Mon zombie bien aimé
by Yuni Stark
Summary: Il lui était arrivé beaucoup de choses étranges et incompréhensibles dans la vie, il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien, il était le Survivant, rien ne pouvait se passer normalement pour lui, qu'il le veuille ou non. Alors peut-être ne devrait-il pas être si surpris lorsqu'il se réveilla avec une sacré fringale et une soudaine envie de cervelle fraîche...
1. Prologue

_Salut à tous !_

_Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fiction sur HP._

_(Bien entendu, tous les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling )_

_Cette fois, petit délire personnelle sur la zombie attitude !_

_C'est toujours dans l'univers d'HP, mais j'y ajoutes un nouveau type de créature que j'adore. Mais je ne ferais pas d'apocalipse zombie, désolée._

_Je ne connais pas les futur Pairing, je ne sais pas non plus où je vais, je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire de plan. Donc je découvrirais l'histoire en même temps que vous._

_._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira..._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Prologue :

.

Harry James Potter, aussi connu sous le surnom du Survivant ou du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et plus récemment comme le Garçon-Qui-A-Un-Grave-Probléme-Au-Cerveau-Et-Pense-Que-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Est-De-Retour, surnom extrêmement long donné par le ministère et la Gazette du Sorcier mais que l'on peut abréger par GQAUGPACEPQCDONDPPLNEDR, ce qui est tout aussi long mais plus chiant à prononcer, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Nous disions donc, Harry J. Potter était atteint d'un syndrome très connu des jeunes adolescents se trouvant propulsés dans des aventures toutes plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres, le syndrome du Héros. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer d'aider les autres au détriment de sa propre vie. Et c'est ce même syndrome qui l'amena dans sa situation actuelle.

Mais quelle situation demanderiez-vous ? Eh bien, disons que se réveiller un matin avec une folle envie de cerveau bien frais et les cheveux blancs n'est pas une chose que l'on peut qualifier de « normal » et notre petit Héros le savait pertinemment. Mais bon, il était le Héros, rien n'était jamais normal avec lui...

Mais revenons quelques heures avant le-dis réveil.

.

Harry évitait au maximum sa maison, son oncle, sa tante et son cousin et passait beaucoup de temps dehors, à se promener dans les rues et les quartiers autour du sien jusque tard le soir. Quand il n'arrivait pas à rentrer avant son cousin et que la porte était fermée à clef, il devait passer la nuit dehors, mais cela ne le gênait pas. Il s'était trouvé un cabanon abandonné dans un petit bosquet planté à trois pâtés de maison de chez sa famille.

Ce soir-là, il était dans son cabanon, n'ayant pas réussi à rentrer avant Dudley après que ce dernier l'ait poursuivit avec sa bande lors d'une partie endiablée de Chasse au Harry. Il s'installa donc sur le sac de couchage qu'il avait installé plusieurs nuits auparavant, bien que la douceur des nuits de cet été caniculaire lui épargnait cette peine, et s'ouvrit une boîte de conserve de haricot rouge qu'il mit a chauffer sur un vieux réchaud. Il s'était découvert une passion pour les haricots rouges, ça donnait peut-être des gaz, mais c'était sacrément nourrissant. Il ne mangeait quasiment que ça car sa chère famille oubliait toujours de le nourrir. Il mangeait aussi les provisions que lui avait donné madame Weasley la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu à la gare, mais elles étaient présentement dans sa chambre, bien à l'abri sous la latte de plancher branlante.

En attendant que son repas cuise, il fit le vide dans son esprit comme il en avait récemment prit l'habitude et se résuma sa journée et ses vacances. Il avait eut le droit de garder ses affaires, en faite sa famille et lui s'ignoraient cordialement et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il avait pu faire ses devoirs dès le début des vacances, donc il était tranquille et n'avait rien de mieux à faire que traîner dans les rues. Même s'il lui arrivait de reprendre ses livres pour réviser un peu. De toute façon, il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il était prêt à revoir tous ses manuels de potion. Chose qu'il avait commencé à faire... Et il n'était qu'au début de la seconde semaine de Juillet !

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un bruit sourd à l'extérieur. Il se redressa lentement en tendant l'oreille. Il était toujours un peu inquiet de passer ses nuits dehors depuis le retour de Voldemort mais pour le moment, ça s'était toujours bien passé.

Il ramassa un tuyau qui traînait par terre et sa lampe torche. Il ne pouvait pas se servir de la magie, étant mineur, mais il pouvait toujours assommer un possible assaillant avec le tuyau. Il alluma sa lampe et sortit prudemment. Le soleil était encore légèrement visible à l'horizon, mais l'ombre des arbres cachait une bonne partie de la faible lumière. Il passa le faisceau de sa lampe dans les alentours et vit finalement une masse effondrée par terre qui avait forme humaine. Il s'avança prudemment et observa la personne qui bougeait faiblement. Il ne voyait pas son visage, sa tête étant tournée de l'autre côté et l'inconnu était allongé sur le ventre. Il s'avança encore, après tout si la personne n'allait pas bien, il se devait de l'aider, et poussa légèrement la personne du bout du pied.

Tout se passa très rapidement, l'inconnu se retourna brusquement et essaya de lui attraper la jambe. Il remercia cent fois ses réflexes d'attrapeur et ceux acquis lors des Chasses au Harry pour lui avoir permis d'esquiver si rapidement. Maintenant qu'il voyait le visage de la... Chose, il ne pouvait que penser : « Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! » à quelques détails près.

La Chose avait le visage couvert de sang, les yeux fous, les cheveux couverts de terre et un morceau de peau entier se décollait de l'un de ses bras.

Harry agit par instinct alors que la chose se relevait et tentait de l'attaquer, il abattit son tuyau sur sa tête et frappa à répétition jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne bouge plus. Il voulu s'éloigner prudemment lorsqu'il remarqua enfin la légère douleur dans sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux et vit que le bas de son pantalon était déchiré et la lumière de sa lampe montrait du sang coulant d'une plaie. Il jura et s'éloigna du cadavre, lui jetant plusieurs fois des regards.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée...

Il boita jusqu'à sa planque et sortit de son sac son kit de secours qui ne le quittait jamais, tout comme son sac. Il ne savait jamais s'il allait devoir se soigner ou non. Il vérifia que la porte était bien fermée avant de prendre sa boîte de potion. Il remonta la jambe de son jeans et vit trois griffures nettes. La créature avait dû le griffer en essayant de l'attraper. Il retira sa boîte du réchaud et augmenta le feu pour voir plus claire, mettant aussi la lumière de sa lampe au maximum. Il prit l'une de ses bouteilles d'eau et en versa le contenu dans une petite bassine qui lui servait d'ordinaire à se faire une toilette et la fit chauffer d'un rapidement sort sans baguette (il avait découvert que le ministère ne remarquait pas quand il le faisait, tant que ce n'était pas en face de moldu, et s'était donc entraîné à faire des choses simples). Il nettoya précautionneusement les plaies, puis y versa une bonne dose de désinfectant grimaçant à la sensation de brûlure, avant d'y étaler un emplâtre cicatrisant. Les plaies n'étaient pas profondes et ne laisseraient que de petites cicatrices discrètes. Il se fit un bandage, vida la bassine et la remplie de nouveau pour se nettoyer, du sang ayant giclé sur son visage. Il retira ensuite ses vêtement qu'il jeta dans un coin. Il devrait probablement les brûler... Puis, il se changea et se rassit sur son sac de couchage et essaya de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Il était clair que la créature avait été humaine mais était morte. Et elle lui avait sauté dessus. Il aurait pu penser aux zombies s'il ne savait pas que ces choses n'existaient pas (comme tout adolescent normalement constituer découvrant le monde de la magie, il avait vérifié par curiosité), la seule chose s'en approchant à peu près était les Inferies... Peut-être que quelqu'un lui avait envoyé un Inferie pour le tuer. Et il avait une idée sur l'identité de la personne en question.

Il soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Il était claqué maintenant... Il prit sa boîte de haricot et les mangea rapidement avant de boire une potion anti-douleur, une potion régénératrice de sang et une autre cicatrisante. Il devait encore faire un truc avant de dormir.

Il se leva et sortit, armé de son tuyau et de sa lampe et retourna auprès du corps qui n'avait pas bougé. Si quelqu'un le trouvait là avec des traces de son sang, il était mal. Il prit plusieurs inspirations et se concentra sur sa magie. C'était beaucoup plus difficile que faire bouillir de l'eau ou bloquer une porte... Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'il voulait. Il les rouvrit finalement, fixa le corps et relâcha sa magie. Il y eut un léger flash et le corps fut réduit en cendre. Il hocha la tête, satisfait mais épuisé, puis il retourna à son abri, éteignit le réchaud et sa lampe, bloqua la porte et se coucha. Il était claqué.

.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla difficilement et grogna en se tournant sur le côté pour échapper aux rayons du soleil. Il voulait encore dormir...

Il finit par se lever en grommelant et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner. Il sourit niaisement en les sentant se coiffer et s'empara d'une bouteille d'eau pour se nettoyer quand un détail le frappa. Ses cheveux ne se disciplinaient JAMAIS ! Il prit une mèche et la mit devant ses yeux et resta figé en état de choc. Il secoua la tête et versa rapidement l'eau dans la bassine avant de se regarder dans son reflet. Ses cheveux étaient blancs comme neige et au lieu d'être totalement en pétards, il tombaient de chaque côté de son visage.

_ C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Il remarqua aussi qu'il était plutôt pâle et que ses cernes (dues à des cauchemars récurrents) étaient plus noires que jamais. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cauchemars, il n'en avait pas fait un seul cette nuit... Il avait même dormi comme un loir.

Il secoua la tête et se nettoya rapidement. Il devait découvrir ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne pouvait pas sortir comme ça ! Les cheveux blancs, ça se remarquaient, surtout sur lui. Il grogna et sentit à ce moment son ventre grogner en retour. Il avait une de ces faim. Il observa ses provisions, mais étrangement, rien ne lui faisait envie. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir un cerveau bien frais...

Attendez ! Il avait pensé « cerveau » ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas ronds chez lui ? Encore ?

Il fronça les sourcils, se souvenant de la veille, il eut un affreux doute. Il se hâta de retirer le bandage autour de sa jambe et nettoya l'emplâtre pour tomber sur trois fines cicatrices blanches. Même avec ses potions, il aurait du guérir plus lentement. Il saisit son poignet droite entre le pouce et l'indexe en regardant sa montre, prenant son pouls. Il paniqua un peu plus en constatant qu'il était BEAUCOUP trop LENT pour quelqu'un d'aussi paniqué que lui, plus lent que chez une personne normale et calme !

La bestiole de la veille n'était finalement peut-être pas un Inferie et la seule conclusion possible le frappa soudainement ausi fort qu'un coup de rangers dans les parties.

_ Oh putain... J'suis devenu un zombie.

.

* * *

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_Dites-moi si ça vaut la peine de taper la suite ou non._

_Pilou._


	2. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici le premier chapitre de terminé !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_._

Remarques :

Oui, mon zomzom tombe vraiment à pique, mais j'ai une super explication dans ce chapitre.

J'ai désormais une idée générale de ce qui va se passer, donc je sais où je vais !

Ah oui, et Voldy sera bien présent.

Ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley qui auront un certain rôle.

_._

_Bref ! Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 1 : Transformation.

.

Dire que Harry paniquait totalement était un euphémisme, et un très gros même. Il observait son reflet dans un état de choc avancé. En fait, si un mort pouvait hyperventiler ou s'évanouir, il l'aurait très certainement fait.

Cependant, comme il ne pouvait pas, il se força au calme et à raisonner rationnellement. Il devait vraiment mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait ENCORE.

Il prit quelques longues inspirations et ferma les yeux. Puis, il souffla profondément et se mit à mettre les éléments dans l'ordre.

Petit un, il avait été attaqué par un mort vivant sortit de nul part et avait été griffé à la jambe.

Petit deux, il se réveillait avec les cheveux blancs et une sacré fringale.

Petit trois, il voyait sans ses lunettes.

Bon, il pouvait regarder le bon côté des choses, il avait encore conscience de qui il était et ne se décomposait pas, donc il n'était pas vraiment un zombie à proprement parler. Mais dans ce cas, la question a se poser était surtout : pourquoi n'était-il pas en train de errer dans les rues comme un cadavre ambulant à la recherche de chaire fraîche ?

Peut-être que sa magie l'avait protégé ? Ou alors ça pouvait être les larmes de phénix dans son sang... Peut-être une action des deux ?

Il ne savait pas, mais dans tout les cas, il n'était pas un zombie classique. Et ce fait le rassurait. Du moins, à moitié. Parce qu'il restait quand même une espèce de zombie...

Et cette envie de cerveau qui ne le quittait pas ! Comment voulaient-ils qu'il mange un cerveau ? Il n'était pas cannibale par le caleçon de Merlin ! Il était hors de question qu'il le fasse ! S'il le faisait, il renoncerait à son humanité. Et il ne pouvait pas...

Il soupira avant de prendre un peu de ses provisions, il lui restait du pain, ça irait pour ce matin. Il croqua dans le morceau et le recracha presque aussitôt. Il avait un horrible goût de cendre. Il grimaça, ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon pour lui !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire s'il ne pouvait plus manger de nourriture normale ? Il ne voulait pas suivre son instinct qui lui hurlait de manger des cerveaux, mais s'il ne pouvait se nourrir de rien d'autre ? Et si... et s'il devenait un VRAI zombie s'il ne mangeait pas ?

La peur l'envahi soudainement alors que ce dilemme Cornélien se posait à lui. Manger un cerveau comme lui dictait son instinct et perdre son humanité, devenir une créature, ou bien ne pas le faire et risquer de se transformer totalement en mangeur de chaire fraîche.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, totalement perdu. Il ne voulait pas ! Il n'était pas un monstre ! Des larmes d'impuissances commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, il ne voulait pas être un monstre !

Mais la faim se faisait de plus en plus forte et l'envie augmentait tout autant. Il salivait presque à l'idée d'un cerveau alors que son esprit refusait net de le faire. Et puis, comment pourrait-il se procurer de la nourri... non ! Pas de la nourriture, des cerveaux. Comment pourrait-il s'en procurer sans tuer personne ? Il ne pouvait pas entrer dans une morgue comme ça et en piquer un ! Et encore moins piller une tombe ! Il se ferait attraper à coup sûr !

Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et se força à manger tout le pain, mais ce n'était PAS nourrissant !

Il ne voulait pas être un monstre... Mais il se transformerait en vrai monstre s'il ne mangeait pas, il en était certain, son instinct le lui criait. Mais encore une fois : comment ?

Si seulement il pouvait transplaner n'importe où sans problème !

Il se figea soudainement. Il y avait peut-être un moyen. Il connaissait quelqu'un prêt à tout pour lui et qui pouvait aller où il voulait comme il voulait et discrètement !

Il prit une inspiration pour se calmer et appela :

_ Dobby.

Il y eut un craquement et l'elfe de maison apparu devant lui. Il portait un short vert et un pull bleu à pois violets rétrécis au maximum pour s'adapter à sa taille, ainsi qu'une chaussette rouge vif avec des lapins dorés se courant après et une autre chaussette violette avec des étoiles argentées se déplaçant à grande vitesse sur le tissu, et enfin, il avait un cache-théière en guise de couvre-chef. En le voyant, il s'inclina profondément avec un large sourire avant de dire :

_ Dobby est très heureux de revoir Harry Potter monsieur ! Que peut faire Dobby pour Harry Potter monsieur ? Dobby fera n'importe quoi pour Harry Potter monsieur !

_ Dobby... J'ai pas vraiment le temps de t'expliquer pourquoi tout de suite, mais est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service étrange ?

_ Bien sûr ! Dobby fera tout ce que voudra Harry Potter monsieur !

_ Je voudrais que tu ailles dans une morgue et que tu me ramènes un cerveau.

L'elfe le regarda un instant circonspect avant de s'exécuter. Après tout, si c'était pour Harry Potter monsieur. Et il saurait pourquoi après.

Lorsque Dobby revint avec un tupperware contenant l'objet demandé, Harry l'ouvrit aussitôt et planta une fourchette dans le cerveau. Il tenta un instant de résister, Dobby pouvait le voir, mais bientôt ses yeux se veinèrent de noir et l'iris devint rouge. Il prit une première bouchée, puis mangea tout rapidement, comme s'il était affamé et n'avait pas mangé depuis des siècles. Ça se voyait que le garçon n'allait pas bien, qu'il y avait un problème. Alors l'elfe attendit patiemment.

Lorsque Harry reprit le contrôle, la boîte devant lui était vide, seul un liquide restait, sûrement celui dans lequel flottait le cerveau. Il regarda sa main qui tenait toujours la fourchette et qui se mit à trembler violemment, lâchant l'instrument. Il aurait voulu avoir envie de vomir tellement il se sentait mal d'avoir fait ça. Mais son corps se satisfaisait pleinement de ce qu'il venait de manger et il se sentait totalement rassasié.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains en tremblant violemment, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?! Il crispa un peu plus ses doigts dans ses cheveux à la pensée qu'il devra recommencer à l'avenir, car sinon il allait encore être en manque et sûrement se transformer totalement.

Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta violemment. Il regarda un instant dans les immenses yeux verts de Dobby avant d'éclater un sanglot. L'elfe, compréhensif, le laissa aller sur son épaule et lui tapota maladroitement le dos.

_ Je deviens un monstre... murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Dobby ?

_ Harry Potter monsieur n'est pas un monstre. Harry Potter monsieur est un grand sorcier et l'ami de Dobby. Dobby ne sait pas ce qui arrive à Harry Potter monsieur, mais Dobby sait que Harry Potter monsieur n'est pas un monstre.

Harry se redressa, toujours des larmes dévalant ses joues, mais il les essuya rageusement.

_ Harry Potter monsieur veut bien dire à Dobby ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Je... Hier soir, j'ai été attaqué par un... zombie, je crois. En tout cas, c'était pas vivant. Et... il m'a griffé. Ce matin, je me suis réveillé comme ça. Si... Si je ne manges pas des... des cerveaux, je risques de me transformer totalement.

_ Dobby voit ce qui arrive à Harry Potter monsieur. Mais Harry Potter monsieur ne doit pas se sentir coupable ! Est-ce qu'un vampire se sent coupable parce qu'il doit boire du sang humain pour survivre ? Non. C'est la nature de créature qui veut ça, et Harry Potter monsieur, contrairement aux vampire, est inoffensif pour les humains car Harry Potter monsieur prend sa nourriture sur des humains déjà morts, donc Harry Potter monsieur ne fait de mal à personne.

_ J'y arriverais pas Dobby... C'est juste tellement... Tellement inhumain ! Tellement mal...

_ Harry Potter monsieur n'est plus humain, Dobby peut le sentir. Donc... Si Harry Potter monsieur n'est plus humain, alors Harry Potter monsieur peut faire de choses inhumaines.

Harry observa Dobby qui essayait de le rassurer avec sa logique étrange. Mais, il devait avoir raison. Il n'était plus humain... Essayer de croire qu'il pouvait le rester était inutile. Plus tôt il acceptera ce fait, mieux ça vaudra pour lui et sa conscience. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Remus haïssait autant sa condition de loup-garou. Il se sentait si mal...

Il baissa la tête et remonta ses jambes contre son torse, les entourant de ses bras. Il était un demi-zombie. Il n'était plus humain désormais. Et s'il ne voulait pas devenir un monstre complet, s'il voulait garder toute sa raison, il était forcé de manger des cerveaux. Et il haïssait ça.

Dobby observait son sauveur en plein dilemme. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Harry Potter monsieur était son ami et un grand sorcier, il devait l'aider, par tout les moyens. Soudain, il se souvint d'une chose qu'il avait entendu dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

_ Harry Potter monsieur s'est bien fait attaqué hier soir ?

Il releva la tête et regarda l'elfe qui semblait inquiet.

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Dobby a entendu dire dans les cuisines qu'une expérience avait mal tourné au département des mystères du ministère de la magie anglais. L'incident aurait provoqué plusieurs ouvertures de failles spatio-temporelle dans l'Angleterre. D'après ce que Dobby a entendu, des Aurors ont été aussitôt envoyé sur place avec des scientifiques pour les refermer, mais des créatures en sortaient et leur sautaient dessus pour les manger. Plusieurs Aurors sont morts et les membres du ministère ont mis les zones atteintes en quarantaine grâce à des barrières magiques le temps de traquer toutes les créatures. Si Harry Potter monsieur s'est fait attaqué, alors Harry Potter monsieur doit être dans une zone de quarantaine et...

_ Et les Aurors peuvent me trouver !

Il se leva vivement et commença à rassembler ses affaires.

_ Il faut détruire les preuves de l'attaque, tu peux faire ça ? C'est à l'extérieur, juste en face.

Dobby hocha vivement la tête avant de sortir pour s'occuper des traces du combat. Les Aurors n'avaient pas encore trouvé le cabanon, mais ils ne sauraient tarder. Une fois sa tâche effectuée, il rejoignit le garçon qui finissait de boucler son sac. Harry désigna un tas de vêtement et lui demanda de s'en débarrasser, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Ils allaient sortir lorsqu'ils aperçurent par la fenêtre des hommes vêtus de l'uniforme d'Aurors marcher dans la forêt. Harry jura entre ses dents en s'asseyant contre le mur pour qu'ils ne le voient pas.

_ Dobby, est-ce que tu peux effacer les traces de ma magie présentes sur les lieux ?

L'elfe hocha la tête et le fit aussitôt.

_ Bien, est-ce que tu peux transporter un humain avec toi en transplanant ?

_ Oui.

_ Emmène-moi dans ma chambre, discrètement.

Dobby hocha de nouveau la tête et attrapa son bras avant de transplaner une seconde avant que les Aurors n'entrent dans l'abri.

Harry atterrit durement sur son lit, mais au moins, il était sauf. Il laissa tomber son sac et jeta un œil par la fenêtre, mais il n'y avait aucun sorcier en vu, juste les habitants de Privet Drive. Il se tourna vers Dobby et demanda :

_ Est-ce qu'il y a une barrière du ministère ici ?

_ Non. Dobby ne sent que la barrière protégeant Harry Potter monsieur et sa famille.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en se laissant glisser contre le mur. Bon, au moins il ne risquait pas de se faire attraper. Au pire, les Aurors penseront être tombés sur le repère d'un clochard. Le ministère ne faisait rien pour se préparer à la guerre à venir, mais par contre, quand il s'agit de réparer leurs conneries, ils agissaient vite. Vraiment pathétique...

Il observa le plafond un moment avant de regarder Dobby qui attendait patiemment debout au milieu de la chambre.

_ Je vais avoir besoin de toi très souvent.

_ Dobby est ravi de pouvoir aider Harry Potter monsieur. Si Harry Potter monsieur à besoin que Dobby lui apporte à manger, Dobby le fera !

_ Merci. Tu es vraiment génial. Mais, n'en parle à personne, d'accord ?

_ Oui ! Harry Potter monsieur est si gentil avec Dobby, on n'avait jamais dit à Dobby qu'il était génial !

Il pleurait presque de joie. Harry eut un sourire en coin en voyant le comportement de l'elfe. Il soupira ensuite de nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir ? Et à qui pouvait-il en parler ? Personne ne répondait à ses lettres... Il jeta un regard à la cage vide de Hedwige qu'il avait envoyée le matin précédent porter une lettre à Ron et Hermione. Mais elle n'était pas encore de retour.

Il bailla soudainement. Il était fatigué... Il se leva et se changea, enfilant un pyjama, puis, il se coucha et jeta un regard à Dobby.

_ Je vais dormir un peu. Je... Peut-être que j'aurais faim en me réveillant...

_ Dobby va préparer de quoi manger pour Harry Potter monsieur. Harry Potter monsieur veut-il que Dobby cuisine son repas pour qu'il ait moins l'air d'un cerveau ?

Harry réfléchit... Qu'importe l'apparence, il savait qu'il aurait du mal à manger volontairement. Mais ça ne faisait pas de mal d'avoir un truc présentable, du moins pour la forme.

_ D'accord, fais ça. Et, une dernière choses, fais en sorte que ma famille ne sache pas que tu es ici, d'accord ?

_ Oui.

_ Donc fais-toi discret et évites d'envoyer des gâteaux sur la tête des gens, fit-il en souriant au souvenir.

Dobby sourit et hocha la tête avant de disparaître. Harry ferma doucement les yeux en songeant avec nostalgie au temps où il n'avait pas tous ces ennuis, avant qu'il n'entre dans le monde de la magie. Il sombra bien vite dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et avait faim, comme il l'avait pressenti. Dobby était là, en train de nettoyer un peu sa chambre et un plateau recouvert d'une cloche était posé sur le bureau. Il se leva lentement et l'elfe se tourna vers lui :

_ Harry Potter monsieur est réveillé ! Dobby a préparé à manger comme demandé, fit-il en désignant le plateau.

_ Merci Dobby. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Dobby range un peu. Cette chambre est vraiment mal entretenue.

Harry eut un sourire sans joie en songeant qu'effectivement, il dormais dans un taudis. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé utile de faire un trop plein de ménage, il finissait toujours par tout déranger et Hedwige déposait souvent des cadavres d'animaux dans la pièce. Il entendit d'ailleurs un hululement et se tourna vers son armoire. Sa chouette était posée au sommet. Il lui sourit et tendit le bras. Elle s'envola aussitôt et se posa dessus, lui mordillant l'oreille. Elle n'avait pas de réponse.

Il la caressa un peu avant de la poser sur son perchoir et de remplir son écuelle d'eau. Puis, il s'installa à son bureau et souleva la cloche. Dobby avait fait une espèce de purée accompagnée de boulettes panées. Il sourit à l'inventivité avant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour se saisir de sa fourchette. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se nourrir. Il avait trop faim pour faire la fine bouche. Il ferma les yeux en prenant une boulette et la mit à contre-coeur dans sa bouche. Il ne savait ce qui était le pire, manger du cerveau humain, ou trouver que c'était la meilleur chose qu'il avait jamais mangé de sa vie...

Il finit son assiette aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et retourna sur son lit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était de nouveau fatigué. Dobby débarrassa et l'observa avec inquiétude.

_ Harry Potter monsieur se sent bien ?

_ Non. Je n'arrives pas à me faire à l'idée que... que je ne suis plus humain. Il va me falloir un temps d'adaptation... je suppose. Et je suis fatigué aussi, très fatigué.

_ Alors Harry Potteer monsieur devrait dormir. Dobby veille et Dobby préparera encore à manger.

_ Merci.

_ Ce n'est rien ! Dobby fera n'importe quoi pour Harry Potter monsieur.

L'elfe lui fit un sourire lumineux qu'il lui rendit faiblement. Il s'allongea sous la fine couverture et s'endormit encore une fois.

.

Il garda ce rythme pendant une semaine, dormant, se réveillant, mangeant, et dormant de nouveau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi fatigué, peut-être était-ce à cause de sa transformation ?

Il ne se faisait toujours pas vraiment à l'idée de devoir manger des cerveaux humains, mais les efforts de Dobby pour rendre les plats présentables et le soulagement qu'il ressentait lorsque la sensation de manque s'en allait, l'aidaient à ne pas trop y penser. De toute façon, avait-il le choix ?

En tout cas, sa nouvelle condition ne l'empêchait pas de dormir. C'était même le contraire. Il n'avait pas fait un seul cauchemars ou rêve des toute la semaine. En fait, les seules fois où il s'était passé quelque chose, c'était quand il était entré par mégarde dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Et il pouvait garantir sans la moindre hésitation qu'être coincé dans le corps du seigneur des ténèbres pendant qu'il prend sa douche, est l'une des expériences les plus étranges et traumatisantes qu'il ait vécu. Mais voir Voldemort s'acharner sur sa paperasse valait quand même son pesant de chocogrenouille, il ne savait pas que le travail de mage noir psychopathe était aussi difficile, il en plaindrait presque son ennemi attitré.

Mais ces visions posaient quand même un problème, s'il pouvait entrer dans la tête de Voldemort, alors ce dernier pouvait certainement entrer dans la sienne, et ça, ce n'était pas vraiment une idée très plaisante... Il fallait vraiment qu'il demande à Sirius ou Hermione s'ils ne connaissaient pas un moyen de protéger son esprit. Enfin, pour ça il faudrait qu'il les voit où qu'ils répondent à ses messages. Mais il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse de toute la semaine et avait fini par abandonner l'idée de contacter ses amis. Il se sentait vraiment seul dans sa petite chambre, même avec Dobby et Hedwige à ses côtés.

.

Lorsqu'il parvint à rester éveillé plus de deux heures, il se rendit dans la salle de bain, se lava à l'eau brûlante et sortit de la cabine, une serviette autour des hanches. Il se plaça face au miroir au-dessus du lavabo dans l'optique de se brosser les dents et remarqua un changement assez flagrant. Il avait grandi. Et pas de seulement deux ou trois centimètres, mais d'au moins une quinzaine. Il n'avait plus la taille d'un adolescent de douze ans mais presque celle normal d'un adolescent de quinze ans !

Il s'observa avec plus d'attention et remarqua d'autre changements. Il était certes toujours mince, mais plus d'une maigreur maladive comme c'était le cas avant. La plupart de ses vieilles cicatrices avaient disparues, ne laissant que celle faite par le basilic et les trois faites par le zombie. Il releva sa mèche de cheveux humides et constata que sa cicatrice était moins visible qu'avant. Il avait aussi la peau un peu plus pâle que de normal. Même s'il gardait son teint halé naturel, il était quand même pâle, mais pas d'une pâleur maladive ou cadavérique comme Voldemort, juste pâle. Un autre changement était aussi la disparition totale des petites gênes provoquées par de vieille blessures que lui avaient infligées Dudley et sa bande et qui avaient mal guéri car son oncle et sa tante ne prenaient pas la peine de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il avait gardé la même musculature fine et déliée qu'il avait acquis en jouant au Quidditch et en se faisant courser par Dudley et ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça, ça lui donnait une bonne silhouette.

Il soupira et prit sa brosse à dents. Visiblement, sa transformation n'avait pas que des désavantages. Il semblait avoir gagné des capacités de régénération et s'il avait dormi toute la semaine, c'était certainement parce que son corps se réparait.

Il termina sa toilette, se sécha les cheveux d'un mouvement de main, notant qu'ils lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules. Il se les brossa avec la brosse de sa tante en notant mentalement dans sa tête qu'il devrait en acheter une pour lui. Il se les attacha ensuite avec un élastique trouvé dans un tiroir, ne laissant que deux mèches de chaque côté de son visage et une frange pour cacher sa cicatrice.

Certes, il avait changé d'apparence, mais ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça. Il aimait assez son nouveau style et il était content d'enfin faire une taille NORMALE, lui qui complexait toujours sur ce sujet. Bon, d'accord, il n'était pas aussi grand que Ron le serait sûrement lorsqu'ils se reverront, mais au moins, il n'était plus un nabot.

Il s'habilla et sortit de la salle. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, mais il sentait l'odeur de la nourriture en bas et entendait le bruit de la télé. Il devait être midi. Mais il n'avait pas faim.

Il rentra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Dobby était en train de trier ses vêtements en sifflotant. L'elfe avait donné sa démission à Poudlard et travaillait désormais pour lui. La chambre était propre et rangée et Dobby avait même nettoyé sa malle et fait le trie dans ses affaires, jetant ce qui ne pouvait plus servir. Il se leva et s'accroupit devant sa malle, ses affaires de cours étaient rangées dans la partie droite et la partie gauche attendait patiemment ses vêtements. Il fit l'inventaire de ce qu'il lui restait en parchemin, plume et encre et fit la liste de ses livres. Il allait devoir faire une course prochainement...

Il jeta un regard aux vieux vêtements de Dudley que Dobby pliait soigneusement. Ils faisaient vraiment peine à voir... En fait, ses seuls vêtements neufs et à sa tailles étaient ses robes d'écoles et les pulls que madame Weasley lui envoyait pour noël. Il se releva et ajouta une garde robe neuve à sa liste.

_ Dobby, il est temps d'aller faire une petite course.

_ Bien monsieur. Dobby doit-il finir de plier ça d'abord ?

_ Non, pas la peine, tu peux jeter les vieux vêtements de Dudley. Garde juste les pulls de madame Weasley, mes robes sont trop courtes, j'en achèterais de nouvelles.

L'elfe hocha la tête et Harry s'assit sur son lit pour mettre ses chaussures. Il avait changé physiquement, personne ne le reconnaîtra, d'autant plus qu'il avait une mèche de cheveux tombant juste sur sa cicatrice. Il enfila une cape et rabattit la capuche sur sa tête avant de tendre la main à Dobby. Il s'en saisit et les fit transplaner, direction le Chemin de Traverse.

.

* * *

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé._

_Un petit com' ?_

_Pilou._


	3. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous !_

_Bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre._

_Merci pour vos commentaire sur le premier et le prologue, c'est très gentil de votre part._

.

Remarques :

.

_ Alors... Déjà une petite précision : je connais Tokyo Goul de nom, mais je ne m'en suis pas inspiré pour la fic. Je ne regarde même pas cet animé.

_ Ensuite... Antha : ouais, j'avoue, je me suis totalement inspirée de Izombie pour le style de Ryry. Mais je vais pas lui donner les visions ou autres désagréments de ce genre. La réf à la série s'arrête à l'apparence, son alimentation et au fait qu'il est conscient, même si lui, c'est pour une raison expliquée plus tard.

_ Katzelason69 : premier lecteur anglais ! Du moins, qui commente ! Thank you for the review.

_ J'ai toujours une explication logique pour tout. Donc, même si vous remarquez des incohérences, vous pouvez m'en faire la remarque, je les expliquerais d'une manière ou d'une autre !

.

_Merci de me lire et de commenter !_

_Bonne lecture._

_Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 2 : Le chemin de Traverse.

.

Dobby les fit transplaner derrière le Chaudron Baveur, juste devant le mur donnant sur l'allée marchande. Harry sortit sa baguette et tapota les briques pour ouvrir le chemin et attendit que le mur s'écarte avant de s'engager. Ils étaient en début d'après-midi, donc le chemin était bondé. Il préféra retirer sa capuche, on repérait mieux quelqu'un portant une capuche qu'une personne aux cheveux blancs, surtout que les sorciers étaient souvent un peu excentriques.

Il se dirigea d'abord vers Gringotts tranquillement, personne ne le reconnaissait et c'était vraiment agréable de pouvoir se déplacer sans être en permanence pointé du doigt.

Il entra dans le grand bâtiment de marbre et s'avança vers l'un des comptoirs libres où un gobelin triait des pièces paraissant anciennes. Il sortit sa clef de sa poche et apostropha la créature :

_ Bonjour.

Le gobelin leva la tête et posa les pièces de côté avant de le saluer en retour.

_ Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_ Je voudrais descendre dans mon coffre pour récupérer de l'argent.

_ Avez-vous votre clef ?

_ Oui.

Il posa la clef sur le comptoir et le gobelin s'en saisit. Il l'observa une seconde avant de regarder Harry, puis la clef et de froncer les sourcils.

_ Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

_ Votre clef n'est plus la bonne pour ouvrir ce compte, jeune homme. Le propriétaire l'a faite changer au début de l'été.

_ Comment ça ? Mais je suis le propriétaire.

Il remonta sa mèche pour bien exposer sa cicatrice et le gobelin fronça les sourcils, encore plus circonspect. Il appela un autre gobelin et lui dit quelque chose dans sa langue pendant que Harry s'assurait que personne n'avait remarqué l'échange, il avait bien fait attention à ne pas hausser le ton pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Le gobelin se tourna finalement vers lui et dit :

_ Si vous vouliez bien suivre Gornuk, il va vous emmener auprès du gobelin gérant votre compte.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit le gobelin sans récupérer sa clef que l'autre avait gardé. Ils passèrent une petite porte menant à un long couloir où s'alignaient d'autres portes portant chacune une plaque avec un nom. Ils marchèrent un moment avant que Gornuk ne s'arrête devant une porte portant le nom de Ragnarök. Le gobelin toqua et la porte s'ouvrit peu après, il s'écarta du passage pour laisser passer Harry qui entra dans la pièce.

En face de la porte se trouvait un bureau derrière lequel était assis un autre gobelin et devant lequel se trouvaient deux chaises pour les visiteurs. Sur les murs de marbre, il y avait une multitude d'alvéole, chacune portant un nom en dessous sur une plaque d'argent et elles étaient remplies de dossiers, sûrement les comptes dont s'occupait le gobelin.

Il salua le gobelin et s'assit sur l'un des deux sièges. Le gobelin l'observa attentivement avant de sortir d'un tiroir une plume rouge sang et un parchemin.

_ Tout d'abord, je dois vérifier votre identité pour être certain que vous êtes bien monsieur Potter. Veuillez écrire votre nom complet sur ce parchemin.

Harry prit la plume et la posa sur le parchemin avant d'écrire son nom. Il ne demanda même pas pourquoi il n'avait pas besoin d'encre, il se doutait qu'elle devait être enchantée. Sauf que quand il écrivit, seules quelques lettres apparurent, comme s'il n'y avait pas assez d'encre pour tout écrire et le peu qui s'inscrivit était de couleur rouge. Il leva un sourcil et le gobelin parut tout aussi interloqué que lui.

_ Est-ce que vous faites de l'anémie ?

_ Euh... En quelque sorte oui. Pourquoi ?

_ Il s'agit d'une plume de sang, elle a la particularité d'écrire avec votre sang. Ce moyen est considéré comme moins barbare que l'ancien pour prouver son identité.

_ Ah.

Il regarda le parchemin et vit que des mots y étaient apparus, le gobelin le prit et hocha la tête.

_ Il semblerait que ça ait suffit... Voyons voir, Harry James Potter, héritier des Potter de par votre père, James Potter. Vous pourrez réclamer votre titre de Lord Potter dès vos seize ans si vous le désirez.

_ Lord ?

_ Bien entendu. Les Potter sont une longue lignée de Sang-pur et l'une des dix familles les plus riches d'Angleterre. Normalement, on aurait du vous en informer.

_ Je... Je ne sais rien de tout ça. Qui était censé m'en parler ?

_ Votre tuteur magique, Albus Dumbledore. C'est aussi lui qui a présenté une lettre de votre main pour faire changer les serrures de tous vos coffres par précaution. Mais je déduis de la situation actuelle que vous n'étiez pas informé de cette mesure non plus.

_ Non. Est-ce... Et-ce qu'il a retiré quelque chose ?

_ Non. Aucune transaction n'a été effectuée depuis vos comptes. Si vous me disiez ce que vous savez, ce sera plus simple de vous expliquer les choses comme cela.

_ Je sais juste que je possèdes le compte 687 et que mon oncle et ma tante sont mes tuteurs.

_ Je vois. Donc, vous ne savez rien. C'est une véritable honte ! Votre tuteur aurait dû vous informer de votre héritage il y a longtemps. Je m'étonnais aussi de ne jamais vous voir en personne... Je supposes que vous ne recevez pas nos lettres.

_ Non.

_ Je vois. Bien, commençons par le commencement. À la mort de vos parents, au vue des circonstances dans lesquelles elle s'est produite et de votre cas lui-même, le Magenmagot a décidé d'aller à l'encontre du testament de vos parents et de confier votre garde à Albus Dumbledore. Mais, étant un homme occupé et n'ayant pas la meilleur des positions pour vous élever, il vous a confié à votre seule famille vivante, votre oncle et votre tante moldu. Bien que cela aille aussi à l'encontre du testament de vos parents qui précisait que vous ne deviez jamais atterrir là-bas. Cependant, comme le tribunal a décidé d'ignorer le testament et comme vous avez une protection de sang vous protégeant chez votre famille moldu, il a été autorisé à vous y placer, à condition qu'il veille à ce que vous soyez bien traité. Jusque là, est-ce que vous suivez ?

_ Oui. Mais pourquoi avoir ignorer le testament de mes parents ?

_ Vous êtes un cas spécial pour le monde sorcier monsieur Potter, à l'époque, la guerre venait de finir mais de nombreux Mangemorts étaient en liberté et beaucoup voulaient votre mort car vous avez causé la disparition de leur maître. Votre protection passait en priorité et vous placer dans le monde sorcier aurait été dangereux, et avec la protection de sang donné par votre mère, il était plus sûr de vous placer là-bas.

_ Je vois...

C'était logique, il comprenait. Même s'il était sûr qu'il aurait pu grandir dans une famille sorcière avec des protections adéquates... Il soupira avant de relever un autre détail :

_ Vous dites qu'il devait vérifier que je me portais bien, mais je ne l'ai vu pour la première fois que le jour de mon entrée à Poudlard. Et je n'ai été mis au courant de l'existence du monde sorcier que le jour de mes onze ans lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre. De plus, s'il vérifiait vraiment, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas agit alors que mon oncle et ma tante me maltraitaient ?

_ Il a placé une Cracmol dans le quartier, madame Arabella Figg, chargée de vous surveiller et de lui rapporter tout ce qui vous arrive. Et comment ça vous étiez maltraité ?

_ Madame Figg est une Cracmol ? Je ne le savais pas ! Mais ça explique certaines choses... Pour ce qui est du reste... Comment dire ? Mon oncle et ma tante haïssent tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la magie, donc par extension, moi aussi. J'ai dormis dans le placard sous l'escalier jusqu'à mes onze ans où ils m'ont donné la plus petite chambre de la maison parce qu'ils avaient peur que les sorciers s'en prennent à eux car l'adresse sur la première lettre que j'ai reçu indiquait l'endroit où je dormais. Depuis mes trois ans jusqu'à l'été de ma quatrième année, je leur ai littéralement servit d'elfe de maison. Si je ne finissais pas mes corvées à temps ou si je les faisais mal, j'étais privé de dîné et été enfermé dans mon placard jusqu'au matin, je mangeais les restes la plupart du temps et à chaque fois que je faisais de la magie accidentelle, j'étais enfermé pendant une semaine sans manger, Dudley, mon cousin, avait le droit de me faire ce qu'il voulait et prenait un malin plaisir à me courser avec ses copains pour me tabasser, ils appelaient ça la Chasse au Harry. J'ai été un peu tranquille au début des vacances après ma deuxième année car je les avais menacé de leur jeter un sort s'ils se servaient encore de moi comme d'un esclave, mais malheureusement, un elfe de maison du nom de Dobby a cru bon de faire de la magie dans la maison en faisant en sorte qu'on croit que c'était moi et je me suis prit une beuglante du ministère qui a informé ma famille que je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. Suite à ça, j'ai été enfermé dans ma chambre avec des verrous à la porte et des barreaux à la fenêtres. Je ne suis sortit que grâce aux jumeaux Weasley et leur frère Ron qui sont venus me chercher en voiture volante pour me ramener chez eux. Ils ont arrêté de me traiter comme un esclave à la fin de ma troisième année quand je leur ai dis que le meurtrier psychopathe qui s'était enfuis de prison était en fait mon parrain, Sirius Black, et qu'il comptait bien s'assurer que je passais de bonne vacances. Depuis, on s'ignore mutuellement, je me débrouille pour trouver à manger et j'évite de me faire remarquer. Bon, bien sûr, quand je sors et que je rentre après mon cousin, la porte est fermée à clef et je dois passer la nuit dehors, mais c'est plus tranquille qu'avant. Voilà... C'est un assez bon résumé de ma joyeuse vie de sale gosse pourri gâté et arrogant.

.

Le gobelin resta silencieux un moment face à ses révélations. Il se doutait que Potter ne lui avait donné qu'une explication brève et qu'il avait sûrement omis des détails, mais il ne commenta pas. La manière dont les humains traitaient leurs enfants ne le concernait pas et il préférait grandement ne pas y avoir à faire. Parfois les humains pouvaient être si incompréhensibles et inconscient. Mais il restait tout de même un peu contrarié qu'on ait ainsi traité un héritier aussi important, il avait beaucoup de possessions à Gringotts, ce qui signifiait beaucoup de revenus pour eux, les gobelins, s'il était mort durant ces années, ça aurait été une pertes d'argent importante. Harry soupira encore une fois et ajouta :

_ Mais bon... je suppose que le directeur, dans son infinie bonté, n'a pas songé une seule fois que ma propre « famille » me traiterait ainsi. Non, il a beaucoup trop foi en l'humanité et en la bonté innée des gens... Il semble croire que tout le monde est gentil et qu'il est impossible que les membres d'une même famille se fasse du mal entre eux. Et qu'il a du penser que j'étais trop jeune pour m'occuper de mon héritage ou alors il a pensé que ça ne m'intéressait pas étant donné que je n'ai jamais posé de question dessus... Il est toujours comme ça, il cache des informations jusqu'à ce que je les découvre par moi-même comme un grand.

_ Il est vrai que Albus Dumbledore a tendance à ne voir que le bon côté des gens. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour avoir été si négligeant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui enverrais une lettre pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, fit le gobelin en songeant à se le mettre dans la poche. Dans tout les cas, il faut changer votre tutorat. Normalement, d'après le testament de vos parents, votre parrain est en tête de liste. Mais au vue des circonstances et de sa trahison...

_ Sirius n'a pas trahi mes parents, coupa le jeune homme.

_ Comment ça ? Il était pourtant leur gardien du secret.

_ Vous pensez sérieusement qu'ils l'auraient mis en tête de liste s'il était vraiment leur gardien ? S'ils venaient à mourir, cela aurait voulu dire qu'il les avait trahi. De plus, 'ai passé plusieurs moments seul à seul avec Sirius l'année dernière et à la fin de ma troisième année, j'ai rencontré Peter Pettigrow. Je peux vous certifier que Sirius est totalement innocent des crimes dont on l'accuse.

_ Vous en êtes certain ?

_ Plus que certain. De plus, il a été condamné sans procès, donc son évasion n'est pas à prendre en compte étant donné qu'il a été emprisonné illégalement.

Le gobelin réfléchit un instant, mettant les éléments en ordre. Black était aussi un client important, le voir libre leur ramènerait très certainement quelques avantages, dont la reprise d'activité des comptes Black. Il hocha finalement la tête et dit :

_ Si votre parrain peut venir ici et nous prouver son innocence, alors qu'importe ce que dire votre ministère, il deviendra votre tuteur. Tant que nous savons qu'il est innocent, ça nous suffit. Je discuterais avec le gobelin s'occupant des comptes de la famille Black afin qu'il monte un dossier. Si vous pouviez contacter votre parrain.

_ Je le ferais dés que possible, promis.

Ragnarök hocha la tête et ils continuèrent de discuter de tous les détails de la vie de Harry ainsi que de ses possessions. Le jeune sorcier fit aussi changer de nouveau ses clefs, se demandant pourquoi le directeur les avait fait changer de base. Il n'avait pourtant rien retiré de ses comptes, ils étaient touts intacts et Ragnarök s'occupait de faire fructifier l'argent selon les anciens placements des Potter.

Il apprit donc qu'il possédait en tout cinq comptes différents :

Le premier était celui familial des Potter qui contenait toute leur fortune, il ne pouvait pas y accéder, même après ses dix-sept ans, ce coffre était totalement fermé. La tradition voulait que chaque Potter ait un compte d'ouvert à la naissance et qu'on y verse une somme prédéfinie à chaque anniversaire à partir du compte principal. Une fois les dix-sept ans atteints, les versements s'arrêtaient et le Potter devait se débrouiller avec ce qu'il avait dans son compte. Certains dépensaient tout n'importe comment, d'autres le faisait fructifier, d'autres n'y touchaient pas et se contentait de vivre une vie paisible, d'autres encore travaillaient pour gagner plus d'argent. C'était à chacun de décider comment il vivrait, mais ainsi, la fortune familiale ne risquait pas d'être dilapidée par un inconscient.

Le second coffre était son coffre personnel, le numéro 687 qu'il utilisait jusqu'à présent.

Le troisième était un coffre où les Potter conservaient des artefacts, des livres, des meubles, tout le bric à brac qu'ils ne pouvaient pas conserver chez eux et qui était plus en sécurité à Gringotts. Il ne pourrait y accéder qu'à ses seize ans.

Le quatrième était un compte que Sirius lui avait ouvert et qui était alimenté tout les ans à son anniversaire depuis sa naissance. Il pouvait y accéder librement. Sirius l'avait aussi désigné comme son seul héritier. Il se demandait pourquoi son parrain ne lui en avait pas parlé, puis il se dit qu'il devait penser qu'il était déjà au courant, prévenu par les gobelins ou Dumbledore.

Le dernier coffre était le plus surprenant. Visiblement, il était un héritier de Serpentard par la magie. Voldemort avait du lui transmettre ça en plus du Fourchelang, il ne savait comment... Dans tous les cas, comme dans la famille Potter, les descendant de Serpentard avaient un coffre remplit à chaque anniversaire d'une certaine somme. Il se demandait vaguement si son ennemis attitré était au courant qu'il lui donnait de l'argent de poche... Quoi qu'il en soit, il pouvait y accéder comme il voulait et c'était plutôt amusant de savoir que Voldy l'entretenait. Il fit cependant changer le nom sur le dossier, prenant celui de Alec Riddle, par mesure de précaution et pour faire enrager le Lord. Peut-être qu'il allait penser avoir un fils inconnu, ça serait vraiment très amusant de jouer sur deux plans avec lui ! Mais il s'arrêta rapidement dans ses pensées. Depuis quand était-il si Serpentard ?

.

Il apprit aussi qu'il était le propriétaire de plusieurs maisons et manoirs et qu'il avait deux elfes de maisons par bâtisse qui les entretenaient depuis toutes ces années. Il décida de s'y consacrer plus tard, pour le moment, il n'en avait pas besoin.

Il possédait aussi des actions dans certaines société, dont le quart de la gazette du sorcier, ce qui le surpris. On s'était bien entendu défendu de lui dire qu'il pouvait faire arrêter tout ces fichus articles sur lui qui sortaient depuis le début de l'année dernière, ce qu'il fit aussitôt par une beuglante bien sentie envoyée illico presto au directeur de la gazette. Avec tous les comptes qu'il possédait, il pouvait aisément racheter tout le journal s'il le souhaitait et il l'avait bien fait comprendre au directeur. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ait un minimum de jugeote.

.

Une fois qu'il eut réglé ses affaires à Gringotts, récupérant au passage une liste de livre sur la comptabilité et la gestion d'un patrimoine à acheter ainsi qu'une bourse bien remplie, il partit faire ses courses à proprement parler.

Il passa en premier chez madame Guipure et lui demanda une nouvelle garde-robe et des robes de Poudlard neuves. La couturière s'empressa d'accéder à sa demande et lui demanda s'il était un nouvel élève, il répondit que oui et qu'il avait eut jusque là une éducation à domicile mais que ses parents ne pouvaient pas lui apprendre plus de chose et qu'il avait insisté pour aller à Poudlard. Son histoire tenait la route et on ne lui posait pas trop de question.

La couturière prit ses mesures avant d'annoncer :

_ Votre commande risque de mettre du temps avant d'être terminée, au moins une heure.

_ Ce n'est pas un problème, j'en profiterais pour faire des courses. Mais est-ce que vous avez des gants en peau de dragon ?

Il se coupait soigneusement les ongles pour éviter de griffer qui que ce soit, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. La femme partit lui en chercher et il les paya aussitôt avant de les mettre. Ils lui allaient parfaitement et lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir une seconde peau, c'était parfait. Il sortit ensuite de la boutique en promettant de revenir une heure plus tard.

Il se rendit ensuite à l'apothicaire et s'acheta de nouveaux ingrédients, puis il fit le plein de parchemin et d'encre à la papeterie, en profitant pour acheter deux nouvelles plumes.

Il allait se rendre à la librairie lorsqu'il passa devant un coiffeur sorcier. Il jeta un regard à ses cheveux, hésita, on pourrait voir sa cicatrice, mais se décida à entrer en lançant un léger sort de glamour sur sa cicatrice pour qu'on ne la voit plus du tout. Il avait bien besoin d'une nouvelle coupe, et il devait acheter une brosse, un peigne et des élastiques. Il trouvait que les cheveux longs ne lui allaient pas si mal.

Une jeune fille l'accueillit joyeusement et le conduisit vers un siège. Il posa son sac et retira sa cape avant de s'asseoir, elle lui passa une espèce de poncho en cuir pour protéger ses vêtements et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait comme coiffure. Il réfléchit un instant avant de dire lentement :

_ En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai décidé de les laisser pousser, mais je ne sais absolument pas comment les entretenir ou les coiffer. Cependant, j'aimerais garder une mèche sur le devant et quelques mèches sur les côté en laissant le reste pousser pour être attaché.

_ Je vois le genre. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis quasiment une spécialiste.

Elle lui sourit joyeusement avant de se mettre au travail, le complimentant sur la douceur de ses cheveux et lui donnant des conseils pour les entretenir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il ressortit avec les cheveux propres et coupés correctement. La jeune fille, Loriane, lui avait tressé ceux à l'arrière en une multitude de tresses rassemblées en une queue de cheval et avait laissé les mèches sur les cotés et une autre sur le front, lui donnant un certain air. Il avait dans son sac de quoi s'occuper de sa chevelure et une liste de conseil qu'elle lui avait gracieusement donnée.

Il se rendit ensuite à la librairie et acheta beaucoup de livre dans divers domaines. Il chercha pour les magies de l'esprit et trouva difficilement quelques ouvrages dans un petit rayon, il les prit aussitôt, ça pouvait servir. Il acheta aussi des livres de Défenses, de potions pour débutant afin de parfaire ses bases, de botanique, de sortilège et de métamorphose. Il acheta aussi les livres conseillés par Ragnarök pour la gestions de ses affaires et ceux conseillés par Loriane pour l'entretient de ses cheveux. Il en acheta aussi sur les glamours et sorts d'illusions diverse tant qu'il y était.

Il avait l'impression de se transformer en Hermione... Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de mettre ses études de côté. Il l'avait fait pendant quatre ans et maintenant, il s'en mordait les doigts. Lorsqu'il était encore au primaire, il avait tout fait pour garder les meilleurs résultats scolaires de la classe, chose qu'il avait toujours réussi à faire, pour le plus grand déplaisir de sa famille. Elle le faisait peut-être passer pour un délinquant et un sale gosse, mais au moins, il pouvait se vanter d'être intelligent et il avait bien l'intention de faire en sorte de garder ce privilège. C'était l'une des rares choses qu'il pouvait faire à l'époque pour faire enrager sa famille sans qu'ils ne puissent le punir. On ne punissait pas un enfant parce qu'il avait toujours la note maximale à ses contrôles. Mais son objectif principal à l'époque était d'obtenir au final une bourse pour un bon collège ou une bonne université une fois majeur. Faire de bonnes études, être doué pour apprendre, c'était le seul échappatoire qu'il avait trouvé pour se sortir de sa condition d'esclave et d'orphelin.

Mais en découvrant le monde de la magie, en découvrant qu'il avait assez d'argent pour vivre plusieurs vies sans problème, en découvrant qu'il pouvait avoir des amis, il avait totalement mis ses études de côté pour s'amuser et vivre enfin librement. Oui, Poudlard avait été un havre de liberté et de joie, sa première vraie maison, et le vieux château l'était toujours. Il s'était donné le droit d'être insouciant et de profiter de la vie, même avec les événements qui arrivaient à chaque fin d'année, il avait continué à fermer les yeux, à profiter.

Mais l'année dernière, lorsqu'il avait été inscrit de force à ce maudit tournois, il avait commencé à comprendre que le temps de l'insouciance, de la douce ignorance était terminé. Il avait comprit qu'il lui fallait devenir plus fort, qu'il devait en apprendre plus sur la magie et surtout, apprendre à la contrôler. Il s'était entraîné sans retenu pour survivre aux épreuves, il avait commencé à travailler sa magie sans baguette qu'il pratiquait déjà un peu instinctivement lorsqu'il était encore ignorant de son pouvoir, et il avait même débuté un entraînement animagus sous la tutelle de Sirius et dans le plus grand secret de tous. Il n'avait même pas averti ses amis de ses entraînements personnels. Bien sûr, Hermione l'avait aidé pour le sortilège d'attraction et pour réviser avant l'épreuve du labyrinthe, mais sinon, il ne leur avait rien dit. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance, mais il voulait garder sa magie sans baguette et son entraînement animagus pour lui, juste pour lui. C'était son petit secret à lui seul.

Maintenant qu'il était un demi-zombie, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait devenir animagus, mais il avait découvert qu'il arrivait à mieux faire de la magie sans baguette, ce qui était plutôt utile. Sirius avait parlé de quelque chose à propos de la magie pendant qu'il lui apprenait les bases pour se transformer, il disait que les sorciers avaient tous une limite à ne pas dépasser afin d'éviter de perdre leur magie et qui les arrêtait en les faisant s'évanouir si jamais ils puisaient trop loin dans leurs ressources. Cette limite évitait aussi que la magie ne quitte le corps en permanence, la gardant à l'intérieur du noyau magique. C'était pour cela que les baguettes existaient, elles permettaient de catalyser l'énergie magique et de lever la limite afin qu'ils puissent s'en servir librement. D'après Sirius, s'il y avait aussi peu de personne qui parvenait à devenir animagus, c'était parce que la transformation ne se faisait pas avec une baguette mais à travers la volonté du sorcier et sa capacité à manipuler sa magie pour qu'elle lui fasse changer de forme sans utiliser de baguette, et donc il devait passer la limite sans aide de catalyseur. C'était aussi pour cela que seuls les sorciers les plus puissant pouvaient se passer de baguette, comme Dumbledore ou Voldemort, et maintenant, lui. Et c'est pour cela que le ministère de la magie mettait la trace sur la baguette et non pas sur le sorcier.

Sa « mort » et sa « résurrection » en tant que zombie avaient dû faire sauter la limite, ce qui lui permettait d'utiliser plus librement sa magie, mais il sentait qu'il allait devoir apposer lui-même une limite s'il ne voulait pas la voir exploser à chaque crise de colère.

Mais pour en revenir au sujet initial, il avait décidé qu'avoir un mage noir qui en voulait à son derche était suffisent pour lui faire retrouver ses vieilles habitudes scolaires etli faire travailler sérieusement sa magie.

Il s'arrêta dans ses pensées une fois arrivé chez madame Guipure avec un petit quart d'heure de retard. Il entra et fut accueilli par la couturière qui l'emmena aussitôt dans une pièce adjacente pour lui faire essayer tous ses vêtements en pestant sur son retard. Il s'excusa rapidement tout en commençant les essayages.

Il ne sortit de la boutique que deux bonnes heures plus tard, des sacs pleins les mains. Il grogna et appela Dobby qui apparu discrètement. Il lui donna ses sacs de vêtements et son sac de livres en lui demandant de les emmener dans sa chambre. L'elfe s'exécuta et il put continuer de flâner encore un peu sur le chemin. Mais il n'avait plus rien à acheter, il le savait.

.

Il se résigna donc à retourner à l'arrière du chaudron Baveur (après avoir fait un dernier achat de dernière minute plutôt intéressant) et à appeler Dobby qui le ramena dans sa chambre.

Il s'effondra aussitôt sur son lit en poussant un soupir. Il était fatigué !

Dobby s'affairait à ranger ses affaires et une assiette sous cloche l'attendait sur son bureau. Il se leva en grognant, retira sa cape qu'il laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise et posa ses gants sur le bureau avant de soulever la cloche. Ce soir-là, c'était émincé d'occipital avec de la mousse d'hypophyse, le tout arrosé de sauce piquante. Il prit sa fourchette et commença à manger en essayant d'oublier de quoi était constitué son plat.

Si au début, il devait se nourrir très souvent et en grosse quantité à cause de sa transformation, désormais, un cerveau pouvait facilement lui suffire pour au moins deux jours. Et il avait découvert, suite aux essais de Dobby pour assaisonner ses plats, que la sauce piquante était l'une des rares choses qui n'avaient pas le goût de cendre et qu'elle donnait un assez bon goût à l'ensemble. Il y avait aussi le café noir qu'il supportait, et l'eau bien évidemment. Mais son alimentation se limitait en grande partie à ces aliments.

Il soupira en posant sa fourchette à côté de l'assiette vide et regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et il était fatigué de sa journée. Il se leva donc, se changea en pyjama et se coucha sans plus de cérémonie, laissant Dobby continuer de ranger ses achats dans sa malle.

Il s'endormit comme une masse et ne fut réveillé que plusieurs heures plus tard par Dobby qui le secouait avec un air alarmé.

_ Monsieur, des inconnus sont entrés dans la maison, chuchota-t-il rapidement.

Au même instant, un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussé.

.

* * *

.

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !_

_J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Pilou._


	4. Chapter 3

_Salut à tous !_

_Voici enfin le chapitre 3 !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je l'ai fais plus long que d'habitude._

.

Remarques :

.

_ Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

_ Pour la seconde fois : je ne m'inspire pas du tout de Tokyo Ghoul, je ne regarde même pas ce manga...

_ Je vais essayer de poster plus souvent et de finir l'épilogue de LHB dès que possible. La fin d'année approche avec le bac de français, les contrôles de fin d'année avant le conseil de classe et tout ça, ça me fait pas mal de travail. Mais, normalement, je devrais reprendre un rythme normal d'une fois par week-end après le 21 Juin. (Vais au Hellfest ! )

.

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 3 : Le poulet grillé.

.

Harry se redressa dans son lit en tendant l'oreille après le bruit de verre brisé. Il entendit des personnes parler en bas et cru reconnaître une voix. Méfiant, il fit signe à Dobby de rester dans la chambre et se leva avant d'enfiler un T-shirt et de descendre silencieusement. Les voix devenaient plus nettes au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait et il finit par reconnaître celle de Remus, puis celle de Maugrey. Les deux autres lui étaient totalement inconnues.

Il descendit rapidement les dernières marches et s'arrêta dans l'ombre de l'entrée de la cuisine où quatre personnes se trouvaient, deux femmes inconnues et les deux hommes qu'il avait reconnu. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit de la conversation, l'une des femmes, celle aux cheveux roses (il se passait de commentaire sur la couleur, les siens n'étaient pas mieux), avait cassé un verre et les autres lui avaient dis de faire plus attention en l'appelant par son prénom, Nymphadora, et elle s'était énervée en leur disant de l'appeler Tonk. C'était d'une discrétion incroyable. Maugrey grogna soudain et se tourna vers lui en disant :

_ Sort de là gamin.

Ça attira l'attention des trois autres qui se turent. Harry soupira avant de s'avancer dans la cuisine en allumant la lumière. Il eut un sourire en coin en voyant leur tête et s'adossa nonchalamment contre le mur à côté de la porte.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.

_ Ha... Harry ?

_ Yep, Remus. En chaire et en os. Pourquoi ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Il fit une moue innocente devant la tête sidérée du loup-garou avant de répondre :

_ J'ai fais une poussée de croissance.

Maugrey grogna et répliqua avant que Remus ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit :

_ Ne te moque pas de nous gamin. Tu nous expliquera tout ça une fois au QG, on n'a pas toute la nuit.

_ Le QG ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous suivre ? Et je crois qu'il y en a deux parmi vous que je ne connais pas.

Celle aux cheveux roses, qui étaient maintenant bleus, s'avança en tendant la main :

_ Désolée, quel impolitesse. Je m'appelle Tonk.

_ Enchanté Tonk, fit-il en lui serrant la main.

_ Je suis Hestia Jones, fit la seconde en reposant « discrètement » un épluche-légume.

Il lui serra aussi la main, puis se tourna vers Maugrey :

_ Donc, c'est quoi ce QG ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous suivre ?

_ On t'expliquera sur place.

_ Harry, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ton difficile, fit Remus.

_ Ne pas faire mon difficile ? Alors que je suis totalement coupé du monde sorcier depuis le début des vacances ? Alors que vous ignorez toutes mes lettres ? Alors que je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle de mes amis ? Je fais mon difficile si je veux ! J'ai le droit à des réponses. Surtout que vous venez de me réveiller à une heure du matin pour ça.

_ Tu auras les réponses à toutes tes questions une fois au QG, promis Remus.

_ Absolument toutes ?

_ Oui, je te le jure, mais maintenant viens, s'il te plaît.

Il grogna avant de se diriger vers la porte :

_ Je vais m'habiller et prendre mes affaires.

Il eut un sourire en coin en sortant. Ça, c'était fait. Il avait réussi à obtenir le serment de Remus de répondre à toutes ses questions, et des questions, il en avait beaucoup.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et demanda à Dobby de finir sa valise alors qu'il prenait une tenue propre et se rendait à la salle de bain pour se laver et s'habiller.

Il redescendit une demi-heure après devant le regard irrité de Maugrey qui n'aimait pas attendre. Mais c'était de leur faute pour l'avoir réveillé à une heure du matin. Dobby avait descendu sa valise et était parti, de toute façon il le retrouverait facilement. Les elfes de maisons pouvaient passer n'importe quel champ de protection.

Remus réduisit sa malle et la mit dans sa poche avant que Maugrey ne tende un papier de bonbon au citron (il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour savoir qui avait fait le portoloin) qu'il toucha avec les autres. Quelques secondes après, ils atterrissaient dans l'herbe d'un parc non loin d'une rue d'habitation. Les adultes se mirent à marcher en formation autour de lui, baguettes prêtes à l'usage alors qu'ils avançaient dans la rue.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter entre les numéros 11 et 13. Il leva un sourcil en voyant qu'il manquait une maison entre les deux. Ou alors ils s'étaient trompés dans la numérotation ?

Maugrey se mit devant lui et lui tendit un papier :

_ Lit ça.

Il s'en saisit et lut à voix haute :

_ 12 Square Grimmauld.

Il releva la tête pour demander ce que ça signifiait mais se tut en voyant les numéros 11 et 13 se séparer pour laisser la place à une autre maison. Le numéro 12.

Parfois il aimait vraiment la magie.

_ Quel genre de sortilège est-ce ?

_ Un fidelitas, répondit Remus. Dumbledore est le gardien.

_ Oh ! Dobby, mon elfe de maison, pourra nous trouver ?

_ Je ne sais pas... Appelle-le pour lui donner l'adresse, au cas où.

Harry hocha la tête et le fit aussitôt avant de suivre sa garde à l'intérieur.

Le hall d'entré était spacieux, même si un peu vieillot et miteux. Un escalier était visible sur la droite, un porte en face, après trois petites marches descendantes, et deux portes se trouvaient à gauche, encadrant un mur couvert de lourds rideaux. Une jambes de troll servait de porte manteau et un lustre ayant connu de meilleurs jours dispensait un faible lumière dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu le plus accueillant au monde.

Il s'avança en silence comme le lui avait indiqué Remus et suivit les quatre autres en direction de la porte en face. Mais à peine avait-il fait trois pas, que Tonk renversa malencontreusement la jambe de troll, faisant un vacarme incroyable.

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent brusquement alors qu'une voix horriblement aiguë se mettait à gueuler :

_ HORRIBLE SANG-DE-BOURBES ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS SALIR LA MAISON DE MES ANCÊTRES ! ESPECES DE...

Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez de frustration. Il était claqué et il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une migraine à cause de cette maudites peinture. La porte vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient s'ouvrit brusquement et Sirius en sortit en hurlant à la femme de la fermer. Harry soupira avant de se concentrer et de crier en fourchelang :

_ _Silence !_

La femme se tut aussitôt et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Bordel. Salut Sirius.

_ Salut Harry.

Il sourit à son parrain avant de se tourner vers le portrait qui le regardait avec un mélange de curiosité, de crainte et un peu de perplexité. Elle ne comprenait peut-être pas le fourchelang, mais elle avait connu Voldemort, et quand il sifflait sur ce ton, ce n'était jamais bon pour les personnes à proximité, généralement ça finissait par une tournée de Crucio bien sentis.

_ Madame, je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés.

_ Oh, oui. Je suis Walburga Black, la mère de ce traître.

_ Je vois. Donc vous êtes une sang-pur ?

_ Évidemment ! Pour qui me prends-tu gamin ! Et qui es-tu ?

_ Harry Potter, le filleule de Sirius. Dites-moi, les sang-purs ne sont pas censés ne pas montrer leurs émotions, être arrogant et toujours avoir un visage vide d'émotion et connaître les bonnes manières ?

_ Si.

_ Bien. Alors, dites-moi madame, pourquoi est-ce que vous gueulez comme un goret qu'on égorge à l'abattoir si vous êtes une sang-pur ? Une Serpentard qui plus est... Ce comportement est digne d'un Gryffondor. Après je dis ça...

Elle sembla offusquée et en même temps bloquée par un dilemme. Harry lui sourit joyeusement avant de fermer les rideaux en ajoutant :

_ Réfléchissez-y m'dame.

Puis, il se tourna vers Sirius et se jeta dans ses bras.

_ Tu m'a manqué Sirius.

_ Toi aussi Pup, répondit-il en lui rendant son étreinte. Tu n'aurais pas un peu grandi ?

Harry sourit en s'écartant et hocha la tête :

_ Il semblerait que j'ai fais une petite crise de croissance, et j'adore ça. J'ai enfin une taille normale.

Sirius rit avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de le guider vers la mystérieuse pièce, qui s'avéra être une cuisine. Et à l'intérieur se trouvait Molly Weasley. Elle sourit en les voyant entrer et se précipita pour prendre Harry dans ses bras, manquant de l'étouffer au passage.

_ Molly, je crois qu'il va mourir étouffé, fit Sirius.

_ Désolée, répondit-elle en s'écartant et en observant le garçon d'un œil critique. Tu as grandi et tu semble un peu plus remplumé que d'habitude, c'est bien. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?

Elle semblait horrifiée par ce fait et Harry s'écarta vivement avant que ne lui vienne à l'esprit l'idée de les couper.

_ Je les ai laissé poussé, je les préfère comme ça.

_ Les cheveux longs ne conviennent pas à un garçon, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

_ Je suis plus intrigué par leur couleur que par leur longueur, fit Remus en entrant avec les autres.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a leur couleur ?

_ Ils sont blancs, répondit Maugrey.

_ Je sais. Est-ce que je peux aller dormir ? Je suis claqué. On pourra toujours discuter demain.

_ Oui, bien sûr, fit Molly.

Maugrey n'était visiblement pas de cet avis, mais les deux femmes de la garde acceptèrent facilement d'aller se coucher. Remus jeta un dernier regard à Harry mais acquiesça et partit aussi après avoir donné la malle du garçon à Sirius. Maugrey grogna avant de partir et Sirius mit une main sur l'épaule de son filleule :

_ Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

_ Je suis sûre que Ron est encore debout à t'attendre, ajouta Molly.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'attendrait dans ma chambre, répliqua Harry d'un ton sec.

_ J'ai pensé que vous préféreriez dormir dans la même chambre, comme au Terrier.

_ Je préférerais avoir ma propre chambre, si ça ne vous dérange pas madame Weasley. Je suis comme qui dirais un peu en colère contre Ron et Hermione et tout ceux qui m'ont ignoré tout le début de l'été et j'apprécie avoir un minimum d'espace personnel, surtout dans ma chambre.

_ Mais...

_ Pas de mais. Sirius, tu es mon tuteur légal et si j'ai bien compris cette maison t'appartient, donc c'est toi qui décides. Est-ce que je peux avoir une chambre pour moi ?

_ Bien sûr Pup.

_ Merci.

Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de monter avec lui dans l'une des chambres qui avait été nettoyées durant le début des vacances, laissant une Molly Weasley choquée dans la cuisine. Harry remercia son parrain et appela Dobby pour qu'il fasse un peu de ménage et range ses affaires, ce que l'elfe se hâta de faire. Il souhaita ensuite une bonne fin de nuit à son parrain et partit se coucher après avoir remis son bas de pyjama.

.

-sSs-

.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla tard alors que le soleil tombait sur son visage à travers la fenêtre. Personne n'était venu le réveiller, donc il supposait qu'ils l'avaient laissé dormir car il avait été debout tard la veille. Il appela Dobby qui se présenta aussitôt avec un kebab au lobe frontal et se posta près de la porte pour être sûr que personne n'entre pendant que son maître se nourrissait.

Après avoir fini son petit déjeuné tardif, il se leva et se doucha avant d'enfiler un jeans, une chemise noire et ses bottes en peau de dragon. Il tressa ses cheveux en une multitude de petites tresses avec un mouvement de la main et les attacha en une queue de cheval. Il enfila finalement ses gants avant de sortir et de descendre dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il entra, toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent et il vit les têtes de la famille Weasley (Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux), Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Tonk et Maugrey se tourner vers lui. Il haussa un sourcil avant de se diriger vers Sirius sans un regard pour ses amis.

_ Salut Sirius.

_ Harry ! Enfin debout, répondit-il. Il est presque midi tu sais.

_ Oui, mais hier j'étais vraiment fatigué.

_ Ce n'est rien, assieds-toi donc.

Il sourit à son parrain avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de demander une tasse de café noir à Kreattur qui la lui apporta aussitôt sans protester, surprenant tout le monde. Il commença à siroter son café avant de se tourner vers Remus et de le saluer lui aussi avec Tonk et Maugrey, ignorant toujours les autres. Finalement, Hermione fut la première à parler :

_ Harry... Que... Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Il ne se tourna même pas vers elle, se contentant de boire son café en l'ignorant. Oui, c'était un comportement enfantin et il le savait, mais ils l'avaient tous ignoré pendant près d'un mois ! Ce qui lui fit penser que son anniversaire était dans moins d'une semaine maintenant. Il allait devoir y penser... Heureusement qu'il s'était entraîné à supporter le goût de cendre de la nourriture humaine... Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Maugrey qui lui secoua l'épaule :

_ Potter ! On t'a posé une question. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

_ Une crise de croissance.

_ Mais oui, c'est ça, fit l'ex-auror. Et la vérité ?

Harry soupira avant de poser sa tasse et de se laisser aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

_ Franchement ? Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Un matin, je me suis réveillé avec toutes mes anciennes blessures de guéries et plusieurs centimètres en plus et toutes les traces de mal-nutrition avaient disparu. Je supposes que ma magie s'est dite que ça serait cool de me soigner. Ah oui ! Et les cheveux blanc viennent de là aussi.

_ C'est impossible, fit Hermione. La magie n'agit pas comme ça sans raison.

Harry l'ignora superbement en baillant derrière sa main. Il se recoucherait bien lui... Remus soupira avant de répéter la sentence de la jeune fille qui avait un air blessé sur le visage. Harry prit un air pensif et finit par dire :

_ Ce n'est pas si impossible que ça... En fait, j'ai peut-être une hypothèse, mais elle est un peu tirée par les cheveux...

_ Dis toujours, fit Sirius.

Harry remonta sa manche pour découvrir la cicatrice laissée par le crochet de Basilic.

_ Ces dernières années, madame Pomfresh m'a dit que je guérissait plus vite que la norme, même avec des potions et j'ai moi-même remarqué certains détails par-ci par-là sans jamais vraiment y prêter attention. Donc... Peut-être que les larmes de phénix qui coulent dans mon sang sont en quelque sorte activent et me soignent... C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais c'est la seule explication logique que j'ai trouvé.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Il s'était renseigné avec l'aide de Dobby, tous les sorciers qui s'étaient fait infecter s'étaient transformés aussitôt, et pas de la même manière que lui. Donc c'était forcément les larmes qui l'avaient sauvé. Et c'était vrai aussi que l'infirmière avait remarqué ses capacités de guérison avancée. Il n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention que cela avant, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était assez logique.

Les autres l'observèrent un moment pensivement, mais ils finirent par arriver à la même conclusion et ne posèrent pas plus de question, à son plus grand soulagement.

Après cela, madame Weasley commença à nettoyer et Sirius se tourna vers son filleule :

_ Donc... tu comptes ignorer tout le monde pendant combien de temps ?

_ Hum... J'ai été laissé de côté pendant deux semaines, je penses que c'est un juste retour des choses que de retourner la faveur, tu ne penses pas ?

_ Si, c'est logique. Mais tu sais, Dumbledore leur avait interdit de t'écrire, les lettres peuvent être interceptées.

Harry renifla avec dédains avec de répondre :

_ Je doutes que ça intéresse Voldy de savoir que mes « amis » vont bien et passent de bonnes vacances tous ensembles au même endroit. Et même, il existe des sorts pour garantir la sécurité d'une lettre. De plus, Hedwige est plus que capable d'éviter quiconque essayerait de l'intercepter. Et il y a plein de moyen de contacter une personne, la poste moldu par exemple, ou le téléphone. Il y a aussi la possibilité d'écrire codé. Franchement, c'était si compliqué de penser à ça ? Et puis, Dumbledore leur a dit de ne pas me contacter... Franchement, il n'est ni leur père, ni leur tuteur légal, il n'a aucun regard sur ce qu'ils font ! Et s'ils leur disaient de sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie et sachant que la seule issue possible et de se retrouver à l'état de galette sur le sol, est-ce qu'ils le feraient sans hésiter ? Je n'en reviens pas que les ordres du Directeur soient passés au-dessus de notre amitié.

_ Tu marques un point, marmonna Sirius.

_ Voilà, donc deux semaines d'ignorance, c'est tout ce qu'ils ont gagné, point.

Sirius soupira avant de lancer un regard désolé aux autres. Il les avait prévenu que Harry était en colère contre eux, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à cet réaction. Tonk et Maugrey partirent à ce moment là, ils avaient du travail à faire, et Remus se rapprocha de lui en demandant :

_ Est-ce que c'est moi, ou tu as quelque chose contre le professeur Dumbledore aussi ?

_ Il me cache des choses, je n'aimes pas ça. Et j'en ai assez de laisser les autres décider de ce qui est bon ou non pour moi. C'est ma vie, je comptes bien la vivre comme je l'entends.

_ Il te cache quoi ? demanda Sirius.

_ Pour commencer, est-ce que l'un de vous savez qu'il était mon tuteur magique jusqu'à hier ? Est-ce que vous saviez qu'il avait fait changer les clefs de mes coffres sans m'en informer ? Est-ce que vous saviez qu'il ne m'a jamais dis que j'avais plus d'un compte à Gringotts ? Que j'étais l'héritier d'une ancienne et noble famille ? Je ne savais même pas que tu avais fait de moi ton héritier ! Si je n'étais pas allé faire une course hier, je n'aurais peut-être jamais découvert tout ça...

_ Je vois, fit Sirius. Est-ce qu'il a prit quoi que ce soit dans tes comptes ?

_ Non, rien du tout, et encore heureux.

_ Oui, c'est tant mieux. Cependant, c'est normal si tu n'étais pas encore au courant pour mon héritage, je ne t'ai désigné comme héritier qu'en Juin dernier, après le retour de Voldemort. Je comptais te le dire en te revoyant ici. Comme une guerre va bientôt commencé, j'ai préféré prendre mes précautions.

_ Merci Sirius, ça compte vraiment pour moi. Mais je te préviens, si tu meurs, je te ressuscite pour t'en coller une avant de te tuer de nouveau. Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'abandonner, comprit ?

_ Oui, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, rit son parrain. C'est vrai qu'il ne t'a pas informé de certaines choses, mais je penses qu'il doit avoir ses raisons.

_ Sûrement, mais il aurait quand même pu faire quelque chose pour les Dursley. Tu savais qu'il avait placé une Cracmoll dans le voisinage pour me surveiller et que du coup il savait parfaitement que j'étais traité comme un elfe de maison ? Et il n'a jamais rien fait pour que ça cesse ! Il aurait au moins pu faire pression sur les Dursley pour qu'ils me traitent un minimum correctement. Et il refuse toujours de me laisser rester à Poudlard durant l'été soit disant pour ma protection, mais on ne cesse de me dire depuis mes onze ans que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûre au monde après Gringotts. Ce qui m'étonne d'ailleurs au vu du nombre astronomique de fois où j'ai failli y mourir.

_ Je comprends Pup, j'essayerais d'en discuter avec lui lorsque je le verrais, c'est promis.

_ Merci Sirius.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler lorsque madame Weasley posa le repas sur la table et ils se servirent tous. Harry mangea sans protester, bien que tout ait un goût de cendre. Remus reprit finalement la parole en remarquant :

_ Tu as dis que Dumbledore n'était plus ton tuteur magique depuis hier. Qui est-ce maintenant ?

_ Sirius, j'ai prouvé aux gobelins qu'il était innocent alors ils me l'ont appointé. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est même une excellente nouvelle.

_ Oui ! Et ils ont même promis de me donner un coup de main pour monter un dossier afin de t'innocenter. Oh ! Et comme tu es mon gardien officiel maintenant, est-ce que tu peux m'autoriser à ne plus retourner chez mes moldu pendant l'été ?

_ Comme si j'allais te laisser retourner là-bas. Qu'importe ce qu'en dit Dumbledore, maintenant tu reste avec moi, point à la ligne.

Harry lui fit un large sourire avant de finir son assiette que madame Weasley lui avait resservie trois fois. Il allait finir par être malade... Cependant, Remus avait toujours des questions :

_ Tu es allé à Londres hier ?

_ Oui.

_ Tout seul ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors que des Mangemorts peuvent t'attaquer n'importe quand ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est dangereux, tu le sais j'espère ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors pourquoi y être allé ?

_ J'avais besoin de nouveau vêtements, de matériel pour l'école, de nouveaux livres parce que j'ai lu et relu tout les miens pendant que je m'ennuyais à mourir avec tout le monde qui m'ignorait et je voulait faire un petit tour. Mais ne t'en fais pas, personne ne m'a reconnu. Avec ma nouvelle apparence, je passe totalement inaperçu.

_ Je vois, mais c'était quand même risqué.

_ J'ai fais attention, ne t'en fais pas.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête et ils poursuivirent tous les trois sur des sujets plus légers, Harry ignorant royalement les autres personnes présente dans la pièce.

Il apprit ainsi que l'Ordre du Phénix était une organisation créée par Dumbledore lors de la première guerre afin de combattre Voldemort. Sirius avait accepté de les laisser utiliser sa maison comme quartier général. Les protections posées sur la maison par son grand-père étaient très puissantes et efficaces et Dumbledore en avait rajouté quelques unes, dont le fidelitas. Il apprit aussi que les Weasley et Hermione vivaient ici depuis le début de l'été et aidaient à nettoyer toute la maison. Il grimaça en pensant au nettoyage et ordonna à Kreattur de faire son travail, l'elfe obéissant aussitôt. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui obéissait alors qu'il rechignait à obtempérer avec les autres, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Peut-être étais-ce parce qu'il était fourchelang ?

Le repas se passa ainsi tranquillement et à la fin, Harry échappa au ménage et entraînant Sirius dans sa chambre. Ils devaient discuter, et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Son parrain mit aussitôt des sorts d'intimité et s'assit sur le lit avec lui.

_ Je supposes que tu veux continuer ton entraînement d'animagus ?

_ Oui. Je me suis un peu entraîné et je penses que j'ai passé le premier stade.

_ Bien, on passera au second dès demain.

Harry lui sourit joyeusement avant d'entamer le deuxième sujet dont il voulait discuter :

_ Sirius, est-ce qu'il est possible d'entrer dans la tête d'une autre personne ?

_ Oui, on appel ça la légilimancie. Pourquoi ?

_ Disons que pendant que je dors, il m'arrive de me retrouver coincé dans le corps de Voldemort. Et si moi j'arrive à entrer dans sa tête, qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne peut pas le faire lui aussi ? Est-ce que tu sais comment on peut se protéger ?

_ Tu... Tu entre dans la tête de Voldemort ?

_ Oui. Et c'est parfois très perturbant.

_ Scènes de torture ?

_ Non, travaux manuels sous la douche.

Sirius grimaça et Harry hocha la tête.

_ Ouais, c'est assez traumatisant comme expérience. Mais sinon, il m'arrive de le voir s'acharner sur sa paperasse. Je te jure que ça vaut son pesant de chocogrenouille !

_ De... de la paperasse ? Voldemort qui fait de la paperasse ?

_ C'est surprenant hein ? Il semblerait qu'être un mage noir maléfique et mégalomane demande bien plus de travail que ce que l'on pense. Mais pour en revenir au sujet principal, y a-t-il un moyen de se défendre ?

_ Oui, l'occlumancie. Tous les enfants de famille sang-pur apprennent les bases dès leur plus jeune âge pour se protéger. Ça permet aussi de mieux gérer ses pensées et ses émotions et donc de rester stoïque en toute circonstance. Bien entendu, je n'ai pas échappé à la règle et je ne suis pas mauvais à ça. Je vais pouvoir t'apprendre, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

_ Merci.

_ De rien, c'est important que tu puisses te défendre contre lui.

Harry hocha la tête et Sirius et lui planifièrent leurs sessions d'entraînement. Il devait apprendre l'occlumancie en priorité, ils verraient pour l'animagus après. Le jeune garçon prit aussi son journal dans lequel il avait écrit tout ce qu'il avait vu avec le plus de détails possible, dans l'espoir d'aider son camp. Sirius le prit en le remerciant et lui demanda de continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de tout bloquer, ce à quoi il agréa sans rechigner.

Les prochaines semaines allaient être longues, entre ses leçons, le nettoyage et les livres qu'il désirait lire. Mais au moins, il n'était plus chez les Dursley. Il était de retour dans le monde magique !

.

* * *

.

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !_

_J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience._

_Pilou_.


	5. Chapter 4

_Salut à tous !_

_Un petit chapitre avant le Hellfest !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_._

_Remarques :_

.

Mercibeaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Le rating M est juste une précaution comme je sais pas vraiment à quel point j'irais dans le massacre ou autre. C'est un zombie, donc forcément, il pétera une durite à un moment ou un autre.

Pour les dernières fois : oui, je me suis inspirée un peu de Izombie, mais seulement pour l'idée de base (zombie, style de coiffure et nourriture) mais c'est tout.

Je ne connais toujours pas les pairing, désolée.

Oui, Luna sait toujours absolument tout. Je l'adore cette petite.

.

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 4 : Discutions ?

.

Deux jours passèrent tranquillement. Harry ignorait soigneusement les Weasley et Hermione quand ils lui parlaient et ces derniers commençaient à être légèrement irrité par son comportement enfantin. Ils étaient présentement rassemblés dans la chambre de Ron, assis en cercle.

_ Je commences à en avoir assez de me faire ignorer, grommela Ginny.

_ Moi aussi, répondit Hermione. Mais en même temps, on l'a un peu cherché.

_ Ce n'est pas de notre faute si maman et les autres n'arrêtaient pas d'intercepter nos lettres ! S'écria Ron. Il pourrait comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas lui en envoyer !

_ Mais, est-ce qu'on lui a dit ça ? Fit Fred.

_ Qu'on avait essayé mais qu'on était intercepté ? Ajouta George.

Ils se regardèrent. Non, ils avaient oublié de lui dire. Ils n'avaient parlé que de l'interdiction, pas de l'interception. Hermione soupira avant de demander :

_ Vous croyez qu'il nous écoutera si on lui dit ?

_ Peut-être, fit Ginny. Il n'est pas devenu sourd.

_ C'est tout comme, marmonna Ron. Hier il n'a rien fait quand je me suis fait attaqué par trois doxis alors qu'il était juste à côté. C'est vraiment nul de sa part de nous ignorer comme ça. Il a quel âge ?

_ Ronald Weasley ! S'écria Hermione. Rappelles-moi donc qui lui a tourné le dos au début de l'année dernière quand il a été inscrit au tournois ? Je penses que tu es le moins bien placé pour lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Ron baissa la tête en rougissant et en murmurant des excuses. C'était vrai qu'il avait laissé tomber sont meilleur ami à cause d'une stupide jalousie pour un stupide tournois et une stupide célébrité. Les jumeaux se levèrent alors :

_ On n'a plus qu'à aller le chercher !

_ Vous savez où il est ?

_ Avec Sirius, ils sont toujours enfermés ensemble à cette heure-là, fit Hermione. Ils rattrapent le temps perdu, je crois.

_ Donc on va devoir attendre jusqu'à ce soir, fit Ginny.

_ Il semblerait, acquiesça l'autre fille.

Ils soupirèrent, puis Ron commenta :

_ Je me demande quel tête va faire Malefoy en le voyant.

_ Je me demandes surtout quel tête feront tous les autres élèves, répondit Ginny. Il a sacrément changé ! Et en plus, avec des vêtements à sa taille, c'est encore mieux.

Elle souriait joyeusement. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard avec les jumeaux. Elle avait toujours un faible pour Harry... Hermione grimaça avant de dire :

_ Oui, il va en faire tourner des têtes à Poudlard.

_ Il va se faire harceler, commenta George.

_ Tout ces pauvres cœurs brisés, ajouta Fred d'un ton mélodramatique.

Ils pouffèrent ensemble alors que Ginny rougissait. Elle croisa les bras en disant :

_ Vous êtes bêtes, il est trop gentil pour briser le cœur de qui que ce soit.

_ C'est vrai, fit Hermione sans la regarder.

Ginny leur jeta un regard suspicieux, ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Soudain, avant qu'elle ne puisse demander des explications, des coups furent frappés à la porte et Molly l'ouvrit.

_ Les enfants, le goûter est prêt, descendez.

_ On arrive, m'man, répondit Ron en se levant.

Elle leur sourit avant de partit vers la salle que Sirius et Harry se réservaient pour les faire sortir. Les adolescents descendirent, Fred et George préférant transplaner, comme d'habitude et ils s'assirent tous autour de la table avant de commencer à manger. Harry descendit après avec Sirius et s'installa à la table avant de se servir un mug de café noir. Il en buvait beaucoup en ce moment. Il se tartina aussi deux toast de marmelade en silence. Sirius leur sourit avant de se servir à manger à son tour et d'écouter Molly se plaindre auprès de lui qu'ils pourraient aidé au nettoyage au lieu de passer leurs après-midi à ne rien faire dans leur pièce.

Hermione finit par poser sa tasse de thé et se leva avant de se planter devant Harry qui l'ignora en se contentant de boire son café.

_ Harry, arrête de m'ignorer et écoute-moi deux secondes. On est tous désolés de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles pendant le début des vacances, mais de une, on nous l'avait interdit, et de deux, à chaque fois qu'on essayait de t'envoyer une lettre en douce, on nous interceptaient, que ce soit madame Weasley, Maugrey ou un autre membre de l'ordre. Hell ! Ils ont même mit un sort autour de la maison pour filtrer les lettres, on ne pouvait pas t'envoyer le moindre hibou. Alors s'il te plaît, arrête de nous ignorer, on n'y est pour rien nous.

Il ne montra aucune trace de réaction et se contenta de poser sa tasse avant de poser ses coudes sur la table et son menton sur ses mains. Il sembla pensif un instant avant de déclarer en reprenant sa tasse :

_ Excuses acceptées.

Hermione sourit avant de lui sauter dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il eut tout juste le temps de poser sa tasse avant de se faire étouffer. Ginny se joignit à l'étreinte et bientôt les jumeaux les rejoignirent en riant.

_ Câlin collectif !

Sirius et Molly les regardèrent et l'animagus éclata de rire à cette vue. Ron se leva aussi et donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami, il n'était pas vraiment pour les câlin. Harry grogna et parvint à dire :

_ Je vais mourir étouffer si vous continuez.

Ils s'écartèrent de lui et il secoua ses épaules avant de lisser les plis dans ses vêtements. Ils étaient neufs non d'un strangulo avarié ! Il soupira avant de sourire à ses amis et de demander innocemment :

_ Donc, comment étaient vos super vacances ?

Hermione secoua la tête face à son comportement, mais ils répondirent quand même et ils passèrent l'heure suivante à discuter entre eux de tout et de rien.

Lorsque le goûter fut finit, Ginny alla aider sa mère à tout ranger et Harry demanda discrètement aux quatre autres :

_ C'est moi où elle n'arrête pas de me fixer depuis que je suis arrivé ici ?

_ Elle n'arrête pas de te fixer, confirma Ron.

_ Il faut dire que ta nouvelle apparence attire encore plus les regards, ajouta Hermione.

_ Je vois... Il faudrait peut-être que je lui dise un jour.

_ Je confirme, fit Ron. Ça en devient pathétique la manière dont elle s'accroche.

_ Mais je n'ai pas envie de la blesser.

_ Le plus tôt tu lui diras, le mieux ça sera, commenta Hermione.

_ Qu'elle ne s'attache pas trop, ajouta Fred.

_ Ce serait vraiment bête si elle le découvrait d'une autre manière, compléta George.

_ Découvrir quoi ? Demanda Ginny qui était revenu vers eux sans qu'ils ne la voient.

_ Que je suis gay, répondit nonchalamment Harry.

Elle se figea et Hermione lui mit un taquet derrière la tête.

_ Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu le mot « tact » ?

_ Quoi ? Y a pas cinquante manières de le dire !

_ Tu... Tu...

_ Je suis gay, oui. J'espère que ça ne te pose pas trop de problème.

Elle rougit brusquement et secoua la tête en balbutiant un « non » à peine audible avant de partir en courant. Harry soupira et se pinçant l'arrêta du nez. Il avait réussi à la faire pleurer, merveilleux.

Fred et George ricanèrent avant de s'échanger de l'argent et Ron leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre un biscuit qui restait sur la table. Hermione partit à la suite de Ginny, sûrement pour la consoler. Harry finit par se diriger vers Sirius et lui demanda :

_ On va continuer ou tu as autre chose de prévu ?

_ Que veux-tu que je fasses d'autre ici ? Aller, vient, on a encore quelques heures avant le dîner.

Ils montèrent dans leur pièce, un petit salon contenant un grand canapé, une table basse et des fauteuils ainsi qu'une bibliothèque. Harry s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils et Sirius fit de même en face de lui. Il reprirent là où ils s'était interrompu avant de descendre, Harry étend plus détendu car il avait fait la paix avec ses amis. Il devait avouer que les bouder n'avait pas été la chose la plus maline à faire... Et ils lui manquaient. Il se détendit dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux comme le lui avait montré Sirius.

Ils avaient mis de côté l'apprentissage de l'animagus (bien qu'il arrive à entrer dans son esprit pour rencontrer son animal, qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé) et étaient concentrés sur la construction de son « monde intérieur » qui lui servira de défense.

L'occlumancie n'était pas une science exacte, même si les bases étaient les même pour tous, chaque défense était personnelle. Sirius, par exemple, avait un chenil et chaque cage enfermait un chien qui gardait ses souvenirs et pensées. C'était une défense basique, mais elle suffisait contre des attaques de force moyenne, si ils arrivaient à entrer, bien entendu.

Harry devait d'abord méditer jusqu'à trouver son « monde intérieur » qui, d'après Sirius, était différent de l'endroit où il trouvait son animagus, c'était compliqué l'esprit. Une fois son MI de trouver, normalement c'était un espace blanc, il pourra créer ce qu'il veut comme défense, en commençant par des choses simples, comme la structure. Sirius et lui avait discuté de la forme de son monde et il s'était décidé pour des étagères comportant un récipient pouvant contenir ses souvenirs, gardés par deux serpents, la salle étant fermée par un mot de passe en fourchelangue. Il comptait créer une petite antichambre juste avant, noire avec une seule porte à laquelle il faudra donner le mot de passe.

Mais pour le moment, il en était encore à vider son esprit et méditer.

.

Une heure plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent, Harry étend assez fatigué mentalement de tous ces efforts. Mais au moins il avait réussi à entrer dans l'espace blanc et créer son antichambre, c'était déjà ça de fait !

Ils s'assirent en moment en silence avant que le jeune garçon ne demande doucement :

_ Dis, Sirius... Ceux qui me croient, ils s'attendent tous à ce que je combattes Voldemort ?

Sirius prit le temps pour répondre, étudiant le visage légèrement anxieux de son filleul.

_ Oui, pour la plupart. Mais certains veulent te tenir en dehors de tout ça.

_ Je sais... Mais, quand tout le monde saura, ils me demanderont de me battre, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui. Pour eux, tu es leur héros, donc oui, ils te demanderont de te battre.

_ Je ne serais pas obligé de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, c'est un choix que de se battre dans une guerre. On peut rester... neutre ?

Avant que Sirius ne puisse répondre, des coups furent frappés à la porte. L'animagus se leva et alla ouvrir, tombant sur Remus.

_ Remus ! Tu es rentré.

_ Oui. Ça ne vous dérange pas si je me joint à vous ?

Sirius jeta un regard en arrière et Harry hocha la tête. Il s'écarta donc pour laisser entrer son ami et ils s'installèrent chacun dans un fauteuil.

_ De quoi vous parliez ?

_ De ma décision de rester neutre et de ne pas participer à la guerre à venir, répondit Harry.

Remus l'observa un moment avant de commenter :

_ Tu es sûr de toi ?

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ On s'en fiche de pourquoi, fit Sirius. C'est sa décision. Harry, quoi que tu décide, quoi que tu fasses, tu resteras mon filleul et jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Si tu ne veux pas participer, je te soutiendrais et empêcherais les autres de se servir de toi au mieux de mes capacité, je te le promets.

_ Merci Sirius. Remus... Je ne suis pas un héros, je ne suis pas un sauveur. Je suis juste un gosse de quinze ans qui en a déjà trop vu pour son âge. J'ai faillis mourir plus de fois ces quatre dernières années que ne le devrait une personne normale. Surtout en considérant que Poudlard est censé être l'endroit le plus sûr au monde. Je n'ai pas envie de risquer ma peau encore plus... Une guerre, c'est pour les adultes, pas pour les enfants...

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce dernier point, concéda Remus. Et comme Sirius, je te soutiens. Personne n'a le droit de te forcer quoi que ce soit dont tu n'ai pas envie ou que tu ne veux pas faire.

Il leur sourit, soulagé. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi ces dernières semaines et il était sûr de lui.

De un : il était techniquement mort, aller sur le champ de bataille et se prendre un AK par accident le ferait se griller tout de suite. Il pouvait certes clamer qu'il était immunisé depuis l'enfance, mais ce n'était pas crédible.

De deux : Il avait découvert que lors d'une crise de panique ou que quand il ne mangeais pas assez, ses yeux prenait une couleur rouge avec les veines noirs (d'après Dobby) et son instinct de zombie prenait le dessus. Donc, avec un peu de logique, il était possible qu'il passe en mode berserk si son taux d'adrénaline augmentait. Mais il fallait qu'il test cette théorie, en sécurité, là où il ne pourra blesser personne et reprendre contrôle par lui-même. L'occlumancie aidera peut-être sur le dernier point... à voir.

De trois : objectivement parlant, Voldemort était plus fort que lui. Il avait environ soixante, soixante-dix ans, donc beaucoup plus d'expérience et de connaissance que lui. Il avait quinze ans, et certes, il était doué en défense, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un expert. Il n'avait survécu aux dernières rencontres avec le Lord que par pure chance. Et parce que Voldemort adorait faire des erreurs. Mais techniquement parlant, il n'avait aucune chance de vaincre. Et il n'était pas (plus?) suicidaire. Visiblement, son côté serpentard reprenait le dessus.

Et de quatre : Son dernier rêve de Voldemort, de la nuit dernière, lui montrant le Lord qui exultait parce qu'il avait réussi à faire une potion mêlée à un rituel pour lui rendre son corps humain. Et franchement... Il ne pouvait décemment pas affronter un mec sexy à damner un couvent de nonnes. Même si c'était le plus grand enfoiré de ce monde, pour le moment ses hormones le mettaient sur OFF à la vue du corps du Dark Lord. Donc, il était présentement inutile dans cette guerre.

Ses raisons étaient diverses et parfois très discutables, mais il se tiendrait à la neutralité. C'était sa décision.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Remus demanda :

_ Harry... Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas oublié de nous dire quelque chose ?

_ Hum... Non, pourquoi ?

_ Tu es sûr ?

Harry se mit sur ses gardes. Il aurait du y penser ! Les sens d'un loup-garou étaient plus développés que la norme.

_ Certain.

_ Remus, qu'y a-t-il ?

_ L'odeur de Harry a changé. Les seules fois où j'en ai senti une semblable, c'était sur le champ de bataille ou près d'une personne mourante. Tu es sûr de ne rien oublier ?

Harry se mordilla la lèvre sous le regard inquisiteur de son ancien professeur et celui inquiet de Sirius. Que faire ? Leur dire ?

Il ne savait pas. Il n'était plus humain et bien qu'il se soit fait à son alimentation car il n'a plus le choix, il détestait toujours autant ça. Il avait d'ailleurs décidé de chercher une alternative grâce à une potion ou autre comme la potion de sang pour les vampires.

Mais Remus était aussi une créature, un non-humain, un monstre au yeux des autres et de lui-même, il pourrait comprendre, non ?

Sirius avait accepté un loup-garou, pourquoi pas un zombie ?

_ Harry, fit gentiment Remus. Dis-nous, on gardera ça pour nous.

Il soupira avant de se résigner, c'était leur dire ou avoir tout le monde qui demande. Il se baissa et remonta la jambe de son pantalon, montrant la marque de griffure.

_ Vous vous souvenez de cette expérience qui a dérapé au département des mystère ? J'étais en plein milieu de l'une des zones de quarantaine. Pour faire court, les Dursley m'ont enfermé dehors pour la nuit, je suis allé à une cabane que j'ai aménagé pour ces cas là afin de dormir, j'ai vu quelqu'un tomber dehors, je suis allé voir s'il avait besoin d'aide, cette saleté m'a griffé, je lui ai défoncé le crâne avec un tuyau et je suis retourné dormir. Le lendemain, cheveux blanc et fringale de monstre, littéralement.

Il n'avait pas levé les yeux vers eux alors qu'il parlait, ne voulant pas voir leur tête. Il n'était plus humain, il était un monstre.

Il sentit soudain quelqu'un le prendre dans les bras et il reconnu le tissus élimé des robes de Remus.

_ Oh Harry. Ne pense pas à toi comme un monstre, tu n'y peux rien, tu n'as pas choisi de devenir ce que tu es...

Il s'agrippa à Remus et accepta l'étreinte avec gratitude. Sirius se joignit à eux et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Pup. J'ai accepté Remus, alors tu peux être certain que je ne te rejetterais pas pour si peu.

_ Merci, murmura-t-il.

Ils s'écartèrent et se ré-asseyèrent avant que Sirius ne dise :

_ Bien, raconte nous ça en détail.

Il hocha la tête et leur raconta la soirée, précisant les raisons qui l'avaient poussés à dormir dehors. Ils l'écoutèrent jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre. Sirius était vraiment content d'avoir protégé la pièce contre toutes les oreilles indiscrètes, car ces révélations étaient vraiment choquantes et pouvaient lui attirer des ennuis avec des personnes moins compréhensives que Remus et lui.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de leur raconter les faits et de leur expliquer clairement sa condition, Remus demanda :

_ Comment se fait-il que tu ne te sois pas transformé totalement comme tout ceux ayant été mordu ou griffé ?

_ Je penses que je dois ça aux larmes de phénix, répondit-il simplement.

_ C'est une explication plausible, commenta Sirius. Je comprends mieux que tu ais dit que c'était leur faute si tu avais changé physiquement.

_ Oui, c'était plus simple de dire que je suis un macchabée ambulant friand de cervelle fraîche à la sauce piquante.

_ Évidemment...

_ Est-ce que tu contrôles ? Demanda Remus.

_ Oui. Tant que je mange, ça devrait aller. Mais il faut que je vérifie si le surplus d'adrénaline ou d'excitation physique, du genre du Quidditch, ou d'un combat, ne me fait pas passer en mode berserk...

_ D'accord, on testera ça demain avec un petit duel, fit Sirius.

_ Non ! De une, vous pourriez être blessé, de deux, j'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école.

_ Tu auras jute à esquiver alors. Et Remus et moi on te restreindra si besoin.

_ C'est trop dangereux.

_ Hey ! Je suis un ancien Auror et un combattant confirmé, Remus a aussi toutes les capacités nécessaires, on ira bien. Il faut qu'on soit sûr que tu puisses te contrôler et qu'on trouve un moyen de te calmer si tu deviens Hulk, d'accord.

Il se mordilla la lèvre, indécis. Et aussi perplexe face à la référence de son parrain. Hulk... C'était ce gars dans les comics qui devenait vert et super dangereux quand son cœur battait trop vite, non ?

Il se secoua et regarda les deux adultes. N'avait-il pas décidé de leur faire confiance et les laisser décider ?

Il soupira et finit par acquiescer. Sirius lui fit un grand sourire et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

_ Parfait. On commence demain.

_ D'accord. Et Sirius, tu as parlé au directeur ?

_ Oui. Il s'excuse pour tout ça. Il est toujours persuadé que ta famille te traite correctement, mais il a promis d'aller leur parler pour l'été prochain.

_ Inutile, je reviens directement ici, tu es mon gardien.

_ C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Et pour ce qui est de ton héritage, il comptait attendre que tu sois assez grand pour t'en occuper. Il ne voulait pas te mettre trop la pression avec ça et comme tu ne t'y es jamais trop intéressé, il a laissé ça de côté. Il comptait t'en parler à tes seize ans.

_ D'accord. C'est un peu ce que je pensais... Il cherche juste... à me protéger, je suppose.

_ Je pense aussi. Dumbledore a beaucoup de responsabilités, surtout en ce moment, il fait juste de son mieux avec ce qu'il a.

_ Je sais. Et pour les clefs ?

_ Précaution de base, répondit Remus. Il les a aussi changées quand tu avais cinq et dix ans. Il s'excuse aussi pour ne pas t'avoir prévenu, mais il comptait te faire passer un message à ton arrivée au QG.

_ Je vois. Merci d'avoir demandé.

_ Ce n'est rien, répondit Sirius.

Il leur sourit, heureux de les avoir avec lui. Au moins, il n'était plus seul.

Ils ne purent pas discuter plus car Molly les appela pour dîner et ils descendirent ensemble en discutant. Les choses se présentaient relativement bien pour le moment.

.

* * *

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu._

_À la prochaine !_

_Et merci de laisser un petit avis, ça fait toujours plaisir._


	6. Chapter 5

_Salut !_

_Désolée pour le retard, mais je profite de mes vacances._

_J'ai eu mon bac de français ! 15 / 20 à l'écrit et 19 / 20 à l'oral !_

_._

_Bref. Voilà le chapitre 5, le dernier sur les vacances._

_Merci pour vos commentaire, ça fait super plaisir !_

_._

_J'ai encore changé le scénario en écrivant le chapitre... _

_Je sais vraiment pas où ça va me mener tout ça._

_Bref._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 5 : Phoenix

.

Harry regarda circonspect les deux objets dans ses mains et se tourna vers son parrain et Remus en levant un sourcil.

.

_ Vous êtes sûr ?

_ Mais oui Harry ! Répondit joyeusement Sirius. C'est du cuir de dragon, quasiment impossible à détruire.

_ Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée, marmonna-t-il.

.

Il mit néanmoins le protège dent avant d'attacher le masque de cuir couvrant toute la partie basse de son vissage, nez compris et s'assura que les attaches étaient bien fixées avant de vérifier ses gants et ses bottes. Normalement, il lui sera impossible de blesser l'un des deux hommes s'il passe en mode berserk. Ils étaient dans l'ancienne salle de bal de la maison des Black qui était assez spacieuse pour qu'ils puissent se déplacer tranquillement. Les portes avaient été verrouillées et Dobby s'était assuré que personne ne puisse regarder ou écouter ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Harry s'éloigna de Remus et Sirius et leur fit face les mains levées devant lui en posture défensive. Il s'était mis d'accord avec les deux adultes pour tester ses capacités à la magie sans baguette pendant leur expérience.

Il régula calmement sa respiration, se concentrant pour réduire les battements de son cœur et se concentra avant de hocher brièvement la tête. Sirius attaqua le premier avec un simple stupefix et Harry esquiva de côté. Les sorts s'enchaînèrent ensuite les uns après les autres et le jeune homme s'efforçait de soit les bloquer avec ses mains ou un bouclier, soit les esquiver tout en essayant de garder le contrôle sur sa respiration. L'exercice était assez difficile car il devait fournir des efforts physiques, magiques et mentaux et c'était plus épuisant qu'il ne l'avait pensé au début.

C'est pour cela, qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minute, il se prit un léger sort de découpe dans le bras et tomba à terre. Sirius voulu s'approcher pour voir s'il allait bien, mais Remus le retint et il eut bien raison car Harry se releva lentement et tourna brusquement la tête vers eux. Sa peau était plus pâle que jamais et ses yeux étaient noirs veinés de rouge. Remus était même sûr d'entendre un grognement sortir de la gorge de l'adolescent.

Il fonça sur les deux adultes à une vitesse supérieure à la moyenne et ils se séparèrent, chacun d'un côté pour l'éviter. Sirius essaya de l'immobiliser avec un sort, mais une vague de magie le repoussa et il fut propulsé dans le mur derrière lui.

.

_ Wow. On dirait qu'il a une magie sauvage comme ça, commenta-t-il en se relevant.

_ Oui. Un berserk comme il l'a dit.

_ Harry ! Calme-toi !

.

Mais il n'écouta pas et fonça sur Sirius qui se mit à l'éviter comme il pouvait.

.

_ Pourquoi moi ?

_ Je ne sais pas, essaye de l'immobiliser physiquement.

.

Sirius se mit dos au mur dans l'intention d'attraper Harry, mais quand le zombie essaya de le frapper et qu'il esquiva, le poing s'enfonça de quelques centimètres dans le mur.

.

_ Je crois que je passe. Harry, reprends le contrôle !

.

Harry flottait dans un espace noir et vide. Il voyait ce qui se passait comme à travers un écran, mais il ne pouvait pas agir. Son Instinct était plus fort, il n'arrivait pas à le contrôler. C'était comme quand il avait vraiment très faim au début, il ne pouvait que céder. Il essayait pourtant, il ne voulait pas tuer Sirius !

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour contrer son Instinct. Il avait pris le dessus après le sort de découpe, donc sûrement à cause de la blessure pour le protéger... Il devait lui faire comprendre que Sirius n'était pas une menace, il devait reprendre le contrôle. Il était le maître de son esprit, pas son Instinct.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, un garçon se trouvait face à lui, il devait avoir une dizaine d'année et avait des traits qui lui disaient vaguement quelque chose, les cheveux blanc, la peau extrêmement pâle et les yeux noirs veinés de rouge avec les ongles noirs et il ne portait rien. Il devina aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait.

.

_ Rends-moi le contrôle, ordonna-t-il.

_ Pourquoi ? Il t'a attaqué.

_ Parce que je lui ai demandé, pour tester si je pouvait entrer en combat sans que tu n'interviennes.

_ Je suis là pour te protéger, répliqua-t-il. Bien sûr que j'interviens lorsque tu es blessé.

_ Qui es tu ?

_ D'après toi ? J'étais endormi jusque maintenant, mais désormais, je peux te protéger au maximum de mes capacités et je le ferai.

_ Sirius n'est pas une menace. C'est mon parrain. Si tu es moi, si tu es mon Instinct de survie ou quelque chose dans le genre, tu devrais le savoir !

_ Je n'existe que pour éliminer ceux qui te veulent du mal.

_ Mais pas mes amis !

_ Il t'a attaqué.

_ Parce que je lui ai demandé. Si j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, je te le dirai.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu as toujours ignoré mon existence jusque là. J'étais tout seul dans le noir...

_ Je ne savais pas que tu existais, je suis désolé. Si tu veux, on peut discuter de temps en temps ? Je te promets que tu ne seras plus seul si tu me rends le contrôle maintenant.

_ Tu me le jures ? Je ne serai plus seul ?

.

Il y avait tellement d'espoir dans sa voix, on aurait dit un petit garçon cherchant à être accepté par les autres à tout prix. Il lui rappelait lui-même lorsqu'il avait découvert le monde magique, il voulait juste être accepté. Ne plus être tout seul.

.

_ Je te le jure.

.

Le garçon lui sourit avant de dire :

.

_ Je suis Phoenix, je t'ai sauvé quand tu t'es fait griffer et quand le basilic t'a mordu. Je te protégerai toujours, c'est ma seule raison d'exister.

_ Merci, Phoenix. Je ne l'oublierais pas. Mais il va falloir qu'on s'entraîne tout les deux. Comment est-ce que j'entre en contact avec toi ?

.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir. Puis, ils se retrouvèrent soudainement dans l'antichambre de ses défenses mentales.

.

_ Je serai ici.

_ D'accord. Je reviendrai.

.

Le garçon hocha la tête et soudain, un nid végétal apparut dans un coin et il s'y pelotonna.

Harry ferma les deux et les rouvrit en retournant dans son corps.

Sirius commençait à penser que c'était perdu lorsque Harry s'immobilisa d'un coup et ses bras retombèrent sur ses côté. Il avait le regard vide et semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

.

_ Tu penses qu'il a réussi ?

_ Je ne sais pas... Il faut attendre qu'il revienne à lui avant de sauter aux conclusions hâtives.

.

Il hocha la tête et se releva du sol où il était tombé avant de s'asseoir contre le mur à côté de Remus en récupérant sa respiration.

.

_ Je me demande quand même pourquoi il n'attaquait que moi...

_ Peut-être que c'était parce que le sort qui l'a touché était le tien ?

_ Peut-être...

.

Il pointa sa baguette sur ses quelques blessures pour les soigner sommairement avant de lancer un tempus. Le repas de midi allait bientôt être servi... Ils avaient réussi à esquiver la corvée de nettoyage pour la matinée, mais Molly allait encore leur faire des reproches parce qu'ils n'aidaient pas et passaient soi-disant leur temps à ne rien faire tous les deux, maintenant trois.

Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes, Harry se secoua et se retourna. Les deux adultes avaient leur baguette prête, mais ils se détendirent en voyant les yeux verts. Harry se laissa tomber par terre, épuisé, mais légèrement satisfait.

Dobby l'approcha, sortit quelque chose de sa poche et lui tendit.

.

_ Dobby a fait des bonbons pour monsieur Harry Potter.

_ Merci Dobby, répondit-il en prenant le bonbon rouge et en retirant le cuir.

.

Il le mit dans sa bouche, c'était un bonbon dur à sucer, avant de se relever et rejoindre les deux adultes. Il se laissa tomber de nouveau devant eux et Sirius commenta :

.

_ Tu es sacrément dangereux en mode berserk...

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui. Regarde l'état du mur et du sol !

.

Il observa la salle autour de lui et remarqua les quelques dégâts fait.

.

_ Oups...

_ Ce n'est pas grave, rien d'irréparable pour les elfes, fit Sirius.

_ D'après ce qu'on a pu voir, tu as une magie sauvage lors de ton mode berserk, fit Remus. Et tes capacités physiques sont nettement augmentées.

.

« C'est parce qu'un corps humain a une limite physique à ne pas dépasser pour ne pas se tuer à l'effort. Comme tu es un zombie, la limite n'existe plus et je peux aller à cent pourcent et plus. Mais je vais essayer d'y aller doucement pour éviter de trop t'abîmer. »

.

Harry sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix dans sa tête. Est-ce qu'il était finalement devenu dingue ?

.

« Idiot, c'est moi, Phoenix. »

« Ah ! Pourquoi moi je n'ai pas le droit à cette levée de limite ? »

« Parce que tu es l'humain. »

« Je ne suis plus humain. »

« Vrai, c'était juste une façon de parler. »

« Comment ça se fait que tu me parles que maintenant et pas avant ? »

« Avant tu ne m'entendais pas... Mais maintenant que tu m'as trouvé, tu m'entends. »

« Logique... Je suppose. Et la magie ? »

« Ta limite est levée, mais tu devrais établir jusqu'où tu peux aller sans t'épuiser totalement. »

« Que se passe-t-il si je m'épuise totalement ? »

« Je prendrais le contrôle de force pour que tu te reposes. »

« Merci de prévenir. »

« De rien. »

.

Harry soupira avant d'expliquer à Sirius et Remus ce qu'il s'était passé et de leur rapporter ce que Phoenix venait de lui dire.

.

_ Donc, si j'ai bien compris, dit Sirius. Les larmes de phénix qui sont dans ton corps se sont totalement réveillées et ont créé une seconde personnalité qui te sert de protecteur. c'est ça ?

_ Oui. D'après Phoenix, il a commencé à s'éveiller lors de ma troisième année et il est devenu de plus en plus fort mais il ne parvenait qu'à faire de petites choses, comme débloquer ma magie aux bons moments ou guérir mes blessures plus rapidement. À l'époque, il n'avait quasiment pas de conscience. Mais quand je me suis fait griffer, il s'est totalement réveillé et a réduit les dégâts provoqués par ma transformation. Il a réussi à obtenir une force psychique dans mon esprit et a pris le dessus sur mon instinct pour me protéger lorsque je suis en danger. Il prend de lui-même le contrôle de mon corps quand mes instincts de zombie surgissent aussi, pour me protéger. C'est pour ça que quand je ne mangeais pas assez au début, je passais en mode full zombie.

_ Je vois, fit Remus. C'est étonnant qu'il ait réussi a obtenir une certaine force mentale, mais avec la magie on ne sait jamais et les phénix sont des créatures extrêmement puissantes.

.

Harry hocha la tête et ils discutèrent un moment pour décider d'un emploi du temps pour les divers entraînements d'Harry. Le matin, ils travailleraient sur sa coopération avec Phoenix et le soir ils amélioreraient ses défenses mentales. Il devrait aussi méditer un peu pour trouver son animagus et travailler sa magie sans baguette. Le deuxième mois des vacances allait être bien rempli, surtout si on y ajoutait les corvées de ménage données par madame Weasley.

.

-sSs-

.

Finalement, ils partirent manger avec les autres et Harry en profita pour discuter avec ses amis. Ils essayèrent de savoir ce qu'il avait fait avec Sirius et Remus durant la matinée, mais il ne leur dit absolument rien, ce qui augmenta leur curiosité à ce sujet.

Au moment de servir le dessert, Molly se leva et annonça :

.

_ Demain, vous êtes tous dispensés de ménage.

_ Ouais !

.

Les enfants étaient on ne peut plus heureux à la perspective d'avoir la journée pour eux. Harry sourit et madame Weasley se tourna vers lui :

.

_ Harry, mon chéri, dis-moi ce qui te ferais plaisir à manger demain.

_ Pourquoi moi ?

_ Harry... grogna Hermione. Demain on est le 31 Juillet.

_ Oh ! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

_ Il n'y a que toi pour oublier ton propre anniversaire, vieux, fit Ron.

.

Il eut la décence de baisser la tête avec un sourire coupable avant de dire à la matriarche Weasley :

.

_ N'importe quoi fera l'affaire madame Weasley, ce que vous cuisinez est toujours excellent.

_ Oh Harry, tu me flattes, répondit-elle en rougissant. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien de spécial ?

_ Certain.

.

Il aurait bien répondu « un cerveau » mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit très bien accepté, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il entendit Phoenix ricaner dans son esprit à cette pensée et il eut un sourire en coin. Voilà qu'il se mettait à faire des plaisanteries sur son état, il était définitivement cinglé...

.

-sSs-

.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, entre le nettoyage, la session d'occlumancie et les blagues des jumeaux. Le soir venu, après le dîné, les enfants furent tous envoyer se coucher alors que des adultes arrivaient soit par la porte d'entrée, soit par la cheminée de la cuisine. Ils se rassemblèrent tous dans la chambre de Ron et s'assirent où ils purent, Harry et Ron sur le lit à gauche de l'entrée, les jumeaux sur celui à droite avec Ginny entre eux et Hermione sur une chaise.

.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas ?

_ C'est vrai que c'est la première depuis que tu es là Harry, répondit Hermione. Il y a une réunion de l'Ordre.

_ Oh.

_ Ouais, dit Ron. On essaye d'écouter ce qu'ils disent depuis le début, mais jusque maintenant on n'arrive à rien, ils ont mis des sorts autour de la pièce pour nous empêcher de les espionner.

_ Même nos oreilles à rallonge ne fonctionnent plus aussi bien, se plaignit Fred, ou George ?

_ Oreilles à rallonge ?

.

Les jumeaux sortirent deux objets de leur poche et Harry se retrouva avec une oreille reliée à un long fil caoutchouteux ressemblant à de la peau dans la main. Il l'observa, intriguer pendant que l'un des jumeaux expliquait le fonctionnement :

.

_ Tu glisses une oreille dans un interstice et tu peux écouter tout ce qui se passe et se dit en mettant le bout dans ton oreille.

_ Pratique.

_ Ouais, sauf si on ne peut pas les glisser sous la porte, marmonna l'un des jumeaux.

.

Harry hocha la tête et rendit l'oreille à l'un des deux avant de s'appuyer contre le mur.

.

_ De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voulez écouter.

.

Ils le regardèrent tous comme s'il avait perdu la tête et il souleva un sourcil en réponse.

.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu... Harry ! C'est une réunion de l'Ordre ! Ils parlent sûrement de Tu-sais-qui et de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur !

_ Et ?

_ Tu ne veux pas nous faire croire que ça ne t'intéresses pas, fit Ron d'un ton outragé.

_ Si. Et même, qu'est-ce que vous en feriez de ces infos ? Vous iriez voir les Mangemorts et tonton Voldy pour les combattre ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit Ron.

.

Cette réponse lui valu un taquet d'Hermione derrière la tête.

.

_ Ne sois pas stupide Ron, on ne fait pas le poids pour le moment. Et Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom ? Tonton Voldy ?

_ C'est pas ma faute si vous supporter pas que je dises Voldemort...

.

Ils grimacèrent tous à l'entente du nom et Harry soupira. Il fallait bien qu'il leur donne sa décision un de ces jours.

.

_ Bon, écoutez... Si je ne m'intéresses pas à ce qui se passe dehors, c'est tout simplement parce que je considère que ça ne me regarde pas. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de jouer les héros, de risquer ma peau pour rien et de laisser les adultes faire leur job. J'en ai assez de manquer de mourir quasiment tout les ans. J'en ai assez qu'on s'attende à se que je fasses des choses extraordinaires. Je sais que ça ne se voit pas, mais je tiens à ma vie et l'année dernière, je suis passé beaucoup trop prêt de la mort à mon goût.

_ Donc... Tu ne vas rien faire contre Tu-sais-qui ? demanda Ginny d'une petite voix.

_ S'il ne m'attaque pas en premier, non je ne ferais rien. Je resterais hors de cette guerre.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Fit Ron. Tu ne peux pas ! Il a tué tes parents ! C'est un meurtrier !

_ Et pourquoi est-ce que je serais obliger de me battre ? Je n'ai jamais signer pour ça moi ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à être le putain de Survivant ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir un foutu mage noir psychopathe au derche ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à être célèbre parce que je suis orphelin ! Personne ne me demande jamais mon avis ! Ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort, ni même vous ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi les deux camps se battent, je ne sais quasiment rien du monde sorcier à part Poudlard, le chemin et Travers et que les mage blanc sont les gentils et les mages noirs sont les méchants qui doivent être génocidés ! Je n'ai de responsabilité envers personne, si je veux être lâche et me terrer dans mon coin pendant que les autres se battent, alors je le serais. Je refuses de me battre, de risquer ma peau dans une guerre que je ne comprends même pas. J'ai quinze ans ! Quinze ans et j'ai déjà manqué de mourir plus de fois qu'une personne normal ne le devrait. Je suis fatigué de tous ça. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ma décision, je m'en fiches, je ne changerais pas d'avis, pas avant d'avoir passé ma majorité...

.

Il y eu un silence après sa déclaration et il les observa tous durement. Il refusait de participer à cette guerre et ils allaient devoir l'accepter. Hermione semblait d'accord avec lui car elle hocha la tête avec un air de compréhension. Ginny hésita un peu mais elle hocha aussi la tête. Les jumeaux lui sourirent et commentèrent :

.

_ T'inquiète pas Harry.

_ Quoi que tu décides.

_ Tu seras toujours notre amis.

_ Donc tu peux dire au monde.

_ D'aller se faire voire.

_ Nous, on reste avec toi !

_ Merci les gars.

.

Ils se tournèrent vers Ron qui leva les mains en signe de défenses et dit :

.

_ Du calme. J'ai déjà fait la connerie de le laisser tomber l'année dernière, je ne comptes pas recommencer de si-tôt.

.

Harry lui sourit et ils repartirent sur une discussion plus légère, le jeune demi-zombie avalant au passage un bonbon pour tenir jusqu'à son dîné avant d'aller se coucher. Il était juste heureux que ses amis acceptent sa décision. Il eu même peur que Hermione lui saute dans les bras ou éclate en sanglot en apprenant qu'il comptait se concentrer sur ses études cette année et Ron grogna en comprenant qu'il allait devoir soit travailler avec eux, soit rester derrière. Cependant, quand ils l'interrogèrent encore sur ses activités avec Sirius, il se sentit un peu coupable de ne rien leur dire, surtout que Ron semblait le plus frustré par son prétendu « manque de confiance » et se plaignit fortement parce qu'il passait beaucoup moins de temps avec eux. Il finit par leur dire que Sirius lui parlait de ses parents et lui apprenait l'occlumancie et travaillait avec lui sur de la théorie de magie défensive, ce qui suffit à les calmer mais entraîna un interrogatoire en règle d'Hermione sur l'occlumancie.

La journée s'était plutôt bien passée au final. Le lendemain, il aurait quinze ans et après ça, il aurait le droit à un mois d'entraînement intensif. Et tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était cacher sa condition. Rien de plus simple, vraiment.

.

* * *

.

_Merci d'avoir lu._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu_

_Review ?_

_Pilou._


	7. Chapter 6

Yo ! désolée pour le retard

J'ai profité de mes vac d'été et j'ai prit mon temps pour m'habituer à la terminal.

Mais voilà le chapitre 6.

.

Remarques :

Vous semblez aimer Phoenix, j'en suis contente ^^

Mais d'après vous, sur qui (ou plutôt quoi) s'est-il basé pour son apparence et avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour se manifester ?

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 6 : Rentrée ?

.

Harry soupira de soulagement en s'asseyant dans le compartiment vide avec ses amis. La fin des vacances avaient été épuisantes pour lui avec son programme chargé.

Son anniversaire s'était bien passé (madame Weasley avait fait un magnifique gâteau qui devait être excellent, même s'il n'avait pas pu en juger) et il avait obtenu deux nouveaux livres de défense offerts par Remus et Hermione, qui lui avait aussi offert un Walkman modifié avec des runes pour qu'il fonctionne dans les lieux à forte concentration magique ainsi que trois compilations de différents types de musique, un livre sur les Faucon de Manchester, son équipe de Quidditch favorite, de la part de Ron, des échantillons de produits fabriqués par Fred et George, une chaîne avec un Ouroboros au bout de la part de Ginny, un miroir à double sens dont Sirius possédait la paire (miroir qu'il gardait sur lui a tout moment) et madame Weasley lui avait offert des chocolats faits maison et un pull en laine. Après cela, il avait reprit ses entraînements et Hermione et Ginny les avaient rejoins pour l'occlumancie.

Désormais, il avait des protections potables, surtout grâce à Phoenix qui avait pris le rôle de gardien dans l'antichambre. La salle principale ressemblait finalement à une forêt sauvage et ses souvenirs étaient rangés dans des pierres disposées ici et là. Ses défenses pouvaient repousser effectivement une attaque de Sirius et il avait enfin trouvé le « filin » le reliant à l'esprit de Voldemort et il l'avait relié à l'antichambre sous la forme d'une porte qu'il avait fermé à clef. Depuis, il ne faisait plus de rêve sur son ennemis adoré, ce qui était un soulagement en soi.

Il avait aussi enfin découvert sa forme animagus, ce qui avait conduit Remus et Sirius à lui donner un nom de Maraudeur et il s'était retrouvé surnommé Spike. Il était assez déçu par son animal, mais il s'était résigné à ne pas avoir une apparence aussi cool que celle de Sirius. Au moins, il n'était pas un rat, c'était déjà ça...

Même s'il avait son animal, il n'avait pas encore tenté la transformation. Sirius lui avait conseillé d'attendre d'être à l'école et lui avait donné des instructions et des références pour trouver des livres expliquant un peu mieux la transformation.

.

Les entraînements matinaux avec Phoenix lui avaient appris plusieurs choses sur son « gardien » et sa situation.

De un, il était la manifestation des larmes de phénix et s'était mêlé à son instinct de zombie en même temps qu'il l'avait protégé contre une grande partie de la transformation. Donc, il était en grande partie instinctif et animal et remplaçait son instinct de survie.

De deux, sa principale fonction était de le protéger contre tous les danger et le soigner quand il était blessé. Il prenait le contrôle à chaque fois que son instinct de survie était réveillé, donc quand il se blessait ou quand il était dans une situation dangereuse. Dans ces cas là, Harry avait le choix entre essayer de virer Phoenix dans son esprit et reprendre le contrôle, ou le laisser faire. Phoenix était très têtu quand il s'agissait de le protéger et il avait fallu plusieurs séances pour qu'il comprenne enfin qu'il ne fallait pas tuer Remus et Sirius. Mais une fois ce stade dépassés, c'était devenu beaucoup plus simple de le contrôler. Et Phoenix avait aussi appris à se battre un peu plus intelligemment plutôt que de juste foncer sur sa cible ou relâcher des vagues de magie au hasard. Même si sa technique restait en grande partie instinctive, au moins il ne gaspillait plus inutilement son énergie. Harry avait aussi appris à se battre en duo avec lui en le guidant dans certaines situations créées par ses deux tuteurs.

De trois, lorsque ses instincts de zombie se manifestaient, par exemple quand il ne mangeait pas assez ou quand il était particulièrement en colère, Phoenix prenait aussi le contrôle car il représentait aussi cet instinct. Mais cette fois, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué de reprendre le dessus. Cependant, il réussissait à se débrouiller.

De quatre, il pouvait transformer d'autres personnes en mordant ou griffant, d'après Phoenix. Et du coup, ça le privait de toute activité douteuse avec un partenaire, ce qui l'avait un peu déprimé. Il allait devoir arrêter d'aller aux fêtes Poufsouffles dissimulé sous un glamour pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas... ça allait lui manquer de ne plus se bourrer et se réveiller le lendemain matin avec un ou parfois deux partenaires dans un lit inconnu ainsi qu'une immense gueule de bois.

.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées sur ses vacances par Ron et Hermione annonçant qu'ils allaient rejoindre le wagon des préfets pour une réunion. Il hocha la tête et ses deux amis sortirent, le laissant seul.

Il ne leur avait pas dit pour sa transformation, il hésitait encore fortement. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance, au contraire, mais il avait juste peur que l'un des deux laisse échapper l'information sans faire exprès, surtout maintenant qu'il savait pour la Legilimancie. Et peut-être qu'il avait aussi un peu peur qu'ils le rejettent en sachant ce qu'il était...

Il soupira de nouveau avant de fermer la porte à clef d'un mouvement de poignet et de sortir un livre d'une poche magiquement élargie de sa tunique. Il allait profiter du voyage pour lire un peu.

.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans trop d'incident, Hermione et Ron revinrent après leur patrouille et il se fit laminer par la suite aux échec par le rouquin, ce qui était en soit parfaitement normal. Ron pourrait vaincre n'importe qui aux échec, si seulement il mettait son génie stratégique exceptionnel à bon usage... Hermione se contenta de lire ses manuels pour prendre de l'avance en leur jetant de temps en temps un regard en coin.

Malfoy ne passa même pas les voir, ce qui était étonnant étant donné qu'il les visitait tous les ans pour les provoquer. Mais parfois des causalités comme celle-ci se produisaient et l'univers n'en était pas toujours tant que ça dérangé.

.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, ils se dirigèrent vers les diligences et Harry souleva un sourcil en voyant le chevaux noirs squelettiques et ailés qui y étaient attelés. Il ne commenta cependant pas en voyant que ses amis ne semblaient pas les avoir remarqués. Ça devait être quelque chose que seules certaines personnes pouvaient voir. Avec la magie, on n'était jamais sûr.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment d'entrer dans la grande salle que les gens commencèrent à remarquer le garçon aux cheveux blancs et pâle comme la mort. Au début, ils le prirent pour un nouvelle élève et des rumeurs sur les vampires commencèrent déjà à circuler. Puis, on le vit s'asseoir avec les deux amis d'Harry Potter à la table des Gryffondors et on commença à se poser des questions. Et finalement, quelqu'un remarqua les yeux verts. Et là, les rumeurs s'élevèrent encore plus nombreuses. On l'avait reconnu, même sans voir la cicatrice.

À la table des professeurs, on observait aussi le garçon aux cheveux blancs qui se révéla être Harry Potter. Une personne ressemblant étrangement à un crapaud rose était particulièrement intéressée par lui et pinça les lèvres en le voyant. Elle s'était donné pour mission de faire de sa vie un enfer pour lui apprendre à ainsi comploter contre le ministère tout puissant qui la payait très cher. Elle allait lui faire voir ce qu'il en coûtait de vouloir ainsi attirer l'attention sur lui. Les cheveux blancs, sérieusement ? Quel petit sale gosse pourri gâté cherchant à tout prix à attirer l'attention et être sur les devants de la scène. Elle allait le lui faire regretter.

Plusieurs mouches aperçurent le crapaud rose et estimèrent plus prudent de faire un détour derrière les cheveux gras du professeur de potion, même si certaines y restèrent néanmoins collées et moururent asphyxiées par les résidus de potion. Cependant, le très adoré professeur Rogue n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, son regard étant fixé sur son élève honni. Il avait entendu dire durant l'une des réunions de l'Ordre qu'il avait changé, bien qu'il n'en ait pas encore parlé à Voldemort car il voulait s'en assurer par lui-même. Il n'avait cependant pas eu l'occasion de voir le gamin durant ses brefs passages au QG car il passait tout son temps enfermé avec le clébard et Lupin. Dans tous les cas, il allait devoir le surveiller, il cachait quelque chose de pas net. Comme toujours, on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un Potter pour rester en dehors des ennuis. Que dirait Lili s'il laissait son fils se faire tuer ou se blesser inutilement ? Ce gosse allait lui donnait encore plus de cheveux gris bien avant l'âge légal ! C'était bien un Potter ça ! Il tenta bien une légère approche de Legilimancie, mais rencontra des protections efficaces. Mais où avait-il appris ça ?

Une autre personne se posait la même question, mais où son protégé avait-il appris l'Occlumancie ? Pas que c'était une mauvaise chose, bien au contraire, de cette manière Voldemort ne risquait pas de le posséder et de s'en prendre aux élèves, mais cela le contrariait quand même un peu. S'il voulait le protéger, il devait savoir le plus de choses possible sur lui. Afin de le guider comme il faut, préserver ce qu'il restait de son innocence et faire en sorte qu'il affronte Tom au bon moment. Tout cela pour le plus grand bien. Cela le peinait un peu de devoir sacrifier son protégé, mais quelle était la vie d'une personne face au sort du monde sorcier ? Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, l'enfant était un Horcruxe et la prophétie le désignait comme le Héros devant vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était essayer de lui donner une vie à peu près heureuse... C'était triste, mais parfois la vie se montrait injuste. Il avala un bonbon au citron (son psy lui avait conseillé d'arrêter, mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était plus fort que lui) et reporta son attention sur les portes de la grande salle qui venaient de s'ouvrir, Minerva arrivait avec les premières année pour la répartition.

.

* * *

.

_Suite je ne sais pas quand._

_Pilou._


	8. Chapter 7

_Salut !_

_Et oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre. _

_Ne vous y habituez pas quand même._

_._

_Remarques :_

_Les Poufsouffles sont cool ! Toujours sympathiques avec des airs de sainte-nitouche, faut forcément que ça cache quelque chose. Et en plus, ils sont près des cuisines, donc : accès à la bouffe : accès à l'alcool des profs._

_Vous avez l'air d'adorer Ombrage ! Moi aussi._

_Plume de sang... hum... Étant donné qu'il fait de l'anémie, elles risquent de mal fonctionner avec lui._

_._

_Merci de continuer de me suivre._

_Bonne lecture._

.

.

Chapitre 7 : Problèmes ?

.

Harry s'assit lourdement à la table du petit déjeuner en jetant un regard noir à Ron et Hermione assis en face de lui :

_ Je vous hais...

_ Harry, tu sais que c'est pour ton bien. Et puis, ne me dis pas que c'était si horrible, répliqua Hermione tout en continuant de tartiner son toast de marmelade.

_Vous m'avez attiré dans une embuscade puis vous avez fui comme des lâches !

_ Elle nous l'avait demandé vieux, répondit Ron.

_ Je vous hais quand même.

Il attrapa quelque chose au hasard et le mit dans son assiette après leur avoir lancé un dernier regard noir. Neville, qui était à côté de lui, demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Madame Pomfresh nous a demandé à Ron et moi de lui emmener Harry après le festin pour un check-up de début d'année.

Neville grimaça et Ginny roula les yeux devant le comportement du survivant.

_ C'est bon, ce n'est pas la mort d'aller à l'infirmerie...

_ Tu dis ça, mais ce n'est pas toi qui te retrouve avec une infirmière irritée dès le premier jour.

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et se remit à manger. Neville, toujours serviable, demanda gentiment :

_ Comment ça s'est passé au final ?

_ Euh...

.

~ _la veille au soir, après le festin_ ~

.

« Non, Phoenix, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne démembrerait pas la nouvelle prof de DCFM. »

« Mais je ne la sens pas ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va nous causer des ennuis. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour démembrer et manger une personne ! »

« Ba si... »

« Phoenix... » Harry commençait à désespérer, ça faisait bien une heure qu'il essayait de faire comprendre à Phoenix qu'il ne fallait pas tuer le crapaud. « Et puis, regarde-la franchement, est-ce que ça te donne faim ce truc ? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle soit totalement humaine, on dirait un croisement entre un crapaud, un poney de MLP et un singe. »

Il y eut un moment de silence puis :

« Oui, tu as raison, elle n'a pas vraiment l'air comestible... On peut quand même la démembrer ? »

Il soupira, c'était une cause perdue...

« Non, fin de la discussion. »

Harry leva les yeux du sol pour regarder l'endroit où il marchait, il avait suivi Ron et Hermione automatiquement et n'avait pas regardé où ils allaient. Il aurait dû...

_ Euh... Ce n'est pas le chemin pour la tour de Gryffondor.

_ Non, on nous a demandé de t'emmener après le festin, répondit Hermione.

Il allait demander « où » quand il vit LA porte. Il s'arrêta aussitôt et ses amis firent de même le regardant anxieusement.

_ Non...

_ Si.

Ron lui attrapa le bras et le traîna vers la porte alors qu'il se débattait légèrement. Hermione attrapa l'autre bras et à eux deux, ils le firent entrer dans la pièce et refermèrent aussitôt la porte. Il se retourna et cria :

_ Bande de traîtres !

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était fermée avec un sort. Il entendit alors derrière lui :

_ Bonsoir Monsieur Potter.

Il se retourna très lentement et eut un sourire coupable en baissant les yeux.

_ Bonsoir madame Pomfresh.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« L'infirmière de l'école. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as autant peur d'elle si elle est là pour te guérir ? »

« Tu comprendras bientôt... »

_ Venez vous asseoir maintenant, je pense que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire jeune homme.

Elle lui désigna un lit et Harry s'y rendit d'un pas résigné. Il n'allait pas y échapper. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant le lit et leva un sourcil.

_ Vous avez enfin mis une plaque à mon nom sur le lit ?

_ Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas un exploit dont on peut être fier. Maintenant asseyez-vous et tenez-vous tranquille.

Il s'exécuta mais demanda quand même :

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous vouliez me voir au fait ?

_ On avait déjà découvert que les larmes de phénix ont un effet sur votre corps. Mais la transformation de cet été est on ne peut plus suspecte. Je veux vérifier s'il n'y a aucun effet secondaire.

_Oh.

« Je crois qu'on est mal... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis techniquement parlant, plus humain. »

Madame Pomfresh passa sa baguette au-dessus de lui en murmurant des formules magique. Il resta parfaitement immobile, attendant que la bombe explose. L'infirmière fronça les sourcils et refit trois fois les test, mais ils revenaient tous identiques. Elle regarda le garçon suspicieusement et il prit son air le plus innocent possible.

_ Monsieur Potter... Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi est-ce que les tests m'indiquent que vous êtes mort ?

_ Hum... Je ne sais pas ?

_ Ne me mentez pas. Vous allez me dire exactement ce qui s'est passé cette été. Tout de suite.

Elle souriait et son ton était impérieux, sans pour autant augmenter le volume de sa voix. D'accord, elle était irritée...

« Elle fait peur ! » Il pouvait quasiment entendre Phoenix pleurer en se cachant dans un coin.

« Je te l'avais dit... »

_ J'attends...

Il soupira avant de se frotter l'arrière de la tête avec un air légèrement coupable.

_ Vous n'allez rien dire à personne hein ?

_ Cela dépendra de votre réponse.

_ Très bien... J'ai été... euh... griffé cet été. La transformation s'est produite pendant la semaine qui a suivi.

_ Griffé par quoi exactement ?

_ Un... euh... Zombie ?

Il se ratatina sur place alors que l'aura de colère de l'infirmière devenait quasiment visible. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu Phoenix gémir et partir se cacher dans la forêt au fond de son esprit. Il allait mourir une deuxième fois.

_ Comment avez-vous fait pour vous faire attaquer par un zombie alors que les zones où ils sont apparus ont été aussitôt mises en quarantaine ?

_ J'étais dans l'une de ces zones... Mon oncle et ma tante avaient fermé la porte à clef donc j'ai dû dormir dehors dans un vieux cabanon que j'ai aménagé pour moi. J'ai entendu du bruit dehors alors je suis sorti et j'ai vu quelqu'un qui était tombé par terre alors j'ai été voir si la personne allait bien et quand ça s'est retourné, j'ai vu que c'était un zombie comme dans les films. Ça a essayé de m'attraper la jambe mais je me suis reculé par réflexe et je lui ai explosé le crâne avec un tuyau que j'avais pris par précaution au cas où. Mais ça avait réussi à me griffer et je n'y ai pas tant que ça prêté attention. Je suis retourné au cabanon, je me suis soigné la jambe, j'ai mangé et je suis allé me coucher. Le lendemain matin, j'avais les cheveux blancs, j'étais claqué, ma jambe était guérie et j'avais une faim monstre. Je vous jure que je n'ai pas fait ça intentionnellement.

_ Et encore heureux. D'après ce que je sais, une personne mordue ou griffée se transforme totalement en un zombie sauvage guidé par ses instinct et attaquant tout être humain à vue. Les larmes de phénix ont dû vous protéger du plus gros des effets secondaires. vous devriez vous estimez heureux d'avoir une telle chance !

_ Oui. C'est ce qu'a dit Phoenix.

_ Qui est Phoenix ?

_ La manifestation de mon instinct zombie et de survie qui est né des larmes de phénix pour me protéger et qui squatte ma tête ?

_ Les larmes se sont développées en une conscience à part ?

_ On dirait oui. Il agit uniquement sur instinct et n'a aucun sens commun et il lui arrive de prendre le contrôle de mon corps quand je suis en danger. Avec Sirius et Remus on a travaillé une bonne partie de l'été sur le contrôle que j'ai sur lui. Il ne sortira pas si je lui interdit et si je pense à me nourrir au moins deux fois par jour.

_ Intéressant... Vous avez un régime particulier ?

_ Je suis, techniquement, un zombie, donc... oui.

_ Et puis-je savoir ce que vous devez manger et comment vous comptez vous nourrir tout en gardant votre condition un secret ?

_ Dobby m'apportera ma nourriture matin et soir quand je serai derrière les rideaux de mon lit. Et je mange des cerveaux humains qu'il récupère dans des morgues...

Elle l'observa un moment sans rien dire et il se contenta de lui retourner un regard blasé. Il n'allait pas s'excuser non plus ! Ce serait comme entendre un vampire s'excuser de devoir boire du sang pour survivre. Elle finit par soupirer en se pinçant l'arrête du nez :

_ Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous attiriez autant d'ennui ?

_ C'est un don. Enfin, promis, j'arrête de me mêler de la guerre et de me jeter dans les pièges tendus par Voldemort.

_ C'est déjà ça... Très bien. Je veux que vous veniez me voir tous les samedis matin pour un check-up. Est-ce que vous êtes contagieux ?

_ D'après Phoenix, si je mord ou griffe quelqu'un, ça le transformera. C'est pour ça que je porte des gants et des bottes en peau de dragon.

_ Oui, et vous n'allez pas vous mettre à mordre tout ce qui bouge.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de débuter une apocalypse zombie, non. À mon avis, à moins que la personne ait des larmes de phénix dans le sang, n'importe qui se transformerait en vrai zombie si je venais à les contaminer.

_ Bien. Pour le moment, je suis d'accord pour ne rien dire. Mais si j'apprends qu'il y a eu ne serais-ce qu'un incident, j'irai parler au directeur, est-ce que c'est clair ?

_ Oui madame. Et Phoenix se tiendra tranquille. Vous le terrifiez.

_ Tant mieux.

Elle fit venir un pyjama d'un des placards et lui tendit.

_ Vous restez ici cette nuit, je vous réveillerai à l'heure du petit déjeuner pour que vous descendiez avec les autres dans la grande salle et puissiez récupérer vos affaires.

_ Bien madame.

_ Vous devriez aussi manger.

Il hocha la tête et appela Dobby qui lui apporta aussitôt un plateau avec un bol de soupe fumant et un steak. Madame Pomfresh ferma les rideaux autour de son lit et le laissa seul pour aller dans son bureau, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de son patient préféré.

.

~ _Retour au présent _~

.

_ Je pense que je m'en suis bien sorti. J'ai juste à aller la voir tous les samedis.

_Oh, tant mieux.

_ Et j'ai aussi ma propre plaque avec mon nom sur l'un des lits !

_ Ce n'est pas un exploit en soi, fit Hermione.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu sois aussi rabat-joie ? grommela Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall passa alors pour leur distribuer leur emplois du temps. Harry grimaça en voyant le sien. Il commençait avec deux heures de DCFM, puis divination pour le matin et deux heures de potion avec les Serpentards pour l'après-midi. Il allait se mettre à haïr ses lundis.

.

.

_Merci d'avoir lu._

_Pilou._


	9. Chapter 8

_Salut à tous !_

_Et ouais, encore un nouveau chapitre !_

_Je crois que je suis en forme en ce moment._

_Ou c'est peut-être es vacances... Allez savoir._

_(Ne vous y habituez pas trop quand même)_

.

_Remarques_ :

.

_Bon, alors j'ai la majorité qui vote la mort d'Ombrage. Vous l'adorez vraiment hein !_

_Et oui, la plaque sur le lit, l'exploit ultime (faut cinquante points sur sa carte fidélité pour l'avoir)_

_Ceux qui arrivent à me donner ma ref pour le nom de l'ancienne prof de Harry, je leur offre un cookie !_

.

_Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Chapitre 8 : Dolores veut dire douleur, mais pour qui ?

.

Ils quittèrent la grande salle après que Hermione ait disputé les jumeaux au sujet de l'affiche qu'ils avaient affichée dans la salle commune disant qu'ils cherchaient des cobaye pour tester leurs inventions. Angela était aussi passée en coup de vent pour lui dire qu'elle l'attendait pour les essais du nouveau gardien. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il allait continuer le Quidditch. Certes, il adorait ce sport, mais le stress et le risque de se prendre un Cognard dans la tête lui faisaient craindre une intervention de Phoenix. Il faudra qu'il en discute avec lui.

Il avait aussi remarqué que les regards en tous genres étaient toujours fixés sur lui. Honnêtement, il s'en fichait royalement. Ils pouvaient croire ce qu'ils voulaient, lui il en avait fini avec toutes ces conneries. Une fois son diplôme en poche, il quittait l'Angleterre et allait se faire un tour du monde.

« Ouais, et on pourrait lancer une apocalypse zombie sur une île ou l'un des continents ! Ça serait amusant! »

« Non, pas d'apocalypse. »

« Tss... Et c'est Hermione que tu traites de rabat-joie ! M'enfin... J'ai trois ans pour te faire changer d'avis. »

Il roula les yeux et tourna le coin. C'était l'heure du premier cours avec Ombrage. Son discours de la veille était très clair. Le ministère mettait son nez dans les affaires de l'école et aucun progrès ne serait accepté.

Il avait lu le livre qu'elle leur avait fait acheter. Bilan ? Il allait s'ennuyer comme un rat mort-vivant cette année.

Ils entrèrent tous en rang dans la classe en silence. Ils ne savaient pas ce que le crapaud attendait comme discipline, donc autant faire profil bas pour commencer. Elle était déjà assise à son bureau et portait l'affreux cardigan rose qu'elle avait la veille et un ruban noir dans ses cheveux.

« Tu penses que c'est un essaim de mouche qui s'est attardé trop longtemps près du crapaud ? »

« Va savoir... »

Ils s'assirent et elle se leva.

_ Bonjour les enfants, fit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait sûrement gentil mais qui donnait surtout l'impression qu'elle les prenait tous pour des attardés de cinq ans.

Il y eu quelques marmonnements indistincts parmi les élèves et elle pinça les lèvres avant de dire :

_ Non, non pas comme ça. Lorsque je vous parle, je veux une réponse claire et nette. Lorsque je vous dis « bonjour les enfants » vous devez répondre « bonjour professeur Ombrage ». Maintenant, recommençons. Bonjour les enfants.

_ Bonjour professeur Ombrage.

« Bonjour le crapaud mutant. »

« Phoenix, elle ne t'entend pas. »

« Et ? »

« Non, rien. »

_ Voilà qui est mieux. Rangez tous vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes.

Ils obéirent avec réticence. Quand un professeur sortait ça, cela signifiait toujours un cours ennuyeux à mourir. Ombrage se tourna vers le tableau et le tapota de sa baguette incroyablement courte. Des mots y apparurent aussitôt :

.

_Défense contre les forces du Mal_

_Retour aux principes de base._

.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers eux et leur fit un petit discours sur leur parcours scolaire fragmenté dû aux différents professeurs qu'ils avaient eus, les traitant tous d'idiots incompétents au passage (les profs, pas les élèves. Bien que la confusion soit compréhensible) et leur affirma qu'elle allait rectifier le tir en leur faisant suivre le programme du ministère.

« Traduction : On va passer notre temps à lire la théorie et à apprendre la législation du ministère. Et elle va peut-être même nous apprendre que ça ne sert à rien de savoir se battre parce que les Aurors seront toujours présents lorsqu'on se fera agresser dans la rue par hasard ou qu'un zombie essayera de vous bouffer la jambe et donc qu'on peut se détendre, laisser notre baguette dans notre poche et se tourner les pouces tranquillement. Je sens qu'on va s'amuser. »

« C'est moi ou il y a un certain sarcasme dans tes paroles ? »

« Non ? Tu crois ? À peine ! »

Elle fit apparaître les objectifs d'apprentissages au tableau et Harry se résigna à les copier scrupuleusement.

.

_Petit 1 : Comprendre les principes qui fondent la défense magique._

.

« Hum... D'accord, je vais ouvrir un dictionnaire chercher les définitions de « défense » et « magique » et voir ce que ça donne. Tu pense qu'on pourrait faire une dissertation de philosophie là-dessus ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas très scolaire je te signale. »

« Vrai. »

.

_Petit 2 : Apprendre à reconnaître les situations dans lesquelles la défense magique se trouve légalement justifiée._

.

« Traduction : Oh mon dieu ! Mon père est en train d'essayer de me bouffer la jambe ! Est-ce que je le laisse faire parce que c'est quand même mon père, même si ce n'est pas bon pour son cholestérol ou bien est-ce que je lui éclate le crâne avec le trophée de natation que j'ai gagné l'année dernière même si c'est contre l'article 2b, alinéa 3, du code de protection des zombies nécrophages ? »

Il entendit parfaitement Phoenix éclater de rire et retint un sourire en coin. Il faisait de plus en plus de références aux zombies non ?

.

_Petit 3 : Replacer la défense magique dans un contexte ouvrant à la pratique._

.

« Hum... Je vois pas vraiment de quelle genre de contexte elle parle... Est-ce que tu crois qu'un basilic essayant de me tuer est une bonne excuse pour utiliser la défense magique ? »

« Tu l'as pas tué avec une épée ? »

« Vrai... Bon, alors une centaine de Détraqueurs qui essayent de manger nos âmes à Sirius et moi ? »

« Oui, je pense que ça compte ça. »

Il finit de copier les objectifs avec ses commentaires et posa sa plume à côté de son parchemin avant de lever la tête vers la professeur, attendant la suite. Les autres finirent aussi et lorsqu'ils eurent tous posé leur plume, elle demanda :

_ Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique_ par Wilbert Eskivdur ?

Un murmure de « oui » totalement enthousiasme s'éleva et elle eut de nouveau un sourire pincé.

_ Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Quand je vous pose une question, vous répondez clairement par « oui professeur Ombrage » ou « Non, professeur Ombrage ». Recommençons : Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique_ par Wilbert Eskivdur ?

_ Oui, professeur Ombrage.

Il était presque tenté de répondre non. Mais ça aurait été contre-productif. Elle leur fit ouvrir le livre à la page cinq et leur demanda de lire le premier chapitre. Il l'ouvrit et se désintéressa totalement de la lecture, préférant discuter avec Phoenix.

« Je pense que le gars qui a écrit ce livre ne devait pas être doué en duel. » fit Harry.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Phoenix.

« Eskivdur... Il devait avoir du mal à esquiver. Ça doit être pour ça que son livre est aussi inutile, il veut faire en sorte que tout ceux qui apprennent à se battre en le lisant ne puissent pas avoir le niveau pour le battre ! Et comme ça il gagne des tournois, devient riche et essaye de dominer le monde mais finit par se faire tuer par son chat qui lui arrachera la trachée à coup de dents pendant la nuit parce qu'il aura encore oublié de lui donner ses croquettes de luxe. » expliqua calmement le Survivant.

« Les chats sont maléfiques. »

« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. »

« C'est moi ou Hermione ne lit pas ? »

Il releva la tête et vit que Hermione ne lisait effectivement pas. En fait, elle n'avait même pas ouvert son livre et avait la main levée tout en fixant Ombrage avec insistance. Cette dernière mettait un point d'honneur à l'ignorer.

« Je pense qu'on a la preuve ultime de l'inutilité totale de ce livre. Même **Hermione** ne veut pas le lire ! »

« Incroyable ! »

Les élèves commencèrent peu à peu à remarquer cette anomalie incroyable et se désintéressèrent à leur tour du livre pour observer ce qui allait se passer.

Quand il fut évident que plus de la moitié de la classe ne lisait plus, Ombrage se tourna vers Hermione et lui demanda gentiment :

_Souhaitez-vous poser une question sur ce chapitre ?

_ Non madame.

_ Alors retournez à votre lecture.

_ En fait, je voudrais poser une question sur vos objectifs d'apprentissage.

_ Et vous vous appelez ?

_ Hermione Granger.

_ Miss Granger, il me semble que ces objectifs sont parfaitement clairs.

_ Je ne le pense pas. Il n'est évoqué nul par l'utilisation de sortilèges de défense.

« Tu paries combien qu'elle répond qu'on a pas besoin de faire de la pratique ici ? »

_ L'utilisation de sortilèges de défenses ? Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin d'en utiliser dans ma classe ? Vous ne vous attendez tout de même pas à vous faire attaquer par un professeur ?

« Hum... Je lui dis pour Quirell, Lockard et Croupton Junior ? »

« Oublie pas Rogue. »

« Il ne m'a jamais vraiment attaqué lui... Même si c'est un connard fini. »

Un débat s'installa pour savoir si oui ou non il était utile de faire de la pratique en défense contre les forces du mal. Quand Dean fit remarquer que ce n'était pas avec de la théorie qu'ils allaient pouvoir se défendre s'ils étaient attaqués, la réponse d'Ombrage alluma une flamme de colère en Harry.

_ Je ne souhaite pas critiquer la façon dont cette école a été dirigée, mais vous vous êtes trouvés exposés dans cette classe à des sorciers irresponsables, totalement irresponsables même, sans parler de certains hybrides particulièrement dangereux.

Étrangement, lorsque la remarque sur Remus fut sortie, toutes les fenêtres de la classe explosèrent d'un coup. Harry rétracta aussitôt sa magie et imita la réaction des autres qui paniquèrent légèrement alors que Ombrage se relevait de l'endroit ou l'explosion l'avait poussée.

_ Silence !

Ils se turent tous.

_ Assis, tout de suite !

Ils s'assirent prudemment. Elle agita sa baguette et les dégâts furent réparés. Puis, elle se tourna vers eux avec une expression très colérique.

_ Qui a fait ça ?

Tout le monde se regarda. Harry échangea brièvement un regard avec Ron et Hermione qui eurent la bonne idée d'aussi agir comme les autres et de chercher le coupable. Mais personne ne se dénonça.

_ Très bien. Comme aucun d'entre vous ne semble vouloir se dénoncer, je pense qu'une retenue collective et 10 points en moins chacun devrait suffire.

Harry ne dit rien. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Seamus qui moufta :

_ C'est Potter ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait exploser quelque chose en s'énervant.

Tous les Gryffondors lui jetèrent un regard noir. Ombrage lui fit un sourire mielleux avant de dire :

_ Merci monsieur Finnigan. Monsieur Potter, auriez-vous quelque chose à dire au sujet de vos anciens professeurs ?

_ Remus est de loin le meilleur professeur qu'on ait eu dans cette matière.

_ Il n'en reste pas moins qu'un hybride qui n'a pas sa place dans notre société.

Il hésita, vraiment, mais il se dit que faire exploser une nouvelle fois les vitres de la salle sous un coup de magie accidentelle n'était pas la chose la plus avisée à faire. Il choisit donc de se taire en la fusillant du regard.

« Phoenix... »

« Oui ? » Sa voix interne semblait beaucoup trop joyeuse à son goût...

« Je crois que je vais reconsidérer ton idée par rapport à Ombrage. »

« Génial ! On la démembre quand ? »

_ Très bien, monsieur Potter, j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor pour votre conduite inacceptable et vous aurez une retenue, demain soir à cinq heures.

Il leva un sourcil et demanda :

_ Vous me donnez une retenue à cause de magie accidentelle ?

_ Vous êtes censé contrôler votre magie maintenant, monsieur Potter. Vous n'avez plus cinq ans.

« Elle est au courant que ceux ayant une puissance magique plus grande que la normale ont parfois du mal à la contrôler ? »

_ Mais professeur, fit Hermione. Tout le monde sait que ceux ayant une puissance magique supérieure à la moyenne ont du mal à toujours la contrôler. Même le professeur Dumbledore peut être dangereux s'il perd le contrôle sur ses émotions.

_ Miss Granger, seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que monsieur Potter ici présent est aussi puissant ? Ne soyez pas ridicule voyons...

« Je lui montre ou pas ? »

« Pas la peine de montrer toutes tes cartes... »

Hermione allait répondre, mais il lui donna un coup de pied sous la table et secoua légèrement la tête pour lui signifier de se taire.

Le reste du cours se passa dans le silence. Seamus reçut quand même quelques regards noirs des Gryffondors et Harry se promit de parler aux jumeaux au sujet d'un nouveau cobaye.

Ils quittèrent la salle après avoir passé deux heures à lire, puis à résumer ce qu'ils avaient lu. Parvati demanda bien ce qu'ils allaient faire pour pouvoir passer l'épreuve pratique lors des BUSE mais Ombrage se contenta de dire que s'ils avaient une bonne théorie, alors la pratique viendrait toute seule. Quelle blague !

.

Sur le chemin vers la divination, Ron se plaignit de Seamus qui avait balancé Harry, qui lui discutait avec Phoenix.

« Donc, il vaut mieux éviter de la démembrer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'au moindre incident, elle parlerait au directeur. Donc il faut que ce soit discret et sans lien avec moi. »

« Je vois. Hum... Poison ? »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée... Tu crois qu'il reste du venin sur les crochets des restes du basilic ? »

« Peut-être. Il faudrait aller voir. »

« On ira ce soir. »

« D'accord. »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la trappe et montèrent l'échelle lorsqu'elle descendit. Ils passèrent tout le début de l'heure à lire l'introduction sur l'interprétation des rêves et les dernières minutes à discuter de leurs rêves respectifs. Ron ne se souvenait d'aucun, mis à part celui où il jouait au Quidditch.

« Hum... Le dernier rêve que j'ai fais était cette vision où Voldemort retrouvait un corps humain et se reluquait dans le miroir. Tu crois que ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Couplé avec la fois où tu t'es retrouvé dans son corps alors qu'il faisait des travaux manuels sous la douche, je dirais que ça veut dire que tu es frustré sexuellement et que tu fantasmes inconsciemment sur ton pire ennemi. »

« Je pense que je vais éviter de dire ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça pourrait être mal pris. »

« Tu ne nies même pas que tu fantasmes sur lui. »

« Désolé, mais il faut dire ce qui est, il **est **sexy. »

« Vrai. »

L'heure finit de passer et ils eurent pour devoir de faire un journal de leurs rêves. Il allait devoir tout inventer, vu qu'il ne rêvait plus du tout.

Ils allèrent ensuite manger, retrouvant ainsi Hermione qui leur avait gardé des places.

_ Alors la divination ?

_ On analyse les rêves.

_ Oh.

_ Ouais...

Harry se servit du hachis et le mangea sans vraiment prêter attention à la conversation, jusqu'à ce que Hermione lui demande :

_ Tu penses quoi de Ombrage ?

Il posa sa fourchette et réfléchit avant de répondre :

_ Elle me fait penser à Soeur Marie-Clarence.

Ils (c'est à dire Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean et Ginny (et peut-être aussi ceux qui écoutent en douce)) le regardèrent bizarrement. Seuls ceux ayant un minimum de culture moldue comprirent ce qu'il entendait par là. Ça n'empêcha pas Hermione de demander :

_ Et qui est-ce ?

_ Mon oncle et ma tante m'avaient envoyé à une école religieuse ma première année de primaire, sûrement en espérant que ma magie fuirait à la vue des sœurs. Sœur Marie-Clarence s'occupait de ma classe. C'était une fanatique totale et dès que l'un d'entre nous allait à l'encontre des enseignements de la Bible, elle lui tapait sur les doigts avec une règle en bois et lui donnait à copier cent fois le passage dans lequel on expliquait le pêcher commis et la punition qui en découlait. Je crois que j'étais un pécheur né parce que je me faisais punir au moins deux fois par semaine. Heureusement que je ne suis resté que trois mois. J'ai eu un accès de magie accidentelle et ils m'ont collé un exorcisme avant de me mettre à la porte en disant ne plus jamais vouloir me revoir, comme quoi j'étais le fils du démon ou un truc dans le genre.

Ils reçu quelques regards étranges et leva un sourcil :

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu t'es fait exorciser ?

_ Oui. Enfin, ça va, ce n'était pas la première fois donc je savais à quoi m'attendre, ils ne sont pas très inventifs quand ils font ça.

_ Tu l'as été plusieurs fois !

_ Sept fois en tout. Enfin, ça c'est les fois dont je me souviens, rien ne dit que ma chère famille ne m'y a pas envoyé quand j'avais un an.

_ C'est quoi un exorcisme ? demanda Neville.

_ C'est un rituel religieux où des prêtres essayent de faire sortir un démon du corps d'une personne, répondit Hermione. Ça peut parfois durer des jours et ni le supplicier, ni les prêtres ne peuvent manger durant ce temps. Harry, c'est de la torture ! Comment peux-tu prendre ça aussi légèrement ?

_ Je l'ai dis, question d'habitude, ils n'étaient pas très imaginatifs. Dans tout les cas, Ombrage me fait penser à Sœur Marie-Clarence, elle a une totale foi en le ministère et suit ses consignes à la lettre. Même ses méthodes d'enseignement sont semblables et je parie ce que vous voulez qu'elle me fera faire des lignes pendant ma retenue.

_ Harry... Tu ne peux pas dire que ce n'était rien, fit Hermione d'un ton exaspéré. Et ne plaisante pas comme ça sur tes retenues.

Il haussa les épaules sans répondre et reprit son repas alors que les conversations reprenaient autour de lui. Il ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème dans tout ça...

.

Le cours de potion qui suivit fut assez amusant pour lui. Il avait réussi à faire une potion correcte en lisant bien la consigne et en mettant en pratique ses connaissances de cuisinier. Il mit un échantillon dans l'une de ses fioles, l'étiqueta soigneusement et vérifia les runes qu'ils avait placé en dessous avant de l'apporter au bureau. Rogue n'avait rien trouvé à redire à sa potion, ce qui l'avait légèrement contrarié, ça se voyait, et Harry s'en réjouissait. Il retourna à son chaudron, le vida et rangea ses affaires après avoir noté le devoir à faire sur le pierre de lune. Alors qu'il fermait son sac, il entendit un bruit de verre heurtant le dallage de pierre et se retourna pour voir sa fiole par terre. Rogue l'observait aussi avec les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il l'avait faite tomber pour pouvoir mettre un zéro à Harry. Ce dernier se hâta de retourner au bureau et de ramasser sa fiole avant de la reposer sur le bureau.

_ Heureusement que j'ai demandé à Hermione de mettre des runes de solidité sous mes fioles, n'est-ce pas professeur ?

_ Déguerpissez Potter avant que je ne vous retire des points !

Il sourit joyeusement avant de sortir avec ses amis. Hermione lui jeta un regard avant de dire :

_ Je n'ai jamais mis de rune sous tes fioles.

_ Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas dire que j'avais recherché moi-même les runes à mettre pour éviter que mes fioles se brisent malencontreusement.

Elle soupira mais ne dit rien d'autre. La journée se terminait plutôt bien.

« Oublie pas qu'on doit aller voir le basilic ce soir. »

« Vrai. »

Ils partirent tranquillement dans leur salle commune pour commencer leurs devoirs avant le dîner, Harry avalant distraitement l'un des bonbons que Dobby lui avait faits.

.

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_À la prochaine._

_Pilou._


	10. Chapter 9

Salut à tous !

_Voici un chapitre prêt depuis deux semaines._

_Si je ne l'ai pas posté plus tôt, c'est parce que je voulais d'abord publier l'introduction de ma série de fic « Les Apprentis » dont le personnage principal apparaît brièvement dans ce chapitre. _

_Il n'influencera pas l'histoire et ne réapparaîtra pas, s'il est là, c'est pour me faire de la pub gratos et aussi pour faire un peu avancer l'intrigue._

_Pour la petite précision, First a plus de deux cents ans, donc c'est normal s'il est un connard._

.

Bref.

.

Remarques :

_Bienvenu aux p'tits nouveaux !_

_Vous avez eu mes ref à Point Culture et Sister Act dans le C8, bien joué ! (pas que ça ait été compliqué)_

_Retenu avec Ombrage dans le prochain chapitre vous en faites pas ! (l'est déjà écrit en plus.)_

_._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 9 : Visite du troisième type ?

.

Harry vérifia une dernière fois la carte pour être sûr que la voie était libre avant d'entrer dans les toilettes des filles du second étage. (NdB : Peut-être dire qu'il vient là pour la Chambre des Secrets ?) C'était à peine le premier jour de cours, et il était déjà dehors au milieu de la nuit pour planifier l'assassinat de son nouveau prof de DCFM. Il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé chez lui, il n'était plus tant que ça dérangé par la mort, et d'une certaine manière, ça le faisait un peu s'inquiéter. Car, s'il n'était plus dérangé par la mort, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de devenir comme Voldemort ? Et qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de devenir une créature vivant pour tuer et manger tout ce qui bouge ?

« Arrête de te prendre le chou pour si peu. Et puis, t'avais pas dit que tu trouvais Voldemort sexy ? »

_ Ouvre-toi, siffla-t-il.

« Si, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'en reste pas moins un connard de mage noir psychopathe qui a tué mes parents et des milliers d'innocents. Il est peut-être du bon matériel pour ma masturbation, mais jamais je ne m'abaisserais à coucher avec lui ou à le rejoindre. »

Il descendit dans le tuyau et s'arrêta quelques secondes une fois en bas pour s'habituer à l'obscurité.

« Pourquoi tu n'allumes pas ta baguette ? »

« La ferme... »

_ Lumos.

Le bout de sa baguette s'alluma et il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à l'éboulement qu'avait créé Lockhart. Il passa quelques minutes à le déblayer précautionneusement avec des sorts de lévitation et un peu de magie sans baguette pour tout maintenir stable et éviter de se prendre le plafond sur la tête. (NdB : Ce serait dommage qu'il abîme sont beau visage…) Lorsqu'il eut un passage assez grand et stable pour passer, il continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte ouverte de la chambre.

Il entra dans la pièce principale et se figea en voyant qu'une personne était déjà présente. Il leva sa baguette et se dissimula derrière une colonne. Il n'y avait que les Fourchelangs qui pouvaient entrer dans la Chambre, et il n'en existait que deux connu.

« Comment est-il entré ? »

« Tu es sûr que c'est lui ? On voit mal et ta cicatrice ne te fait rien. »

Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança encore un peu en essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible. L'inconnu était en train de retirer les crochets de la mâchoire du cadavre du basilic pour les mettre dans une bourse, certainement plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Il était de dos, avait des cheveux noirs lui tombant sur la nuque et il portait un long manteau noir qui devait arriver jusqu'à ses chevilles lorsqu'il était debout. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le style de Voldemort.

Il sursauta lorsque la personne parla :

_ Je sais que tu es là, montre-toi, je ne suis pas un ennemi.

Sa voix... Elle lui disait quelque chose. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas Voldemort. Il s'avança prudemment, sa baguette toujours levée.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme rangea le dernier crochet dans sa bourse avant de se relever en s'époussetant et de se retourner. Harry en manqua de lâcher sa baguette en le voyant. L'homme leva un sourcil en le voyant avant de lui faire un sourire moqueur et de dire :

_ Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches.

Il s'empressa de la refermer et fronça les sourcils. Devant lui se trouvait sa copie, en plus âgée. Il avait les mêmes yeux verts, les mêmes traits du visage et la même cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il semblait avoir dix-sept ans et une cicatrice courait le long de sa mâchoire gauche pour finir dans son cou. Mais sinon, c'était lui.

_ Qui... Comment ?

_ Très éloquent, se moqua l'autre.

Il s'avança avec un air curieux et perplexe. Harry recula d'un pas, il ne le sentait pas. L'autre ne pouvait pas être du futur, il n'avait pas les cheveux blanc. Alors d'où venait-il ?

_ Hum... Tu n'es pas un Apprenti, tu es capable de pratiquer l'Occlumentie. Pourtant, tu es aussi immortel… enfin d'une certaine manière. Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

_ Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question ? Qui es-tu ?

_ Oups, désolé, j'ai oublié mes manières. Je m'appelle Hadrian Jameson Potter. Je suis un voyageur multidimensionnel et l'Apprenti connu sous le nom de First. À ton tour, qu'est-ce que tu es ?

(Ndb : Le fait qu'Harry ne réponde pas ni ne se pose de question sur Hadrian est-il normal ?)

(Nda : Il voit bien que Hadrian lui ressemble comme donc gouttes d'eau, donc qu'il sait qui il est et quelle est sa vie. Et il est assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il est son double d'une autre dimension.)

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un Apprenti ?

_ Ceci ne te regarde pas, tu n'en es pas un.

Il serra les dents, ce double était on ne peut plus condescendant.

« En même temps, il n'a aucune obligation envers toi... »

« Je sais. »

_ Je me suis fait griffer par un zombie et les larmes de phénix m'ont évité le plus gros des dégâts.

_ Oh ! Un type phénix alors. J'en ai croisé assez peu des comme toi. Vous avez une invasion zombie ici ?

_ Non, les gars qui travaillent au département des mystères au ministère se sont foiré dans une expérience, ce qui a ouvert des portails vers une autre dimension et des zombies en sont sortis. Ils ont aussitôt mis les zones sous quarantaine et j'étais dans l'une d'elles.

Il hocha la tête pensivement avant de l'observer, une expression curieuse sur le visage.

_ Donc, comment ça se passe la vie de zombie ?

_ En quoi ça te concerne ? Tu n'en es pas un.

_ Méchant. Mais c'est vrai, désolé pour la question. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi es-tu descendu ici ?

_ Pour la même raison que toi visiblement, j'ai besoin d'un crochet de basilic.

_ Pour faire quoi ? Détruire un Horcruxe de Voldy ? Tu as l'air un peu jeune pour avoir dix-sept ans pourtant.

_ J'ai quinze ans. Qu'est-ce qu'un Horcruxe ?

_ Quinze ans... cinquième année alors, murmura-t-il en ignorant la question d'Harry. Ombrage ?

_ Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'un Horcruxe ?

_ C'est vrai qu'elle est insupportable. Mais je te déconseille d'utiliser du venin de basilic, ce n'est pas assez discret. On le remarquera à l'autopsie et comme ça ne se trouve pas à tous les coins de rue, on te soupçonnera forcément car tu es le seul à pouvoir entrer dans la chambre.

_ Je n'y avais pas pensé comme ça... Qu'est-ce qu'un Horcruxe ?

L'autre le regarda puis soupira avant de se pincer l'arête du nez.

_ Très bien... Un Horcruxe est un réceptacle à un morceau d'âme. En faisant un rituel, on peut retirer un morceau de son âme et la mettre dans un objet. De cette manière, l'âme reste ancrée au monde des vivants et donc la personne ne peut pas mourir, même si son corps est détruit. Tu en as déjà détruit un, le journal. Et Voldemort en a plus d'un.

_ Laisse-moi deviner, une coupe, un diadème et une vieille bague ?

_ Oui, entre autres. Comment le sais-tu ?

_ Je les ai vus quand Voldemort a fait ce rituel pour retrouver une apparence humaine. Il a ensuite passé deux heures à se mater dans le miroir.

_ Oh ! Sexy hein ?

_ Totalement.

_ Tu comptes le rejoindre ?

_ Jamais de la vie ! Ou de la mort ! Il est peut-être sexy, mais il n'en reste pas moins un connard de mage noir psychopathe qui a tué mes parents. Tu devrais le savoir !

_ Je sais, même si j'ai visité beaucoup de dimension où un Voldemort sain d'esprit a fait prospérer la communauté sorcière anglaise et les a protégés des moldus lorsqu'ils ont commencé à les attaquer avec leurs armes. À mon avis, le fait d'avoir retrouvé ses Horcruxes doit lui avoir rendu un minimum de santé mentale. Peut-être qu'une guerre pourrait même être évitée si quelqu'un parvenait à lui faire comprendre que c'est une mauvaise idée.

_ Et tu veux que ce soit moi ?

_ Tu n'as pas envie de l'arrêter ?

_ Pour dire vrai, je comptais surtout ne pas du tout participer au conflit, rien ne m'y oblige et si j'y participe il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on découvre ma condition. Je compte juste finir mes études et me casser.

_ Si tu veux, ce n'est pas mon problème, de toute façon je ne suis que de passage ici.

Harry hocha la tête mais en même temps il réfléchissait aux paroles de l'Autre. Est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement raisonner Voldemort ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment être sain d'esprit et faire ce qui est bon pour leur monde ?

Il savait que le gouvernement était pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Les créatures étaient rejetées et rabaissées et les coutumes sorcières étaient peu à peu supprimées. Il trouvait ça injuste et totalement immoral. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire que les loup-garous se transforment une fois par mois ? Ils faisaient partie de leur monde comme eux ! Ce n'était pas parce que les sorciers gouvernaient qu'ils avaient le droit de chasser et rabaisser les autres créatures. Elles faisaient partie intégrante du monde magique ! Et il ne parlait même pas de la gestion des enfants et des nés-moldu et sang-mêlés qui étaient malheureux dans le monde moldu car on ne les y comprenait pas. Ils n'avaient même pas leurs propres orphelinats ! Et lui-même aurait rêvé de pouvoir aller dans une école primaire où tous les enfants étaient comme lui ! Le niveau éducatif était vraiment très inférieur à celui des moldu. Et ce n'étaient que quelques exemples !

Quelque chose devait changer, il le savait.

Mais est-ce que Voldemort était la meilleure solution ? L'homme était cruel et intransigeant et il avait tué beaucoup de monde.

Il se souvint alors des nombreuses fois où il l'avait trouvé à s'acharner sur de la paperasse. De quoi pouvait-elle bien retourner ? Est-ce qu'il faisait des plans pour quand il gagnerait ? Est-ce qu'il essayait de trouver une solution pour les aider ? Ou est-ce que c'était juste la paperasse normale pour quelqu'un qui dirige une armée ?

« Moi je suis à 100% pour le rejoindre. »

« Phœnix, je ne pense pas, non. »

« Mon instinct me dit que c'est bon. »

« Ton instinct te dit surtout que c'est le seul avec qui tu pourrais te reproduire... »

« Vrai. »

Il se tourna vers l'Autre qui l'observait curieusement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu as vraiment des ennuis avec Ombrage ?

_ Disons que ça ne fait même pas deux jours, mais elle me tape déjà sur les nerfs.

_ Deux jours ? Tu n'es même pas encore allé en détention ! Si tu la tues maintenant, c'est sûr que les soupçons retomberont sur toi.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Il eut un sourire malicieux avant de sortir un petit objet d'une des poches de son manteau. Il le lui tendit et Harry s'en saisit. C'était une petite barre de métal rectangulaire, pas plus longue que sa main et aussi large que les trois doigts du milieu côtes à côtes. Sur l'une des faces, il y avait un écran, deux petites flèches à sa gauche, une pointant vers le haut, l'autre vers le bas, et un bouton protégé par un couvercle transparent.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Un explosif. Tu règles le minuteur avec les flèches, tu l'accroches là où tu veux qu'il explose, par exemple en dessous des appartements du crapaud quand elle dort, puis tu appuies sur le bouton et tu fuis le plus loin possible. C'est assez puissant, donc ça devrait te débarrasser d'elle assez facilement.

_ D'accord. Merci.

_ De rien ! Mais attends quand même un ou deux mois avant de l'utiliser. Qu'il y ait suffisamment de personnes en rogne contre elle pour qu'on ne te soupçonne pas.

_ J'y penserai.

_ Bien ! Maintenant que ça c'est fait, moi j'ai des courses à faire avant de repartir et l'heure tourne. Donc j'y vais. On risque de ne jamais se revoir.

_ Adieu dans ce cas.

_ Ouais, adieu.

Il se détourna un peu de Harry et leva la main en ayant que l'index et le majeur de déplié et fit un mouvement du haut vers le bas dans le vide devant lui. Harry vit alors apparaître un cercle vert lumineux bordé de runes vers lequel l'Autre s'avança sans la moindre hésitation. Il s'arrêta juste devant et tourna une dernière fois la tête vers Harry :

_ Oh ! Avant que j'oublie, tu es un Horcruxe involontaire et Dumbledore sait que tu devras mourir s'il veut un jour pouvoir se débarrasser de Voldy. Sur ce...

Il passa le portail sans lui laisser le temps de réagir ou de sortir de son état de choc.

Le... portail, disparut aussitôt et Harry se retrouva tout seul dans la chambre des secrets.

« Oh bordel... Est-ce qu'il a dit ce que j'ai cru l'entendre dire ? »

« Tu veux dire que tu es un Horcruxe et Lemon-man le sait ? Yep, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Ça explique pourquoi je ne te ressemble pas alors que je me suis basé sur ton âme pour mon apparence. »

Harry repensa à l'apparence de Phoenix. Un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années aux traits aristocratiques, aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux noirs veinés de rouge. Il lui avait toujours trouvé un petit air familier de déjà vu et maintenant il savait pourquoi. Il était une version beaucoup plus jeune de Voldemort.

« Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à moi ? » se lamenta-t-il.

« Parce que tu es le héros ? »

« Vrai... Donc, Voldy ne peut pas mourir si je reste en vie. Super... »

« On pourrait se servir de ça à notre avantage... »

« Je suis tout ouïe. »

« S'il sait que tu es un Horcruxe, alors il sera peut-être moins enclin à te tuer. »

« Vrai. »

« Donc on peut entrer en contact avec lui et essayer d'en savoir plus sur son mouvement et négocier. »

Harry réfléchit à la proposition. C'était une bonne idée. Il supposait. Au début, il avait plus dans l'idée d'utiliser son alias en tant qu'Alec Riddle, mais cette seconde approche était tout aussi intéressante. Et en plus, ça serait beaucoup plus direct.

Mais voulait-il vraiment entrer en contact avec cet homme ?

D'un côté, son double avait affirmé qu'un Voldemort à la tête du pays était une bonne chose et il était lui-même vraiment curieux et voulait en savoir plus sur cette guerre. Et Voldemort voudrait sûrement le protéger s'il savait, contrairement à Dumbledore.

D'ailleurs, il était de plus en plus méfiant vis à vis du vieil homme. Il avait planifié sa mort par Merlin ! Il l'avait élevé, éduqué comme le parfait petit héros et lui avait rempli la tête avec ses croyances, tout ça, juste pour l'envoyer à l'abattoir à la fin.

Certes, il pouvait toujours lui demander de confirmer, mais pour quoi faire ? Il allait encore lui dire que c'était pour le bien que tous. Que l'individuel n'avait aucune importance quand le bien de la société était en jeu. Que son sacrifice était important pour sauver des milliers de personnes. Et que le pouvoir de l'amour le sauverait. (NdB : Mon cul vieux fou !)

Parler avec le vieil homme ne servait à rien. Il ne lui disait jamais rien et attendait juste qu'il trouve les réponses par lui-même. Il refusait même de lui dire pourquoi Voldemort voulait le tuer à la base ! Disant qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre, quelle connerie !

Comparé à lui, Voldemort était beaucoup plus honnête. Il n'avait jamais caché ses intentions envers lui. Il était un connard, mais un connard qui s'assume et ne se cache pas derrière des airs bienveillants. Il ne lui avait jamais menti.

Peut-être qu'il allait écrire cette lettre au final.

Il sortit de ses pensées et revint au temps présent. Il devait y aller s'il voulait pouvoir dormir un peu. Il remarqua alors que l'autre lui avait quand même laissé un crochet dans la gueule du squelette.

Il remonta donc à la surface avec un crochet enveloppé dans un tissu et une bombe dans sa poche. Il vérifia la carte et retourna calmement à son dortoir.

Une fois allongé sur son lit, il se mit à discuter avec Phœnix.

« D'accord je vais écrire à Voldemort. »

« Génial ! »

« Tu ne serais pas aussi excité simplement parce que tu es basé sur l'Horcruxe ? »

« Non. Si le morceau pouvait nous influencer, il l'aurait sûrement fait depuis longtemps. »

« Vrai... »

« Sinon, tu sembles bien prendre le fait que tu ais rencontré un double de toi d'une autre dimension. »

« Avec la magie, tout est possible. Et tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, je suis le héros, ce genre de chose est totalement normal pour moi. »

« Il était cool avec ce manteau. Tu devrais... »

« J'ai déjà fait une note de m'en commander un. »

Il sentit la satisfaction de Phoenix dans le fond de son esprit et roula les yeux. Sérieusement... Mais c'était vrai que le manteau était cool.

Il se tourna sur le côté et s'endormit. C'était décidément la journée la plus étrange de sa vie. Mais, honnêtement, qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas pour lui ? Il espérait juste que le lendemain serait mieux.

.

* * *

.

Merci d'avoir lu !

_J'espère que la petite visite de First vous a plu._

_En fait, je me suis rendu compte qu'utiliser du venin de basilic était un peu con vu qu'il était le seul à pouvoir aller dans la chambre, comme l'a si bien dit un lecteur._

_Mais je ne savais pas comment lui faire oublier l'idée tout en lui en donnant une autre plus discrète._

_Donc j'ai joué mon joker, First._

_._

_Pensez à aller jeter un oeil à mon introduction « Apprentis : First »_

.

Pilou.


	11. Chapter 10

_Salut à tous !_

_Bienvenu pour ce nouveau chapitre._

_Je vous préviens, je ne suis pas du tout sûre d'être parfaitement claire ou cohérente dedans donc n'hésitez pas à me poser des question ou pointer des trucs étranges dans les com'_

.

Remarques :

.

Oui, une bombe est tout ce qu'il y a de plus discret au monde.

_Yume_ : je ne fais pas un bashing de Dumby, il est plutôt gris en vrai. Harry le traite de tout les noms parce qu'il vient d'apprendre qu'il l'a élevé comme un cochon qu'on envoi à l'abattoir. Je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose contre le vieux citronné, juste que je n'aime pas les manipulateur dans son genre qui essayent de faire ce qu'ils pensent juste en ne prenant pas en compte l'individu.

Bref.

Pour ce qui est de First. Je l'ai expliqué dans le chapitre précédent, mais je le redis. Il est apparu en partie pour me faire de la pub et en partie parce que j'avais besoin que quelqu'un dise à Harry que c'est une mauvaise idée d'utiliser du venin de basilic et éventuellement qu'il était un horcruxe.

(j'avais une version du neuf en tête où Voldy squattait la chambre, Harry tombait par hasard sur lui, laissait le contrôle à Phoenix et mordait Tommy-boy, mais j'ai rejeté l'idée parce que ça me semblait trop facile.)

.

_Voilà !_

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira._

_Pilou_

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 10 : Détention.

.

Il relut une dernière fois la lettre avant de hocher la tête, satisfait. Il était clair, concis et allait plus ou moins droit au but et donnait suffisamment d'informations pour intéresser Voldemort. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre un peu avant de l'envoyer.

Il rangea soigneusement l'enveloppe dans sa malle avant de sortir un livre et de s'allonger sur son lit pour lire un peu. Il lui restait un peu de temps avant sa retenue avec Ombrage. Il n'oubliait pas l'explosif caché dans sa malle à l'intérieur d'une chaussette, ni les conseils de l'Autre. Il avait bien l'intention de mettre le plan à exécution dès qu'il le pourra sans attirer les soupçons. Phoenix était totalement d'accord avec ça, donc pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

Cependant... Il y a encore trois mois, l'idée même de tuer ou blesser quelqu'un volontairement, sans que ce soit de la légitime défense, l'aurait révulsé. Il avait changé, c'était évident. Et il n'était pas certain d'aimer ce qu'il devenait. Ou plutôt, il était sûr qu'il devrait ne pas aimer ou accepter ce qu'il devenait. Mais étrangement, même s'il essayait de se raisonner, de se dire qu'il ne devait pas, que c'était mal, que la mort n'était pas un jeu, il ne parvenait pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit qui aille dans ce sens.

En fait, il avait du mal à ressentir vraiment depuis un moment. Du moins, il ressentait de moins en moins, comme si ses émotions étaient progressivement noyées. Il n'était pas une bête sans cervelle agissant sur ses instincts, mais ses capacités émotionnelles diminuaient clairement.

Au début, il était dégoûté par son statut, maintenant il mangeait ses repas sans même y penser et ne ressentait rien à l'idée d'être cannibale, ou plutôt nécrophage.

Il essayait de se dire que Phoenix avait une mauvaise influence, mais au contraire, c'était l'entité dans sa tête qui protégeait le peu de santé mentale qu'il avait. Sans lui, il serait totalement guidé par ses instincts...

Il devait peut-être s'estimer heureux d'être conscient et d'avoir le contrôle sur ses capacités. Même si cela signifiait devoir simuler ses émotions.

Certes, il était toujours attaché à ses amis et ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, mais ce n'était pas exactement comme avant. Là, il savait qu'il tenait à eux, mais il ne le ressentait pas forcément, pas tout le temps.

Il savait aussi qu'il devrait être perturbé ou dégoûté par le fait qu'il ne ressentait rien, mais il ne l'était pas. Pourtant il aurait dû.

Il savait qu'il devrait haïr Rogue et Malefoy, mais il n'avait plus vraiment cette flamme qui brûlait auparavant qui le poussait à se disputer en permanence avec le blond et défier le maître des potions. Il le faisait seulement pas automatisme, parce qu'il savait que c'était de cette manière qu'il devait agir.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il s'était rendu compte de cette décroissance soudaine de son niveau émotionnel et de sa nouvelle conscience de ce qu'il devrait faire ou ressentir dans certaines situations. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte à Privet Drive car il était seul avec Dobby, ni au QG parce qu'il était plus concentré sur ses entraînement et sur le fait de s'habituer à la cohabitation avec Phoenix.

Mais maintenant qu'il était entouré de monde, que les cours avaient repris et qu'il avait un peu de temps pour penser, il se rendait compte de tout ça, et ça le perturbait un peu.

Il hésitait un peu à en parler à l'infirmière lors de sa visite du samedi, mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle dirait.

Même s'il n'arrivait plus à ressentir, il avait toujours sa conscience et une certaine morale. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable ou honteux d'avoir fait une chose qui va contre ses principes, il savait qu'il le devrait. Il ne comptait pas les briser. Il ne lui restait que ces principes et cette morale qu'il s'était forgés pour l'empêcher de devenir un psychopathe ou pire, comme Voldemort.

Phoenix ne l'aidait pas à rester sage en lui conseillant de tuer tous ceux qui l'ennuyaient, mais au moins il avait encore assez de volonté pour résister à la petite voix dans sa tête.

.

Il leva la tête de son livre en entendant la porte s'ouvrir sur Ron.

_ Vieux, Hermione m'a dit de te dire que tu devrais aller à ta retenue, c'est bientôt l'heure.

_ D'accord, merci Ron.

Son ami lui sourit avant de repartir. Il rangea son livre et se leva avant de descendre. Il salua ses amis avant de quitter la salle commune et de se diriger vers le bureau de l'amphibien.

Une fois devant la porte, il prit une grande inspiration avant de toquer. La voix ignoblement mielleuse de l'occupante de la pièce lui dit d'entrer et il ouvrit la porte, se préparant au pire. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

« Ah mes yeux ! C'est horrible ! »

« Phoenix, ce sont mes yeux... »

_ Ah monsieur Potter, entrez donc.

« Non mais tu as vu tout ce rose ! Ça devrait être illégal ! »

_ Bonsoir professeur Ombrage, fit-il en s'asseyant à la table qu'elle lui désignait.

« J'avoue que c'est beaucoup trop. On dirait qu'elle a génocidé tout une colonie de bisounours. »

« Et est-ce que ce sont des chats dans des assiettes ? »

« J'en ai bien peur. »

_ Bonsoir. Pour la retenue de ce soir, vous allez faire des lignes. Vous devrez écrire la phrase 'Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges'.

« Par Salazard, Morgane et Voldemort, c'est horrible. Brûle-moi tout ça. »

« On a dit qu'on attendait jusqu'à Novembre... »

_ Combien de fois professeur ?

« Change la couleur alors ! »

« Désolé, je ne peux rien faire pour le moment. Tu as vu ? J'avais parié sur les lignes. » (NdB : Et t'as gagné combien de gallions ? On partage ? Oui parce que mon second c'est Mammon. Ou Viper selon les occasions.) (Nda : crève)

« Ce n'est pas la question... »

_ Jusqu'à ce que ça rentre. Tenez, vous utiliserez l'une de mes plumes.

Elle sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau un coffret contenant une plume noire avec un bout doré couvert de minuscules runes.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ? »

« Je crois bien Phoenix. »

_ Madame, je ne voudrais pas vous offenser ou insinuer quoi que ce soit, mais, les plumes de sang ne sont-elles pas interdites d'usage en dehors de la signature de document officiel ? Et si ce qu'on m'a expliqué est correct, leur utilisation sur des mineurs en dehors de ce cadre est strictement interdite et punie par la loi.

Elle sembla un peu surprise par sa réplique, si son léger sursaut et recul et ses yeux écarquillés étaient de la moindre indication. Mais elle se reprit bien vite et lui fit un sourire on ne peut plus mielleux avant de sortir une feuille du même tiroir.

_ Vous avez totalement raison monsieur Potter, cependant, le ministre lui-même m'a autorisé à utiliser tous les moyens que je jugerai nécessaire pour discipliner les mauvaises graines présentes dans cette école. Comme vous pouvez le voir sur ce document.

Elle contourna son bureau et déposa plume et document devant lui. Harry posa la main sur le parchemin et le lut attentivement tout en le copiant avec un sort sans baguette sur un autre parchemin ayant apparu dans son autre main sous la table. Il glissa la copie dans sa manche avant de relâcher le document qu'Ombrage reprit et rangea soigneusement.

« Le ministre est encore plus incompétent que ce qu'on pensait »

« Très cher squatteur, je pense que l'adage 'quand tu touches le fond, tu peux toujours creuser plus loin' correspond étrangement à la situation actuelle. »

« Donc on la tue ? »

« Non. Par contre, il va falloir que j'écrive une autre lettre et que je rajoute quelque chose dans celle que j'ai déjà écrite. »

Harry soupira avant de se saisir de la plume et de regarder son parchemin. Si sa dernière expérience avec une plume de sang avait prouvé une chose, c'était que sa condition provoquait une anémie sévère et donc que la plume ne fonctionnait pas avec lui. Mais il allait bien se garder de le dire au crapaud.

Il mit la pointe de la plume sur le parchemin mais s'arrêta avant de commencer.

_ Madame, qu'est-ce que je dois écrire déjà ?

_ Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge. Je vous l'ai déjà dit Monsieur Potter.

_ Vous m'avez punis parce que j'ai fait de la magie accidentelle, pas parce que j'avais menti...

_ Oh mais si, vous avez menti.

_ Quand ?

_ En disant que c'était de la magie accidentelle.

Il la regarda quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules. Visiblement, elle voulait le punir pour avoir dit que Voldemort était de retour, donc elle utilisait le premier prétexte venu pour lui faire regretter d'être un prétendu sale gosse pourri gâté qui cherche à tout prix à attirer l'attention sur lui. (NdB : Enfin selon elle…)

Et il était aussi au courant du fait que le ministère semblait penser qu'il voulait le renverser.

À dire vrai, il commençait vraiment à se demander si ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le raser et le brûler jusqu'au sol pour reconstruire quelque chose de mieux.

En temps normal, il aurait exprimé son opinion, aurait affirmé qu'il n'était pas un menteur. Il se serait mis en colère et aurait crié ses quatre vérités à l'amphibien en face de lui. Mais comme il était peu à peu anesthésié par rapport à ses émotions ou ses sentiments autres que ceux que lui criaient son instinct, il était étrangement blasé par tout ça et préférait ne pas perdre son temps et son énergie à luter.

Il avait bien vu ce que ça donnait en cours de toute façon. Alors autant garder son calme et attendre le bon moment pour frapper. La vengeance était un plat qui se mange froid. Ou plutôt dans ce cas, épicé, voir explosif.

Qu'ils fassent l'autruche tant qu'ils le veulent, mais qu'ils ne viennent pas pleurer quand Voldemort viendra leur botter le derche.

Il posa de nouveau la pointe de la plume sur le parchemin et commença à écrire. Comme prévu, la plume ne fonctionna pas. La seule chose qui indiquait qu'il avait écrit était l'empreinte de la plume dans le parchemin. Il continua ainsi d'écrire dans le vide pendant une petit demi-heure jusqu'à ce que Ombrage ne se lève et vienne voir où il en était. Il ne lui prêta pas attention et traça soigneusement les lettres de sa phrase. Il allait finir le « e » de « dire » quand le parchemin lui fut violemment arraché des mains.

Il leva la tête et vit Ombrage qui regardait le parchemin avec l'air d'avoir avalé un bonbon au citron (NdB : Serait-elle amie avec Dumby ? O.o), ou alors d'avoir affaire à un gros chien.

_ Monsieur Potter, pourquoi n'y-a-t-il rien de marqué sur ce parchemin ?

_ Je ne sais pas, peut-être que votre plume ne fonctionne pas.

Elle le reposa violemment alors qu'il entendait Phoenix rire dans son esprit.

_ Écrivez.

Il s'exécuta et écrivit la phrase une nouvelle fois. L'expression du professeur se fit plus sombre encore. Elle lui prit la plume des mains et traça un trait sur la page. Il apparut en rouge sang. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de lui tendre la plume.

_ Recommencez.

Il s'exécuta en cachant son sourire amusé. Bon, d'accord, il perdait sa capacité à ressentir des émotions humaines, mais étrangement, il arrivait toujours à être amusé ou parfois en colère ou encore excité. Peut-être qu'il perdait seulement son empathie ? Ou alors ces sentiments de base étaient peut-être un peu trop bien ancrés dans son être pour disparaître aussi vite ? Ou bien, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il imaginait ses propres émotions. Car il savait qu'il serait amusé par ce genre de situation, il savait que ça lui donnerait envie de sourire ou de rire maniaquement et de jouer avec ses nerfs. Et peut-être que le fait de le savoir provoquait une illusion de sentiments ? Qu'étaient vraiment les sentiments et les émotions ? Juste une sécrétion d'hormones par le corps non ?

« Arrête de philosopher, ça me donne mal à la tête... »

« Hey ! J'essaye de déterminer si je ressens ou si j'imagine ressentir ! C'est très important tu sais. »

« Je m'en fiche, contente-toi de la poignarder avec cette foutue plume. »

Harry regarda Ombrage en réfléchissant à l'idée alors que la piètre excuse de femme semblait fulminer. (NdB : Heu…Quoi ? O.o) (Nda : ba Ombrage est difficilement un être humain...)

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma plume ?

_ Rien madame. Vous avez vu vous-même, elle marche parfaitement bien.

_ C'est impossible que vous ne soyez pas affecté ! Vous allez revenir ici tous les soirs de la semaine et recommencer jusqu'à ce que ça marche, est-ce clair ?

_ Oui madame.

_ Et si ça ne marche pas vous reviendrez la semaine prochaine.

C'était totalement exagéré de sa part. Et il hésitait vraiment à la poignarder. Mais non. Il avait un plan, il s'y tiendrait, point à la ligne.

.

Il se relut une dernière fois avant de fermer la lettre et d'y ajouter la copie du document. Il se tourna ensuite vers Edwige et attacha le tout à sa patte avec celle pour Voldemort.

_ Tu peux apporter ça à Rita puis Voldemort s'il te plaît ? C'est important.

La chouette ulula un peu avant de lui mordiller l'oreille, puis elle s'envola par la fenêtre. Harry l'observa s'éloigner, appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre dans la volière. Il hocha finalement la tête avant de mettre sa cape et de retourner à la salle commune. Le couvre-feu était passé et il ne voulait pas se faire avoir par Rogue ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

Une fois rentré il retourna dans le dortoir où Ron et les autres dormaient déjà. Il s'approcha en douce du lit de Seamus et défit les sorts autour des rideaux avant de les ouvrir et de placer un petit objet à côté du garçon endormi. Il lança aussi un ou deux sorts avant de refermer les rideaux et remettre les sorts de protections qu'il avait enlevés. Il alla ensuite se coucher avec un sourire en coin.

.

-sSs-

.

Voldemort grogna en se prenant la tête dans les mains, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. Il avait encore de la paperasse à faire ! Ça n'en finissait plus !

Les plans pour Azkaban étaient terminés, il fallait juste entraîner les recrues pour ça. Donc ça lui faisait ça de moins.

Il lui restait quand même beaucoup à régler. Il devait repasser en revue ses comptes et ses propriétés, les ressources dont ses Mangemorts disposaient, la liste de ceux dont il disposait et aussi les comptes rendus de mission qui s'empilaient.

Il les devait trier pour définir leur utilité dans sa conquête de l'Angleterre, ceux qui avait une puissance magique pour le combat, ceux qui avaient de l'influence politique pour le ministère, ceux qui avaient l'argent pour financer sa révolution et ceux qui étaient tout simplement fidèles et pouvaient servir à faire n'importe quelle tâche ingrate comme espionner dans les allées marchandes ou à Près-au-lard ou faire de la désinformation dans les journaux.

En plus de la gestion de ses troupes, il devait aussi revoir et améliorer tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour le monde sorcier britannique une fois qu'il sera au pouvoir.

Ses quatorze années passées en tant que spectre lui avaient permis de réfléchir sur des sujets importants. Quel était le sens de sa vie ? Pourquoi avait-il échoué ? Quels étaient ses objectifs ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment suivi le bon chemin ? Comment un gosse avait pu le vaincre ? Où était ce pouvoir qu'il croyait avoir quand il en avait besoin ? Comment avait-il pu autant changer depuis sa jeunesse ? (NdB : Mais surtout : Comment un gosse avait-il pu le vaincre ?!)

Il avait trouvé quelques réponses avant d'aller après la pierre philosophale. Et il en avait trouvé beaucoup d'autres quand il avait senti le morceau d'âme contenu dans son journal revenir s'accrocher à la sienne. Ce morceau était le plus gros de tous et contenait beaucoup d'informations. Il lui avait aussi apporté la solution à l'un de ses principaux problèmes : son instabilité magique et mentale.

Ses Horcruxes avaient visiblement entamé sa santé mentale, le rendant incohérent, avide de pouvoir et inutilement sadique.

Après avoir réabsorbé la coupe (Bellatrix lui avait laissé accès à son compte au cas où), le diadème (les protections autour de Poudlard étaient bien moins importantes lors des vacances, ce qui lui avait permis d'y entrer en douce) et la bague, il avait repris tous ses anciens plans et avait commencé à tous les revoir.

Il savait que ses hommes s'impatientaient et se demandaient à quoi servait toute cette infiltration et que certains ne comprenaient pas pourquoi est-ce qu'ils faisaient profil bas. Mais il était leur Lord et après quelques doloris bien placés, plus aucun d'entre eux n'avait osé le défier ou mettre en doute ses décisions.

Il soupira de nouveau en regardant les documents sur son bureau. Il se faisait tard et il n'avait pas encore mangé. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et regarda le plafond en essayant de chasser sa fatigue.

Parfois être un mage noir était beaucoup trop fatiguant... Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un change leur monde. Et comme personne ne semblait vouloir le faire, il s'en chargeait parce qu'il en avait le pouvoir.

Et si possible, il voulait le faire en épargnant le plus de sang sorcier possible. Il y avait eu beaucoup trop de morts la dernière fois.

La mort du garçon dans le cimetière était peut-être inutile, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque avec le rituel.

Quant à Potter... Le garçon le défiait toujours. Il était puissant, il pouvait le sentir, mais il était aussi totalement à la botte du vieux fou. Et même s'il avait compris l'inutilité de cette foutue prophétie par laquelle tout avait commencé, Dumbledore lui y croyait toujours et comptait bien utiliser sa petite arme au maximum.

Il avait pour principe de ne pas tuer d'enfant. Et si l'un devait mourir, c'était toujours rapidement avec l'Avada Kedavra. Il considérait par principe que les enfants étaient innocents et ne devaient donc pas être torturés. Dans le cimetière, il était toujours légèrement instable et l'euphorie d'avoir de nouveau un corps lui avait un peu fait perdre le contrôle. Surtout que le garçon avait un don pour lui porter sur les nerfs.

Cependant, Potter semblait avoir changé pendant l'été. Severus était venu lui rapporter son changement d'apparence et sa prétendue guérison due aux larmes de phénix. Et Lucius avait reçu une lettre de son fils lui disant que Potter agissait étrangement. Comme s'il réagissait par habitude et non plus en réponse à ses émotions. Et il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ait appris l'Occlumencie. Il soupçonnait Black sur ce point, il venait quand même d'une famille de sangs-purs et tout le monde savait que leurs enfants apprenaient très tôt à protéger leur esprit contre toute intrusion.

Il avait à l'origine un plan pour se débarrasser définitivement du garçon pour éviter que Dumbledore ne s'en serve contre lui, mais maintenant, il ne savait plus vraiment.

Le garçon avait changé, c'était un fait. Mais est-ce qu'il avait changé positivement ou négativement pour lui ?

Il devait le savoir. Et la meilleur chose à faire pour ça, c'était essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui. Mais sous un faux nom bien entendu. Et s'il arrivait à se rapprocher du garçon, alors s'il s'avérait toujours une menace, il le tuerait, tout simplement.

Il hocha la tête pour lui-même en terminant son repas. C'était un plan. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se fier à ses hommes, ils étaient pour la plupart des incapables...

Ses pensées furent cependant interrompues par un bruit à sa fenêtre et il se tourna vers elle pour voir une chouette blanche qui attendait impatiemment qu'il la laisse entrer. Il fit un mouvement de la main et la fenêtre s'ouvrit. La chouette entra aussitôt et se posa sur son bureau avant de tendre sa patte d'un geste impérieux et de le fixer en lui disant clairement « Prends donc cette lettre simple mortel inférieur, je n'ai pas toute la nuit. » Il la fusilla du regard, mais se dit que ça ne servait à rien de se disputer avec une simple chouette et il devait sûrement imaginer des choses. Il prit la lettre et vit qu'elle était adressée à « Sa seigneurie de la Paperasseté ». Son sourcil tiqua. Il avait une idée de qui venait la lettre... Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour l'énerver aussi facilement. Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire ce que voulait le gamin.

.

-sSs-

.

_Lord Voldemort de la Paperasseté. _

.

Je sais qu'une lettre de ma part est sûrement la dernière chose que vous pourriez vous attendre à recevoir. À vrai dire, j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de finalement vous écrire.

Pour faire simple, j'ai appris plusieurs faits perturbants et intéressants.

.

Le premier, vous chantez affreusement faux sous la douche et je ne me doutais absolument pas que vous étiez fan de Queen, c'est surprenant.

Le second, le ministère n'est qu'une bande d'imbéciles manquant totalement de bon sens. Fudge a imposé une prof de DCFM à l'école et l'a autorisée à utiliser des plumes de sang sur les élèves comme punition. Ils sont cinglés. Et aussi racistes, corrompus, vénaux, irresponsables et hypocrites.

Le troisième, vos Horcruxes. Je sais que vous en avez plusieurs, en plus de la bague, du diadème, de la coupe et du journal.

Et le quatrième, le plus perturbant je suppose, c'est que vous avez oublié quelque chose derrière vous la nuit du 31 Octobre 1981. Petit indice : on a une connexion mentale et il m'arrivait de me retrouver coincé dans votre corps avant d'apprendre l'Occlumancie (par ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que le travail de Dark Lord demandait autant de paperasse), je suis Fourchelang et ma cicatrice agit comme un détecteur de présence car elle me fait mal dès que vous êtes dans le coin.

.

Voilà, quelques faits intéressants parmi beaucoup. En contrepartie pour ces infos, j'aurais quelques questions à poser. Des questions auxquelles Dumbledore refuse de me répondre soi-disant parce que je suis trop jeune.

Pour être honnête, je ne sais rien sur cette guerre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous battez, je ne sais pas pourquoi le côté de Dumbledore se bat et je ne sais quasiment rien du monde magique.

Les seules choses qu'on ne m'ait jamais dites, c'était que vous étiez le grand méchant et qu'en tant que héros, je devais vous botter le derche. Le problème, c'est que personne (pas même vous) n'a jamais pris en considération le fait que je ne voulais PAS participer à cette guerre.

Comme je l'ai dit, je ne sais rien. Même si j'essaye de me mettre au courant de tout, ça prend du temps et il y a peu de personnes qui sont d'accord pour répondre à mes questions et les livres peuvent toujours être biaisés.

Vous êtes le seul à avoir toujours été honnête et clair quant à vos intentions envers moi. Vous êtes un connard, mais un connard qui s'assume. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de vous poser ces questions à vous.

.

Pourquoi avez-vous essayé de me tuer quand j'avais un an ? Dumbledore refuse de me répondre en disant que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre, mais je sais que c'est après moi que vous étiez car je me souviens de cette nuit grâce aux Détraqueurs.

Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous battez ?

Est-ce vrai que vous voulez tuer tous les nés-moldus et moldus ?

Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire si vous arrivez à dominer l'Angleterre ?

Est-ce que vous avez déjà pensé à engager une secrétaire ?

.

Voilà. Je pense que ce sera tout.

J'espère recevoir une réponse !

On se revoit toujours en Juin pour notre petite bataille annuelle ? (NdB : Amenez du thé Frédéric ! Nous aurons des invités cette année encore ! J'espère qu'ils sont toujours aussi ponctuels ! Le tout avec un accent snob du bel effet et un petit doigt levé !)

.

_Harry James Potter._

.

Ps : vous blessez Hedwige et je vous jure que je réduis votre nouveau corps à néant.

.

-sSs-

.

Colère, incompréhension, léger intérêt, choc et panique, incompréhension puis surprise et incrédulité, léger amusement et intérêt avec une pointe de colère, pensif, agacement et pour finir léger amusement.

Harry Potter... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de lui ?

.

* * *

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Dites moi ce que vous ne pensez, ça m'aidera pour le suivant s'il y a des explications à donner. _

_À la prochaine !_

_Pilou._


	12. Chapter 11

_Salut à tous !_

_Joyeux noël et bonnes fêtes de fins d'année !_

_Voici le petit chapitre 11._

.

Remarque :

.

Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui se sont couché tard pour tout lire et les remercies de leur nouvelle fidélité fanatique !

Je m'excuse auprès des familles de ceux que j'ai tué en les faisant trop rire. Je prévient, débrouillez-vous tout seuls pour les obsèques !

Je sais que vous attendez avec impatience la vengeance sur Ombrage et elle arrive, ne vous en faites pas !

Panda !

.

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 11 : Début de correspondance

.

Il était inquiet. Elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Il l'avait envoyé la veille au soir et avait senti un petit pic de colère derrière la porte séparant son esprit de celui de Voldemort et donc il savait qu'il avait probablement reçu la lettre, mais il ne savait pas si elle allait bien.

Elle n'était pas venu lors du courrier du matin, il avait juste reçu une lettre de Rita lui disant qu'un seul cas d'utilisation de Plume de Sang n'était pas une preuve suffisante pour accuser le ministère et faire un impact et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas travailler avec ce qu'il lui avait envoyé, surtout considérant qu'il était sa source et le seul cas présent, l'article n'aurait aucune crédibilité sans d'autres preuves à présenter. Même sa magie avec les mots avait ses limites.

Il avait passé la journée en cours, s'inquiétant d'un côté pour elle et suivant diligemment les cours en essayant de faire de son mieux. Ce n'était pas facile de se remettre dans le rythme d'un élève assidu. Mais il y arrivait, il avait déjà lu ses manuels à l'avance et avait revu ceux des années précédentes ainsi que ses notes pour se mettre à niveau. Il préférait ne pas avoir à dépendre des capacités d'Hermione pour passer en classe supérieure ou réviser. Il y arriverait par lui-même.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter. Malgré Phoenix qui lui affirmait que Voldemort prenait juste son temps pour répondre et que Hedwige allait bien, il ne pouvait arrêter de se demander s'il n'avait pas envoyer sa précieuse amie vers sa mort.

Il était désormais dans son dortoir en train de faire ses devoirs de la journée dans son lit, au grand damne de Ron qui voulait jouer un peu. Il finissait tout juste son plan pour son essai de métamorphose lorsqu'un bruit à la fenêtre lui fit lever la tête. Il sentit une vague de soulagement le submerger en voyant la chouette blanche qui attendait dehors.

_ Hedwige !

Il ouvrit la fenêtre d'un mouvement de main et tendit le bras pour que son amie puisse s'y poser. Elle le rejoignit et il détacha la lettre accrochée à sa patte et la posa sur le lit avant d'examiner Hedwige sous toutes ses coutures et de lancer un ou deux sorts de diagnostique qu'il avait appris lors de ses nombreuses visites à l'infirmerie.

Il poussa finalement un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était en parfaite santé. Il la caressa ensuite pendant quelque minutes avant de la laisser repartir vers la volière.

Il regarda l'enveloppe sur son lit, le sceau de cire ne portait pas de marque particulière et l'enveloppe était en parchemin ordinaire.

« Tu crois qu'il a mis un sort dessus ? »

« Je ne sais pas... C'est Voldemort. »

« Hum... Il faudrait que quelqu'un d'autre l'ouvre pour être sûr... »

Il tourna la lettre dans ses mains, se demandant s'il devait prendre le risque de l'ouvrir ou non. Il pouvait toujours la scanner, mais il ne connaissait pas suffisamment de sort de détection pour découvrir tous les types de sorts, et il ne savait de toute façon pas comment en défaire la plupart.

La solution à son problème entra alors dans le dortoir et il eut un sourire en coin.

_ Hey, Seamus, y'a cette lettre qui était sur ton lit.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon courrier Potter !?

_ J'étais juste curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien écrire à une balance comme toi.

Le garçon prit l'appât et s'avança furieusement vers lui avant de lui arracher la lettre des mains et de l'ouvrir. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Seamus lâcha la lettre en criant de douleur alors que des langues de flammes s'enroulaient autour de ses bras et brûlaient sa peau, marquant ses avant-bras de spirale et mettant le feu à ses manches. Harry se hâta de faire disparaître l'oxygène autour du feu et il s'éteignit. Seamus resta accroupi sur le sol en se tenant les bras en pleurnichant.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

_ Un sort qui m'était visiblement destiné. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

_ Cette lettre était pour toi !

_ Oui.

Il ramassa la lettre et se rassit sur son lit. Seamus lui jeta un regard haineux avant de s'enfuir en se tenant les bras. Il ouvrit la lettre précautionneusement, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autre sort dessus.

Le parchemin était couvert de sorte de vaguelettes lui rappelant étrangement des serpents dans différentes position, mais il ne savait absolument pas ce que ça pouvait bien signifier. Puis, les vaguelettes commencèrent à se réarranger en lettres normale et il parvint à lire ce que lui avait écrit son très cher Dark Lord.

.

-sSs-

.

_Potter._

.

Tu dois bien être la seule personne sur cette terre à pouvoir autant me porter sur les nerfs. Non seulement tu es constamment en travers de mon chemin, mais en plus, tu oses m'insulter ouvertement.

Mais visiblement, je suis bien obligé de revoir mes plans te concernant. Je suppose que je ne peux pas te tuer pour le moment sans risquer d'endommager mon Horcruxe. Et tu ne sembles plus autant du côté de la lumière que par le passée. Surtout si tu es honnête en affirmant ne pas vouloir participer dans cette guerre.

Je veux savoir tout ce que tu as vu lorsque tu étais dans mon esprit et à qui tu en as parlé. Et tu as intérêt à parler si tu ne veux pas que je n'envahisse ton esprit pour obtenir moi-même ces informations.

Qui t'as dit à propos de mes Horcruxes ? Qui d'autre est au courant de leur existence ?

Je veux savoir ce que tu sais et ce que d'autres savent, c'est important.

Pour ce qui est du ministère, évidemment qu'il est corrompu et inutile ! D'après toi, pourquoi est-ce que je vais le renverser et gouverner l'Angleterre sorcière ? Juste pour le plaisir ? Notre gouvernement actuel est inefficace et ne fait que mener la magie à sa faim, il faut que quelqu'un change ça et je suis le seul à avoir le pouvoir et la volonté d'agir.

.

Mes objectifs sont de rendre à notre peuple sa liberté et de nous séparer totalement des moldus. On ne doit plus avoir de contact avec eux. Plus on en a, plus le risque d'être dévoilé et de voir le commencement d'une nouvelle chasse aux sorcières devient grand. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire, j'ai parfaitement conscience du génie technologique des moldus et c'est pour cela que je me méfie autant d'eux. Qu'importe notre puissance magique, nous sommes impuissant face à leurs bombes atomiques et autres armes biochimiques.

Les nés-moldus sont une faille dans notre système et un danger pour notre secret et notre société. La plupart d'entre eux ne prennent même pas la peine de se renseigner sur notre culture, notre mode de vie et sur notre histoire. Ils nous exposent et nous forcent à abandonner nos croyances et notre culture pour celles des moldus. Je ne pense pas que tous les éliminer soit la solution, les sorciers sont beaucoup moins nombreux que les moldus et ça ne ferait que nous affaiblir de réduire notre nombre encore plus en rejetant du sang sorcier. Mais il ne faut pas non plus les laisser dans le monde moldus car ils deviennent alors un danger pour nous. Je compte les faire retirer de leur famille moldu et envoyer dans une famille sorcière ou un orphelinat sorcier jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient adoptés.

Je compte aussi remanier tout le système éducationnel afin de mieux former les sorciers pour le futur. Je vais faire ouvrir des écoles primaires où tous pourront apprendre les bases de notre monde et de la magie avant d'entrer à Poudlard ou dans une autre école sorcière. Quant au curriculum enseigné à Poudlard, il sera largement modifié. Tous les types de magies seront enseignées, les plus dangereuses seulement en théorie les deux premières années, et chacun pourra pratiquer les magies spéciales qui ne sont présente que chez certaines personnes, comme les magies transmises d'une lignée à une autre. Tu devrais lire sur les magies héréditaires, tu découvrirais que beaucoup d'entre elles sont interdites et considérées comme mauvaise par le gouvernement simplement parce que seules certaines personnes peuvent les utiliser.

Un autre de mes objectifs est d'offrir des droits à toutes les créatures. Je sais que l'un des amis de ton père est un loup-garou et qu'il a été forcé de démissionner de Poudlard après un an simplement à cause de sa condition. Les loups-garous, contrairement aux vampires n'ont pas l'avantage de vivre des millénaires et d'avoir le respect et la peur des sorciers. Notre société actuelle les rejette à cause de leur affliction et les traites pires que des animaux en leur réduisant peu à peu tous leurs droits. Je veux changer ça. Non seulement pour les loups-garous mais aussi pour toutes les créatures qui subissent le même traitement de la part des sorciers.

.

Ce sera tout ce que je dirais sur mes objectifs, j'en ai bien d'autres mais je ne pense pas que tu mérites de les connaître, après tout, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu restes un ennemis.

Pour ce qui est de la raison pour laquelle j'ai essayé de te tuer quand tu étais enfant... Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné que Dumbledore t'ai caché cela. Il a tendance à toujours compartimenter les choses et ne dévoile les informations qu'il a qu'au compte-goutte ou lorsqu'il est déjà trop tard pour agir dessus.

Peu avant ta naissance, l'un de mes espions a surpris une voyante en train de dire une prophétie. Il n'a cependant pu n'en entendre que le début qui disait :

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il serra né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »

Je ne connais toujours pas la deuxième partie. La seule personne à connaître la prophétie en entier est Albus Dumbledore car il est celui qui l'a entendu en premier.

Deux garçons correspondaient à la description, toi et Neville Londubat. J'ai choisi d'aller auprès de toi parce que tu étais aussi un sang-mêlé et que tu es né le 31 plutôt que le 30. Tu connais la suite de l'histoire aussi bien que moi.

J'ai voulu éliminer la menace avant qu'elle ne devienne effective et j'ai agis sur une prophétie incomplète. Et on sait tous les deux comment ça s'est terminé.

Je ne prends plus la prophétie en compte, mais Dumbledore le fait et il fera certainement tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour la rendre effective une bonne fois pour toute, c'est pour cela que je dois en connaître tout le contenu pour savoir ce qu'il compte faire avec toi.

Si tu es vraiment neutre dans cette guerre et décide de ne pas t'en mêler, essaye d'obtenir la prophétie auprès de Dumbledore. Il en existe aussi une copie au département des mystères au ministère de la magie, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'en occuper et seuls ceux que la prophétie concerne peuvent la retirer. Si tu arrives à la retirer et à l'écouter, envois-en moi une copie.

.

Ce sera tout pour cette fois.

Ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour ton oiseau, je n'ai aucun intérêt à la blesser. Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour toi, j'espère que mon sort t'apprendra à te montrer plus respectueux avers tes aînés.

.

_Lord Voldemort._

.

Ps. Cette lettre est en Parseltongue (fourchelang) donc tu es le seul à pouvoir la lire.

.

-sSs-

.

Harry observa la lettre dans ses mains. Honnêtement, il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Et encore moins à une réponse aussi longue et détaillée. Pourquoi Voldemort prendrait-il la peine de lui expliquer tout ça ?

« Peut-être qu'il veut t'amener de son côté ? Il sait maintenant que nous tuer n'est pas une option viable à cause de l'Horcruxe alors autant essayer de nous mettre dans sa poche. »

« Oui, c'est logique. Donc... Si j'ai bien compris, il y a une prophétie sur nous deux disant basiquement que je peux le vaincre. C'est intéressant... Je me demande ce que dis la suite. »

« On demande à Dumbledore ? »

« Il a l'air de m'éviter depuis cet été... je ne sais pas s'il voudra répondre. Et je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire que c'est Voldemort lui-même qui m'a appris l'existence de la prophétie. »

« Sirius ? »

« Bonne idée ! Lui, il ne dira rien. Je suppose. »

Il regarda sa montre et grogna, il n'avait pas le temps d'appeler Sirius, il devait aller en retenu avec Ombrage. Il plia la lettre avec précaution et la rangea dans sa malle, cachée dans un livre de chimie dans le fond.

Il se leva et sortit du dortoir et descendit dans la salle commune. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, quelques têtes se tournèrent vers lui et le silence se fit. Il leva un sourcil et jeta un regard interrogateur à Ron et Hermione.

_ Seamus est sorti du dortoir avec de sacrées brûlures sur les bras en disant que c'était de ta faute.

_ Oh ! Ça... Ouais, quelqu'un m'a envoyé une lettre et il n'y avait pas le nom de l'expéditeur alors j'ai demandé à Seamus de l'ouvrir, au cas où. Ce sort était visiblement pour moi...

_ Qu'est-ce que disais la lettre ?

_ Pas la moindre idée, je l'ai brûlée après avoir vu ce qu'elle a fait à Seamus. C'était sûrement plein d'insultes en tout genre ou un truc dans le même style.

Il haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

_ Je vais en détention, on se voit après.

_ D'accord, fait attention.

_ Oui, oui.

.

-sSs-

.

Détention se passa comme la dernière fois, Ombrage le regarda essayer d'écrire avec une plume de sang sans obtenir le moindre résultat. Plus les heures avançaient, plus elle semblait s'énerver et ça l'amusait grandement. Elle avait fini par le relâcher après quatre heures et il était remonté en sifflotant à sa tour. Lorsque Ron et Hermione lui avaient posé des questions, il avait simplement dit qu'il devait écrire des lignes.

Il se fit tout de même une note mentale de surveiller les autres élèves pour voir si l'un d'eux se retrouvait avec la main bandée du jour au lendemain. Il aurait besoin de preuves. Peut-être qu'il devrait demander à Colin de prendre des photos pour construire un dossier une fois qu'il y aura suffisamment de cas pour créer un mouvement d'indignation parmi les parents d'élèves.

.

Il passa le reste de la semaine à faire son travail scolaire et à rechercher les sujets dont Voldemort avait parlé dans sa lettre, il voulait comprendre ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de lui écrire une réponse.

Sirius lui avait parlé des lois interdisant la pratique des anciennes croyances et diminuant les droits des créatures magiques. Il n'était pas vraiment dans la politique ou le légal, mais il connaissait bien ce genre de choses grâce à sa famille et Remus.

Les deux hommes avaient d'ailleurs étés surpris d'entendre la prophétie. Ils savaient juste que Lily et James étaient partis se cacher parce qu'ils pensaient que Voldemort était après eux et leur enfant, mais ils n'étaient pas au courant des détails.

Ils approuvaient assez peu de sa correspondance avec Voldemort, mais lorsqu'il leur expliqua sa situation, ils ne trouvèrent pas immédiatement d'autre solution mais promirent de chercher et de rester à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive.

.

-sSs-

.

Madame Pomfresh regarda le garçon entrer dans l'infirmerie le samedi matin et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit qui lui était réservé avant de fermer les rideaux autour d'eux et de lancer une barrière de silence pour plus de sécurité. Il ne faudrait pas que le contenu de leur discussion atterrissait dans de mauvaises oreilles.

_ Bien, monsieur Potter. Comment s'est passé cette première semaine ?

_ Plutôt bien, je suppose. Je n'ai pas eu envie de manger qui que ce soit, même si Phoenix m'a parfois conseillé de démembrer certaines personnes qui me portaient sur les nerfs. Et professeur Ombrage m'a donné plusieurs semaines de retenu. Normalement, ça ne devait être qu'une seule parce que j'ai eu un accident magique quand elle a insulté Remus, mais quand elle s'est rendu compte que sa plume de sang ne fonctionnait pas avec moi, elle s'est énervée et m'a donné des retenus jusqu'à ce que ça marche. Autant dire que j'en ai pour toute l'année.

_ J'ai entendu parler de votre altercation avec Dolores, oui. Et j'ai aussi reçu Seamus Finnigan mercredi soir pour des brûlures dues à une malédiction. Il a dit que c'était de votre faute.

_ Techniquement parlant, je n'ai rien fait. Il a juste ouvert une lettre qui m'était destinée.

_ Je vois. Je suis en tout cas satisfaite de voir que vous savez vous contrôler en étant entouré d'autant de personnes. Vous n'avez remarqué aucunes différences par rapport à avant ?

_ Hum... Il y a bien le fait que mes émotions ou sentiments semblent... comment dire... moins important, plus diffus. Il y a des moments où je me demande si je ressens vraiment les émotions que j'exprime ou si je les imite juste par habitude parce que je sais que telle ou telle situation m'amuserait ou m'énerverait. C'est comme si je perdais peu à peu ma capacité à comprendre les émotions humaines. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

_ Oui, monsieur Potter, je pense que je comprends ce qui vous arrive. Le corps sécrète naturellement des hormones qui provoquent des sentiments ou émotions face à des stimuli. Le fait que vous soyez, techniquement parlant, mort, stoppe peu à peu ce processus, ce qui ne vous laisse qu'avec les émotions les plus fortes et vos émotions instinctives. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que ce soit réversible.

_ Oh. C'est ce que je pensais. Donc je dois juste apprendre à imiter les émotions des autres.

_ Il semblerait oui.

Il hocha la tête pensivement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de mal à imiter des émotions ou des sentiments dans certaines situations. Il avait grandi en étant privée de tous ce qui pourrait lui permettre de comprendre ce qu'étaient les émotions et à quoi il pouvait les reliés. Lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard, il lui manquait cette base dans les relations avec les autres. Ses notions de bien, de mal, de joie, d'amour, de haine et d'autres émotions étaient floues, mal ancrées. Il avait imité les émotions et sentiments des autres dès sa rencontre avec Ron qui lui avait servi de modèle pour se former et apprendre à quoi devait correspondre chaque émotion. Ça n'avait peut-être pas été la meilleur option car il avait adopté la vue manichéenne de Ron et l'avait imité dans cette voie pour être accepté et avoir un ami.

Il ne savait plus vraiment quand est-ce qu'il avait arrêté d'imiter les autres, il savait juste qu'il avait appris à créer des émotions pour lui et à les associer avec des stimuli. Mais maintenant, il était de nouveau dans une situation semblable, sauf que cette fois, il savait déjà à quoi associer telle ou telle réaction et réagir en conséquence. Il devrait y arriver sans trop de problèmes. Il y était arrivé à onze ans, alors à quinze, ça sera du gâteau.

_ Je vais essayer, ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué.

_ Très bien. Sur une note plus importante, on ne peut pas laisser Dolores continuer ces retenus avec vous. Je peux toujours vous faire un mot comme quoi vous avez une anémie sévère qui vous dispense de ses retenus. Vous pouvez aussi prévenir votre directrice de maison. Minerva devrait avoir assez d'influence pour arrêter ça.

_ Je vais parler au professeur McGonagall.

_ Parfait. Maintenant, vous allez rester bien immobile pendant que je vous fais passer un examen de routine, puis vous pourrez partir.

Il s'assit, le dos droit et se maintint immobile jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière ait terminé ses examens. Il put ensuite partir et il se hâta vers la sortie.

.

-sSs-

.

_Lord Voldemort_.

.

Je suis désolé de vous apprendre que votre malédiction a touché l'un de mes camarades de dortoir au lieu de moi. Je me doutais bien que vous deviez avoir jeté un sort sur votre lettre alors je me suis arrangé pour que quelqu'un d'autre l'ouvre.

J'avoue que je suis étonné que vous m'ayez répondu tout court, et encore plus que votre réponse soit aussi... détaillée.

Je suis d'accord avec votre vue sur les moldu, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très juste d'enlever des enfants à leur famille comme ça. Vous ne pourriez pas au moins les échanger avec des orphelins moldus ?

Pour ce qui est des créatures magiques, je suis totalement d'accord avec vous. Sirius et Remus m'ont un peu expliqué la législation à ce sujet, tout comme celle concernant les anciennes croyances, et c'est vrai que les choses doivent changer.

J'ai essayé de trouver des livres sur la culture sorcière et les anciennes croyances à la bibliothèque, mais il n'y a presque rien sur ces sujets, j'ai dû demander à Sirius de m'envoyer des livres de sa bibliothèque, mais c'est difficile car le courrier est filtré là-bas. Mais ils ont quand même réussi à m'en envoyer en douce.

Pour ce qui est de mes connaissances sur vos Horcruxes, je ne pense pas que vous me croiriez si je vous disais qui m'a donné ces informations. Mais je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas Dumbledore et je n'en ai parlé à personne. Cependant, rien ne prouve que Dumbledore n'ai rien deviné à partir de votre journal. Je sais de source sûre qu'il sait que je suis un Horcruxe et qu'il prévoit de me sacrifier à la fin pour vous vaincre.

Mes visions de vous se passaient quasiment uniquement le soir quand je dormais. Donc je vous ai juste vu faire votre paperasse, faire des travaux manuels sous la douche (expérience la plus traumatisante de ma vie lorsque vous étiez dans votre ancien corps) et parfois lors d'une réunion de Mangemorts. C'est amusant de les voir être terrifié lorsque vous parlez avec Nagini en pensant que vous allez les lui donner à manger alors que vous vous disputez sur ses habitudes alimentaires ou parlez des derniers potins du manoir.

J'ai peut-être fait un journal avec tout ce que j'avais appris et je l'ai peut-être donné à Sirius. Il m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé parce que les informations obtenues étaient trop vieilles pour servir et que certaines étaient simplement inutiles parce qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre de toute façon.

Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour la prophétie mais je peux difficilement aller voir Dumbledore et lui poser la question sans avoir à lui expliquer comment j'en connais l'existence à la base.

Comment est-ce qu'on se rend dans ce département des mystères ? Cambrioler le ministère me parait beaucoup plus simple que d'essayer d'obtenir la moindre réponse du directeur.

Est-ce que vous comptez faire quelque chose pour Halloween cette année encore ?

Est-ce que vous pourriez envoyer Pettigrow au ministère ?

Quel genre d'orphelinat comptez-vous ouvrir ?

Est-ce que vous allez créer plus de villages sorciers où les nés-moldu et autres sang-mêlés pourront vivre dans un environnement sorcier ?

Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que les sorciers auront assez de terres pour accueillir notre population et la protéger des moldus ? Je sais que leur satellites peuvent prendre des photos de la Terre depuis l'espace, ils finiront bien par remarquer qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche non ?

Avec la vitesse à laquelle leur technologie augmente, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse se cacher encore bien longtemps. À moins bien sûr de se créer une terre, une île ou un continent juste pour nous là où il n'y a rien pour le moment, là ils ne se poseront pas de question en voyant la zone abandonnée. Mais ce genre de solution ne peut pas durer bien longtemps parce qu'ils font du commerce maritime et il y a aussi les trafique aériens qui peuvent être perturbés par la magie.

À ce niveau-là, autant quitter la planète et s'installer sur Mars, ça sera beaucoup plus simple. Mais c'est impossible pour le moment... On n'est pas assez avancer pour se rendre dans l'espace, contrairement aux moldu.

Mais je digresse.

Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour les informations que vous m'avez demandées, mais je ne promets rien.

.

Sur ce, à la prochaine.

.

_Harry J. Potter._

.

-sSs-

.

Aller sur Mars ? Sérieusement ? Mais quelle idée stupide...

Voldemort reposa la lettre du garçon et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et tournant les nouvelles informations dans sa tête.

Il avait déjà vérifié l'emplacement du médaillon, mais il n'était plus dans la cave, Regulus Black l'avait très certainement volé et il devait se trouver quelque part dans l'une des maisons des Black. Si Dumbledore mettait la main dessus, ça serait catastrophique. Il devait trouver un moyen de le récupérer. Nagini était en sécurité avec lui donc il ne se faisait pas de soucis de ce côté-là.

Le garçon avait cependant un point sur la technologie moldu et leurs progrès rapides dans ce domaine. Rester caché n'allait pas être facile, mais il trouverait un moyen.

Il voulait aussi savoir qui était cette source dont parlait Potter. Il ne pouvait pas laisser trop de personne savoir comment il s'était rendu immortel, c'était inacceptable.

Pour le moment, il avait des rapports à lire et de la paperasse à faire. Il répondrait au garçon plus tard. De toute façon, la chouette était partie chasser.

.

* * *

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Que les lettres sont bien faites._

_Et que vous commenterez gentiment pour me faire un cadeau en retard !_

_Pilou._


	13. Chapter 12

_Salut à tous !_

_Bonne année au passage._

.

Remarques :

.

Je vois que l'idée de la correspondance plaît et c'est cool.

Je crois que je vais décevoir bc130Woody parce que je ne fais pas de lemon. Je ne sais pas comment les écrire ou ne pas écrire de connerie totale et incohérente et je trouve que ça spoil un peu l'intrigue de l'histoire (même si là, y en a pas des masses) Donc je n'en fais pas par principe.

De toute façon, je pense que ceux qui en veulent ont suffisamment d'imagination pour se les visualiser tout seul.

Je ne sais toujours pas si je fais un slash ou pas, d'ailleurs.

Je sais que je pars dans cette direction ou que certains éléments peuvent le suggérer mais je ne me suis toujours pas décidée... En tout cas, il n'y aura pas de relation basée sur les sentiments, ça c'est sûr. Mais après...

À voir.

.

_Bref. Bonne lecture à tous !_

_(le titre du chapitre est très subtil sur ce qui va se passer)_

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 12 : Boooom !

.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent calmement après la première qui avait été pleine de rebondissements en tout genre. Harry avait obtenu qu'Ombrage arrête de lui donner des retenus et McGonagall avait essayé de l'empêcher d'utiliser des plumes de sang, mais l'autorisation spéciale du ministre se mettait en travers de leur chemin. Il avait bien entendu passé un marché avec Colin pour qu'il prenne des photos des mains des enfants, mais ils étaient quasiment tous trop terrifiés à l'idée de se faire virer pour dire quoi que ce soit, surtout les nés-moldu. Ils avaient beau leur expliquer que c'était illégal, ils avaient trop peur. Et le peu de photo qu'ils avaient ne servaient à rien pour Rita car c'étaient des nés-moldu qui avaient accepté et donc leurs parents n'avaient aucun poids dans la société. Il avait donc décidé de laisser tomber le sujet. De toute façon, Ombrage ne restera pas longtemps au château.

Sa correspondance avec Voldemort était devenu assez régulière, ils échangeaient des lettres tous les deux jours environs et discutaient du monde sorcier et des choses à modifier et améliorer. Il se surprenait parfois à apprécier leurs discutions, même s'il arrivait au Dark Lord de maudire ses lettres lorsqu'il l'énervait un peu trop. Mais les sorts n'étaient plus aussi douloureux que celui qui avait frappé Seamus. Il avait quand même du passé une semaine avec les narines bouchée magicalement pour empêcher son nez de couler en permanence et il s'était retrouvé avec les cheveux verts et argents pendant trois jours avant que les jumeaux ne trouvent un contre sort. Il n'était bien sûr pas en reste et avait réquisitionné l'aide des jumeaux et de Sirius et Remus pour rendre la pareille au Lord. Lorsque Sirius lui avait dit que Rogue avait rapporté que Voldemort s'était présenté à une réunion de Mangemort avec une longue barbe rouge pétant, il s'était écroulé de rire. Mis à part leur petite guerre de sorts et autres substances subtilement cachés dans leurs lettres, ils commençaient à bien s'entendre.

Bien entendu, on avait remarqué sa correspondance et quand Malefoy lui avait demandé qui donc pouvait bien lui écrire, il avait répondu le plus naturellement du monde que c'était son petit ami. Trois filles étaient parties en pleurant et quelques personnes s'étaient étranglées dans leur verre. Le plus amusant avait été la tête de Malefoy à ce moment. Il avait eu un air dédaigneux avant de s'en aller. La lettre suivante de Voldemort lui avait appris que le blond avait rapporté sa réponse à son maître grâce à son père et qu'au même moment Hedwige était arrivée dans son bureau avec une autre lettre. La tête de Lucius Malefoy lorsqu'il avait reconnu la chouette avait été hilarante pour le Dark Lord, même s'il avait effacé ce fait de la tête de son Mangemort juste après. Harry aurait bien aimé voir ça. Voldemort lui avait bien proposé de lui montrer grâce à leur lien mais il ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance avec son esprit, peut-être plus tard.

Mais au moins le Dark Lord semblait bien prendre l'excuse qu'il utilisait puisqu'il n'avait pas fait de remarques dessus. Et personne n'irait soupçonner qu'ils communiquaient ensemble.

Hermione l'avait bien entendu harcelé de question au sujet de ce petit ami et il avait simplement dit que c'était un étranger qu'il avait rencontré l'année précédente lors d'une fête Poufsouffle et qui l'avait recontacté en début d'année pour poursuivre le début de relation qu'ils avaient commencé avant l'été.

En résumé, la vie était plutôt calme. Ses résultats scolaires avaient monté en flèche et il avait commencé à étudier les runes par lui-même avec l'aide d'Hermione. Elle avait essayé de le convaincre de monter un groupe de défense contre les forces du mal où il aurait dû enseigner aux autres élèves à se défendre, mais il avait continué de refuser encore et encore. Il se demandait quand est-ce qu'elle arrêterait de le harceler sur ça. Sûrement quand Ombrage ne sera plus là.

Il eut un sourire en coin en pensant à ce qui arriverait très bientôt. Ils étaient le 30 Octobre et Ombrage était haï par toute l'école. Il avait la parfaite date et le parfait alibi pour son petit feu de joie. Mais pour le moment, il étudiait un livre très intéressant sur l'astrophysique que les parents d'Hermione lui avaient envoyé. Les sciences moldu pouvaient être vraiment fascinantes parfois.

.

-sSs-

.

Le festin d'Halloween était terminé et ils étaient tous dans la salle commune en train de finir la fête. Pour le moment, ils étaient tous inconscients du fait que la prison d'Azkaban était en train de se vider de ses prisonniers, ces derniers étant remplacé par des golems. Voldemort avait fait soft cette année pour la date maudite.

Alors que la fête battait son plein, Harry s'excusa et monta dans le dortoir encore vide en disant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. Ses amis, sachant sa relation désastreuse avec Halloween n'avaient pas posé de question et l'avait laissé monter se coucher.

Il ouvrit sa malle et en sortit son pyjama, une veste noire à capuche, la carte, sa cape d'invisibilité et l'explosif que l'Autre lui avait donné qu'il avait rangé dans une chaussette. Il avait découvert que les chaussettes étaient toujours le meilleur endroit pour cacher ses affaires, personne ne pensait jamais aux chaussettes. Pourtant, Dobby était la preuve même de leur utilité. Mais bon, si tout le monde sous estimait l'immense pouvoir des chaussettes, qu'y pouvait-il ?

Il se mit en pyjama et planqua le reste sous ses draps alors qu'il fermait les rideaux autour de son lit. Dobby apparu à côté de lui avec son repas du soir et il le mangea avec appétit.

Il n'avait pas dit à Voldemort pour sa condition de zombie. Il ne lui avait pas non plus dit qui était sa source, même si l'homme lui posait parfois la question de manière plus ou moins subtil.

.

Après avoir mangé, il ressortit son livre sur l'astrophysique et se remit à lire en attendant que les autres aillent se coucher.

Ce ne fut pas avant trois heures du matin que les autres garçons de son dortoir furent tous endormis et qu'il osa se lever. Il rangea son livre dans sa malle, mit sa veste parce qu'il faisait froid la nuit, enfila ses baskets et disparu sous sa cape. Il vérifia qu'il avait l'explosif dans sa poche et ouvrit la carte pour voir si la voie était libre et si Ombrage était dans ses appartements. Il hocha la tête en voyant que tout était bon et se mit en chemin vers le deuxième étage où se trouvaient le bureau et les appartements du professeur de défense.

Il s'arrêta à la porte des appartements d'Ombrage et jeta un coup d'œil à la carte, elle était toujours dedans. Il se déplaça un peu dans le couloir jusqu'à être au plus proche d'elle, il ne savait pas exactement quelle était la puissance de cette bombe, donc il ne prenait aucun risques.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et décolla la bande protégeant l'adhésif double face au dos de la bombe avant de la coller en hauteur. Il régla le minuteur sur cinq minutes, souleva la protection sur le bouton et appuya.

Il remit sa cape, vérifia le chemin et se mit à courir vers la tour de Gryffondor. Il devait être rentré avant l'explosion.

Il parvint à son dortoir et à cacher cape, carte et veste dans sa malle avant qu'une onde de choc ne secoue le château. Il se hâta de se glisser dans ses draps et d'imiter les autres autour de lui qui regardaient autour d'eux avec des yeux ensommeillés et une légère panique.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Neville.

_ Je ne sais pas, fit Ron. Une attaque ?

_ On devrait descendre non ? dit Dean.

Ils hochèrent la tête et mirent leurs chaussures avant de descendre les escaliers, rejoignant les autres garçons qui avaient eu le même réflexe.

McGonagall était dans la salle commune et essayait de calmer les élèves paniqués qui essayaient de savoir ce qui se passait. Elle finit par pointer sa baguette vers le plafond et lança des étincelles avec un BANG retentissant.

_ Silence !

Tout le monde se tue et elle put parler.

_ Il y a eu une explosion à l'intérieur du château. Pour plus de sécurité et le temps que les barrières de protections qui ont été détruite lors de l'explosion soient remisent en place, tous les élèves doivent se rendre dans la grande salle. Veillez suivre les préfets en silence et dans le calme.

Elles sortirent de la tour par le portrait et les préfets commencèrent à les guider vers la grande salle. En arrivant au quatrième étage, ils virent qu'une partie de l'aile était effondrée et ils pouvaient distinguer la cour extérieure à travers le trou.

Harry, qui marchait entre Ron et Hermione, commençait à se demander si cette bombe avait été une si bonne idée.

« T'as vu les dégâts qu'elle a fait ! »

« Et toi qui pensait qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas assez puissante pour tuer Ombrage. » se moqua Phoenix.

« Non mais là elle a détruit trois putain d'étages ! Il m'a refilé une mini bombe atomique ou quoi l'autre ? »

« Il semblerait. Au moins, on est sûr de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes. »

« J'espère que personne d'autre n'a été touché... Ou alors juste Rogue. »

« On verra bien. »

Il espérait surtout que madame Pomfresh ne découvrirait pas qui a fait exploser une partie du château. Il avait beaucoup trop peur d'elle pour risque de la contrarier.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la grande salle qui était encore intact et où tut les autres élèves étaient présents. Les préfets faisaient l'appel pour vérifier que personne n'avait été pris dans l'explosion et rangeaient les élèves de leur maison par année pour leur attribuer un sac de couchage pour qu'ils finissent leur nuit.

« Dis... tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont fermer l'école pour les rénovations au moins ? »

« C'est un risque... Mais j'en doute. »

Il se tourna vers Hermione et demanda :

_ Tu penses qu'ils vont fermer l'école pour les rénovations ou est-ce que ils vont nous laisser rester ?

_ Je ne sais pas... En toute logique, c'est ce qu'ils devraient faire, mais peut-être qu'ils vont préférer nous garder sous la main. Et puis, avec la magie, les réparations ne devraient pas prendre tant que ça de temps...

_ J'en doute, fit Ron. Même si on va beaucoup plus vite avec la magie, Poudlard est un bâtiment très ancien et possède sa propre magie dans les murs. Réparer les dégâts prendra au moins entre une et deux semaines.

_ Et tu dis que c'est longs ! dit Hermione, incrédule.

_ Pour le monde sorcier, oui, répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

_ Mais ils ne vont pas nous renvoyer chez nous ?

Harry savait que Sirius accepterait directement de l'héberger et qu'il n'avait pas à retourner chez les Dursley, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait quitter Poudlard. Au QG, ils seraient surveillés en permanence et il tenait à sa liberté de mouvements.

Mais avant que ses amis ne puissent répondre, Dumbledore entra et le silence se fit dans la salle. Tous les élèves étaient assis en groupe par terre, certains couchés dans les sacs de couchages, mais la plupart s'étaient rassemblés en groupe pour discuter. Le directeur s'avança jusqu'au dais au fond de la salle et monta dessus avant de se tourner vers eux.

_ Cher élèves, veillez écouter attentivement. Une explosion de nature inconnue a retenti dans l'une des ailes du château et emporté les quatre premiers étages ainsi que le premier sous-sol de la zone. Vous allez rester dans la grande salle pour la nuit et les cours vont être annulés pour les prochains jours afin de nous permettre de nous réorganiser. En attendant que les dégâts soient réparés, vous avez interdiction de vous approcher de la zone sinistrée. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de nuit.

Il redescendit de l'estrade et repartit, sûrement en direction de la zone effondrée.

« Bon, ba au moins l'école reste ouverte. » dit Phoenix.

« Oui, heureusement. »

.

-sSs-

.

_Potter !_

.

Par Salazar, Morgane et Circé, que diable as-tu fais stupide gosse ?

Et n'essaye même pas de nier ! Je sais que c'est toi.

Est-ce que tu as complètement perdu l'esprit ? Faire exploser toute une partie du château !

De toutes les stupidités que tu aurais pu faire, celle-là est de loin la plus stupide.

Qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête quand tu as fait ça ? Tu sais que l'école aurait pu fermer à cause de tes conneries ? Et faire sauter la partie juste au-dessus de la salle de potion en plus ! Est-ce que tu voulais tuer mon maître des potions ? Severus est peut-être un espion qui retourne plus vite sa veste qu'un vif d'or à pleine vitesse, mais il n'en reste pas moins le meilleur dans son domaine !

Tu as de la chance qu'il n'ait été que légèrement blessé parce qu'il partait pour une ronde. Et qu'aucun Serpentard n'ait été blessé.

Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi irresponsable que toi.

Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication jeune homme ou je te jure que tu le regretteras.

.

_LV._

.

-sSs-

.

« Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas content. »

« T'inquiète Phoenix, il est juste frustré parce que tout le monde l'accuse et personne ne veut le croire quand il dit qu'il n'est pas responsable pour une fois. »

« Il t'as quand même envoyé à l'infirmerie avec sa malédiction sur la lettre. »

« Juste une petite brûlure au quatrième degré, j'ai une régénération instantanée...donc OSEF. »

« Vrai... »

Harry reposa la lettre avec un sourire et jeta un regard du côté de son professeur honni qui essayé de ne pas perdre son calme et s'enfuir de l'infirmerie alors que madame Pomfresh lui donnait des consignes pour se soigner une fois retourner dans ses nouveaux appartements. Il plaindrait presque son professeur... presque.

Lorsque la chauve-souris des cachots fut enfin sortit (et il ne pensait pas l'avoir imaginer en train de marcher le plus vite possible avec un air de soulagement infini sur le visage), l'infirmière se tourna vers lui.

Il sentit clairement Phoenix s'enfuir dans sa forêt interne le plus loin possible de la femme. Il se sentait aimé, vraiment.

_ Monsieur Potter. Puis-je savoir comment vous vous êtes arrangé pour vous brûler de cette manière ?

_ Mon copain n'est pas content parce que j'ai piégé ma dernière lettre avec une nouvelle poudre urticante fabriquée par les jumeaux.

_ Vraiment... Et ce mécontentement de votre copain n'est pas du tout dû à l'explosion qui a eu lieu il y a deux nuits ?

_ Absolument pas madame.

_ Explosion qui, comme par hasard, a tué Dolores Ombrage et Miss Teigne.

_ Paix à l'âme de cette sale bête. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que vous insinuez.

_ Vous n'êtes vraiment pas responsable ?

_ Non. Mes amis peuvent témoigner, j'étais dans le dortoir quand l'explosion a eu lieu. Et puis comment est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ça en plus ? Je ne suis qu'en cinquième année.

Elle le regarda suspicieusement et il lui rendit un regard blasé. Essayer d'avoir l'air innocent ne le rendrait que plus suspect. Elle finit par soupirer avant de s'avancer et de lui faire passer d'autres examens médicaux.

_ Très bien... je vous crois pour cette fois. Mais j'espère qu'aucun autre incident de ce genre ne se produira dans le futur.

Il choisit sagement de se taire et subit les examens sans protester.

Elle le laissa sortir deux heures plus tard après lui avoir arraché la promesse de revenir le samedi suivant.

Il fonça à la volière, écrivit une réponse et envoya Hedwige vers son Dark Lord préféré.

.

-sSs-

.

_Très estimé et adoré Dark Lord alias Voldemort. _

.

Ce n'est pas la peine de passer vos nerfs sur moi parce qu'on vous accuse d'un crime que vous n'avez (pour une fois) pas commis. D'autant plus que seul Dumbledore vous suspecte parce que le ministère pense que c'est le directeur qui a fait le coup (vous saviez qu'ils essayaient de le suspendre pour ça ?)

Pour ma défense, je ne savais pas que la bombe que mon contact m'avait donnée était aussi puissante. Elle me paraissait trop petite pour faire trop de dégâts... J'aurais peut-être dû demander quel était sa puissance avant de l'accepter. Mais ça me paraissait plus discret que du venin de basilic pour tuer Ombrage.

Comment s'est passé le raid d'Azkaban ? Je sais d'après le journal que vous avez libéré beaucoup de prisonniers, en plus des Mangemorts. Est-ce qu'ils se remettent bien ? Mon parrain m'a dit que Bellatrix Lestrange avait une obsession malsaine pour vous et qu'elle vous harcèlerait sûrement sexuellement une fois revenu, c'est vrai ?

L'école n'a pas fermé, on n'a juste pas cours jusqu'à lundi prochain. Et les dégâts devraient être réparé dans une semaine ou deux. Ils ont déjà déblayé les gravats et refait le plafond des sous-sols.

Je ne m'excuserais pas pour Rogue, on a une relation haine / haine très saine et il est ce que j'appelle un dommage collatérale.

Tout comme Miss Teigne, le chat diabolique de Rusard qui adorait attraper les élèves se promenant tard la nuit. Je crois qu'il y a eu plusieurs fêtes pour célébrer la mort de cette sale bête (et peut-être Ombrage, mais personne l'a dit à voix haute, on n'est pas suicidaires).

.

On a toujours rendez-vous cet hiver pour cambrioler le ministère ?

Comment va Nagini ?

Quand est-ce que vous allez enfin envoyer Pettigrow aux Aurors ? Il ne sert strictement à rien.

.

Joyeux Halloween et j'espère que vous avez eu plein de bonbons !

.

_Harry._

.

-sSs-

.

Parfois, il voulait vraiment tuer le gosse. Et seul le fait qu'il soit son Horcruxe et peut-être la seule personne qui pouvait discuter avec lui sans lui lécher les bottes le sauvait.

Même si parfois les farces qu'il mettait dans ses lettres pouvaient être particulièrement irritantes, surtout celles qu'il ne pouvait pas détecter. Maudits Weasley et leurs inventions...

Le raid sur Azkaban s'était plutôt bien passé et il avait un contrat avec les Détraqueurs qui lui assurait leur soutient dans la guerre. Les prisonniers qu'ils avaient libérés étaient tous dans une aile de son manoir transformée en infirmerie pour qu'ils puissent se remettre. Il n'était toujours pas descendu les voir car il était occupé à gérer le reste de ses troupes.

Et non ! Il n'était pas du tout en train d'éviter Bellatrix ! Il n'allait pas éviter son meilleur lieutenant simplement parce qu'elle essayait avec une certaine insistance de le séduire avant qu'il ne perde son corps et qu'à l'époque il était nettement plus moche.

Il ne l'évitait absolument pas. Il avait du travail. Et beaucoup de paperasse. Il adorait la paperasse.

Il grogna en regardant son bureau qui était vite de toute paperasse. Pourquoi devait-il travailler aussi efficacement et pourquoi devait-il avoir déjà terminé la revue de ses troupes ?

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et il lui dit d'entrer, ça le distrairait peut-être de ses mauvaises pensées.

Severus entra dans le bureau et il pouvait encore voir une marque rouge sur le front du maître des potions là où un débris l'avait frappé.

_ My Lord, vous avez demandé que je vienne dès que je serais libre.

_ Oui, Severus, assis-toi. Comment les choses se passe-t-elle à Poudlard ?

_ Les professeurs ont du se réorganiser pour donner cours car certaines classes se trouvaient dans la zone qui a explosée. Dumbledore essaye de ne pas se faire mettre à pied et accuser d'avoir causé l'explosion. Les dégâts devraient cependant être réparés d'ici une semaine ou deux.

_ Je vois. Je suppose qu'il pense toujours que je suis responsable ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu peux lui dire que je ne le suis pas. Pour une fois, je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec ça. J'étais bien trop occupé avec Azkaban pour planifier quoi que ce soit à Poudlard.

_ Bien My Lord.

_ Qu'en est-il de Potter ?

_ Je ne l'ai vu que brièvement lorsqu'il était à l'infirmerie à cause d'une brûlure au quatrième degré qui a guéri en quelques minutes sans aide. D'après ce que j'ai compris, son soi-disant petit ami aurait encore piégé sa lettre.

_ Tu ne crois pas qu'il ait un petit ami.

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi cela ?

_ Ils passent leur temps à piéger leurs lettres avec des sorts ou poudres ou autres substances plus ou moins dangereuses. Ce n'est pas vraiment un comportement qu'on attendrait d'un couple.

_ Je vois. Je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas de nom à me donner ?

_ Je crois qu'il a mentionné le nom de John Taylor. J'ai fait des recherches mais ça n'a rien donné pour le moment.

_ Très bien. Autre chose ?

_ Non, my Lord.

_ Dans ce cas, tu peux disposer.

Severus s'en alla et Voldemort se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. John Taylor hein... Il n'allait pas commenté sur le pseudonyme que le garçon lui avait choisi. Ce n'était pas si mal que ça de toute façon.

Nagini vint le rejoindre en sifflant et s'enroula autour de ses épaules. Il lui caressa la tête en réfléchissant. Il n'avait plus grand chose à planifier. Mais ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de revoir son plan pour le ministère cet hiver. Comme cela il sera certain que rien n'est laissé au hasard. Et il devait aussi répondre à Potter. Et trouver un sort qui causerait des blessures qui dureraient un peu plus longtemps. Et après ça, il pourrait toujours aller étudier un peu plus dans sa bibliothèque, il devait avoir reçu ce nouveau livre grec datant du troisième siècle qu'il avait commandé à une boutique de Knockturn Alley.

Oui, c'était un bon plan. Il sera occupé pour le reste de la journée et pourra se coucher tôt. Un très bon plan. Loin de l'aile Est.

.

* * *

.

_Vive les chaussettes !_

_Merci de m'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu._

_Et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires._

_Plus il y en a mieux je peux m'adapter dans les prochains chapitre._

_Donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en penser et s'il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas._

_À la prochaine !_

Pilou.


	14. Chapter 13

_Salut à tous !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre._

_J'ai enfin un plan pour cette fic !_

_Si tout se passe bien, il y aura en tout 22 chapitres._

_Voilà, voilà, voilà._

.

Remarques :

.

Je continuerais First et les autres Apprentis. Mais écrire les chapitres me prends plus de temps pour eux car ils sont beaucoup plus longs et détaillés, surtout pour First car lui c'est des tranches de vie.

J'ai déjà le nombre d'apprentis et leurs histoires personnelles en tête et j'ai déjà un peu écrit sur eux, mais je veux poster « Le guide du petit immortel » (qui est le chapitre suivant de First) avant de poster quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Mais la série est en cour, ne vous en faites pas.

Ça, c'est pour les autres fic.

Je vois que les lettres et la mort de Ombrage ont plu. Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on aime ce que j'écris.

C'est dingue le nombre d'entre vous qui attendent un slash. Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu L'héritier Black, mais c'est un bon exemple de mon style de fanfic. S'il y a un slash, l'intrigue de la fiction n'est pas du tout basée dessus. C'est juste un détail en passant que je ne fais qu'évoquer. Là, l'histoire est basée sur les problèmes de zombie de Harry, s'il y a une mise en couple, ça sera évoquée, mais je ne m'attarderais pas dessus, c'est tout.

Par le passé, mes fictions étaient entièrement basée autour de la relation entre deux personnages (Eragon et Arya) et en les reliant, je les trouve niaises et le schéma est beaucoup trop semblable entre toute. (j'en ai écris une dizaine sur le tome 4 de a série de _l'Héritage_) donc je préfère ne pas refaire la même erreur et me concentrer sur l'histoire plutôt que les relations entre les personnages.

Bref !

Vive les chaussettes et 1 minute de silence pour tous les M&amp;Ms décédés en lisant ma fic !

.

_Bonne lecture._

_Pilou. _

.

.

Chapitre 13 : Journée entre amis.

.

Au final, Dumbledore avait du s'enfuir de l'école pour ne pas être arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban par Fudge. Il n'avait pas vraiment vu venir ce petit dommage collatéral de son plan, mais ce n'était pas si grave. McGonagall avait reprit le poste de directrice avec Rogue en tant que directeur adjoint. Un nouveau professeur de DCFM devait arriver après les vacances de noël mais ils ne savaient toujours pas de qui il s'agissait. Le ministère était persuadé que c'était l'œuvre de Dumbledore mais pas l'ordre du phénix qui pensait que c'était Voldemort, Madame Pomfresh l'observait avec suspicion lorsqu'elle le croisait et il pouvait toujours sentir qu'elle ne le croyait pas quand il allait faire son contrôle chaque samedi. Et bien sûr, son correspondant était toujours un peu rancunier, son dernier sort avait vraiment fait mal et lui avait pris une heure pour guérir. Donc, visiblement, la guérison instantanée ne l'était pas toujours.

Et Rogue le regardait avec suspicion, mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il savait que quelqu'un avait essayé d'intercepter Hedwige plus d'une fois et avait mis des sorts de protections sur elle et sur ses lettres. Voldemort lui avait dit que Rogue ne croyait pas à l'hypothèse du petit ami à cause des vacheries qu'ils se faisaient régulièrement. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas trop, ses défenses mentales étaient suffisantes pour le défendre et tout ce que Rogue pourrait rapporter à Voldemort, il le savait déjà et Sirius et Rémus le maintenaient informer sur ce qui se passait avec l'Ordre.

En somme, la vie continuait et les vacances approchaient à grand pas. Et il se disait qu'il devrait peut-être passer plus de temps avec ses amis, parce qu'il les négligeait quand même beaucoup ces derniers temps. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute aussi ! Il devait apprendre la magie sans baguette, entraîner son animagus, cacher sa condition de zombie, faire ses devoirs, apprendre de nouvelles choses en douce et officiellement et aussi copier les émotions des autres. Ça demandait beaucoup de travail d'être lui ! Il fallait comprendre...

Mais visiblement, Ron et Hermione ne comprenaient pas... En tout cas, c'est ce que lui indiqua l'eau glacée qui le réveilla en sursaut d'un rêve très agréable de Voldy en train de se faire harceler par Bellatrix. Visiblement, le mage noir avait arrêté d'éviter l'aile Est de son manoir et avait rendu visite à ses Mangemorts, se mettant au courant de leur santé et désignant chez qui chacun devait rester jusqu'à ce qu'il soit appelé. Le problème, c'est que les Malfoy ne pouvaient accueillir personne car le ministre rendait très souvent visite à Lucius pour des conseils. Donc, les Lestrange restaient au manoir de Voldemort et donc Bellatrix essayait de séduire le Dark Lord qui était devenu on ne peut plus attirant depuis qu'il avait réabsorbé ses Horcruxes. Il le plaindrait presque, si ce n'était pas aussi amusant à regarder avec du pop cor imaginaire. Il avait bien fait de jeter quelques coups d'oeil dans l'esprit du mage noir quand il s'ennuyait en dormant.

Dans tout les cas, il venait de se faire réveiller avec un Aguamenti.

« Je vais le massacrer. »

« Phœnix, non ! »

« Mais... »

« JE vais le massacrer. »

Il se redressa et regarda Ron avec un regard meurtrier.

_ Tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison...

_ Debout ! On a une journée à Près-au-lard et tu viens avec nous cette fois.

_ Mais...

_ Pas de mais. Tu as intérêt d'être en bas dans dix minutes ou je t'envoie les jumeaux.

« Traître ! »

« Je trouve sa menace tout à fait acceptable... »

« Phœnix, c'est nous qu'il menace et j'ai rien mangé moi ! »

Ron sortit et Harry se hâta d'appeler Dobby et prit le sandwich que lui donna l'elfe, le mangeant en quatrième vitesse avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il se doucha, se coiffa et enfila un jeans avec un T-shirt vert et un pull gris à capuche. Il sortit de la salle de bain, attrapa son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants, puis descendit les escaliers en courant. Il vit Ron, Hermione et Ginny discuter avec les jumeaux.

_ Pas la peine de lâcher les démons sur moi, je suis là !

Ils se tournèrent vers lui et les jumeaux firent une moue boudeuse alors que Hermione lui souriait.

« C'est moi ou ils voulaient lâcher es démons sur moi ? »

« Ils le voulaient. »

« On a bien fait de se dépêcher... »

_ Te voilà enfin. Aller, on y va.

_ Je ne veux pas rater le petit déjeuné, fit Ron.

_ Partez devant pour le déjeuner, il faut que je passe à l'infirmerie, je vous rejoins dans le hall.

_ D'accord, mais si tu n'es... commença l'un des jumeaux

_ Pas là, on viendra te chercher, compléta l'autre.

_ Promis, je serais là.

« Je ne suis pas suicidaire, merci bien. »

« Tu as envoyé une lettre à Voldemort avec un sort qui a rendu sa peau violette. »

« Il peut pas me tuer, je suis son Horcruxe. »

« Vrai. »

Il s'enfuit rapidement et arriva à l'infirmerie en quelques minutes. Ce château était définitivement trop grand... Il ouvrit la porte et entra en levant un sourcil en voyant une dizaine d'élèves dans les lits, tous avec des marques de brûlures sur le corps.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en voyant l'infirmière.

Elle l'emmena vers son lit et ferma les rideaux avant de lancer un sort de silence autour d'eux et de répondre tout en le faisant s'asseoir :

_ Ils ont joué avec des feux d'artifices Weasley et ils ont explosé sur eux.

_ Oh. C'est bête.

Elle lui jeta un regard exaspéré face à son insensibilité, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait lui s'il n'arrivait plus à ressentir quoi que ce soit ? Ce n'était absolument pas sa faute ! C'était celle de ce fichu zombie...

Elle lui fit passer les tests habituels, lui demanda s'il avait mangé un élève récemment et le menaça de nouveau en lui disant de se tenir tranquille. En sommes, un samedi matin normal.

Il ressortit de l'infirmerie une demi-heure plus tard et se rendit dans le hall où l'attendaient ses amis. Il leur sourit et ils sortirent ensemble. Rusard vérifia leurs autorisations et ils se mirent en route vers Près-au-Lard. En chemin, Harry remarqua que des personnes l'observaient curieusement en chuchotant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

_ Tu n'as pas vu le journal de ce matin ?

_ Non. Je fais encore la Une ?

_ Non. Pettigrow fait la Une.

_ Quoi !

« Il a vraiment vendu le rat ? »

« Incroyable mais vrai, il n'est pas un complet connard ! »

Il prit le journal que Hermione lui tendait et vit une photo du rat à la Une. Sa main d'argent avait disparue et il était encadré par deux Aurors. L'article, écrit par Rita, disait que Pettigrow avait été retrouvé dans l'atrium du ministère, attaché et avec ses deux dernières années de souvenirs effacés. Cependant, il avait avoué sous Veritaserum être le gardien du secret des Potter, les avoir trahis et avoir piégé Sirius pour qu'il se fasse arrêter. Le ministère s'excusait publiquement d'avoir arrêté Sirius et l'incitait à se rendre pour être jugé. Rita précisait vindicativement qu'il n'avait pas reçu de procès lorsqu'on l'avait arrêté la première fois et que Fudge n'avait pas écouté Harry et Dumbledore lorsqu'ils avaient affirmé qu'il était innocent lorsqu'il avait été brièvement appréhendé deux ans plus tôt. Du coup, Fudge et Croupton senior (même s'il était mort) se faisaient allègrement incendier.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas le journal de rappeler que Dumbledore était toujours en fuite et que Harry et lui étaient des menteurs.

Il s'attendait à ce que Rita lui envoie un hibou pour une interview sur son parrain et ce qu'il pensait de l'affaire. Il allait peut-être accepter, surtout que l'article sur les plumes de sang avait fait fureur et que Fudge avait eu du mal à s'en sortir de celle-la.

Encore un peu et le ministre allait se faire virer ! Ça, ça serait une bonne vengeance.

_ Il faut que je parle avec Sirius et que je confirme les informations avec Rita, murmura-t-il.

_ Tu le feras ce soir, répondit Hermione. Ou après la sortie.

_ Hermione, ça ne prendra que deux minutes de discuter avec Sirius, c'est important, répliqua-t-il. C'est mon parrain, il va peut-être être officiellement libre !

Ses amis le regardèrent avant de hocher la tête. Ils étaient arrivé au village et Harry les conduisit aux Trois Balais avant de les laisser passer commande et de se diriger lui-même vers l'étage, se cachant dans une pièce vide. Là, il sortit son miroir et prononça le nom de Sirius. Son parrain apparu aussitôt dans le miroir.

_ Sirius, Tu as lu le journal ?

_ Non, on ne le reçoit plus ici. Pourquoi ?

_ Ils ont attrapé Pettigrow ! C'est en première page. Demande à Rémus d'en rapporter un.

_ Tu es sérieux ?

_ Totalement. Il faut que je vérifie les informations avec mon correspondant, mais je suis quasiment certain que c'est vrai. Je vais aussi contacter Rita, si elle le fait pas en premier, pour obtenir une interview. Tu vas être libre !

_ Libre... murmura-t-il comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire. Si c'est vrai je serais libre.

_ Oui !

_ Et je pourrais officiellement devenir ton gardien.

_ Oui. Je vais contacter les gobelins pour qu'ils fournissent le dossier qu'on a commencé à monter pour ta défense. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras faire tes courses de noël en plein jour.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de son parrain et une lueur d'espoir se mit à briller dans ses yeux, on aurait dit qu'il avait rajeunît d'une dizaine d'année. Harry lui rendit son sourire avant de dire :

_ Je dois y aller, on m'a kidnappé pour aller à Prés-au-Lard, je ferais bien de ne pas les laisser attendre.

_ Oui, oui, vas-y. On reparlera plus tard.

Harry lui sourit avant de couper la connexion. Il poussa un long soupir et essaya de modeler son expression en une de joie. Avec Sirius, c'était facile d'être naturel car son parrain savait pour son incapacité à ressentir, donc il pouvait être lui-même et n'était pas obligé d'être expressif, même s'il savait qu'il devait être heureux de voir son parrain libre et que d'une certaine manière, son esprit lui procurait le bon comportement.

Il prit une inspiration et descendit, rejoignant ses amis en souriant joyeusement.

« Sirius va être libre. »

« Yep. Tu devrait remercier Voldemort. »

« Je vais attendre le retour de Hedwige avec sa réponse. »

Il s'assit entre Ginny et Hermione, laissant sa meilleur amie à côté de Ron. Il serait peut-être temps qu'ils se mettent ensemble ces deux là... Ils discutèrent joyeusement de l'école, de Pettigrow et des blagues des jumeaux autour d'une bière au beurre et de Firewhisky pour les majeurs.

Après qu'ils eurent finit leurs boissons, Fred et George partirent de leur côté rejoindre Lee Jordan à Zonko et Ginny alla rejoindre un groupe de filles de son année. Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent de l'établissement pour aller dans les magasins.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas acheter à ton petit ami pour noël ? demanda Hermione.

_ Hum... Bonne question.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait lui offrir ? »

« Un blowjob ? »

« Phœnix... Reste sérieux s'il te plaît. »

« Okay... La prophétie, c'est déjà un bon cadeau. »

« Vrai. »

_ Tu pourrais nous en dire plus sur lui, comme ça on pourrait t'aider, tenta-t-elle doucement.

_ Bien essayé, mais je ne dirais rien.

Il fit un sourire malicieux pour la forme et Hermione eu une moue boudeuse alors que Ron levait les yeux au ciel. Ils firent leurs courses en discutant et en riant et Harry se détendit un peu. Il devait faire un effort pour se comporter normalement, mais sinon c'était une bonne journée, même s'il faisait plus froid que dans une morgue et qu'il y avait de la neige partout.

Cependant, il eu un petit creux vers midi, malgré les bonbons au cerveau qu'il mangeait régulièrement pour calmer sa faim. Donc, alors qu'ils allaient mangé aux Trois Balais, il s'absenta aux toilettes et appela Dobby pour qu'il lui apporte à manger, ce que l'elfe fit aussitôt. Il mangea rapidement et ressortit après avoir tiré la chasse. Il s'assura devant le miroir qu'il n'avait laissé aucune trace de son encas sur son visage avant de se l'asperger un peu. Il sortit ensuite et rejoignit ses deux amis à leur table. Sa double vie commençait à devenir risquée, mais il ne voulait surtout pas que quiconque soit au courant, mis à part madame Pomfresh, Sirius et Rémus.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à se promener et à finir leurs achats de noël avant de rentrer au château pour dîner.

Harry se sépara d'eux une fois remonté dans la salle commune et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et manger. Lorsqu'il retourna dans le dortoir, il vit Hedwige qui l'attendait sur son lit avec un autre hibou. Il prit la lettre de Voldemort et celle qui devait être de Rita et s'assit, laissant les deux oiseaux s'envoler par la fenêtre ouverte.

.

_Potter,_

Comme tu n'arrêtes pas de me harceler pour que je le livre, j'ai finis par me débarrasser de Pettigrow, de toute manière, ce petit traître ne me servait plus à rien. Dumbledore a réussi à le trouver alors qu'il espionnait pour moi sous sa forme animagus et ce lâche a raconté tout ce qu'il savait, même si ce n'était pas grand chose, et est revenu en croyant qu'il pourrait espionner pour le vieux fou en échange d'une réduction de peine. Je lui ai donc effacé de la mémoire toute les informations importantes et l'ai envoyé au ministère. Sa capture devrait faire la Une, donc je suppose que tu es déjà au courant.

Ce n'était pas un acte de gentillesse ou de bienveillance, je me débarrassais juste d'un élément encombrant et inutile. Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses.

Pour ce qui est de notre petite expédition, rejoins-moi au Chaudron Baveur le 20 à 23 heures. Je nous ferais transplaner jusqu'au ministère à partir de là et je t'y ramènerais après la mission. Évites de te faire reconnaître. Je serais sous un glamour mais tu pourras toujours me reconnaître, j'en suis sûr.

_Lord Voldemort._

.

Bon, au moins c'était clair, net et précis.

« C'est dingue la mauvaise fois dont il fait preuve quand même. Il ferait tout pour maintenir son image de grand seigneur des ténèbres dangereux et sans cœur. »

« Oui, alors qu'on sait qu'au fond c'est un gros nounours. »

« Qui est fan d'un groupe de musique moldu. »

« Et qui se goinfre de nougats à longueur de journée »

Il eu un sourire amusé avant de reposer la lettre, il lui répondrait plus tard en incluant un gros paquet de nougat qu'il venait d'acheter. Il se saisit de celle de Rita et l'ouvrit, la parcourant rapidement. C'était, comme il s'y attendait, une demande d'interview sur ce qu'il pensait de l'affaire entre Sirius et Pettigrow. Il se saisit d'un morceau de parchemin et convint d'un rendez-vous pour le lendemain, dans une classe vide du troisième étage. Il arriverait bien à semer ses amis à un moment ou un autre. Ou alors il pouvait simplement leur dire qu'il allait voir Rita. Peut-être que Hermione voudrait l'accompagner mais cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.

Il écrivit ensuite une réponse à Voldemort et recontacta Sirius pour discuter un peu plus et planifier ce qu'il dirait lors de l'interview avec Rita.

Après cela, il se coucha et s'enferma dans son monde intérieur. Phœnix était toujours dans son nid et il s'assit à côté de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va se passer lorsqu'on le rencontrera ?

_ Je ne sais pas, c'est toi le cerveau, pas moi.

Il soupira avant de réfléchir.

_ Au pire, on pourra toujours appeler Dobby pour nous faire échapper.

_ Oui.

_ Et on devrait faire du repérage dans les lieux avant d'y aller. Je n'aurais qu'à dire que je fais le mur la nuit pour aller voir mon copain.

_ C'est un bon plan oui. Essaye de repérer un bar ou un hôtel au passage.

_ Pour quoi faire ?

_ Le soûler et le mettre dans notre lit !

_ Évidemment... Non. Je vais peut-être cambrioler le ministère avec lui et je communique peut-être très régulièrement avec lui, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais le rejoindre. J'ai encore une moral, même si rien ne m'oblige à la suivre.

_ Un de ces jours, cette morale se retournera contre toi.

_ Je ne céderais pas.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra...

La voix de son squatteur mentale avait l'air presque prophétique tellement elle était défaitiste. Il soupira de nouveau avant de s'allonger et s'endormir. Advienne que pourra. Il ne rejoindrait pas et ne couchera pas avec Voldemort.

.

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Laissez des review svp !_

_Pilou._


	15. Chapter 14

_Hey !_

_Désolée pour le long délais, mais j'ai passé les vac pour réviser le bac blanc de la semaine dernière._

_Mais voilà enfin le chapitre 14 avec la rencontre entre nos deux perso préférés !_

_._

_**Remarques** :_

_._

Je sais que le scénario est bancale, mais c'est parce que j'écris au feeling, bien que là, j'ai enfin un plan pour la fic donc ça devrait éventuellement être un peu moins bancale.

Vive la zombie attitude !

Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires, ça fait chaud au cœur et ça motive à fond pour écrire.

« Le guide du petit immortel » est presque finis. Je pense pouvoir poster avant Avril. Du moins, j'espère.

Après ça, je commencerai à poster les chapitres des autres Apprentis, même si je ne les ferais pas das l'ordre. (en ce moment, je me concentrer sur Nine.)

_._

_Bref !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Pilou_

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 14 : Département des mystères.

.

Harry observait l'horloge dans sa chambre, attendant patiemment l'heure du rendez-vous.

Les vacances avaient débuté depuis une semaine et il était dans sa chambre officielle à Square Grimmauld. Sirius avait été libéré après un court procès sous Véritasérum, il avait reçu des indemnités et devait passer à St Mungo une fois par semaine pendant un an pour s'assurer de son état mental et physique. Il avait aussi obtenu la garde de Harry et même Dumbledore n'avait rien pu y faire.

Le directeur était toujours activement recherché par les Aurors, mais il leur échappait facilement et passait son temps entre le QG et des endroits inconnus de tous. Il semblait faire des recherches sur quelque chose, Harry soupçonnait que c'étaient les Horcruxes ou l'endroit où habitait Voldemort. Il en avait parlé au mage noir qui lui avait assuré avoir mis tous ses Horcruxes en lieu sûr et que son manoir était introuvable.

Il avait aussi donné une interview à Rita où il expliquait tout ce qui s'était passé en troisième année et aussi le fait que son parrain l'avait hébergé durant une très grande partie de l'été. Il avait aussi raconté comment il vivait chez ses moldu et comment un certain directeur ne l'avait jamais écouté lorsqu'il venait lui demander de le laisser rester à l'école pour l'été. Ça n'avait pas vraiment arrangé les affaires de Dumbledore auprès du ministère ou de la population sorcière, mais ça lui avait arrangé sa situation à lui. Les Dursley avaient reçu un procès sorcier pour maltraitance d'un enfant magique et avaient finis dans une prison moldu (ils pouvaient pas vraiment les envoyer à Azcaban avec les détraqueurs alors ils avaient envoyé quelqu'un s'occuper de la paperasse et modifier quelques mémoires). Dudley avait été confié à St Brutus par les juges, décidant qu'il était juste un sale gosse ayant besoin d'être redressé. Étrangement, ces condamnations l'avaient mis de bonne humeur pendant plusieurs jours.

Bon, certes, il passait pour une pauvre petite chose sans défense, beaucoup le plaignaient ou se moquaient de lui, et il s'était fait copieusement engueulé pour avoir enfoncé encore plus le directeur, mais ça en valait la peine.

.

Il jeta un nouveau regard à l'horloge, il était bientôt l'heure.

Il se leva, mis ses bottes en cuir de dragon, une veste noir à capuche et ses gants. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien sa baguette, bien qu'elle ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose. Il avait aussi mis un bonnet noir dans lequel il avait coincé ses cheveux, au cas où.

Il se cacha sous sa cape d'invisibilité avant de prendre la main de Dobby qui l'emmena dans un coin sombre du Chaudron Baveur.

Ils avaient soigneusement planifié tous les deux cette sortie, allant faire du repérage tous les soirs dans le coin et autour du ministère. Ils avaient aussi convenu d'un plan de secours au cas où il aurait à s'enfuir en catastrophe.

Il observa le pub, voyant quelques clients de soirée en train de boire dans un coin et Tom qui frottait un verre avec un chiffon. Il se déplaça en silence dans la salle, cherchant le mage noir en déguisement. Il finit par le trouver assis à une table avec une tasse fumante en train de lire le journal. Il s'était fait les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts mais Harry pouvait toujours reconnaître les traits de son visage, et il pouvait aussi sentir sa magie. Il portait un pantalon et une tunique, tous les deux noirs, sous une robe toute aussi sombre avec des bottes en cuir de dragon.

Il s'approcha de lui et se glissa juste derrière sa chaise. Il allait poser sa main sur son épaule lorsque l'homme siffla.

_ _N'y pense même pas._

__ Ne pense pas à quoi ?_

__ Me surprendre. Suis-moi sans faire de bruit._

Il se leva en pliant son journal et finit son café avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Harry le suivit en silence et sortit juste derrière lui avant que la porte ne se referme. Ils se dirigèrent vers une allée sombre où le garçon retira sa cape et fit face à l'homme.

_ Comment vous avez su que j'étais là ?

_ Le lien, je t'ai senti arriver. Attrape mon bras, on y va.

Il leva les yeux au ciel face au ton autoritaire mais attrapa quand même le bras de l'homme. Il eut la sensation d'être pressé dans un tuyau et se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard dans l'atrium vide du ministère de la magie. C'était une très vaste salle à l'architecture fastueuse avec des murs en lambris sombre où deux rangées de cheminées au manteau d'or étaient aménagées et un sol recouvert d'un parquet ciré. Il leva la tête au plafond et vit des milliers de symboles dorés se modifiant en permanence. Il fronça les sourcils en essayant de les lire en suivant distraitement le mage noir, mais il arrivait tout juste à reconnaître une ou deux runes. Il fut sorti soudainement de ses pensées par un léger coup dans l'épaule.

_ Concentre-toi un peu Potter. Ce sont juste les protections autour du ministère.

_ Pourquoi laisser les maillages de runes visibles par tous ?

_ Arrogance. Suis-moi, et reste sur tes gardes. Normalement il n'y a personne ce soir, mais on ne sait jamais. Et mets ta capuche, il ne manquerait plus qu'on te reconnaisse...

Il s'exécuta aussitôt et remarqua que son compagnon avait lui-même rabattu la capuche de sa robe sur son visage et tenait sa baguette dans sa main. Il ne sortit pas la sienne car il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de magie, étant encore un mineur, mais il se prépara quand même à utiliser sa magie sans baguette à tout moment.

Ils passèrent les deux portes dorées au fond de l'atrium pour passer dans un petit hall d'où partaient des ascenseurs. Voldemort se dirigea vers l'un d'eux et entra à l'intérieur, Harry le suivant. Le mage noir appuya sur l'un des boutons et l'engin se mit en marche. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre.

« Saute-lui dessus ! »

« Non. »

« Mais il est juste là, vous êtes enfermés dans une petite pièce tous les deux à attendre. »

« Non. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Phoenix avait presque l'air de piquer une crise de gamin de cinq ans à qui on refusait une sucette.

« Parce que. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne coucherais pas avec lui. Et puis, on est en mission, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. »

« C'est pas juste. »

« La vie est injuste. »

« Techniquement parlant, on est... »

« Mort, je sais. » le coupa Harry. « Mais ce n'est pas une raison. »

Il jeta un regard à l'homme qui attendait, appuyé contre le mur et l'observant. Il trouvait le silence un peu lourd et soupira. Pour une première rencontre, ce n'était pas la grande joie. Ils avaient passé des mois à discuter régulièrement par lettres et maintenant qu'ils se voyaient en vrai, ils ne s'adressaient pas un mot. Pas qu'il soit intéressé par la moindre relation avec le Dark Lord, bien au contraire, mais c'était tout de même ennuyeux.

_ Tu ne veux toujours pas me rejoindre ?

La question avait été posée sans préambule et elle surprit un peu Harry qui répondit quand même rapidement :

_ Non. Je ne vous rejoindrai pas.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que vous tenez autant à ce que je vous rejoigne ?

_ Tu es à moi. Je ne veux pas que tu restes avec des gens qui pourraient te faire du mal. Et encore moins Dumbledore.

_ Je n'appartiens à personne. Et je peux me défendre tout seul.

_ Tu es mon Horcruxe, donc tu es à moi. Rejoins-moi, ce sera plus sûr pour toi.

_ Non. Je ne participerais pas à cette guerre.

_ Alors viens au moins vivre dans mon manoir. Tu pourras toujours finir tes études là-bas.

_ Je préfère rester à Poudlard, merci bien. Et vous ne m'obligerez pas à vous rejoindre ou à venir me cacher chez vous.

« Ce que tu peux être difficile... »

« La ferme. »

_ Je peux parfaitement bien t'y forcer au contraire.

« Et t'attacher au lit avec des menottes et puis... »

« La. Ferme. »

_ J'aimerais bien vous voir essayer.

Il n'avait absolument pas grogné à la fin de sa phrase. Mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là à essayer de le menacer !? Il n'était à personne et il allait encore moins se soumettre à Voldemort. L'homme ne put cependant répondre car l'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent. Devant eux se trouvait un long couloir aux murs de marbre noir faiblement éclairé par des torches. Ils s'avancèrent en silence et Harry laissa échapper sa magie pour scanner le couloir. Il savait que c'était au tour d'Arthur Weasley de monter la garde. Il le repéra et constata qu'il dormait, avachi sur le sol sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il attira l'attention de Voldemort en tirant légèrement sur sa manche et murmura :

_ Le garde dort sous une cape d'invisibilité.

_ Je vois. Autant l'incapacité pour être prudent.

_ Je m'en charge.

Il s'approcha en silence et retira la cape de l'homme en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller avant de le stupéfixier et de l'attacher avec des cordes avec un Incarcerus sans baguette. Il l'allongea ensuite sur le côté et le recouvrit de nouveau de la cape. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit que le mage noir le fixait.

_ Quoi ?

_ Magie sans baguette ?

_ Je m'entraîne un peu.

_ Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir en faire.

_ Que voulez-vous ? Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde.

Le mage noir eu un petit ricanement amusé avant de s'avancer vers la porte.

_ Évidemment que tu ne l'es pas, marmonna-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans une salle circulaire donnant sur plusieurs portes noires avec des torches bleues entre elle. Harry laissa la porte se refermer et Voldemort s'avança vers la porte en face d'eux, mais les murs se mirent soudainement à tourner sur eux-mêmes à grande vitesse.

_ C'est normal ça ?

_ Je pense que oui. Mon espion n'a pas pu me donner beaucoup d'information sur le Département des Mystères, c'est l'endroit le plus secret du ministère.

_ Mais vous savez où on va ?

_ Bien sûr ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

Les murs arrêtèrent de tourner et Voldemort s'avança vers la porte en face de lui. Il l'ouvrit et ils entrèrent dans une pièce qui s'éclaira aussitôt, montrant...

« Oh mon dieu ! »

« Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ? » demanda Phoenix.

« Je crois que oui. »

« BUFFET À VOLONTÉ ! »

Devant eux se trouvaient plusieurs espèce d'aquarium remplis de cerveaux flottants dans un liquide vert non-identifié. Quelques tables de travaille se trouvaient autour, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à arracher son regard des cerveaux. Il avait soudainement un petit creux...

« Manger... » Phoenix aussi semblait être tenté, il l'entendait presque baver.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est sage... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ba... Y'a Voldemort déjà, et il ne peut pas savoir. Ensuite... »

_ Potter !

Il sursauta et se tourna vers l'homme qui le regardait fixement à côté de la porte.

_ Oui ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Ça fait une minute que je t'appelle. Ce n'est pas ici, viens, on y va.

_ Bien sûr, désolé.

Il le suivit hors de la pièce mais cette fois, avant de fermer la porte, le mage noir traça le chiffre un sur le panneau avec sa baguette. Lorsque les murs se remirent à tourner, le plus vieux se tourna vers l'adolescent.

_ C'est moi ou j'ai entendu « buffet à volonté » venir de ton côté du lien ?

_ Non, vous avez dû imaginer des choses.

_ Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es resté figé comme ça ?

_ Ba, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il y avait des cerveaux flottant dans du liquide, c'est assez choquant, non ?

« Ils avaient l'air tellement bons... »

« Phoenix, ils étaient dans un laboratoire de scientifiques fous, tu crois vraiment qu'ils étaient comestible ? »

_ Si tu le dis...

_ Je le dis.

« C'est vrai... Il n'a pas l'air de te croire. »

« Je sais ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de gueuler aussi fort aussi ? »

« Ba, j'étais excité... »

« On n'a plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'assemble pas les pièces du puzzle trop rapidement. »

« Ouais. »

Les murs s'arrêtèrent et Voldemort ouvrit une autre porte. Celle-ci menait à une salle de laquelle s'échappait des grognements et des bruits de chaînes. Ils échangèrent un regard et entrèrent, curieux. Lorsque les torches s'allumèrent, ils se retrouvèrent face à une dizaine de cages, chacune enfermant un zombie. Harry grimaça en les voyant. Lui aussi pourrait se retrouver ici, enfermé dans une cage et servant à faire des expérimentations.

« Je n'aime pas cet endroit. »

« Moi non plus, Phoenix, moi non plus. »

_ Visiblement, tous les zombies de l'incident de cet été n'ont pas été tués, commenta Voldemort en les regardant avec intérêt.

_ Visiblement. Évitez de trop vous approcher quand même.

_ Je ne suis pas idiot, Potter.

« Sortons d'ici, s'il te plaît. »

« Pas tout de suite, je ne veux pas paraître suspect. »

Il pouvait sentir l'inquiétude de Phoenix et savait que son compagnon avait peur. C'était instinctif pour lui, vu qu'il était son instinct. Voldemort ne lui prêtait aucune attention et observait des documents rangés sur un bureau dans un coin de la salle.

_ Visiblement, ils essayent d'inverser les effets ou de créer une espèce de vaccins contre l'infection créant les zombies.

Ça, ça piqua son intérêt.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Mais ils sont encore loin du compte.

Il se désintéressa des papiers et retourna vers la porte.

_ Allons-y.

Ils sortirent et il marqua la porte d'un deux. Puis les murs se remirent à tourner et ils les observèrent en silence. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, ils entrèrent dans une autre pièce et Voldemort émit un claquement de langue satisfait.

_ C'est par là.

La pièce était remplie de cliquetis, et pour cause, elle contenait des instruments de mesure du temps en tout genre. Harry vit même une espèce de cloche de cristal dans laquelle un oiseau naissait, vieillissait et mourrait avant de renaître et qui éclairait l'endroit d'une lumière dansante et scintillante. Il vit aussi des Timeturners sur une étagère et la pointa à Voldemort.

_ Vous croyez que si j'en pique un, une alarme se déclenchera ?

_ Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'un Timeturner Potter ?

_ On ne sait jamais, ça peut toujours servir.

Voldemort regarda les objets avant de soupirer et sortir sa baguette. Il lança plusieurs sorts de détections avant de se tourner vers le garçon.

_ Il n'y a pas de protection autour, mais il vaudrait mieux attendre d'avoir la prophétie avant d'en voler un.

_ D'accord.

« Imagine tout ce qu'on pourrait faire avec l'un de ces Timeturner ! »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Prendre plus de temps pour manger, avoir des heures supplémentaires pour s'entraîner, pouvoir faire ses devoirs dans les temps sans se priver de sommeil. T'imagine tous les progrès qu'on pourrait faire en vivant deux fois chaque jour ? »

« C'est vrai. C'est cool ! »

« Yeah ! »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin dans la salle et ouvrirent la porte au fond qui menait à une immense salle de la taille d'une cathédrale éclairée par des bougies à la flamme bleue. Elles étaient remplis de rangées s'étagèrent sur lesquels étaient posés des petit globes de verre qui devait sûrement contenir des prophéties à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Il y en avait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas les compter.

_ On cherche la rangée numéro 97.

_ D'accord.

Ils se mirent à marcher, la baguette de Voldemort allumée et élevée au-dessus de leurs têtes pour éclairer les numéros sur les étagères. Ils avancèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes avant de trouver la rangée qui les intéressait. Ils cherchèrent la prophétie et Harry fut le premier à la trouver.

_ Ici.

Voldemort le rejoignit et observa lui aussi le globe de verre sous lequel était marqué :

.

_1980_

_S. P. T. à A. P. W. B. D._

_Seigneur des Ténèbres_

_et (?) Harry Potter_

.

_ La voilà, murmura Voldemort. Cette fichue prophétie.

_ Oui. Elle en a pourrie des vies cette saleté. Qu'est-ce que veulent dire les lettres ?

_ Sibylle Patricia Trelawney et Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

_ Il a trop de nom dans son nom...

_ Effectivement. Dépêchons-nous de la prendre et de partir.

Il lança quelques sorts de détection sur la sphère, mais quand il ne détecta rien de plus que le sort empêchant quiconque d'autre que les personnes concernées de la prendre, il s'en saisit et la mit dans sa poche, remarquant au passage qu'elle semblait tiède au touché.

Ils firent ensuite demi-tour et retournèrent dans la salle du Temps en marchant rapidement. Harry se précipita vers l'étagère aux Timeturners et en attrapa deux qu'il glissa dans sa poche avant de rejoindre Voldemort à la porte. Il la marqua d'un trois et ils attendirent que les murs arrêtent de tourner avant d'ouvrir chacun une porte. Harry tomba sur une salle remplie de planètes et secoua la tête en direction de l'homme qui la marqua d'un cinq après avoir marqué la sienne d'un quatre. Ils attendirent que les murs aient finis de tourner avant d'ouvrir une des deux dernières portes restantes.

C'était celle de la sortie et ils se hâtèrent vers les ascenseurs. Ils entrèrent dans l'un d'eux et appuyèrent sur le bouton de l'atrium. En attendant que l'engin ne s'arrête, Harry se tourna vers le Dark Lord et lui tendit l'un des Timeturner.

_ Tenez, ça vous sera sûrement utile pour remplir toute cette paperasse et jouer les Dark Lord.

_ Ce n'est pas un jeu, Potter, répliqua-t-il vertement et prenant le Timeturner et en le rangeant dans une poche de sa robe.

_ Je sais. On sort d'ici et on écoute la prophétie avant de se séparer ?

_ Oui. Je vais t'emmener au manoir pour qu'on puisse l'écouter sans être interrompu.

_ Hors de question. Je ne vous suivrai pas là-bas ! Qu'est-ce qui me dis que vous n'allez pas m'empêcher de repartir une fois là-bas ou que vous n'allez pas m'enfermer quelque part pour me maintenir en sécurité ?

_ Je ne vais pas faire ça Potter, tu pourrais me faire un minimum confiance.

_ Bien sûr, et tout à l'heure vous disiez pouvoir me forcer à rester avec vous juste pour déconner, répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

_ Potter...

Le Dark Lord semblait à deux doigts de s'énerver lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le petit hall. Harry sortit aussitôt et se dirigea vers les portes sans attendre l'autre homme qui grogna avant de le suivre et prendre la tête. Ils ouvrirent les portes et esquivèrent aussitôt sur les côtés lorsque des sorts leurs furent tirés dessus.

_ Qu'est-ce que... ?

_ Tom, sort de là, tu ne peux pas t'échapper.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Dumbledore.

Harry dit à Phoenix de se faire discret puis, il ouvrit le lien et envoya une pensée à Voldemort.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Garde ta capuche, il ne doivent pas te reconnaître. À trois on sort avec un bouclier. Reste derrière moi, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Oui. »

Ils prirent une inspiration et Harry prépara sa magie sans baguette avant qu'ils ne sortent du petit hall en parant les sorts volant dans leur direction. Devant eux se tenait une dizaine de membre de l'Ordre avec Dumbledore. Harry fut soulagé de constater que Maugrey n'était pas avec eux car l'homme aurait pu le reconnaître. Il remercia encore une fois mentalement Dobby pour avoir neutralisé l'homme avant de l'emmener, juste au cas où.

Il remarqua dans le fond Remus et Sirius qui savaient qu'il devait venir et qui le regardaient avec inquiétude. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête, leur signalant qu'il allait bien, ce qui sembla les détendre un peu.

_ Dumbledore... Je devrais être surpris de te voir ici, mais je ne le suis pas vraiment. Et je vois que tu as emmené tes petits pions avec toi, se moqua Voldemort. Aurais-tu trop peur de m'affronter par toi-même, vieil homme ?

_ Contrairement à toi, Tom, je ne traite pas mes hommes comme des pions. Et je pensais que tu aurais emmené plus d'homme que ça pour cette petit expédition.

_ Que veux-tu Dumbledore ? Quand on est entouré d'incapable, on n'a plus qu'à faire le travail soi-même. Tu devrais partir avec tes pions, je ne suis pas venu ici ce soir pour me battre et tu le sais.

_ Je ne peux pas te laisser t'échapper comme ça Tom, répliqua-t-il en levant sa baguette.

_ Oh ! Vraiment ? Tiendrais-tu tant que ça à cette petite prophétie que tu refuses absolument que quelqu'un d'autre mette la main dessus ? Dis-moi, Albus, as-tu dit à ton petit Golden Boy ce que tu réservais pour son futur ? La vraie raison pour laquelle je l'ai attaqué ce soir-là ? Lui as-tu dis pourquoi est-ce que tu nous faisais nous confronter à chaque occasion qui se présentait ? Oh ! Je vois à ton expression que non, tu ne l'as pas fait. Dis-moi, que se passerait-il s'il recevait une petite lettre lui disant tout ce que tu lui cache sur lui ? Est-ce qu'il se mettrait en colère et se retournerait contre toi ? Est-ce qu'il se tournerait vers celui qui accepte de répondre à ses questions sans le manipuler ? Ce serait intéressant de le découvrir, tu ne penses pas ?

Dumbledore envoya un sort vers lui et il le para avec un large sourire. Il avait réussi à énerver le vieux fou. Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de se servir de sa magie sans baguette pour parer les sorts des membres de l'ordre qui essayaient de le capturer. Il envoya quelques Stupéfixs dans le tas, touchant une ou deux personnes. Mais il savait qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Voldemort avait beau être puissant, Dumbledore l'était aussi. Et lui-même ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose avec juste sa magie sans baguette.

« Laisse-moi me battre ! »

« Tu vas les tuer ! »

« Non, on s'est entraîné tous les deux. Tu le sais, je peux me contrôler. Je n'ai aucune limite lorsque je me bas. »

« Je ne sais pas... »

Il esquiva en catastrophe un sort de découpe et atterrit durement sur le sol. Il roula sur le côté et essaya encore d'esquiver, mais un Stupéfix lui fonça dessus et il n'avait pas le temps de le parer ou l'esquiver. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de se laisser envahir par son instinct de survie.

Voldemort affrontait Dumbledore au centre de l'atrium et le duel battait son plein lorsqu'ils sentirent tous les deux un immense pic de magie venant de l'endroit où Harry se défendait contre les dix membres de l'Ordre. Ils se tournèrent dans cette direction et virent le garçon toujours le visage dissimulé, se relever avec le corps avachi, comme s'il était une marionnette maintenue par des fils imaginaires. Il releva la tête et ils entendirent un grognement bas et sombre s'échapper de lui avant qu'il ne bouge. L'action fut si rapide qu'aucun d'eux ne le vit faire. En une seconde, il se retrouva face à un membre de l'Ordre et l'envoya dans un autre, les assommant tous les deux, il ne prenait même pas la peine d'esquiver les sorts, ils se dissipaient tout seul en entrant en contact avec sa magie. Voldemort se concentra sur le lien et se retrouva brutalement bloqué. Potter n'était visiblement pas dans son état normal.

_ Qui est-il Tom ?

_ Il n'est personne qui te concerne vieux fou, répliqua-t-il en lui lançant un autre sort.

Il relança le duel en acculant Dumbledore du mieux qu'il pouvait, espérant que Potter ne le prendrait pas aussi pour cible. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment le concernant.

Harry observa par ses yeux ce qui se passait alors que Phoenix se battait. Il vit Remus et Sirius qui le regardaient avec inquiétude mais il essaya de les oublier tout en dirigeant son compagnon. Phoenix assommait et stupéfixait leurs adversaires avec rapidité et efficacité. Quand le tour de ses deux oncles vint, ils ne résistèrent pas et le laissèrent les immobiliser.

Puis, il essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son corps en voyant que tous leurs adversaires étaient à terre, mais Phoenix résista et se tourna vers le duel entre Dumbledore et Voldemort. Il pouvait presque sentir ce que voulait faire son double et grogna.

« Phoenix ! Tu fais ça, je te jure que je te livre à Madame Pomfresh ! »

Cette déclaration stoppa immédiatement son double. Il observa le combat, puis vit une statue qui commençait à allumer des feux dans les cheminées de l'atrium. Des renforts allaient arrivés.

« Phoenix, donne-moi le contrôle ! Maintenant ! »

L'autre obéi et Harry sortit une pierre noir de sa poche avant de s'élancer vers Voldemort. Il esquiva un sort, en bloqua un autre et lorsqu'il fut juste à côté de l'homme, il éclata la pierre au sol, laissant s'échapper un lourd nuage noir au moment où la première personne sortait d'une des cheminées. Il attrapa le bras du mage sombre sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et appela Dobby qui les transporta aussitôt au lieu convenu.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, Voldemort se dégagea et regarda autour d'eux, sa baguette brandie. Mais ils étaient simplement dans le salon d'une suite d'hôtel qu'Harry avait réservé pour la nuit dans le monde moldu. Le garçon mit ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration et remercia Dobby qui lui apporta un verre d'eau. Il était épuisé.

Il se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils et désigna un autre à Voldemort qui s'assit finalement.

_ Où est-on ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?

_ On est à l'hôtel. J'ai réservé la suite au cas où il faudrait s'échapper en catastrophe. J'ai juste lancé de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou pour empêcher les autres de nous voir disparaître. Dumbledore avait enchanté les statues pour qu'elles allument les feux et fassent venir des membres du ministère. Encore un peu et on nous voyait tous les deux. Là, il va avoir du mal à expliquer sa présence là-bas.

_ Je vois. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je parlais du moment où ta magie a explosé.

_ Comment ça ? Elle n'a pas explosé.

_ Je sais ce que j'ai vu et senti Potter ! Tu te déplaçais beaucoup trop vite pour que ce soit humainement possible et ta magie a augmenté sans prévenir.

_ Vraiment ? C'est un peu flou tout ça pour moi... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. J'ai juste paniqué quand ils ont failli m'avoir...

Voldemort l'observa suspicieusement, mais il n'y prêta pas attention et se concentra plutôt pour avoir l'air perturbé et légèrement perdu. Il était aussi très fatigué. Et il avait faim. Il retira sa capuche et son bonnet, laissant ses cheveux tressés tomber autour de son visage avant de se laisser aller dans son fauteuil. Dobby apparu alors dans la pièce avec deux sandwiches. Harry prit le sien aussitôt et Voldemort leva un sourcil en voyant l'elfe lui tendre le deuxième.

_ Merci Dobby, j'ai une faim de loup.

_ Dobby ne fait que son travail Harry Potter, monsieur.

Voldemort finit par prendre son propre sandwiche et annula son glamour. Il observa attentivement le garçon alors qu'il mangeait. Ce qu'il avait entendu n'exagérait pas. Il avait vraiment changé. Il ne ressemblait absolument plus au garçon qui lui avait fait face dans le cimetière. Et il semblait avoir développé de nouvelles capacités aussi.

La magie sans baguette n'était pas si simple à maîtriser et le garçon n'avait eu qu'une demi-année pour le faire car il n'en avait rien montré au cimetière. Ou alors, avait-il caché ses capacités ? Mais pourquoi ?

Et il y avait aussi ce qui s'était passé au ministère, qu'est-ce que ça avait été que ça ? Il allait devoir regarder ses souvenirs de cette nuit dans une pensine et essayer de mettre les pièces du puzzle ensemble. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net, il devait juste trouver quoi.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le garçon.

_ Si on écoutait cette prophétie ? Je ne suis pas sûr du temps que ça leur prendra pour se rendre compte que j'ai disparu.

Il hocha la tête et sortit la prophétie de sa poche. Il aurait bien sûr préféré emmener le garçon à son manoir pour pouvoir l'y maintenir et ainsi protéger son Horcruxe, mais ça n'allait visiblement pas se passer comme ça.

Il posa la sphère sur la table basse entre eux et pointa sa baguette dessus. Une silhouette s'éleva et laissa échapper d'une voix roque et éthérée :

.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche..._

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le__ septième mois..__._

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant que Harry ne déclare :

_ Okay, si je comprends bien, d'après ça, on est censé s'entre-tuer.

_ Visiblement.

_ Mais je suis un Horcruxe.

_ Oui.

_ Donc c'est un ramassis de conneries...

_ On le savait déjà. Une autre interprétation serait que seul moi peux te tuer et seul toi peux me tuer. Dans tous les cas, si on l'ignore, ça n'a aucune importance.

_ Mais ça en a pour Dumbledore...

_ Malheureusement oui. Il va essayer de te faire te battre contre moi par tous les moyens.

_ Je lui souhaite bonne chance là-dessus. Personne ne me contrôle.

_ Ce serait plus simple si tu venais vivre chez moi.

_ Non.

_ Ne sois pas aussi têtu, c'est la solution la plus pratique dans ta situation.

_ C'est quand même non.

Il soupira, il pouvait toujours enlever le garçon non ? Personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher ici. Mais il vit alors le petit elfe qui le fixait dans un coin de la pièce. Il devait d'abord inventer puis mettre des protections autour de son manoir empêchant les elfes de maisons inconnus d'entrer et sortir, sinon kidnapper Potter n'aurait aucun intérêt.

_ Très bien, tu as gagné. Mais je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire.

_ Moi non plus. Maintenant, il faut que j'aille me changer et que je retourne dans ma chambre.

Il se leva et s'enferma dans la chambre où Dobby avait laissé un jean, un T-shirt bleu, des baskets et une chemise en jeans qui lui servit de veste. Il se changea, vérifia dans le miroir de la salle de bain qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de son combat sur lui, puis il retourna dans la partie salon. Voldemort leva un sourcil en le voyant et commenta :

_ Quelle histoire est-ce que tu comptes leur raconter s'ils t'attrapent ?

_ Que j'ai fait le mur pour m'envoyer en l'air avec mon copain.

_ Et tu crois qu'ils vont croire ça sans que tu n'aies aucune marque ?

_ Que voulez-vous, guérison instantanée !

_ Je vois...

Harry eu un sourire en coin avant de dire :

_ Au revoir. Je vous enverrais une lettre pour vous rapporter la réaction de l'Ordre.

_ Oui. Et je vais peut-être envoyer une lettre de manière évidente te disant la prophétie juste pour énerver Dumbledore.

_ Alors ça, ça sera amusant à regarder.

_ En effet... Je vais aussi y aller, au revoir Potter. Et n'oublie pas mon offre.

Harry hocha la tête et attrapa la main de Dobby alors que Voldemort transplanait.

Ils atterrirent dans la chambre d'Harry et une douce et délicate voix féminine cria :

_ HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Où étais-tu jeune homme ?

_ Ah... Madame Weasley, bonsoir...

« Au secours ! »

« Je dors... »

.

* * *

.

_Merci d'avoir lu._

_J'espère que a rencontre vous a plu et était crédible._

_Laissez un petit com' en partant svp !_

_Pilou._


	16. Chapter 15

_Salut à tous !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien. _

_Pour ma part, un mot : VACANCES !_

.

**Remarques :**

.

mon r fait des siennes...

Toudra aka' mari : il guéri super vite, donc des marques comme des suçons disparaissent aussi en quelques secondes.

Je me suis éclaté en écrivant le DdM, surtout avec la salle des cerveaux qui était la scène que je voulais le plus écrire depuis le début de la fic. Donc je suis contente que ça ait plu.

Hé hé, les choses commencent à devenir intéressantes.

Et je ne me suis toujours pas décidée sur une happy end ou pas. On verra.

.

_Bref ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 15 : Début des ennuis.

.

_Harry hocha la tête et attrapa la main de Dobby alors que Voldemort transplanait._

_Ils atterrirent dans la chambre d'Harry et une douce et délicate voix féminine cria :_

_ _ HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Où étais-tu jeune homme ?_

_ _ Ah... Madame Weasley, bonsoir..._

_« Au secours ! »_

_« Je dors... »_

_._

Il observa la matriarche Weasley avec une expression de légère inquiétude. Mais à vraie dire, il était tellement claqué qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle le laisse dormir. Il s'était souvent entraîné cet été avec Sirius et Remus pour maîtriser son mode « totale zombie » quand Phoenix le contrôlait, mais les choses étaient totalement différentes lors d'une situation réelle. Se battre contre dix sorciers avait été beaucoup plus épuisant qu'il ne pensait. Il sentait déjà les courbatures arriver et le fait que Phoenix n'ai pas de limites dans son utilisation de son corps et sa magie l'avait plus drainé qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Donc il essayait de rester réveiller tout en mettant l'engueulade de la mère Weasley en sourdine. Mais il finit quand même par l'interrompre :

_ Madame Weasley. J'étais avec mon copain. Sirius est au courant et me laisse faire. Je suis claquée, est-ce qu'on peut remettre l'engueulade à demain ?

_ Sirius est au courant ?

_ Oui. Je suis vraiment très fatigué. Donc, est-ce que vous pourriez partir, que je puisse me changer et dormir.

Il avait un ton impatient et légèrement claquant et Molly sembla se rendre compte de son état car elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ On en reparlera jeune homme.

_ Ouais, ouais...

Il referma la porte, se déshabilla et se coucha en boxer avant de s'endormir comme une pierre.

.

-sSs-

.

Il atterrit dans ses appartements et se dirigea aussitôt vers son bureau pour ranger le globe de verre dans un tiroir avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il prit une douche et se prépara pour la nuit en réfléchissant.

Dumbledore avait trouvé d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il allait voler la prophétie ce soir. Or, il n'en avait parlé à strictement personne de son côté, donc la fuite ne venait pas de là. Ses lettres à Potter étaient enchantées pour qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir les lire et elles étaient en Parseltongue, donc ce n'était pas ça non plus. D'autant plus que le vieil homme aurait posé des questions au garçon s'il pensait qu'ils communiquaient ensemble. Il ne restait que des sorts de détection au ministère... Il aurait du être un peu plus prudent.

Il y avait aussi Potter. Le garçon l'avait surpris lorsqu'il lui avait envoyé sa première lettre et avait continué à vouloir communiquer avec lui alors qu'ils n'avaient pas le meilleur passé. Il était une épine dans son pieds depuis plusieurs années et avait souvent fait échouer ses plans, mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était son Horcruxe, il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Il voulait le garder avec lui, sous sa protection afin d'éviter que qui que ce soit, particulièrement Dumbledore, ne lui fasse le moindre mal.

Potter était à lui, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il l'avait marqué comme son égal et il allait le faire reste à ses côtés. De préférence volontairement, car passer l'éternité avec un prisonnier risquait d'être compliqué.

En parlant du garçon, il allait vraiment devoir regarder ses souvenirs dans une pensine. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui. Il était sûr que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec sa transformation, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Est-ce que sa mutation due aux larmes de phénix lui avait donné des pouvoirs supplémentaires ?

Sa démonstration de force de cette nuit semblait aller dans ce sens. Mais comment ? Il l'avait entendu grogner, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait développé un esprit animal ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

Il soupira en s'allongeant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de ce garçon ? Potter semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui créer des maux de têtes...

Mais il découvrirait ses secrets, foi de Dark Lord. Il n'était pas le sorcier le plus brillant à avoir été à Poudlard pour rien ! Il trouverait ce qui n'allait pas avec sa propriété.

Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut que Potter n'était pas si mal à regarder, peut-être qu'il pourrait le prendre pour consort. Après tout, il était son Horcruxe et quelle meilleur place pour garder un œil sur lui qu'à ses côtés ? Mais dans quelques années quand même... Il n'était pas pédophile, merci bien.

.

-sSs-

.

Harry grogna et s'enfouit sous les couvertures pour fuir la lumière. Il entendu un rire semblable à un aboiement et grogna de nouveau.

_ Debout Pup, il est midi !

_ Faut pas aller vers la lumière, marmonna-t-il en s'enfouissant encore plus dans son cocon.

Il entendit un autre éclat de rire avant que la couverture ne lui soit brutalement arrachée et qu'une masse de fourrure noire ne lui saute dessus pour lui lécher le visage. Il grogna et repoussa le chien en disant :

_ C'est bon, je me lève, dégage avant que je te morde...

Padfoot aboya joyeusement avant de sauter de son lit et de s'enfuir par la porte ouverte. Il soupira en se levant. Il prit ses vêtements et se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour se doucher.

« Phoenix, tu es là ? »

« Oui. »

« Faut pas qu'on refasse un coup comme celui de cette nuit, c'est définitivement trop épuisant... »

« Ou alors, on s'entraîne encore ? »

Il réfléchit en se douchant, mais il avait l'esprit un peu trop embrumé, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce ne fut que quand il retourna dans sa chambre, totalement habillé et qu'il vit le plateau de nourriture que lui avait déposé Dobby, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était affamé. Il vérifia que la porte était bien fermée avant de se jeter sur son repas et de l'engloutir, calmant aussitôt son estomac et éclaircissant ses pensées.

« Il faudrait que tu apprennes à te modérer quand tu utilise mon corps et ma magie sans limite. Que tu ne brise la limite que si nécessaire ou alors juste un petit peu plutôt que d'utiliser la pleine force directement. C'est comme quand tu maîtrise un sort, il faut y mettre un minimum de puissance, mais si tu en mets trop, ça peut avoir de mauvais effets. C'est une question d'équilibre et de dosage. »

« Je vois. Je vais essayer. »

Il descendit dans la cuisine où le repas avait lieu et où madame Weasley se disputait avec Sirius.

_ Tu ne devrais pas le laisser sortir comme ça la nuit ! Tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux pour lui dehors !

_ Il n'est pas un prisonnier Molly ! Et Dobby l'emmène et le ramène à chaque fois, il n'y a pas plus sûr ! J'ai vérifié moi-même les protections autour de la maison de son copain et elles sont suffisantes ! Surtout que personne ne sait où il se trouve.

_ Et qui te dis qu'il ne travail pas pour Tu-sais-qui ou qu'il n'a pas de mauvaise intentions envers Harry ? On ne le connais même pas ! Tu dois être le gardien le plus irresponsable qui puisse exister !

Harry grogna sourdement en entendant ça et entra dans la pièce et jetant un regard noir à la matriarche Weasley. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et il dit froidement :

_ Madame Weasley, Sirius est le gardien le plus responsable que je connaisse. Je ne vous permets pas de le dénigrer comme ça. Si vous teniez tant que ça à avoir un mot à dire sur mes activités, il fallait demander ma garde lorsque Ron, Fred et George m'ont ramené chez vous avant ma seconde année en disant qu'il y avait des barreaux à ma fenêtre et des verrous à ma porte. Mais vous avez écoutez Dumbledore qui vous affirmait que les Dursley me traitaient parfaitement bien et n'avaient rien fait. N'essayez pas de critiquer Sirius sur la manière dont il m'élève car jusque maintenant, il est le seul à avoir fait quelque chose de concret pour moi et à s'intéresser un minimum à ma vie et à ce que JE veux et non pas ce que les gens en générale pensent que je veux ou je suis.

Il y eut un silence choqué dans la cuisine et il pouvait voir que Molly était blessée par ses paroles, mais elles étaient vrai. Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas insulter son parrain. Son champ de vision fut rempli par Sirius qui posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

_ Harry, calme-toi d'accord ? Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je peux me défendre tout seul.

_ Je sais Paddy... Désolé, c'est juste que... Tu es le seul adulte avec Remus en qui je peux avoir totalement confiance.

Son parrain le prit dans ses bras et il se calma totalement avant de se dégager et de regarder qui d'autre il y avait dans la pièce. Il fut légèrement surprit de voir les membres de l'Ordre de la veille, Rogue et Dumbledore. Il leva un sourcil dans leur direction et Dumbledore prit la parole :

_ Harry, mon garçon, je sais que ce n'est pas facile en ce moment pour toi. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une raison pour parler comme ceci à Molly. Elle ne fait que s'inquiéter pour toi.

_ Je le sais, directeur, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour insulter Sirius. C'est justement pour éviter ce genre de scène qu'on n'a rien dit à personne. Je sais qu'elle ne fait que s'inquiéter pour moi, et ne croyez pas que je ne lui en suis pas reconnaissant, mais je suis un grand garçon et je sais être prudent.

_ Je sais, mais je vais devoir te demander d'arrêter de t'absenter sans prévenir personne, ce n'est pas sûr pour toi, surtout avec Voldemort à ta recherche.

_ Comme Sirius l'a dit, on a prit toutes les précautions nécessaires, directeur. Et je ne m'absente pas sans rien dire à personne puisque mon gardien et Remus sont au courant.

Dumbledore allait parler lorsqu'un hibou entra dans la pièce et se posa devant Harry en lui tendant une lettre. Il cligna des yeux et se saisit de la lettre avec précautions alors que le directeur se figeait légèrement et que Rogue se redressait.

_ Harry, sais-tu de qui viens cette lettre ?

_ Non.

_ Tu devrais me la donner, ce n'est pas sûr.

Il leva un sourcil avant de se tourner vers Sirius et de lui tendre la lettre. L'animagus s'en saisit et vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun sorts néfastes dessus avant de hocher la tête.

_ Elle est sûre, pas de sort ni de pièges.

_ Je préférerais tout de même la lire en premier.

À ce niveau-là, tous les membres étaient légèrement tendu alors que Harry sentait un amusement malsain monter en lui.

« Phoenix, ça te dis une petite scène ? »

« Yeah ! On va se marrer. »

Harry se saisit de la lettre et l'ouvrit sans prêter attention aux autres. Il savait que Sirius lisait par dessus son épaule. Il prit bien soin de laisser s'échapper sa magie au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait et de laisser une fausse colère apparaître sur son visage.

.

Potter.

Je ne sais pas si ton cher directeur t'as jamais révélé la vraie raison pour laquelle j'ai cherché à te tuer quand tu étais bébé, ou encore pourquoi est-ce qu'il insiste que tu es la clef de cette guerre. Mais s'il ne l'a pas fait, je pense qu'il est temps que quelqu'un t'en informe.

Il y a seize an, une prophétie a été faite peu avant ta naissance lors d'un entretient d'embauche ente Sibylle Trelawney et Dumbledore et l'un de mes espions en a entendu le début.

Elle parlait d'un enfant qui naîtrait à la fin du septième mois et qui aurait le pouvoir de me vaincre.

Je suis allé la cherché la nuit dernière et ton petit directeur a essayé de m'empêcher de l'emporter et de l'écouter. S'il y a une chose pour laquelle Dumbledore est doué, c'est pour garder des secrets, même à ceux qu'ils concernent directement. Mais moi, j'estime que tu as le droit de savoir pourquoi tes parents sont morts. La prophétie est la suivante :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche..._

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le__ septième mois..__._

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Comme tu peux le voir, cette prophétie dit que tu es le seul à pouvoir me vaincre. Mais elle peut avoir deux sens. Dumbledore a choisi le premier qui veut dire que l'on doit s'entre-tuer. Moi, je préférerais choisir le deuxième sens qui dit que tu es le seul à pouvoir me tuer et je suis le seul à pouvoir te tuer.

Maintenant que je connais le contenu total de cette prophétie, j'ai décidé d'aller avec la deuxième hypothèse.

Je t'offre l'amnistie. Ne te dresse plus face à moi et tes amis et ta famille seront laissés en paix tant qu'ils ne se mêleront pas à cette guerre. Tu auras le droit à une vie normale et je répondrais à toutes les questions que tu as et auxquelles Dumbledore a toujours refusé de répondre. Et je me doute qu'il y en a beaucoup.

Tu as jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour te décider.

Lord Voldemort.

.

Il laissa totalement explosé sa magie et toutes les surfaces en verre se brisèrent sous le coup. Sirius posa une main sur son épaule et murmura à son oreille.

_ Harry, calme-toi. N'agit pas sans réfléchir.

Il prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer et reprit légèrement le contrôle sur sa magie, n'en laissant que suffisamment en liberté pour les maintenir tendus. Ils planta son regard dans celui du directeur en prenant soin de laisser une fausse colère à la surface de son esprit, juste devant ses protections.

_ Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

_ Qu'est-ce que la lettre dit ?

_ Elle dit... Que vous m'avez élevé pour être votre petite arme dans cette guerre à cause d'une prophétie nous concernant Voldemort et moi. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?!

_ Harry, je ne te considère pas et ne te considérerais jamais comme une arme. Il ne faut pas que tu laisses Voldemort t'influencer avec ses mensonges.

_ Mais la prophétie est vraie, elle, gronda-t-il.

Il pouvait entendre Phoenix se marrer dans son esprit devant les tête nerveuses et légèrement inquiètes des autres. Seul Rogue semblait stoïque, bien qu'il soit plus pâle que de normal.

_ Oui, j'en ai bien peur. Je comptais t'en parler quand tu serais prêt.

Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux et répliqua vertement :

_ Ouais, quand je l'aurais découvert par moi-même et que quelqu'un serait mort. Vous révélez toujours les informations quand il est trop tard. Ça explique pourquoi vous avez laisser Voldemort squatter la tête de Quirell en première année ou encore en seconde année quand vous n'avez pas mit des protections devant l'entrée de la chambre alors que vous deviez savoir où elle se trouvait après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinquante ans. Je ne parle même pas de détecter un journal maléfique au seins de l'école. Ou encore pourquoi vous m'avez laisser me débrouiller dans le tournois l'année dernière alors que c'était évident que c'était un piège. Vous vouliez que j'affronte Voldemort pour accomplir cette petite prophétie et vous en débarrasser, c'est ça ?

_ Pas du tout, j'ai essayé de te protéger. Je ne suis pas responsable pour tout ça, Voldemort l'est. Tu es en train de jouer son jeu, calme-toi Harry.

_ Je suis calme. Donc, d'après ce que vous dites, vous ne vous attendez pas du tout à ce que j'aille en première ligne vous débarrasser de Voldemort pendant que le reste d'entre vous boit son thé en paix ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non, l'Ordre va t'aider à le faire.

« Mauvaise chose à dire. »

« Tu peux invoquer tu pop corn dans ta tête ? »

_ Albus ! Vous ne comptez quand même pas envoyer Harry faire face à Voldemort, s'indigna Sirius.

_ Je suis d'accord avec lui ! Cria Molly.

« Pour une fois. »

_ Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour participer à une guerre, poursuivit-elle. C'est aux adultes de s'en charger et de protéger les enfants !

_ Il est hors de question que je vous laisse envoyer mon filleul en première ligne.

_ Et vous pouvez dire adieu à mon aide avec les loup-garous si vous mettez mon cub en danger, ajouta Remus.

Il jeta un regard à son oncle et remarqua que ses yeux oscillaient entre leur couleur naturel et l'ambre du loup-garous.

« Dommage que j'ai pas accès à du pop corn moi... »

« Ouais. C'est génial. On est doué pour créer le chaos. »

« Tu l'as dis mon vieux. »

_ Sirius, Remus, Molly. La prophétie désigne Harry comme la personne pouvant vaincre Voldemort, c'est son destin. Il n'y a personne d'autre qui peut le faire.

_ Ne me dites pas que vous voulez risquer la vie de mon filleul juste à cause des dires d'une escrocs alcoolique se prenant pour une voyante !

_ Je ne veux pas risquer sa vie. Mais si on veut vaincre Voldemort et mettre fin à cette guerre, on aura besoin de lui. Il l'a déjà marqué comme son égal et il fera tout ce qui est nécessaire pour que Harry ne soit plus une menace pour lui. Qu'on le veuille ou non, il est déjà mêlé à cette guerre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il veut me tuer ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il pointa la lettre qu'il tenait toujours.

_ Il dit qu'une autre interprétation est que je suis le seul à pouvoir le tuer et il est le seul à pouvoir me tuer. Si je décide de ne pas participer dans cette guerre, il me laissera en paix, ainsi que mes amies et ma famille.

_ Harry, tu ne vas tout de même pas croire ce qu'il raconte ?

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Lui, au moins, ne m'a jamais menti dans ses intentions à mon sujet. Et il me laisse le choix, il prend en compte mon avis. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas accepter son offre ? Ma famille et mes amis seraient en sécurité à condition qu'ils ne se battent pas activement contre lui.

_ Parce que, espèce d'idiot sans cervelle, le Dark Lord est prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut et qu'il n'hésitera pas a mentir pour ça ! Il est en train d'essayer de nous monter les uns contre les autres et vous le laissez faire en agissant comme un sale gosse pourri gâté en pleine crise d'adolescence, fit Rogue d'un ton sec.

_ Professeur, je ne sais pas si vous suivez l'actualité, mais il a été prouvé que je ne suis pas un sale gosse pourri gâté comme le directeur vous l'a fait croire. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je me comporte comme un ado ? Au cas où vous l'auriez oublier, je SUIS un ado. Un ado de quinze ans dont le seul sort de défense qu'il connaît est le sort de désarmement et que vous voulez envoyer face à un sorcier de presque soixante-dix ans ayant des décennies d'expérience avec la magie ! Comment est-ce que vous vous attendez à ce que je le battes ? Je ne suis qu'un gosse ! Je ne risquerais plus ma vie et celle de mes amis et familles pour des inconnus !

_ Harry, dit doucement Dumbledore. Tu as une capacité qui peut te permettre de vaincre Voldemort. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a été détruit lorsqu'il a essayé de te tuer quand tu avais un an.

_ S'il a disparu il y a quatorze ans, c'est parce que ma mère a utilisé un rituel de magie de sang pour me protéger en échangeant sa vie contre la mienne. À moins que vous n'insinuiez que je doivent étudier la magie de sang, qui est fortement illégale et considérée noire aux dernières nouvelles, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait aider à le vaincre.

_ Je parlais plutôt de l'am...

_ Ne vous avisez pas de me parler d'amour ! Je ne sais strictement pas ce que c'est ! J'ai appris à réprimer la moindre de mes émotions quand j'étais encore trop jeune pour savoir parler correctement pour ne pas souffrir parce que la seule famille qui me restait me traitait comme un esclave et un monstre ! Je les ai tellement réprimées qu'à mon arrivée à Poudlard, pour paraître un minimum normal, j'ai copié les émotions de la première personne que j'ai rencontré dans le train dans l'espoir qu'il reste mon ami. Pendant trois ans j'ai due imiter et simuler la moitié de mon comportement juste pour ne pas être rejeté et pour réapprendre à avoir des émotions et sentiments qui m'appartenaient ! Sans Ron et Hermione il y a de forte chance que je sois devenu exactement comme Voldemort parce que je ne ressentais strictement rien ! Alors ne me parlez pas du pouvoir de l'amour ou de connerie dans le genre car je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Quant au monde magique, avant de le découvrir, j'avais une vie de merde, mais depuis que j'y suis, c'est un enfer ! J'ai faillis mourir plus de fois les quatre dernières années que les onze années précédentes ! Pour la communauté sorcière, je suis le bouc-émissaire de tous les problèmes. À un moment, je suis leur héros, et le moment suivant je suis soit un futur mage noir psychopathe en devenir ou bien un dérangé mentale racontant des mensonges pour faire régner la panique et attirer l'attention. Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais sauver une bande de connards hypocrites qui se foutent totalement de moi et n'hésitent pas une seconde à me poignarder dans le dos dés que l'occasion se présente ?

Il fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration et se calmer un peu. Il pouvait voir le choc sur le visage des personnes autour de lui et il savait qu'il en avait révélé beaucoup, mais il en avait assez de tout ça. Il soupira en se massant l'arrête du nez avant de conclure :

_ Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir vous trouvez un autre héros pour vous sauver la peau. Parce que moi, j'en ai finis avec tout ça. J'avais décidé cet été de ne plus me mêler à cette guerre et de laisser les adultes faire. Alors, même si Voldemort ment en disant que mes amis et ma famille n'auront rien à craindre, je me suis déjà retiré depuis longtemps. Je veux juste avoir une vie un minimum normal. Débrouillez-vous sans moi.

Il laissa tomber la lettre par terre et sortit de la pièce dans le silence le plus complet.

Il n'avait monté qu'une volée de marches lorsqu'il tomba sur Ron, Hermione, Fred, George et Ginny sur le palier, des oreilles à rallonge encore reliées à leurs oreilles. Ils semblaient aussi choqués.

Il soupira avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas les gérer pour le moment. Soit ils l'acceptaient, soit ils le rejetaient, il n'y avait pas cinquante solutions.

« Pour une chose qui a commencé pour une mise en scène, tu... »

« Phoenix, pas tout de suite, s'il te plaît. »

« Désolé. Mais tu ne ressent rien, donc... Tu as finis par vraiment craquer hein. »

« Je sais ! Et ça m'énerve parce que je sais que je devrais ressentir quelque chose. Mais tout ce que j'arrive à ressentir, c'est de la colère. »

Il se laissa glisser par terre à côté de sa porte en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Il venait juste d'avoir une semi-crise ! Il essaya de ralentir sa respiration et de se calmer, mais il sentait son énergie bouillonner en lui. Il prit une autre inspiration avant de prendre l'un des bonbons de Dobby et de l'avaler. La sucrerie le calma un peu, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il avait envi de tout détruire et de crier sa colère au monde entier.

Il entendit quelqu'un entrer et releva la tête pour voir Sirius. Il devait faire une sale tête car son parrain lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna vers la salle de bal qui leur servait de salle d'entraînement en lui cachant distraitement la tête. Une fois enfermés dans la salle et les protection en place, il lui donna le masque et les gants.

_ Mets-les. Il faut que tu évacue.

_ Je ne veux pas te blesser Paddy...

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Il ne faut pas que tu fasses de crise devant les autres. Alors, bats-toi contre moi.

Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et sentait toujours sa magie bouillonner. Il se saisit des accessoires et les enfila avant de lâcher prise sur le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait.

.

-sSs-

.

Il sortit de sa pensine et s'assit à son bureau. Il venait de regarder attentivement le souvenir. Et il avait peut-être une piste. Mais elle était juste tellement...

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'une de ses étagères. Il sortit le rapport de Lucius sur l'incident de cet été. Il l'ouvrit et chercha la liste de locations, la parcourant des yeux avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Un endroit juste à côté de là où vivait le garçon.

Il sortit de son manoir et transplana sur les lieux, dans le petit bois. Il chercha quelques minutes avant de trouver le cabanon et d'y entrer. Dans le rapport, ils pensaient à un repère de clochard. Mais pourquoi un SDF dormirait dans un quartier aussi riche ?

Il vit le sac de couchage et le réchaud ainsi que les boîtes de conserve, surtout des haricots rouges. Il sortit sa baguette et scanna l'endroit pour toute trace de magie résiduel. Il n'en trouva aucune, c'était comme si on avait tout nettoyé...

Mais comment ?

Son regard tomba soudainement sur un tuyau abandonné non loin de la porte. Il s'en approcha et vit qu'il était couverte de sang et un petit morceau de chaire se trouvait par terre à côté. Il lança un sort d'analyse au sang et constata qu'il n'était pas à cent pourcent humain.

_ Un zombie... On a tué un zombie avec ça. Et s'il n'y a aucune trace de magie... Bien sûr ! Tammy.

Il y eu un pop et une elfe portant une taie d'oreiller avec la marque des ténèbres sur la poitrine apparut.

_ Que peut faire Tammy pour le maître ?

_ Est-ce qu'un elfe a utilisé la magie ici ? Sûrement pour dissimuler celle d'un sorcier ?

L'elfe pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si elle réfléchissait avant de hocher la tête.

_ Oui, Tammy peut sentir la magie d'un elfe qui date de cet été. Il a fait disparaître la magie d'un sorcier et quelque chose de la taille d'un humain dehors.

_ Je vois. Tu peux repartir.

_ Bien, maître.

Elle disparut et il se redressa. Ses soupçons étaient confirmés.

_ Je savais que j'avais bien entendu « buffet à volonté » Potter...

Il rentra à son manoir et se remit à planifier. Potter devait le rejoindre, rapidement, avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Et il devait trouver une cure plus définitive que les larmes de phénix.

.

-sSs-

.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Voyons, la question ne se pose même pas ! Il est notre ami, si on l'abandonne maintenant, qui sait ce qu'il deviendra.

_ Mais il n'a pas été honnête pendant au moins trois ans ! Qui sait ce qu'il cache d'autre ?

_ Personnellement...

_ Nous, on s'en fiche...

_ Totalement. Harry est notre...  
_ Bienfaiteurs. Et il est hors de...

_ Question qu'on l'abandonne.

_ Ron, il ne voulait pas perdre les seuls amis qu'il avait. Essaye de comprendre.

_ D'accord, d'accord. Désolé. Mais qui nous dis qu'il ne simule plus ? Vous savez à quel point il est étrange depuis la rentrée. Et si moi, j'ai remarqué, alors vous devez forcément l'avoir vu aussi.

_ Je sais... Mais il a vu Cédric mourir et Voldemort revenir dans ce cimetière... Peut-être que ça l'a bouleversé au point qu'il s'est encore renfermé sur lui-même.

_ Oui... Peut-être.

_ Il faut juste être là pour lui et ne surtout pas le rejeter. Il est notre ami. D'accord ?

Les quatre autres acquiescèrent et ils remontèrent avant que Molly ne les surprennent à écouter en douce.

.

* * *

.

_Merci d'avoir lu_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu_

_Un p'tit com' ?_

_Pilou._


	17. Chapter 16

_Salut à tous !_

_Et oui ! Je poste (miracle !) à une semaine intervalle !_

_Vive les vacances._

_Bref._

.

Remarques :

.

Et oui, Voldynouchet sait.

Il sait toujours tout de toute façon.

Et Harry est effectivement dans une position précaire.

Je ne sais toujours pas pour le happy end. On verra.

.

_Bonne lecture !_

_Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 16 : Votons tous pour la suppression des lundis

.

Voldemort regarda son espion alors qu'il lui rapportait ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Bien entendu, Potter lui avait déjà envoyé une lettre pour tout lui rapporter, mais c'était une bonne chose d'avoir aussi le rapport de Rogue. De cette façon, il pouvait voir à quel point il lui était fidèle. Visiblement, il avait décidé de ne rien cacher cette fois. Pas que Potter lui révèle quoi que ce soit sur les activités de l'Ordre de toute manière.

Potter était même celui qui avait retenu des informations cette fois. Alors comme ça, il avait failli finir comme lui ? Et il avait toujours copié les émotions des autres ? C'était des informations assez intéressantes. D'autant plus que Malfoy junior avait rapporté à son père que Potter se comportait étrangement. Il agissait plus par habitude que par envie réelle.

Est-ce que le fait d'être devenu un zombie lui enlevait sa capacité à ressentir des émotions ?

Après tout, les émotions humaines étaient une réaction chimique du corps face à certains stimuli et Potter était techniquement un cadavre ambulant. Or, les cadavres ne produisent pas ce qu'il faut pour que ces réactions occurrent donc ils n'ont pas d'émotions.

C'était juste de la biochimie de base.

Donc, il était fortement probable que Potter ne ressente plus rien et donc il n'y avait que sa morale qui l'empêchait de le rejoindre. Et accessoirement de faire un massacre à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui porte sur les nerfs.

Il devrait peut-être lui conseiller de lancer quelque Crucio de temps en temps, c'était un merveilleux déstressant. Et ça marchait sur tout le monde en plus. Enfin... Sauf Bellatrix qui en redemandait. Mais elle, c'était un cas à part.

Lorsque son espion eut terminé, il prit la parole :

_ Bien, Severus. Je veux que tu gardes un œil sur le garçon pour le moment.

_ Bien, my Lord.

_ Tu peux disposer.

Il se releva et sortit de la salle de réception. Voldemort réfléchit un moment avant d'appeler Lucius par la marque. Lorsque le blond fut présent devant lui, il sortit un paquet de sa poche.

_ Lucius. J'ai une mission pour ton fils.

_ Une mission ?

Il pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans son lieutenant et ce n'était pas étonnant. Lucius tenait à son fils et sa femme plus que tout au monde.

_ Rien de dangereux. Il s'agit seulement de surveiller Potter et d'utiliser ces miroirs à double sens pour te prévenir dès que quelque chose arrive. Tu feras le relais d'information entre lui et moi. Est-ce clair ?

L'homme se détendit visiblement à l'entente de la mission et hocha la tête :

_ Oui, my Lord.

Il prit les miroirs que le lord avait créé après avoir lu une lettre de Potter à propos de ces objets utiles qu'il utilisait pour communiquer avec son parrain. Trouver les bons sorts avait été compliqué et il avait dû en créer un lui-même, mais il y été arrivé.

Lucius repartit aussitôt après et Voldemort se laissa aller dans son trône. Il avait maintenant deux paires d'yeux sur le garçon au cas où il déciderait que transformer la population de Poudlard en zombie serait une bonne idée.

Il devait maintenant travailler sur un antidote et un vaccin. C'était sa priorité.

.

-sSs-

.

Harry observait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre du train, perdu dans ses pensées. Les vacances étaient finies et ils rentraient à Poudlard. Ses amis étaient avec lui et lui avaient fait savoir qu'il resteraient à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive mais il n'était pas sûr s'il devait leur dire son secret ou non. Il pouvait déjà voir que Ron était à deux doigts de le lâcher encore une fois, mais qu'il restait pour ne pas se faire engueuler par Hermione et Ginny.

Voldemort avait répondu à sa lettre normalement, mais quelque chose dans sa réponse lui avait donné l'impression que le mage noir n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il pouvait aussi le sentir lorsqu'il s'ouvrait au lien, mais Voldemort avait apprit à le bloquer de son côté avec l'occlumencie donc il ne pouvait plus jeter de coup d'oeil quand il voulait.

« Et donc te rincer l'œil quand il se douche. »

« Je ne me rince pas l'œil ! »

« C'est ça. Donc c'est une coïncidence si tu regarde parfois dans son esprit à l'heure où il prend sa douche ? »

« Oui. Une parfaite coïncidence. »

« Alors que maniaque comme il est, il se douche toujours à la même heure ? »

« La ferme veux-tu... »

Il s'était entraîné avec Phoenix après cette fois où il avait presque perdu le contrôle et où il avait fini par casser plusieurs os à Sirius. Son alter-ego savait maintenant se modérer un minimum mais il restait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était se tenir tranquille et éviter de se faire remarquer. Il ne tenait absolument pas à ce que son secret soit rendu publique et faire une crise à l'école serait une très, mais alors très, mauvaise chose.

Il voulait juste une vie normale par Merlin ! Alors pourquoi toutes les merdes du monde lui tombaient dessus ?

« Parce que tu es le héros ? »

« Vrai. Et c'est plus que chiant. »

« T'as qu'à créer le chaos. »

« Je ne déclencherais pas d'apocalypse zombie. »

« Ba reste le héros alors... »

Même si il s'était promis de faire attention, il avait quand même préparé plusieurs plans au cas où il serait forcé de s'enfuir et se cacher. Sirius avait bien aidé avec ça.

Il avait fait déplacer une partie de son argent dans les filiales de Gringotts de plusieurs pays étrangers, au moins un par continent, sous divers faux noms.

Il s'était aussi procuré de faux papiers moldus pour pouvoir se déplacer librement par transport non magique.

Enfin, il avait une bourse autour du cou où il rangeait ses objets importants et de l'argent moldu et sorcier.

En plus de tout ça, il avait en permanence de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou dans la poche et Dobby était chargé de le surveiller et de l'emmener vers un lieu sûr si jamais il devait s'enfuir en catastrophe.

On pourrait le traiter de parano, mais avec sa poisse, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

.

-sSs-

.

Le train arriva finalement à la gare et ils se rendirent au château dans les charriages tirés par les Thestrals. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hall, il virent l'un des membres de l'ordre, Kingsley Shacklebolt, assis à la table des professeurs.

_ Vous pariez combien qu'il remplace Ombrage ? demanda Harry.

_ Au moins, avec lui, on apprendra quelque chose, commenta Hermione.

Il hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir avec eux. Il avait un peu faim, mais il pouvait passer le festin de retour de vacance sans faire de crise et essayer de bouffer sa voisine.

« Pourtant, avec son intelligence, je me demande quel goût a son cerveau. »

« Phoenix ! On va pas manger Hermione ! »

« Bon, d'accord... Rabat-joie... »

« On ne mange pas les amis. »

« D'accord. Alors la blonde là-bas ? »

« Lavender ? Je doute fortement qu'elle ait un cerveau à manger. »

Il arrêta sa discussion avec Phoenix lorsque McGonagall se leva et annonça :

_ Comme vous le savez tous, professeur Ombrage nous a malheureusement quitté avant les vacances. (Il y eut plusieurs élèves qui sourires d'une oreille à l'autre) Le ministère a donc assigné un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir comme il se doit l'Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt parmi nous.

Il se leva et les élèves applaudirent poliment. Il serait certainement meilleur que Ombrage, ça c'était sûr.

.

-sSs-

.

C'était Lundi. Il détestait les Lundis. Non seulement ils reprenaient les cours après deux jours (et là deux semaines vu que c'était le retour de vacance) de temps libres, mais en plus il avait potion et divination. Il ne savait pas encore s'il devait rajouter la DCFM à la liste.

Il était allé voir madame Pomfresh juste après le festin de rentrée et elle l'avait déclaré apte à reprendre les cours. Il avait bien entendu évité soigneusement de lui parler de l'incident au ministère et elle ne semblait pas en avoir entendu parler plus que ça.

Il avait d'ailleurs demandé à Sirius, avant qu'il ne prenne le train, comment ils s'en étaient sortis. Son parrain lui avait dit que Fawkes avait ramené Dumbledore au QG et qu'il avait activé les Portkey d'urgence qu'ils portaient tous. La poudre d'obscurité instantanée avait été utile pour les dissimuler aux yeux du ministère et ils avaient donc cru à un canular. Dumbledore avait d'ailleurs découvert pour le vol grâce à un sort de détection placé par les Auror de l'Ordre dans le couloir du Département des Mystères.

Mais il digressait.

« Graisser. »

« La ferme Phoenix, sérieusement. »

Donc, il détestait les Lundis. Mais il allait bien voir ce que cette journée allait donner. Après tout, c'était son premier cours de DCFM avec un vrai Auror ! Bien que Barty Junior ait été un excellent prof dans le genre totalement barré. S'il n'avait pas essayé de le tuer, il l'aurait classé deuxième dans ses prof préféré après Remus.

En ce Lundi matin, ils entrèrent donc dans la salle de cours de DCFM dans une atmosphère tendue. Il pouvait sentir dans l'air un mélange d'excitation, d'anticipation et de nervosité. Pour sa part, il était totalement blasé. Ne rien ressentir avait ses bons côtés. Il n'était pas stressé par les examens ou d'autres conneries dans le genre.

Ils s'assirent tous et Harry se mit au premier rang avec Ron et Hermione comme à leur habitude. Durant les vacances, on leur avait fait acheter un nouveau livre pour le cours. Ce livre-là était nettement mieux au niveau de la défense que le dernier. Ils y apprenaient actuellement quelque chose.

« Tu penses que ça va être bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas Phoenix. Mais il est membre de l'Ordre donc je pense qu'il va nous apprendre des choses utiles à savoir pour la guerre à venir. »

« Ouais... Enfin, guerre, guerre... Voldemort se contente d'infiltrer pour le moment. »

« C'est vrai. Et avec l'incompétence du ministère, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il arrive à prendre le pouvoir sans user de la force. S'il y a une guerre, elle sera provoquée par l'Ordre en premier lorsqu'ils chercheront à empêcher Voldemort de gagner le pouvoir. »

Kingsley entra dans la salle et toutes les discutions s'arrêtèrent. Il se plaça devant le bureau et prit la parole :

_ Bonjour. Je sais que votre précédente professeur refusait de vous voir utiliser de la magie dans cette classe, mais ce n'est pas mon avis personnel. Le ministère souhaite voir le niveau éducationnel de Poudlard remonter et non pas diminuer. C'est pour cela que je vais vous apprendre à utiliser les sorts les plus utiles en cas d'attaque ainsi que comment vous défendre contre certaines créatures. Je suppose que vous avez tous lu le nouveau manuel ou que vous l'avez au moins parcouru pendant les vacances comme il vous l'était demandé dans la note vous disant de l'acheter ?

Il y eut quelque hochement de tête alors que certains baissaient les yeux. Harry, lui, était plutôt satisfait de cette entrée en matière. Ils allaient apprendre quelque chose de vraiment utile !

« Bon, semblerait que ce cours sera intéressant. »

« Tu l'as dis ! »

« Je me demande ce qu'on va apprendre en premier... »

_ Je ne vais pas vous donner de test écris dans ce cours pour voir ce que vous avez appris car ce serait une perte de notre temps lors de cette heure. Donc vous me remplirez ce questionnaire pour le prochain cours. Et il sera noter.

Il distribua un questionnaire de plusieurs pages et certains élèves grognèrent mais ils le rangèrent tous dans leur sac. Ensuite, Kingsley se tourna vers le tableau et écrivit d'un coup de baguette :

.

**Inferius**

.

_ Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un inferi et comment est-ce qu'ils sont créés ?

« On n'est pas censé voir ça en sixième année ? » fit Phoenix.

« Si, mais je crois que Voldemort a utilisé des inferius pendant la dernière guerre donc c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il commence avec ce sujet. »

« Je vois. »

Hermione leva évidemment la main, ainsi que Harry et plusieurs autres. Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à avoir cherché les inferius à son entrée dans le monde magique en se demandant si les zombies existaient ici. Il fut étonné d'être celui désigné pour répondre.

_ Les inferius sont des cadavres réanimés par un mage noir. Ils sont quasiment invincibles et obéissent au moindre ordre donné par leur créateur. Les moldus les appellent d'ailleurs zombies, mais je pense que l'incident de cet été a montré la différence entre les deux.

_ Et quelle est donc cette différence ?

_ Un zombie n'est pas créé par magie noir et n'obéis à rien d'autre que ses instincts. Un inferius doit obéir à son maître et n'a aucune forme de conscience. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être nourris non plus, contrairement aux zombies qui raffolent de cerveaux humains. Et il y a aussi le fait qu'exploser la tête d'un zombie suffit à le tuer alors qu'un inferius peut continuer de fonctionner même sans tête. Tant qu'il y a un corps à contrôler et une magie pour alimenter le sort, ils continueront leur tâche.

_ Très bien monsieur Potter, dix points pour Gryffondore. Mais comment en savez-vous autant sur les zombies ? Il y a eut très peu d'informations de partagées sur ce qui s'est passé cet été.

_ C'est simple, monsieur. Tout bon nè-moldu ou élevé par des moldu sait ce qu'est un zombie et comment les tuer. C'est dans la culture populaire. Il y a même des livres et des films sur le sujet.

_ Je vois. J'espère que vous avez pris des notes là-dessus.

Il y eut soudainement une cacophonie dans la classe alors que les élèves sortaient de quoi écrire et se mettaient à gratter. Kingsley donna quelques explications supplémentaires sur les inferius.

« Ce sont juste des cadavres ambulants en fait. » commenta Phoenix.

« Ouais. »

Lorsqu'ils eurent pris des notes sur comment reconnaître un inferius et comment ils étaient créés, Kingsley demanda :

_ Qui peut me dire comment on se débarrasse d'un inferi ? Oui, miss Granger ?

_ Il faut utiliser un sort de chaleur ou de lumière. Invoquer des flammes suffit généralement mais il faut qu'elles soient assez puissantes pour détruire tout le corps.

_ Très bien, cinq points pour vous. Quelles autres méthodes y a-t-il ? Oui, monsieur Thomas ?

_ S'il y en a plusieurs, on peut créer un faussé sous eux pour les y faire tomber et les ralentir. Puis on peut soit s'enfuir, soit conjurer de l'essence ou de l'huile et y mettre le feu.

_ Une bonne méthode aussi, cinq points pour vous. Monsieur Zabini ?

_ On peut utiliser des sorts explosifs pour détruire le corps. Même si ça ne les empêches pas totalement d'être opérationnel, c'est plus simple de brûler des membres détachés qu'un corps entier.

_ Effectivement, c'est un peu salissant, mais une bonne technique là aussi. Cinq points pour vous.

Ils continuèrent ainsi d'évoquer des méthodes inventives pour tuer des inferius et Kingsley donna des points à ceux qui en énonçait des fonctionnelles.

Il finit par leur donner un devoir supplémentaire où ils devaient imaginer un scénario où ils seraient face à un ou plusieurs inferius et expliquer comment ils s'en sortiraient. Alors que le cours touchait à sa fin, il annonça.

_ Je vais maintenant vous monter le sort que l'on pratiquera la prochaine fois. Il permet de détecter si un Inferi est à proximité. Le rayon du sort dépend de la puissance qu'on y met. Si un inferi se trouve dans le rayon du sort, alors il brillera en rouge. Bien entendu, il ne détectera rien ici.

Harry se figea alors que Kingsley remontait ses manches et se préparait à lancer le sort.

« Oh merde ! »

« Quoi ? Quoi ? »

« Phoenix, qu'est-ce qu'on est ? »

« Un zombie. »

« Oui. Et qu'est-ce qu'un zombie ? »

« Un... zombie, je crois. »

« C'est un cadavre ambulant ! Juste comme un inferi ! »

« Oui, et ? »

Il compta jusqu'à trois.

« MERDE ! On est mal ! »

Kingsley énonça clairement :

_ Inferius deprehensio.

Harry retint sa respiration alors que le sort le passait. Il vit les regards surpris des autres et regarda ses mains. Elles étaient rouges. Il releva la tête et croisa plusieurs regards suspicieux ou incertains ou apeurés.

« Oh... Oh... On est vraiment mal. »

**Il haïssait les lundis.**

.

* * *

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Un p'tit com' ?_

_Pilou._


	18. Chapter 17

_Salut à tous !_

_Voici le chapitre 17._

.

**J'AI REPOSTÉ LE CHAPITRE APRÉS L'AVOIR SUPPRIMÉ CAR JE N'AIMAIS PAS BEAUCOUP LA FIN. **

**DONC VOUS POUVEZ LE RELIRE OU BIEN ATTENDRE LE SUIVANT QUI DEVRAIT ARRIVER CE WEEK-END.**

.

Remarques :

.

J'adore vous causer des crises de nerf avec du bon suspens.

Je remercierais ceux qui ont des envies de meurtre de ne pas y céder. Sinon plus d'histoire et ça serait dommage.

Je sais que ce chapitre en a l'air, mais il n'est PAS le dernier de la fic.

Bienvenue aux petits nouveaux !

Merci à tous de me suivre, vous êtes géniaux.

Et aussi merci à tous ceux qui commentent, ça fait super plaisir !

Par contre, je nie toute responsabilité si vous mourrez en vous étouffant de rire.

.

_Bonne lecture !_

_Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 17 : Chaos

.

Kingsley énonça clairement :

_ Inferius deprehensio.

Harry retint sa respiration alors que le sort le passait. Il vit les regards surpris des autres et regarda ses mains. Elles étaient rouges. Il releva la tête et croisa plusieurs regards suspicieux ou incertains ou apeurés.

« Oh... Oh... On est vraiment mal. »

**Il haïssait les lundis.**

**.**

Harry regarda encore sa main avant de demande d'un ton incertain :

_ Vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir raté votre sort, monsieur ?

_ Certain, monsieur Potter.

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que je brille ? Je pense que je le saurais si j'étais un cadavre ambulant.

Il entendit Hermione, à côté de lui, prendre une inspiration choquée et il se tourna vers elle. Elle avait cette lueur dans le regard de celle qui vient d'assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle. Il grogna et dit :

_ Hermione, quelle que soit la conclusion à laquelle tu viens d'arriver, ne la dis pas. Elle est sûrement vraie...

_ Un zombie, murmura-t-elle.

Il eut un air blasé en la regardant.

« Je viens pas de lui dire de ne rien dire ? »

« Si. »

« Il y a des jours où je hais son intelligence. »

« Je t'avais dis de lui bouffer le cerveau. »

Les autres élèves le regardaient comme s'il allait soudainement les attaquer et leur arracher la tête et Ron avait un air dégoûté sur le visage alors que Hermione était choquée et avait porté une main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de parler. Il jeta un regard vers Kingsley qui avait pointé sa baguette sur lui. Il se prépara à esquiver au cas où alors que l'homme disait :

_ Monsieur Potter, veuillez me suivre chez la directrice sans discuter. Il faut que l'on éclaircisse les choses avec elle.

_ Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas croire sérieusement que je suis un zombie. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir sauter sur le premier venu pour le démembrer ?

Il sembla hésiter et les autres se regardèrent. C'est vrai qu'il avait une conscience et ils savaient tous que les zombies agissaient uniquement par instinct. Mais il fallut que Ron y mette son grain de sel :

_ T'as dis cet été que les larmes de phénix dans ton sang te guérissaient ! Si ça se trouve, elles t'ont empêché de te transformer totalement.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que son seul moment de brillance de la journée soit pour me dénoncer ? »

« T'aurais du le bouffer lui aussi... »

« Selon toi, je devrais bouffer tout le monde. »

« Non. Il y en a que je ne te dis pas de bouffer. »

« Et qui donc ? »

« Voldemort. »

« Non, lui tu me dis de le sauter. »

« Exactement. »

Les regards s'étaient de nouveau fait suspicieux et Kingsley raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette.

_ Monsieur Potter, je ne me répéterais pas, suivez-moi chez la directrice.

Il se leva lentement dans l'intention de le suivre dehors pour ensuite s'enfuir. Mais il sentit une montée de magie derrière lui et esquiva par réflexe le sort qu'on venait de lui envoyer. Il roula sur le côté et se redressa accroupie, sa baguette sortie. La moitié des élèves avait elle aussi leur baguette sortie et pointée sur lui et il ne pouvait pas deviner lequel était le coupable. Kingsley réagit et lança fortement :

_ Arrêtez ça immédiatement. Rangez vos baguettes, ce n'est pas le moment de se battre.

_ Mon père est mort cet été à cause de cet incident, répliqua Lavender. Et lui, il est l'une de ces créatures !

Il grogna en se massant l'arrête du nez. Sérieusement ? C'était pas lui qui avait bouffé son père à cette gourde ! Cependant, s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement, il allait se faire attaquer par toute la classe. Il jeta un regard à ses amis et fut étonné de voir que Hermione et Neville se tenaient de son côté.

Il esquiva un autre sort envoyé par l'un de élèves et mit sa main dans sa poche tout en lançant un sort d'attraction sur son sac. Il mit la bandoulière par dessus son épaule avant de briser la pierre noire sur le sol.

Toute la classe fut plongée dans l'obscurité et la panique éclata alors qu'il lançait un sort vers la fenêtre, la faisant exploser. Il appela ensuite Dobby qui apparut aussitôt à son côté, l'attrapa et transplanna.

Ils atterrirent dans la chambre principale de la Chambre des Secrets. Harry se laissa tomber au sol avec un profond soupir et regarda le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées Il remarqua brièvement Dobby qui disparaissait de nouveau et revenait avec toutes ses affaires quelques instants plus tard.

Il était découvert. Bientôt tout l'Ordre et toute l'école seront au courant. Il était prêt à parier que l'histoire fera la Une de la Gazette le lendemain.

Il ne pouvait plus rester ici. Il devait partir.

Premièrement, aller à l'appartement et attendre que Sirius le contacte avec les nouvelles. À partir de là, il avisera.

Il rassembla toutes ses affaires dans sa malle et la réduisit d'un mouvement de main avant de partir avec Dobby.

.

-sSs-

.

Draco observa la panique autour de lui causée par Potter. Il était aussi choqué que les autres d'apprendre qu'il était un zombie et avait été surpris par son petit tour pour s'échapper. Il savait que la fenêtre cassée n'était qu'une diversion pour faire croire qu'il s'était enfuit par là. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps avec Dobby pour savoir quand son ancien elfe utilisait sa magie et il l'avait définitivement senti entrer et sortir de la classe. Potter devait être loin maintenant.

Il s'échappa discrètement et s'enferma dans une classe vide avant de sortir le miroir de sa poche. Il était certain que c'était le genre d'incident qu'attendait le Lord. Sinon, pourquoi lui avoir demandé de surveillé Potter et de le prévenir si quelque chose arrivait ?

Il dit clairement le nom de son père et attendit patiemment qu'il apparaisse dans le miroir. Lorsqu'il le fit, il ne perdit pas de temps en salutation :

_ Père, l'incident que le Lord attendait vient d'arriver.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ On était en cours de DCFM et Shacklebolt nous a fait étudier les inferius. Il a montré un sort permettant de détecter la présence d'un inferi et Potter a été reconnu par le sort. Il est un zombie et Weasley a dit quelque chose à propos de larmes de phénix l'ayant protégé. Il s'est enfuis avec l'aide de Dobby.

_ D'accord. Je vais faire mon rapport au Lord. Ne te fais pas remarquer, est-ce clair ?

_ Oui, père. Au revoir.

_ Au revoir, soit prudent.

Draco hocha la tête avant de couper la connexion et de partir. Il rejoignit les autres élèves qui étaient rassemblés dans la Grande salle pendant que les professeurs cherchaient pour Potter. Il savait que c'était peine perdu, le Survivant avait déjà quitté l'école.

.

-sSs-

.

Voldemort était en train de recopier de tête les notes qu'il avait lu au département des mystères sur les zombies quand des coups furent frappés à sa porte. Il posa sa plume de côté et dit :

_ Entrez.

Lucius entra dans son bureau et s'inclina devant lui avant de se redresser.

_ My Lord. Draco m'a contacté.

_ Déjà ?

_ Oui. Lors du premier cours de défense, ils ont étudié les inferius et le professeur à démontré le sort permettant de détecter leur présence. Potter a été déclaré positif et il semblerait qu'il soit un zombie. Son ami Weasley a parlé de larmes de phénix.

_ Je vois. Donc on l'a découvert. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

_ Il s'est enfui avec l'aide de mon ancien elfe Dobby.

_ Prévisible... Très bien, rends-toi au ministère, je veux savoir ce qu'ils comptent faire par rapport à la situation.

_ Bien, my Lord.

_ Avant de partir, donne-moi ton bras.

Lucius le lui tendit et Voldemort appela les frères Lestrange par la marque avant de le congédier. Il attendit que les deux hommes arrivent en réfléchissant. Potter n'avait pas eu de chance ce sur coup-là. Il allait devoir lui envoyer une lettre pour lui dire de ne pas faire l'enfant et venir au manoir. Il était même prêt à transformer la lettre en portkey pour le faire venir de force. Même si l'elfe pouvait toujours le faire s'évader... C'était un vrai problème.

Le garçon allait devoir venir ici. Qu'il le veuille ou non. Il était à lui. Il était son Horcruxe et il n'avait pas le droit de se faire tuer.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte et il fit entrer les frères. Ils s'étaient plutôt bien remis de leur séjour à Azkaban et attendaient impatiemment de pouvoir faire des missions pour leur lord.

_ Rabastan, Rodolphus, j'ai une mission pour vous. Potter est un zombie, mais les larmes de phénix dans son sang l'ont protégé du plus gros des dégâts. Il vient d'être découvert et s'est enfuis. Je veux que vous le retrouviez et le rameniez ici vivant. Cherchez des deux côtés, moldu et sorcier. Vous pouvez utiliser tous les moyens que vous voulez pour le ramener, mais faites attention à ce qu'il ne vous griffe ou morde pas, vous seriez infecté. Des questions ?

_ Non.

_ Bien, allez-y.

Ils partirent et Voldemort retourna à sa précédente activité. Il devait trouver le vaccin en premier.

.

-sSs-

.

Une heure plus tard, l'Ordre était rassemblé à Square Grimmauld. Les discussions allaient à tout va parmi les membres et Sirius et Remus discutaient à voix basse pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Finalement, Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence. Il dit ensuite :

_ Les nouvelles apportées par Kingsley sont, certes, surprenantes et inquiétantes, mais nous ne devons pas nous disperser comme ça. Sirius, Remus, vous avez passez beaucoup de temps avec Harry cet été et cet hiver. Est-ce que vous avez remarqué quelque chose ?

_ Non, répondit Sirius. On discutait surtout et Harry, bien que plus mature, ne m'a pas semblé différent.

_ Moi non plus. Je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal, continua Remus.

_ Vous en êtes certains ? Si vous le saviez, il aurait fallu me prévenir pour qu'on trouve une solution.

_ On en est certains Albus. Nous ne savions pas que Harry avait été transformé en zombie, dit calmement Sirius.

Ils entendirent Rogue renifler dédaigneusement mais ne lui prêtèrent pas attention. Dumbledore les fixa un moment avant de hocher la tête.

_ Et-ce que vous avez une idée de l'endroit où il a pu aller ? Chez son ami peut-être ?

_ Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Sirius. Ça serait le premier endroit où on regarderait. Je ne lui connais pas d'endroit secret.

_ Je vois... Ceux d'entre vous qui connaissent le monde moldu, vous allez chercher de ce côté. Vérifiez aussi les aéroports et les ports, au cas où il essayerait de quitter le pays.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, Kingsley parla :

_ Albus. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que la méthode utilisée par monsieur Potter pour s'enfuir de la classe est semblable à celle utilisée par la personne accompagnant Vous-savez-qui au ministère. Il a aussi utilisé de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou.

Il y eu des murmures parmi les membres et Sirius se leva pour crier, outragé :

_ Est-ce que tu insinue que mon filleul s'est allié avec Voldemort ? Comment oses-tu !?

_ Je n'ai pas dis ça. Mais je trouve ça étrange qu'il ait aussi utilisé de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou.

_ Kingsley, fit calmement Dumbledore. Je doute que Harry soit du genre à rejoindre Voldemort. Il a rendu clair cet hiver qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec la guerre, quel que soit le camp.

_ Si le Dark Lord considère que Potter est le seul à pouvoir le tuer, dit Rogue. Je pense qu'il va lancer des recherches dès que possible pour mettre la main sur lui. Surtout si il voit une application à sa condition de zombie, comme le forcer à déclencher une épidémie sur les moldu.

_ Oui, dit Dumbledore. C'est pour cela que ceux d'entre vous qui ne cherchent pas le monde moldu ou ne surveillent pas le ministère iront le chercher dans le monde sorcier. Il faut qu'on le retrouve impérativement.

_ Est-ce que tu as essayé un sort de localisation ?

_ Oui, Molly. Mais qu'importe le sort que j'utilise, ils ne fonctionnent pas, comme s'il avait une protection autour de lui empêchant ce genre de sorts de le trouver.

Elle hocha la tête, Sirius et Remus échangeant un regard. Ils savaient pourquoi les sorts ne fonctionnaient pas, et ce n'était pas à cause d'un sort.

Harry était passé à Gringotts pendant les vacances pour retirer tout sort hypothétique qui serait placé sur lui et aussi pour changer son nom magiquement pour Alec Riddle. Donc les sorts cherchant Harry Potter ne pouvaient pas le trouver car il ne s'appelait plus Harry Potter.

Ils finirent la réunion sur ce point et tout le monde s'en alla pour accomplir sa mission.

Remus et Sirius montèrent dans la chambre de l'animagus pour discuter, mais sentirent l'oeil de Maugrey qui les suivait. Une fois la porte fermée et des sorts de protections mis en place, ils s'assirent dans des fauteuils et Sirius entama la discussion :

_ Il faut qu'on le rejoigne.

_ Je doute qu'on puisse. Maugrey nous surveille et Dumbledore ne nous croit pas totalement.

_ Mais on ne peut pas le laisser tout seul ! Il pourrait se faire tuer.

_ Sirius, il est un garçon intelligent et capable. On a planifié pour ce genre de chose. Il s'en sortira.

_ C'est vrai, désolé. Je ne veux pas l'abandonner, c'est tout.

_ On pourra toujours le rejoindre, où qu'il soit, une fois que les choses se seront calmées. Il a toujours son miroir donc on peut maintenir le contact avec lui.

_ Oui. Bien, dans ce cas, autant le prévenir et essayer de faire en sorte que l'Ordre ne le retrouve pas.

Remus hocha la tête pour confirmer et ils attendirent le départ de Maugrey avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

.

-sSs-

.

La Une du lendemain matin annonça la mise à prix de la tête de Harry par le ministère de la magie. Ils déclaraient qu'il avait été transformé en zombie durant l'été et était donc un danger pour la communauté car il pourrait à lui tout seul débuter une apocalypse. Comme il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire un procès pour diffamation avec le ministère sur le dos, le journal se donnait à cœur joie pour le faire passer pour un fou lunatique. Des photos récentes de lui étaient publiées et des affiches « wanted » étaient déjà affichées sur les murs de Diagon Alley.

La nouvelle de sa transformation avait choqué plus d'une personne et le Chicaneur accusait le ministère car ils étaient responsables de l'incident. Le journal affirmait aussi que Harry était allé en cours pendant quatre mois sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre incident et qu'il n'était donc pas un danger pour la communauté sorcière.

Les deux journaux se mirent à se battre, l'un pour allumer Harry, l'autre pour le défendre.

.

Mais pendant ce temps, personne ne trouva le jeune homme.

.

Sirius l'avait contacté et lui avait dis que l'Ordre ne le soupçonnait pas. Il avait réussi à leur faire croire qu'il n'était au courant de rien. Mais il était trop surveillé avec Remus pour pouvoir le rejoindre immédiatement. Donc il devait partir tout seul.

Madame Pomfresh avait eu quelques ennuis car elle ne l'avait pas dénoncé, mais elle avait joué la carte du secret médical et avait donc été laissée tranquille.

Le ministère avait bien essayé d'avoir accès à ses comptes à Gringotts grâce à un mandat, mais il n'y avait plus rien au nom de Harry Potter. Il ne leur était pas venu à l'idée de chercher pour les comptes de Alec Riddle.

Les aéroports et ports moldu étaient surveillés, on cherchait un jeune sorcier de quinze ans aux cheveux blancs. Mais personne ne remarqua le jeune steward qui se retrouva enfermé dans un bâtiment abandonné alors qu'un autre prenait sa place grâce à du polyjuice sur un vol pour l'Australie.

Voldemort essaya de contacter Harry par la pensé, mais le garçon le bloquait. Il essaya de lui envoyer une lettre, mais elle ne le trouva pas.

Lorsque Hedwige lui apporta un mot lui disant que Harry ne comptait pas le rejoindre ou venir se cacher à son manoir, il s'énerva et lui renvoya une lettre portkey en espérant le piéger. Mais il ne reçu en retour qu'un chaton avec un mot lui disant que s'il avait tant besoin de compagnie, il pouvait l'avoir.

Il l'avait donné à Nagini. Qui avait refusé de le manger et l'avait adopté, juste pour l'énerver et parce qu'elle aimait bien le petit humain qui faisait tourner son Hatchling en bourrique. Elle appela le chaton Tommy junior. Et elle l'avait menacé de le mordre s'il le tuait. Foutu serpent qui se retournait contre lui.

Les recherches de l'Ordre furent totalement vaines.

La communauté internationale magique fut mise au courant et il devint recherché dans le monde entier car trop dangereux. Même si certains pays le cherchaient vivant pour pouvoir l'étudier ou bien déterminer s'il y avait la possibilité de le faire redevenir humain.

.

-sSs-

.

Il se leva et serra la main du directeur adjoint du lycée Australien dans lequel il venait de s'inscrire.

_ Très bien, monsieur Riddle, tout ceci m'a l'air en ordre. Vous pourrez commencer Lundi.

_ Merci monsieur.

_ Ce n'est rien. J'espère que vous vous adapterez vite et n'aurez pas de mal à rattraper votre retard.

_ Moi aussi monsieur.

Il sourit au directeur adjoint avant de dire au revoir et de partir.

Il rentra à son appartement et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il n'était pas sûr que son histoire tiendrait la route, mais sa pâleur avait aidé. Il s'était inscrit dans un lycée moyen d'Australie et avait dit avoir été gravement malade ces dernières années et donc ne pas avoir pu recevoir une éducation normale. Officiellement, il allait beaucoup mieux et pouvait donc aller en cours avec d'autres élèves, mais il avait préféré rester dans son groupe d'âge et s'était donc inscrit en première année de lycée, qui était dans le système australien la dixième année.

Il s'était aussi inscrit pour recevoir des cours de soutient le samedi pour rattraper son retard.

Il soupira et sortit sa liste de chose à faire.

Acheter un appartement, fait.

S'inscrire à l'école, fait.

Se teindre les cheveux en brun, fait.

Cacher sa cicatrice avec un glamour de sang, fait.

Visiter le quartier commerciale magique du coin et acheter des livres sur la vie locale, fait.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire pour le moment et pouvait donc profiter de son week-end. Il sourit et se détendit avant de partir se coucher. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il était peut-être en cavale et était recherché par toutes les polices sorcières et moldu du monde, mais il ne s'en faisait pas trop.

Il savait que ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment de fuir, mais il ne voulait pas s'embêter à essayer de convaincre tout le monde qu'il était inoffensif. Ils avaient visiblement décidé qu'il était dangereux et qu'il fallait le tuer à vue avant même de chercher à entendre sa version des faits. Alors, autant partir et se cacher le temps que les choses se calment. Et il pouvait en profiter pour avoir la vie à peu près normale dont il rêvait depuis qu'il était gosse. Bien que le climat australien soit plus chaud que celui anglais. Il était pour le moment un simple étudiant et il allait essayer de faire en sorte que ça dur le plus longtemps possible.

Au pire, il pouvait toujours aller se réfugié chez le clepto.

« Pourquoi on n'y va pas maintenant ? »

« Je veux pouvoir vivre par moi-même avant d'être vraiment obligé de le rejoindre. »

« C'est nul... »

« Que veux-tu ? La vie est une chienne. »

Il commençait sa nouvelle vie en cavale dans le monde moldu. Ça allait être une vraie partie de plaisir.

.

-sSs-

.

Voldemort profita de la panique et la confusion suivant la disparition du survivant pour faire assassiner Fudge et placer Lucius à sa place au poste de ministère. C'est ainsi que commença la guerre pour le pouvoir avec Dumbledore qui durera quelques années.

.

* * *

.

_Merci d'avoir lu._

_Un p'tit com' ?_

_Pilou._


	19. Chapter 18

_Salut à tous !_

_Voici le chapitre !_

_J'vous l'avait dis que je posterais ce week-end._

_(Comment ça c'était le WE dernier?)_

.

**Remarques **:

.

Je sais que le dernier chapitre n'a pas vraiment plus sur la fin. J'avoue que je l'ai un peu gâché et c'est pour ça que je l'ai retiré, modifié et reposté la semaine dernière.

ShannaRya : je crois l'avoir dis dans d'autres notes d'auteur, mais je sais pas si je vais finir par les mettre ensemble ou non. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Voldy veut récupérer son Horcruxe.

Ceux qui me considèrent comme un dieu (en l'occurrence, déesse) je veux bien un temple avec deux statues en or massif de trigrounets et je suggère deux sacrifices de chèvres par semaine et d'écouter du métal de votre choix (ou devenir forgeron)

Tout le monde adore les chatons. Ils sont adorable et géniaux.

.

_Merci à tous de me lire, vous êtes géniaux !_

_Bonne lecture._

_Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 18 : 4 ans plus tard.

.

Harry rangea la lettre que lui avait envoyé Hermione avec un air concerné sur le visage. Il avait gardé contacte avec ses amis, du moins Hermione, Fred, George et Ginny et parfois même Neville, durant les quatre dernières années. Sirius et Remus l'appelaient via miroir tous les samedi et il envoyait parfois des lettres à Voldemort. Lui demandant comment allait le chaton ou comment ses plans de Dark Lord mégalomaniaque se portaient.

Et visiblement, les dits-plans se portaient très bien. Voldemort avait gagné la guerre depuis huit mois. Dumbledore s'était rendu face aux nombreuses morts causées par la guerre et à l'opinion publique qui le dénigrais. Après tout, comme le disait Voldemort, c'était Dumbledore et pas lui qui avait commencé la guerre, lui, il avait prit le pouvoir légalement. Le vieux directeur avait réussi à garder la vie et pouvait toujours diriger Poudlard, mais avait du accepté un superviseur choisit par Voldemort qui s'assurait que les nouveaux décrets éducationnels étaient appliqués.

Déjà qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait avec le ministère avant ça grâce à Lucius, maintenant il n'y avait plus la moindre résistance face à lui et il avait encore plus le contrôle de Poudlard.

La population avait bien entendu conscience de qui gouvernait vraiment, même si c'était Lucius au poste de ministre, tous savaient inconsciemment que c'était le Dark Lord qui tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre. Mais il ne s'était pas lancé dans une folie meurtrière et la communauté n'avait pas connu une telle prospérité depuis le moyen-âge, c'était dire...

.

Les choses avaient donc drastiquement changées en Angleterre. Surtout à Poudlard en fait.

La première chose, les nés-moldu étaient enlevé à leur parents dès qu'on détectait leur premier act de magie accidentelle et ils étaient placés dans un orphelinats sorcier construit spécialement pour eux. Ils devaient aussi passer un test d'héritage. S'ils avaient des ancêtres sorciers et que leur famille était toujours en vie, ils devaient l'accepter sous leur toit. Il y en avait eu beaucoup des comme ça et Hermione avait découvert qu'elle avait un arrière, arrière, grand père venant de la famille Lestrange.

D'après elle, la vie avec son oncle Rodolphus n'était pas si mal et elle pouvait apprendre tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait du écrire deux pages dans l'une de ses lettres sur la bibliothèque à laquelle elle avait accès. Autant dire qu'elle ne se plaignait pas trop, mais que Ron avait totalement détruit leur relation en apprenant ses origines. Certains nès-moldu descendaient de familles qu'on pensait éteintes depuis longtemps et pouvaient donc réclamer leur héritage s'ils se montraient suffisamment dignes de la société sorcière.

Pour déterminer qui était digne ou non, un nouveau cours et un nouvel examen obligatoire avaient été imposés à Poudlard. Il s'agissait d'un cours sur la culture sorcière et sur leurs traditions. Ils devaient les connaître et les adopter s'ils voulaient être autorisés à rester dans le monde sorcier. Ceux qui à dix sept ans n'avait pas adopté le mode de vie sorcier étaient renvoyé dans le monde moldu après avoir fait un serment inviolable de ne jamais exposer le monde sorcier et de ne plus utiliser leur magie. Ceux qui refusaient étaient envoyé à Azkaban. C'était simple, clair et concis. Ceux qui étaient déjà adulte lorsque la loi est entrée en vigueur avaient sept ans pour passer le test et prouver qu'ils étaient prêts à être des sorciers à part entière.

Les Loups-garous avaient reçu des terres conséquentes avec une forêt afin de pouvoir se construire une société indépendante. Ils avaient reçu les mêmes droits que les sorciers et pouvaient recevoir une éducation magique. Ils devaient juste partir durant la pleine lune pour retourner dans leur territoire afin de ne pas blesser ou contaminer d'autres élèves par accident. Remus avait réussi à se faire accepter par eux en ouvrant une petite école avec l'aide de Sirius où il enseignait la magie au adulte et les bases (histoire, lire, écrire, compter) aux jeunes enfants. Il y avait deux autres adultes qui l'aidaient à tenir l'école. Il s'était fait rejeter par l'Ordre pour avoir « pactiser » avec l'ennemi, mais il ne s'en faisait pas pour ça. Il adorait les enfants et enseigner était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire. Sirius et lui avaient conscience que la guerre était futile et ne s'y impliquaient plus. L'animagus avait d'ailleurs mis l'Ordre à la porte, les forçant à chercher un nouveau QG.

Le cours de culture sorcière n'était pas le seul à avoir été mis en place. Le cours de DCFM avait été renommé comme cours de magie offensive et défensive. Un cours de magie blanche et un autre de magie noire avaient été ouverts. Ils étudiaient la théorie jusqu'à la troisième année et choisissaient celui dont ils voulaient apprendre la partie pratique parmi les options. Ils n'enseignaient que de la magie neutre ou grise dans les cours principaux, au lieu de la magie strictement blanche d'auparavant.

Le cours sur les moldus avaient été remodelé et était enseigné par un squib qui avait vécu toute sa vie dans le monde moldu. Il leur expliquait la technologie moldu et comment elle pouvait être dangereuse pour eux, surtout leurs armes. C'était basiquement du conditionnement montrant les moldu comme un danger et non pas comme de pauvres petites choses inoffensives. Ce cours étaient obligatoire jusqu'à la troisième année.

Voldemort avait même trouvé un alchimiste qui voulait bien enseigner la matière après la cinquième année. Il y avait aussi la possibilité de rester deux ou trois années de plus pour prendre les options qu'on n'avait pas pu prendre en troisième année ou alors pour prendre l'un des enseignements spécifiques proposé pour pouvoir poursuivre des études dans un domaine précis (médecine, création de protections, droit, politique, dresseur de créatures dangereuses...).

.

Les changement étaient nombreux et Harry hésitait souvent à rentrer pour pouvoir en profiter. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le faire alors qu'il était toujours activement recherché. Et il ne voulait pas finir entre les mains de Voldemort.

Il avait quitté l'Australie après deux ans et s'était installé aux États-Unis où il avait apprit beaucoup de magies différentes. Il apprenait en autodidacte et demandait parfois des conseilles à ses amis ou à Sirius et Remus dans certains domaines.

Toutefois, il n'était pas resté et avait fini par s'installer au Japon un an plus tôt où il pouvait avoir l'air étrange autant qu'il voulait sans que personne ne s'en offusque. Apprendre la langue avait été compliqué. Apprendre à l'écrire l'avait été encore plus. Mais il avait fini par s'habituer. Les sorts de traductions et d'apprentissages avaient beaucoup aidé.

Il prenait des cours d'arts martiaux et de maniement du katana depuis son arrivée et allait à un lycée spécialisé où il apprenait à cuisiner et à programmer des ordinateurs en plus des cours normaux.

Hedwige ne pouvait pas parcourir trop souvent la distance entre Okinawa et l'Angleterre donc il utilisait plus souvent Dobby comme messager, sauf quand il envoyait des messages à Voldemort.

.

Les dernières nouvelles d'Hermione étaient cependant inquiétantes. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu de son oncle, Voldemort comptait rassembler son armée et s'attaquer aux moldu d'Angleterre afin d'en faire une terre totalement sorcière. Il ne savait pas si le mage noir était sérieux, mais s'il l'était, ça allait poser de gros problèmes.

Le plus gros d'entre eux étant les bombes chimiques et atomiques que les sorciers risquaient de se prendre sur le coin de la gueule. Ce qui serait assez inconvénient pour la continuité de leur existence.

« On pourrai, tu sais, je propose juste hein, mais voilà, comme qui dirais faire... »

« Non. »

« Mais pourquoi ?! C'est la seule solution ! »

« Non quand même. On ne va pas déclencher d'apocalypse zombie. »

Il s'était totalement détaché de ses émotions depuis son départ de Poudlard. Il n'arrivait même pas à ressentir de la colère ou des émotions de bases comme celle-ci. Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était son instinct.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de toujours suivre ses principes et sa morale. Même si ça ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid de les enfreindre. Mais il s'y tenait avec une ténacité surprenante. Peut-être étais-ce parce que c'était la dernière chose lui rappelant qu'il avait un jour été un humain.

Mais Phoenix continuait d'insister régulièrement pour qu'il fasse une petite apocalypse. Le saligot avait même eut l'audace de prendre le contrôle quand il dormait pour mordre quelqu'un quand il s'était arrêté en Californie. Heureusement, le coloc du gars était du genre à beaucoup jouer aux jeux vidéo et en le voyant prêt à le bouffer, il lui avait éclaté la tête avec une batte de base-ball et personne d'autre n'avait été infecté. Le gars avait fini en prison car personne ne voulait le croire, mais les sorciers avaient relancer les recherches dans le secteur, ce qui l'avait décidé à quitter le continent pour le premier pays venu, le Japon. Un stewart s'était d'ailleurs réveillé en sous-vêtement dans l'un des hangars de l'aéroport.

Il soupira avant de se lever et de s'allonger dans son lit. Il avait un mage noir cleptomane à sermonner. S'il acceptait d'ouvrir la communication.

Il rouvrit les yeux sur son monde intérieur, du moins l'entrée où dormait Phoenix. Il ignora le gamin qui boudait encore parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire d'apocalypse et se dirigea vers la porte en bois marquée d'une marque des ténèbres. Il l'ouvrit. Il prit une inspiration. Et il cria :

_ Voldemort !

Il attendit un peu avant de sortir dans le vide qui se trouvait entre leurs deux esprit. Il referma la porte à demi et attendit patiemment que l'autre se ramène. Il attendit pendant une inute avant de crier de nouveau le nom du mage noir. Lorsqu'il n'apparut pas au bout de une autre minute, il recommença. Encore. Et encore.

_ Quoi ?

Il semblait d'une excellente humeur. Harry leva un sourcil avant de dire d'un ton impatient :

_ Ah ba enfin, ça fait vingt minutes que je vous appelle.

_ Il ne t'es pas venu à l'idée que j'étais occupé ?

_ Il est vingt heure, vous lisez toujours dans votre bibliothèque à vingt heure.

Ce fut au tour de Voldemort de lever un sourcil.

_ Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

_ J'ai suffisamment eu accès à votre esprit pour connaître votre emploi du temps.

_ La dernière fois que tu as pu y entrer, c'était il y a quatre ans. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je n'ai pas changer mes habitudes depuis ?

_ Vous êtes maniaques.

Avait-il besoin de dire plus ? Non. Un maniaque ne changeait jamais ses habitudes, surtout un maniaque hyper compulsif comme Voldemort qui aime absolument tout contrôler. Voldemort se renfrogna légèrement mais il ne pouvait pas le contredire car c'était vrai, iil n'avait pas changé ses habitudes en quatre ans. Il se contenta donc de demander :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas appelé pour me dire que tu avais enfin gagner quelques cellules grises et décidé de venir chez moi.

_ Nop, toujours pas décider à venir m'enfermer dans votre manoir. J'ai juste reçu des nouvelles du pays assez étrange. Elles disaient que vous aviez la stupide idée de lancer une extermination des moldu d'Angleterre. Mais je suis sûr que vous ne feriez pas une telle connerie.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ça. Je compte rappeler aux moldu où est leur place.

_ Hum... Il me semble qu'au début de notre correspondance, on a parlé des moldu. Et de, je sais pas moi, la bombe atomique, ça vous parle ? Les armes biochimiques ? Les missiles ? Ce genre de choses. Vous pensez réellement qu'ils se laisseraient dominer par une petite minorité ? Ils vont nous exterminer en moins de deux heures.

_ J'ai créé des protections pouvant supporter une bombe atomique. Donc ça ne posera aucun problème, ils ne feront que se détruire eux-même.

_ Et comment vous savez que ça marchera ? Et les autres communautés sorcières ? Comment elles vont se défendre elles ?

_ Si elles veulent mes protections, elles devront accepter de se soumettre à mon régime. Et je sais qu'elle fonctionneront. Je sais ce que je fais Potter. Maintenant, va-tu enfin te décider à me rejoindre ?

_ Non. Bon, si vous pensez pouvoir dominer le monde comme ça, bon courage. Mais sachez que je serais là pour vous dire « je vous avez prévenu » quand votre super plan se retournera contre vous.

Il se détourna et retourna dans son esprit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il la ferma hermétiquement avant de s'asseoir par terre à côté de Phoenix. Ça n'allait jamais marcher... Les autres communautés ne vont pas accepter aussi facilement. Et ces protections... Il savait que Voldemort était un génie, mais même lui ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre les radiations. Ou, pouvait-il ?

Harry réfléchit un moment avant de prendre sa décision. Il allait attendre et voir. Si les choses bardaient, il interviendrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il sentit soudain un poids s'ajouter sur ses épaules.

_ Tu sais, on peut facilement réduire la population mondiale si on s'attaque à la Chine et l'Inde en premier. C'est 43% de la population mondiale là-bas.

_ Je sais. Mais non. Pas pour le moment.

Il pouvait sentir Phoenix sourire joyeusement dans son dos et soupira. L'humanité, c'était bien, mais parfois il fallait savoir assumer à cent pour cent ce qu'on était, n'est-ce pas ?

.

-sSs-

.

Voldemort ouvrit les yeux dans son fauteuil où il lisait le soir. Il se redressa et se leva. Il se rendit dans son bureau et appela Lucius par la marque. L'homme arriva rapidement et s'inclina avant de demander :

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_ Est-ce que tut le monde a été vacciné ?

_ Oui. Tous les sorciers ont reçu le nouveau vaccin obligatoire ainsi que les squib et les familles donnant des nès-moldu.

_ Parfait.

_ Pourquoi my Lord ?

_ Notre ami a mordu à l'hameçon.

Le regard du blond s'éclaira et il demanda :

_ Vous êtes sûr qu'il agira ?

_ Certain. Assure-toi que les zones sensibles sont protégées et que ceux y vivant sont prêts à évacuer vers les zones de refuge.

_ Oui, my Lord.

Il lui fit signe de s'en aller et Lucius partit aussitôt. Voldemort sourit pour lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'une boule de poile saute sur ses genoux en ronronnant. Il soupira en regardant le chat noir. Il était gros, avait un morceau d'oreille arraché et un œil en moins à cause de ses nombreuses bagarres avec les animaux autours du manoir. Il se battait avec tout ce qui bougeait et sautait aussi sur toutes les femelles qu'il trouvait, qu'importe l'espèce. Il l'avait renommé Gredin, mais Nagini continuait de l'appeler Tommy. Il devait avouer qu'il s'était un peu attaché au chat. Surtout quand il avait découvert que Bellatrix était allergique aux poiles de chat. Gredin avait prit l'habitude de le suivre partout et venait souvent sur ses genoux en ronronnant.

Au début, il avait refusé le chat parce que c'était Potter qui lui avait envoyé, ensuite parce qu'un Dark Lord avec un chat, c'était tout simplement ridicule. Mais un jour Gredin avait sauté à la figure de Bellatrix et lui avait laissé de jolies marques de griffes en travers de la figures (qui n'étaient malheureusement pas restées) et la sorcière n'avait pas eu le temps de lui jeter un sort car elle avait fait une violente réaction allergique instantanée. Depuis, il tolérait le chat.

Il se laissa aller dans son siège en grattant distraitement Gredin derrière les oreilles. Potter avait mordu à l'hameçon. S'il connaissait bien le garçon, il fera en sorte de sauver les sorciers, quitte à revenir sur sa décision de ne pas créer d'apocalypse zombie.

Le problème des moldu, c'était surtout leur nombre. Mais si on pouvait le réduire drastiquement rapidement, alors ils ne pourraient rien faire contre eux. Surtout si la panique causée par l'épidémie les fait s'entre-tuer plutôt que chercher à leur lancer leurs bombes sur le coin de la gueule.

Il savait qu'il faudrait une petite motivation au garçon, c'est pour cela qu'il avait créé des zones de sécurité auxquelles menaient des portkey distribués à tous les sorciers et sorcières vivants ou travaillant dans les zones connues des moldu. Il avait aussi renforcé les protections sur Poudlard et Près-au-lard en y ajoutant quelques-unes de son invention. De cette manière, lorsqu'il commencera la guerre et que le gouvernement moldu commencera à bombarder Diagon Alley et l'endroit où se trouvait le ministère de la magie, Potter sera forcé d'agir.

Et son petit Horcruxe finira forcément par se retrouver auprès de lui une fois que toutes les communautés sorcières défendant les moldu se seront misent à le chercher activement de nouveau et qu'il n'aura plus la foule pour se cacher.

Et en prime, si les autres communautés voulaient le vaccin, elles devront se soumettre à son autorité.

Il était gagnant sur tous les plans.

Il sourit pour lui même. Il avait vraiment bien fait de réabsorber ses Horcruxes. Son intelligence hors du commun lui avait manqué.

.

-sSs-

.

Harry regarda le journal que lui avait rapporté Dobby trois jours plus tard. Voldemort avait vraiment déclaré la guerre aux moldu d'Angleterre. Et Diagon Alley avait été détruite en représailles.

« Des protections contre les bombes ! Mon œil ! Si ça continue comme ça, les sorciers n'ont aucune chance. Il est stupide ou quoi ? »

« Donc... On lance le plan_ Apocalypse_ ? »

« C'est moi ou tu utilise une majuscule et des italiques pour ce mot ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Alors ? »

Phoenix était excité comme une puce. Harry soupira et regarda son appartement d'un air morne.

_ Dobby, range mes affaires, on s'en va.

« La Chine et l'Inde, hein... »

.

-sSs-

.

Voldemort siégeait avec Lucius à la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. Les sorciers se disputaient autour d'eux à cause de la très récente invasion de zombie en Asie, en Angleterre et en Amérique. Ils écoutaient en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un représentant indien ne se tourne vers eux :

_ C'est étrange que cette invasion se soit déclarée juste après que vous ayez dévoilé notre existence aux moldu en essayant de déclarer une guerre contre eux.

_ Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que j'ai le moindre contrôle sur le jeune Potter ?

_ On ne l'a pas vu depuis l'incident aux Etats-Unis, dit le représentant des USA. Vous pouvez peut-être le cacher.

_ Je ne le cache pas. Et e ne me considère pas responsable, même si son intervention m'a permis de nettoyer mon pays de la vermines. Si les zombies vous posent autant problème, je suis même disposé à vous fournir un vaccins contre leurs effets.

_ Et je suppose, fit le représentant français. Que ce vaccin a un prix.

_ Bien entendu, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Vous aurez juste à signer ce petit contrat, rien de plus.

Il sortit un contrat de sa poche en plusieurs exemplaires et les fit passer dans l'assemblée. Il attendit tranquillement alors que tous lisaient. Certains avaient déjà perdus beaucoup de membres de leur communauté et signèrent donc sans protester. Mais d'autres refusèrent catégoriquement. Voldemort promit d'envoyer des hommes pour vacciner les populations ayant signer le contrat magique le nommant gouverneur de la communauté, au-dessus du dirigeant natif.

Le plan marchait parfaitement bien. Il avait déjà assemblé des équipe chargées de chasser et brûler tous les zombies en Angleterre et de ramener les survivants moldu dans une zone spécialement créée pour eux.

Et avec un peu de persuasion, les pays réticents finiront aussi par signer, il le savait. Et à ce moment-là, il aura le monde à ses pieds.

Il aurait presque rit diaboliquement, mais il se réservait ça quand il sera rentré chez lui.

Et il devait trouver Potter.

.

-sSs-

.

« On l'a fait ! »

« Content ? »

« Très. »

« Tant mieux. Bon, on s'attaque à l'Australie ? »

« Okay ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna de la ville Allemande qu'il venait de contaminer. Une fois qu'il avait commencé, c'était plutôt facile de griffer quelques personnes au hasard. Il n'avait aucune réluctance, car à la base, s'il hésitait, c'était parce qu'il voulait garder une certaine morale. Mais son manque d'émotion ou sentiment rendait les choses faciles. Et sa conscience, en l'occurrence Phoenix, était totalement d'accord avec l'idée de l'apocalypse.

Et il avait un manteau cool. Il l'avait commandé après la visite de son double et il était en peau de dragon noire. Il tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles mais ne se fermait que jusqu'aux hanche. Il avait aussi laissé ses cheveux reprendre leur couleur naturelle et les avait attaché comme d'habitude en une multitudes de tresses rassemblées en une queue de chevale.

Il attrapa la main que lui tendit Dobby et ils disparurent.

.

* * *

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_Apocalypse powa !_

_Bref._

_Un p'tit com' ?_

_Pilou._


	20. Chapter 19

_Salut à tous !_

_Voici enfin le chapitre 19_

_(prêt depuis trois semaines)_

_C'est l'avant dernier chapitre._

_Je ne sais pas si je ferais un épilogue ici aussi._

_Peut-être que je ferais sur le même modèle que pour L'Héritier Black_

_._

_Bref._

_J'ai enfin une bêta (peut-être deux, j'attends la réponse de la seconde) Donc je peux reprendre la publication._

.

**Remarques** :

.

Donc. Il semblerait que la grande majorité aime l'apocalypse. Cool.

Yume : désolée si ce n'est pas très logique. J'espère que les réflexions de Harry dans ce chapitre suffiront à expliquer pourquoi il pensait que c'était la seule chose à faire. Mais en même temps, je pense qu'il en a eut assez que Phoenix le harcèle pour faire une apocalypse.

Voldemort est machiavélique et c'est un génie. Même si parfois il peut être particulièrement con.

.

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Pilou. _

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 19 : Qui est le plus malin ?

.

Harry se promenait en sifflotant dans une ville quasiment déserte, si l'on omettait les quelques zombies qu'il croisait de temps en temps. Le truc génial quand on était un zombie conscient, c'était que les autres zombies le laissaient tranquille. Même quand il les découpait en morceau.

Il s'arrêta brusquement en entendant un bruit derrière lui et se retourna. Il vit un petit groupe d'humain qui avançait prudemment en dehors d'un bâtiment. Il leva un sourcil en les voyant, c'était assez rare pour lui de trouver des survivants. Ils le regardaient avec méfiance mais semblaient décidés à aller à sa rencontre. Il fit demi-tour et s'approcha d'eux, les mains dans les poches. Ils étaient quatre, une femme, deux hommes et un adolescent.

_ Hey ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des survivants ici.

_ Nous ne sommes que de passage pour récupérer des vivres, répondit l'un des hommes.

Ils étaient tous équipés d'armes à feu et avaient un sac sur le dos et leurs vêtements semblaient avoir connus de meilleurs jours. Harry eut un sourire amical et commenta :

_ Pas beaucoup de zombie dans le coin ces derniers temps. Vous allez quelque part en particulier ?

_ On a entendu dire qu'il y avait des refuge à l'Est, répondit l'autre homme.

_ Yep. Je peux même vous y envoyer directement si vous voulez.

_ Comment ça ?

Moldu donc... Pas étonnant. Ils n'avaient pas sortis leurs baguettes et s'ils étaient sorciers, ils l'auraient déjà attaqué de toute façon.

_ Disons que vous devez avoir entendu parler de l'existence de la magie ? Il y a eu quelques incidents avant que l'épidémie ne commence.

Leur regard s'éclaira et ils se tendirent visiblement. Ils étaient encore plus méfiants.

_ Tu es un sorcier.

_ Yep.

_ Pourquoi on accepterait l'aide de ceux qui ont déclenché cette apocalypse ?

_ C'est pas les sorciers qui l'ont déclenchée. C'est la pollution en Chine, tout le monde sait ça. Et même, on a un vaccin et on peut mieux se défendre contre les zombies avec la magie. Les seuls refuges qui existent sont ceux dirigés par des sorciers, donc à votre place, j'accepterais leur aide. Après c'est que mon avis, moi j'm'en fiche de votre survie ou non.

Il les vit serrer les dents de colère et leva un sourcil. Il s'en fichait réellement. La seule chose qui l'intéressait pour le moment, c'était la chasse aux zombies et éviter les sorciers qui le cherchaient. C'était incroyablement plus compliqué de se cacher maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de foule pour le dissimuler.

Avec le recule, déclencher une apocalypse n'était peut-être pas la seule solution. Il aurait pu simplement faire s'effondrer les gouvernements. Essayer de créer un sort suffisamment puissant pour rendre leurs bombes normales et atomiques inutilisables. Aller botter le cul de Voldemort avant qu'il ne mette son idée stupide en pratique.

Mais aucune de ces solution n'était viables sur le long terme. Et s'il prenait en compte la pollution, la destruction de la planète et de la nature aux mains des moldus et leur population beaucoup trop grande pour cette Terre, il n'y avait vraiment qu'une seule option viable sur le long terme. Du moins, une seule chose que lui pouvait faire et qui ne consistait pas à déménager tous les êtres magiques sur Mars.

Et c'était déclencher une apocalypse zombie. De cette manière, la surpopulation n'était plus un problème, la planète avait une chance de guérir et la magie de grandir de nouveau.

Mais le problème, c'était que les sorciers le cherchaient et que le seul camp qui ne voulait pas sa mort était celui de Voldemort, qu'il refusait toujours de rejoindre. Phoenix avait beau insister, il ne comptait pas aller auprès du mage noir et lui remettre sa liberté de mouvement entre les mains.

S'il rejoignait Voldemort, alors il pourra dire adieu à sa liberté parce que l'homme voulait le mettre en sécurité derrière des protections parce qu'il était son Horcruxe.

Il reporta son attention sur le groupe de survivant qui s'était apparemment décidé.

_ Donc... Vous voulez rejoindre les sorciers ou bien rester ici ?

_ On ne deviendra pas des esclaves des sorciers.

_ Okay. By.

Il fit demi-tour et reprit son chemin en sifflotant.

« Tu sais qu'ils te visent de leurs armes ? »

« Je sais. »

« Repas du soir ? »

Il se contenta d'un large sourire sadique avant d'esquiver la première balle en laissant Phoenix prendre à moitié le contrôle de son corps. Il se retourna et fonça vers le groupe à une vitesse inhumaine. Il dégaina son katana et donna le premier coup. Le premier homme tomba au sol, coupé en deux en travers du torse. Il se tourna vers le second homme en esquivant d'autres balle et abattit son sabre. Il s'effondra à son tour et il fonça vers les deux derniers. Le garçon lâcha son arme et se laissa tomber à terre en portant les mains à sa tête dans le signe universel de la reddition. Il sauta par-dessus lui, mais la femme aussi laissa tomber son arme pour se rendre.

« Rho... Dommage. »

« Phoenix, on a déjà deux cerveaux frais pour le moment, ça devrait suffire pour la semaine. »

Il entendit sa conscience grommeler mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il rengaina son katana et regarda les deux restant.

_ Donc... Vous ne comptez pas m'attaquer de nouveau ?

_ Non, murmura la femme. Laissez juste mon fils en vie s'ils vous plaît.

Il regarda le garçon. Maintenant qu'elle le disait, c'était vrai qu'il lui ressemblait.

_ D'accord. Vous voulez aller au refuge ?

Il vit le garçon regarder sa mère avec l'air de la supplier d'accepter. Il était maigre, sale et semblait épuisé et sa mère n'était pas mieux. Elle finit par hocher la tête lentement. Elle ferait ce sacrifice pour son fils.

Harry hocha la tête avant de prendre un caillou et de le transformer en portkey. Mais avant de l'envoyer, il eu une idée.

_ Attendez juste deux secondes.

Il sorti de son sac un vieil appareil photo où la photo sortait sur papier quand on la prenait. Il le tendit à la femme et demanda.

_ Vous pouvez prendre une photo ? Je veux l'envoyer à un clepto qui croit qu'il a le moindre droit de propriété sur moi pour lui faire comprendre que je ne compte pas me laisser emprisonner.

Elle sembla totalement prise au dépourvu mais fini par hocher très lentement la tête. Harry eut un sourire en coin. Il se mit de manière à avoir la rue derrière lui et dégaina son sabre, le mettant nonchalamment sur son épaule droite. Il hocha la tête et la femme prit la photo.

Il sourit joyeusement en voyant le résultat et hocha la tête.

_ Parfait ! Tenez, il leur tendit le caillou. C'est ce qu'on appel un portkey, il vous conduira directement au refuge le plus proche. Il faut que vous le touchiez tous les deux.

Ils prirent la pierre avec circonspection et il l'activa aussitôt après. Ils disparurent et il soupira. Puis il se tourna vers les cadavre et sortit un couteau de sa poche.

_ Dobby.

L'elfe apparut aussitôt et à eux deux, ils récupérèrent les deux cerveaux ainsi que toutes les possessions des deux hommes qui pourraient servir. Puis, ils partirent rapidement vers une autre ville avant que les sorciers du refuge n'arrivent pour le capturer ou le tuer.

Et il en profita pour envoyer la photo avec Hedwige. Il avait marqué au dos :

« _**Toujours en liberté. Et je ne compte pas la quitter de ci-tôt. HP**_. »

.

-sSs-

.

Voldemort observa les documents sur son bureau. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas vérifié plus tôt la comptabilité de ses comptes en tant que Lord Serpentard ? Alec Riddle... Sérieusement ? Il était passé à côté d'un indice aussi évident simplement en ne se préoccupant pas de son argent ! Potter avait du bien rire en voyant ça. Car il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de cet héritier. Il n'y avait pas cinquante milles façons d'être héritier par magie. Ajoutez à ça la date qui tombe le jour où son horcruxe accidentel a été créé. Et il avait Harry Potter sous le nom d'Alec Riddle.

Le garçon avait changé son nom magiquement pour que les sorts de détection ne le retrouvent pas. Ça, il l'avait comprit après les avoir tous essayé lors de son départ. Mais désormais, il avait une idée d'un nom probable. Il pouvait donc faire le rituel auquel il pensait.

Il se leva et allait se rendre à sa salle de rituel lorsque Hedwige entra par la fenêtre ouverte de son bureau. Il la laissa se poser sur son bras et retira la photo qui était accrochée à sa patte. Il la regarda avant de la retourner et de lire le message du garçon. Il avait un de ces toupet ! Mais il sera très bientôt à lui. Il laissa la chouette s'envoler de nouveau par la fenêtre. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de la faire suivre ou pister par un quelconque moyen. Elle était anormalement intelligente pour une chouette.

Il sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers sa salle de rituel. Il y entra et prit le livre dont il aurait besoin sur l'étagère accrochée au mur du fond. Il l'ouvrit et commença à tracer au sol le cercle magique et les runes dont il avait besoin. Il suivit soigneusement les étapes de préparation avant de commencer le rituel en lui-même. Le garçon n'avait plus d'endroit où fuir, il avait fait attention à placer des protections contre les elfes de maisons étrangers autour du manoir. Ils pouvaient entrer, mais pas ressortir.

Il commença à chanter et le cercle s'activa.

La lumière du rituel continua d'augmenter au fur et à mesure que la magie s'accumulait.

Elle finit par se disperser et Voldemort observa attentivement l'intérieur du cercle. Il sourit malicieusement en voyant que son rituel avait fonctionné.

.

-sSs-

.

Harry cligna des yeux pour chasser la lumière qui l'avait aveuglé alors qu'il se battait contre un groupe de zombie. Il avait sentit la même sensation que quand il prenait un portkey et était légèrement désorienté. Lorsqu'il se fut habitué à la luminosité, il vit devant lui le zombie qu'il avait empalé sur son katana, qui essayait de retirer le sabre de son ventre et de l'attraper. Il dégagea son arme et trancha la tête de la créature d'un mouvement vif. Le corps s'effondra à terre, laissant place dans son champ de vision à un Dark Lord visiblement très fier de lui-même.

_ Oh.

Voldemort leva un sourcil à la réaction du garçon.

_ Tu viens de te faire invoquer, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est « oh » ?

_ Oui. Comment vous avez fait ?

_ C'est un vieux rituel d'invocation qui fonctionne avec le nom de la personne qu'on veut invoquer. Il faut aussi avoir un certain lien avec cette personne, que ce soit sanguin, mentale ou même au niveau de l'âme. Et Alec Riddle ? Sérieusement ?

Il haussa les épaules.

_ C'est le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Et vous n'avez rien remarqué pendant quatre ans donc... Vous pouvez vraiment pas me laisser tranquille ? J'étais bien moi à me promener dehors en me battant contre les zombies et les humains qui font la bêtise de m'attaquer.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu es à moi. Il est hors de question que je te laisse mettre ta vie inutilement en danger.

_ Vous ne vous soucieriez pas autant de ma survie si ce n'était pas pour l'horcruxe dans ma tête. Je vous signal que je peux parfaitement bien me débrouiller tout seul, merci bien. Je suis resté en vie ces quatre dernières années non ?

_ Je préfère t'avoir sous les yeux. C'est plus sûr.

_ Je vois... Et qu'est-ce qui vous garantis que je ne vais pas lâcher Phoenix sur vous ?

_ Phoenix ?

_ Les larmes de phénix se sont basées sur l'horcruxe pour emprisonner l'instinct zombie et créer une espèce d'entité qui squatte mon crâne et qui me sert d'instinct. Si je le laisse me contrôler, il peut facilement détruire votre manoir et m'aider à m'échapper.

Il leva un sourcil et eut un sourire amusé devant le bluff évident du garçon.

_Tu veux dire, par Phoenix, que c'est celui qui depuis ton arrivé n'arrête pas de crier « saute-lui dessus ! » ? Je crois que si tu le relâche, il n'aura pas vraiment envie de s'enfuir.

« Phoenix. Je te hais. »

« Mais saute-lui dessus ! Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de la liberté ! Saute-lui dessus et viole-le ! »

« Non. »

« Rabat-joie. »

_ Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez.

_ Bien sûr. J'espère que tu es au courant que toutes les autres communautés magique te recherchent pour avoir déclenché une apocalypse zombie ?

_ Oui. Et tout ça à causes de vos conneries. Non mais quelle idée de déclencher une guerre contre les moldus quand on ne peut même pas se défendre contre leurs armes. Des protections ! Mon œil, elles ont rien foutus vos protections ! On se demande où a bien pu passer votre intelligence pour faire une connerie pareil ! C'est à croire que vous...

Il s'arrêta brusquement en regardant le Dark Lord. Lequel semblait amusé et leva un sourcil avec un sourire narquois.

_ Oui ?

Harry cligna les yeux alors que l'idée s'installait confortablement dans son esprit.

_ Vous n'avez pas... Bordel de merde. Vous avez... C'était fait exprès pour que je... Mais c'est... J'hésite entre du pur génie et tordu.

_ Je prendrais le génie, merci bien.

_ Vous êtes quand même un sacré enfoiré arrogant avec un ego sur-dimensionné doublé d'un clepto. Vous le savez ça ?

_ Je ne suis pas un cleptomane !

_ Sûr... Tiroir du milieu à droite de votre bureau.

Il pouvait voir que Voldemort était énervé par sa remarque et se retenait de justesse de le maudire. Il eut un sourire en coin avant d'ajouter :

_ Si vous me retenez prisonnier, je peux vous garantir que je serais le prisonnier le plus chiant que vous ayez jamais eut.

_ Tu n'es pas prisonnier, tu es mon invité.

_ Donc je peux partir.

_ Non.

_ Donc je suis prisonnier.

_ Tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que tu es un horcruxe que je ne peux pas te jeter de sort ?

_ Vous savez que je peux bloquer toute magie venant vers moi, même les impardonnables ?

Ils se fixèrent du regard un instant. Harry ne comptait pas céder. Si Voldemort tenait à le retenir prisonnier, alors il allait lui faire vivre un enfer.

Voldemort ne voulait pas laisser partir le garçon. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le maintenir enfermer pour toute leurs très longues vies et le mettre dans un coma magique serait extrêmement ennuyeux (il admettait, en rechignant beaucoup, qu'il aimait bien le fait que le garçon n'ait pas peur de lui et qu'il puisse avoir une vraie discussion avec quelqu'un.) et il n'était même pas sûr que ça fonctionne sur lui. Il savait qu'il allait devoir le laisser sortir depuis le début. Il cherchait juste à imposer ses conditions. C'est pour cela qu'il prit un air contrarié avant de dire calmement :

_ Je pense que l'on peut trouver un compromis.

_ C'est simple, vous me laissez partir et me fichez la paix.

_ Non. Je ne mettrais pas un morceau de mon âme en danger pour rien. Surtout que les sorciers qui ne sont pas sous mes ordres cherchent à te tuer par tous les moyens.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

_ C'est simple. Tu reviens ici tous les soirs et passe la nuit ici. Et tu portes un portkey d'urgence sur toi en permanence.

Il leva un sourcil. C'était beaucoup trop simple. Il y avait forcément un piège.

_ Il est où le piège ?

_ Quel piège ?

_ Vous m'offrez sans problème de pouvoir aller et venir comme je veux simplement en échange de mes nuits ici. Où est le piège ?

_ Il n'y a pas de piège. Je veux juste avoir un œil sur toi, rien de plus. Et que tu me jure d'utiliser le portkey si tu es en danger de mort.

Il n'y avait vraiment pas de piège. Pour le moment. Il savait que le jeune homme fantasmait sur lui et visiblement son instinct lui disait fortement de lui sauter dessus. Ça ne sera absolument pas compliquer de le convaincre d'être son consort. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il le voit régulièrement pour pouvoir le charmer sans en avoir l'air. Il décida alors de jouer sa dernière carte.

_ J'ai aussi développé une méthode pour te rendre ton humanité, si tu le désir.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais redevenir humain ? Ça ne m'apporterait rien de bon.

_ Tu ne veux même pas recommencer à ressentir des choses ?

Harry hésita. Il s'était souvent plaint de devoir imiter les émotions et sentiments des autres à cause de sa condition ou du fait qu'il les avait totalement réprimés. Mais s'il retrouvait ses émotions, est-ce qu'il n'allait pas regretter ce qu'il avait fait ? Ressentir de la culpabilité ?

Il réfléchit à la question. Il avait tué beaucoup de personnes. Il était responsable pour l'apocalypse zombie actuelle. Il ne ressentait rien en ce moment et se basait sur sa rationalité pour agir. Mais s'il se remettait à ressentir ? Est-ce que son point de vue restera le même ? Est-ce qu'il pensera toujours que c'était pour le mieux ?

Mais en même temps, avant tout ça, il avait du mal à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il ne se sentait presque jamais coupable à vrai dire. Il avait toujours fait ce qui était nécessaire pour sa survie. L'apocalypse était une chose qu'il avait fait pour sa survie. Et pour sauver ses amis et les sorciers.

Donc était-ce si mal ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui arriverait à Phoenix si j'acceptais ?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

« Phoenix ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse nous séparer où même te rendre de nouveau totalement humain. Au mieux, il te rendra juste tes capacités émotionnelles. »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté pensivement. Il n'avait pas grand chose à perdre... Le deal semblait honnête et Voldemort n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'emprisonner ou quoi que ce soit. Il le regarda de nouveau avec méfiance, mais le visage du mage noir ne laissait rien paraître. Il s'était déjà fait manipuler pour déclencher l'apocalypse. Est-ce qu'il n'essayait pas de le manipuler de nouveau ? Mais pour quoi cette fois ?

_ Alors ?

_ Vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'aller où je veux ? Même si c'est pour me battre contre des zombies ?

_ Tu seras libre d'aller où tu veux, du temps que tu es prudent.

Il lui jeta un autre regard méfiant. Mais Voldemort semblait parfaitement honnête. Il était pourtant persuadé qu'il y avait un piège.

_ J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

_ Je comprends. Nip va te mener à ta chambre.

_ Je veux dire, hors de ce manoir.

_ Il en est hors de question. Tant qu'on ne sera pas parvenu à un accord, tu ne quitteras pas ce manoir.

Il serra les dents face à la réponse et le ton sans réplique que l'homme avait utilisé. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa liberté ou se soumettre au mage noir.

Une idée lui vint. Il pouvait toujours dire qu'il acceptait et se casser définitivement.

_ Et n'essaye pas de me doubler en promettant de revenir avant de t'enfuir. Je peux toujours te ré-invoquer.

_ Je peux toujours rechanger de nom.

_ Pas assez vite.

Il avait raison. Autant que ça le dérangeait de l'admettre, Voldemort pouvait toujours l'invoquer de nouveau rapidement avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de faire le rituel de changement de nom. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix...

_ Très bien. On fait selon ces règles.

Il lui jeta un regard noir pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Il était prisonnier. Et il haïssait ça.

Voldemort sourit, satisfait. Le garçon avait cédé. Pour le moment, il se prenait peut-être pour un prisonnier, mais il finira par voir les choses sous son angle. Et il acceptera de régner à ses côtés. Il appréciait l'intelligence du jeune homme et sa vision des choses et son physique s'était encore plus amélioré ces dernières années. Il fera décidément un bon consort. Une fois qu'il lui aura fait voir les choses de son point de vue.

« Harry. »

« Quoi ? »

« Drague-le pour obtenir ce que tu veux. S'il pense qu'il t'a, alors ils nous laissera plus de liberté. »

« Je ne veux pas être soumis à ses caprices ! »

« On ne sera pas soumis. On le manipulera pour obtenir ce que nous, on veut. C'est différent. »

Il y réfléchit. Et finit par concéder à Phoenix qu'il avait un point. Retourner la situation pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait essayer ça.

.

* * *

.

_Voilà._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Review ?_

_Pilou._


	21. Note importante

Bonjour à tous.

Ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre, je suis désolée.

C'est une note d'auteur spéciale.

Voilà. J'ai un petit problème.

Je considère cette fiction comme terminée. J'ai raconté ce que je voulais raconté et je n'ai plus rien à dire.

Le problème dans tout ça, c'est que je sais que vous attendez une suite, ou du moins au minimum un dernier chapitre ou un épilogue. Cependant, je n'ai rien à y raconter qui durera le temps d'un chapitre.

Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des relations amoureuses, je suis nulle pour ça. Je sais que vous voulez voir comment Harry et Tom vont se tourner autour et se mettre ensemble, mais honnêtement, je ne peux pas écrire ça. Je préfère laisser les chose non-dites pour laisser le spectateur se faire sa propre idée de la suite. Ou du moins un truc dans le genre. Pour moi leur relation est placée, ils veulent chacun quelque chose de l'autre et le sexe est juste un complément. Il n'y aura jamais d'amour ou de sentiments, juste des intérêts personnels. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'écrire ça. Comme vous l'avez sûrement vu dans _L'Héritier Black_, je ne fais pas les relations au grand jour, je les laisse derrière le rideau en les évoquant de temps en temps, rien de plus.

.

Cependant, je sais que vous voulez une sorte de fin. Donc, voilà ce que je compte faire :

Posez-moi toutes les questions que vous avez concernant la fic

Je répondrais soit directement, soit en écrivant des petites scènes comme à la fin de LHB où je répondais aux demandes des lecteurs pour une espèce d'épilogue.

.

De cette façon, ça finira de manière à ce qu'à peu près tout le monde soit satisfait.

Je pense que vous avez du voir dans la qualité des derniers chapitres que cette fiction me fatigue et que je veux la finir. Mais j'ai pour principe de ne jamais abandonné quelque chose ou de finir à l'arrache, c'est pour ça que les derniers chapitres sont sortis. Mais maintenant, je considère cette fic terminée, donc je suis désolée si ça ne répond pas à toutes vos attentes.

J'espère que vous comprenez.

.

_Pilou._


	22. épilogue

_Merci pour tous vos commentaires tout mignons tout pleins !_

_Vous êtes les meilleurs, j'vous adore !_

_Merci encore de m'avoir suivie pendant tout ce temps et d'avoir aimé ma fiction !_

_J'espère vous revoir dans mes autres fictions !_

_._

_Donc, un petit épilogue avec des scènes courtes._

_Bonne lecture._

_Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Fin

.

Harry entra dans la salle à manger en baillant et s'assit à sa place habituelle à la table. Il se servit son petit déjeuner sans prêter attention à Voldemort et commença à manger sans un mot. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas avoir un petit déjeuner tranquille.

_ Dis-moi, Harry... Tu ne saurais pas pourquoi on a retrouvé Bellatrix en petit morceau dans le couloir devant mes appartements ce matin ?

Il leva la tête vers le mage noir et essaya de se réveiller assez pour comprendre la question. Puis, il se frotta la tête, réfléchissant et remarqua alors un détail insolite.

Il était couvert de sang.

Il cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois.

_ Merde ! J'avais pas remarqué le sang. Deux secondes.

« Phoenix ? »

« Oui ? »

« T'aurais pas emprunté mon corps cette nuit ? »

« C'est probable. »

« Je vois. La prochaine fois, nettoie et ne laisse pas de preuve. »

« D'accord. »

_ Phoenix s'est amusé avec mon corps cette nuit pendant que je dormais.

_ Je vois. Dis-lui de ne pas recommencer. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre tous mes hommes.

_ Déjà fait.

_ Bien.

Ils reprirent ensuite le petit déjeuner. Mais Voldemort fit une dernière remarque :

_ Va prendre une douche... Tu mets du sang sur le tapis.

.

* * *

.

_Donc voilà, ceux qui voulaient savoir ce qu'était devenue Bellatrix..._

.

* * *

.

Harry se promenait dans une autre ville déserte d'Angleterre. Il cherchait des zombies à tuer ou des survivants à envoyer à l'un des camp de réfugiés. Mais pour le moment, il ne trouvait rien et se contentait donc de piller les magasins en prenant ce qui l'intéressait.

Il s'arrêta en entendant des grognements au détour d'une rue. Il s'avança prudemment, le sabre dégainé et jeta un cou d'oeil derrière le coin. Il y avait un groupe de zombie qui se dirigeait vers quelque chose dans un coin de place. Il s'avança rapidement derrière eux. Il devait y avoir une proie.

Lorsqu'il sortie de la ruelle sur la place, il se figea. Dans un coin, près de ce qui avait du être un musée, se trouvait un petit groupe de survivants assis sur les marches en train de se reposer. Et parmi eux, se trouvait une personne qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« C'est... »

« Oui. »

« Oh... Je sais pas qui est le plus à craindre. »

Il était totalement d'accord avec Phoenix. Il mit rapidement sa cape d'invisibilité et se rapprocha. La femme était penchée sur l'un des survivants et traitait une blessure à la jambe alors que plusieurs groupes de zombies se dirigeaient vers eux. Mais étrangement, aucun ne paniquait.

Soudain, la femme se retourna avec un sourire aimable vers les zombies. Le genre de sourire qu'elle utilisait pour garder Harry à l'infirmerie quand il était blessé. Et il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi les zombies s'étaient arrêtés en la voyant.

Elle alluma un feu avec sa baguette et dit de sa voix la plus sterne :

_ Jetez-vous dans le feu.

Les zombies obéirent aussitôt. Pas de sort, rien de magique. Juste l'autorité suprême de l'infirmière de Poudlard.

« Peur instinctive universelle... »

« Ouais. Même les zombie ne sont pas assez barges pour aller contre ses ordres. »

« Harry ? On peut aller ailleurs ? Me fait peur ! »

« Je vote pour. Pas sûr de survivre si elle me voit. »

Il transplanna aussitôt sans demander son reste.

.

* * *

.

_Madame Pomfresh est bad ass, c'est tout._

.

* * *

.

Harry pénétra dans l'antre du dragon avec précaution. Si le dragon était là ou réveillé, il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il lui arriverait. Il se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers son objectif. Il retint son souffle en arrivant devant et en entendant quelque chose approcher. Il se hâta d'attraper son trésor et essaya de repartir encore plus discrètement. Le dragon était là !

_ Harry James Potter !

Une jeune fille se précipita dans ses bras et le serra contre elle avec force avant de s'écarter et de la gifler.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu me voir quand tu es rentré ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais cette connerie ? Tu sais que si mes parents n'avaient pas reçu le vaccin de la part de oncle Bastan, ils auraient pu se transformer ?

Elle le serra de nouveau dans ses bras.

_ Je suis tellement contente de te revoir.

Elle le lâcha et il pu enfin respirer et en placer une.

_ Salut Hermione. Désolé de ne pas être venu te voir.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude. Et puis, tu as vu la taille de la bibliothèque ici ? Elle est géniale ! Et il y a des livres sur absolument tous les surjets ! Je suis trop contente de pouvoir camper ici ! Tu es venu me voir ? Ou est-ce que tu as besoin d'un livre ?

Elle s'arrêta de parler pour l'étudier et son regard tomba sur la couverture des livres qu'il venait de prendre. Elle rougit vivement en les voyant.

_ Harry !

_ Ba quoi ? Je suis un garçon quand même. Et Voldemort a une sacrée collection ici. Et puis tu sais... Depuis que j'ai retrouvé une petite partie de mes capacités émotionnelle... Il faut bien que j'extériorise avec quelque chose. Enfin... voilà quoi, fit-il en rougissant légèrement et en cachant les deux livres dans son dos.

Elle roula les yeux en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des garçons et des yaoi. Puis elle l'entraîna vers un coin de la bibliothèque où on avait mit un lit, une table de travail et deux fauteuils avec quelques chaises. Hermione s'était réellement installée dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne le laissa pas repartir avant des heures et qu'après lui avoir arraché la promesse de revenir la voir régulièrement.

.

* * *

.

_Hermione, dans toute sa splendeur._

.

* * *

.

Il pourchassait un groupe de zombie dans une forêt quand il entendit un cri inhumain retentir. Il ralentit et s'approcha en silence. Ce qu'il vit le surpris, puis le fit rire à gorge déployée.

Neville était au milieu d'une clairière, entouré de plantes mortelles qui massacraient les zombies qui s'approchaient de lui. Et il avait un bébé mandragore dans les bras auquel il chantonnait une berceuse.

Le garçon releva la tête en l'entendant rire et leva un sourcil.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle Harry ?

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis toujours imaginé que tu serais capable de dresser des plantes pour se battre à ta place. Monsieur le plus grand maître botaniste de notre siècle. Besoin d'un coup de main ?

_ Pas vraiment. Je suis venu ici récolter des plantes. Mais tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux.

_ Elles ne vont pas m'attaquer.

_ Na, t'inquiète.

Il hocha la tête en souriant et poursuivit son chemin avec son ami, son filet du diable portatif et ses trois Tentacula vénéneuses en échangeant des nouvelles sur leurs vies respectives.

.

* * *

.

_Vive les botanistes ! Et Neville. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'imagine toujours avec une bouture de filet du diable dans sa poche..._

.

* * *

.

Voldemort était en colère. Harry n'était pas là alors qu'il était vingt-et-une heure et demi ! Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'il revienne à vingt-et-une heure pile ! Il lui avait laissé une demi-heure pour revenir, mais il n'était toujours pas là.

Il alla à la salle de rituel et fit l'invocation. Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.

Mais ce ne fut pas le jeune homme qui apparut dans le cercle. Ce fut un porc-épique endormi. Il fronça les sourcil en le voyant. Pourquoi est-ce que le rituel invoquerait un porc-épique ? Il remarqua alors un détail. Il était albinos. Difficile à voir sur un porc-épique, mais visible quand même.

Ce n'était tout de même pas ?

Il réveilla l'animal d'un sort bien placé. Le porc-épique sursauta et regarda autour de lui d'un air paniqué avant de laisser son regard vert tomber sur Voldemort.

_ Un porc-épique ? Sérieusement ?

Il vit l'animagus se transformer et prendre la forme d'un jeune homme.

_ Je t'emmerde. En plus, Nagini m'a dit que le tient, c'était un lapin nain, donc c'est pas mieux.

_ Touché. On s'accorde pour n'en parler à personne?

_ Deal. Pourquoi tu m'as invoqué ?

_ Couvre-feu. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dormais sous ta forme animagus ?

_ Des sorciers m'ont trouvé. Protection contre transplannage, portkey et elfe. Donc je me suis planqué sous ma forme animagus en attendant que ça passe.

_ Je vois.

Ils se fixèrent encore un moment avant que Harry ne décide de partir.

_ Vais manger.

Et il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Voldemort le suivit aussitôt en se rappelant qu'il devait la punir et lui faire la leçon pour s'être presque fait attrapé.

.

* * *

.

_Voilà !_

_Fini !_

_J'espère que cette fin vous convient. _

_Bref._

_J'ai deux projets de fic dont les premiers chapitres sont déjà écrit pour remplacer MZBA._

.

N°1 : cross-over Hp / Eragon.

Harry et l'Horcruxe prennent l'Alagaësia express au lieu de revenir à la bataille de Poudlard et renaissent en jumeaux.

Pas HP / LV. Ils seront frères ici.

.

N°2 : Nécromancien.

Un nécromancien Russe se réincarne et cherche son âme sœur qu'il a lié à lui. Âme sœur qui a cru que c'était une bonne idée de charcuter la dite âme pendant qu'il était coincé dans les limbes.

Pas un HP / LV ici non plus.

.

.

_Voilà ! Dites-moi laquelle vous voulez !_

_Pilou._


End file.
